Kiss my Soul
by Iamtwilightobsessed-MP
Summary: Bella is betrayed by those closest to her. When she finds true love it is cruely torn away from her.   Story/time line and charector age differs from S.M. edward still leaves and James/Laurant/Victoria still take place. B/J - B/E
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** As some of you know I have been working to clean KMS up, fix all the errors (or at least most of them.) Kiss My Soul was my first fan-fiction and the amount of support and love you all showed for this story is truly amazing, thank you.

I am posting the cleaned up chapters, and will continue until the story in its entirety is posted.

The story will not change, but some of the wording will. I hope you enjoy the improvements.

Thank you for being such loyal readers and all the kind reviews I appreciate it more than you know.

Hugs,

Iamtwilightobsessed.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing related to Twilight, everything belongs to S.M.

Non-Cannon, OOC. Strong Language, Underage Drinking, and Sexual Situations.

I have made certain characters do and say things that greatly differ from the characters we have grown to love this is OOC. I have changed the characters of both Jacob and Edward. They are very OOC. Angry Jake, (redeemable) and Dark Edward.

**Ch1: The Beginning**

The line of friendship between Jake and I had blurred long ago, maybe it was never there.

I knew I needed to talk to him, but I didn't know what to say.

For weeks Jake has been telling me that I love him, trying to convince me of how I feel, telling me that I would know how I felt if I would stop being so stubborn and just admit it.

_He's right I do and I am. _

Even with that revelation, I'm still not ready for the kind of relationship he wants from me the kind of relationship he deserves. I cannot give him my whole heart, because part of my heart is lost somewhere between Forks, and wherever Edward Cullen is.

Jake deserves someone who is whole and right now, that's not me. I worry that it never will be.

I needed to talk to someone about all of this; I picked up the phone and dialed the only person who might have a sympathetic ear.

_Hello._

_Hi Emily, it's Bella._

_Hello Bella, what can I do for you?_

_I was hoping we could talk about something, if you don't mind._

_The guys are all out, so if you want to come by now, we would have privacy._

_I can be there in 20 minutes, is that ok? _

_I'll see you soon. _

I knew Sam didn't care for me, but Emily was always kind to me and I was grateful for her friendship.

The pack was going to be another obstacle if Jake and I tried to have any kind of relationship other than friendship. Most of them hated me. Paul tried to attack me, and if it were not for Jake; Leah would happily tear me apart..

Jared just refers to me as "Pale Face" but at least it's better than "Leech Bitch" which is a favorite name for me from both Paul and Leah.

I pulled up to Emily's house; I swear I could smell the muffins I knew she would be baking.

Emily greeted me at the door before I even had time to knock. Emily always offered a smile and a warm hug; she will never know how much I appreciate her kindness.

Following her into the kitchen, sitting at the table, noticing this is the first time I have seen this table without giant wolf men sitting around it.

"Bella would you like some tea?" Emily asked.

"Yes, please."

Emily sat across from me, waiting patiently as I tried to think of how to begin this conversation. "Bella, it's not hard to figure out you want to talk about Jacob so why don't you start by telling me what is going on." Emily said.

"Emily, I don't know where to begin. Somehow everything is all jumbled up and I don't know what to do." I told her, and I could already feel myself fighting the tears that wanted to fall.

"Jake is my best friend, and he's been right all along, I do love him more than just a friend, but I don't think I can give him the love or the relationship he wants and deserves. I love him Emily, I really do, but I'm not whole and I don't know if I ever will be."

"Bella, Jake knows this. He's been there through everything; I don't think he expects you to give him anything more than what you are able to."

"But it wouldn't be fair to him, he's so good and I'm a broken mess."

"He loves you as you are. No one is saying for you to run off and get married and have kids tomorrow, what are you really afraid of Bella?"

"I'm afraid I'll be left again, with no one. I am afraid I am not good enough for Jake.

Jake deserves so much better than me." I admitted.

"Jake loves you, not who you might be, just you. As you are now, not as you will be later."

Emily's words made sense and I did feel better but there was something still holding me back.

"Bella, what else is the problem?" Emily asked.

"Jake wants to fix me, like I'm a car. I don't think he can simply fix me. Help me heal yes, he already is doing that, but I don't think he can fix me up. "

I don't think I am explaining it right... I said exasperatedly. "I think I understand, and I agree. You can't 'fix' people, but you can help them fix themselves."

"Bella, I think you really need to talk to Jake, Tell him what scares you and find out what each of you expect from the other. That's the only thing you can really do in this situation."

"Thank you Emily, I really am grateful for you talking to me." I told her.

I left knowing that I needed to find Jake so I could talk to him. I pulled up to the little red house that in so many ways felt like my own home and knocked on the door.

"Hi Bella, Jake's not here but he should be back in a bit. You can wait here for him if you want."

Billy told me.

"No, can you tell him I'm at the beach?"

"Sure, sure."

I made my way down the path to First Beach and walked along the shore until I made it to mine, and Jake's driftwood tree. I was sitting there, trying to gather my thoughts and figure out what I wanted to say when Jake walked up. As always gathering me up in one of his bear hugs.

"Cc...Can't Breathe Jake."

"Sorry Bells." Jake said chuckling.

"What are you doing here? Not that I'm not happy to see you." He said.

"I wanted to talk to you about some stuff." Jake looked nervous, but sat down next to me anyway.

"Jake, just let me get everything out, before you say anything... ok."

He motioned with his hands for me to continue. I guess he was taking the wait until I'm done talking thing seriously.

"Jake, you were right... I do love you more than just a friend. BUT, I am a broken mess of a person, and I think you deserve more. I don't even have a whole heart to give you, and that's not fair to you. I know you want to fix me and make me work right again. But I am not one of your cars; you can help to heal me which you already do, but fixing me isn't something anyone can do, not even you."

I looked at him, waiting to hear what he would say. He was still quiet and then I remembered I told him not to say anything until I was done. I would have laughed if it wasn't for the seriousness of the conversation. "Ok Jake you can talk now."

"Bella, I love you. I will take whatever you can give me; it will be enough because it is from you.

I do not want anyone else; I do not even see anyone but you. You are all I think about, the only girl I want. It's you, it's always been you." He said, with more conviction then I thought possible.

"Jake, I'm afraid. The last time I loved someone they left me broken and all alone. I cannot go through that again. If you were to leave me, I don't think I'd survive, you are the only reason I'm able to breathe as it is, if you were gone I wouldn't make it."

"Bella, have I ever left you? I would never do that to you. I love you too much. It would hurt me too much to do that to you. You can't not love me because someone else hurt you."

He implored me to understand.

"Ok Jake, but we have to do this slowly. I'm not ready for anything more right now."

"We will take this as slow as you want to, no pressure I swear!" He said with a huge grin.

''Can I call you my girlfriend? '' He asked

"Sure, sure" I replied.

"Can I kiss you?" Jake asked me. I could not really speak so I just nodded.

Jake slowly leaned into me, looking at me allowing me time to change my mind, but I would not.

I needed him to know I was really going to try.

Ever so softly, he grazed his lips on mine in a chaste kiss lingering just long enough to hint at the underlying love.


	2. Chapter 2

**CH. 2 Venom Cupcakes**

Last night I slept without nightmares, no ghostly visions of Edward and thankfully, no Victoria to wake me in screams.

I woke up to the hint of sunshine, or at least the flicker of sunlight that you only appreciate in Forks with its constant rain filled clouds. I couldn't help but notice the fact that just yesterday I admitted to Jake, my sun that I did in fact love him, and today the sun is out and I feel lighter. Maybe things really are going to be ok, I thought.

I made my way downstairs to fix breakfast; I was sitting at the table with my bowl of cheerios when Charlie walked in, in his uniform. "Cha... er Dad, I thought you had the day off today?"

"Supposed to but there's been another animal attack near Port Angeles so a few of us are heading up to investigate." He told me.

My stomach dropped and I wondered if I would be able to keep my cereal down, here I had been thinking what a good day it was going to be. "Bells stay out of the woods ok, and tell Jake and his friends not to go in there either. I'll probably be late, don't wait up." Charlie said as he walked out the door.

I went upstairs to finish getting ready for the day, I needed to go grocery shopping, or we were going to starve. I groaned at the idea of shopping, even if it is only for food I still hate it.

I was walking down the stairs when I heard a knock on the door, "Just a minute." I shouted as I tried to get there in one piece. I stumbled down the last step and as I put my hands out to keep my face from eating the floor, I felt warm hands grab my waist.

"Sorry Bells, I heard you umm stumbling so I thought I would help you out" Jake said trying to hold in a laugh. "Uhgg whatever" I said fighting my own laughter. Jake is always saving me, I thought.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well I umm wanted to know if you would go to the bonfire with me tonight." He asked while rubbing the back of his neck with his hand, something he does when he's nervous.

"Sure, Sure." I told him.

"Hey Jake, Charlie went to Port Angeles today, he said there had been another animal attack." It was quiet for a moment; Jake seemed to be trying to figure out what to say next.

"Yea, we had a pack meeting before I came over. Sam's going to up the patrols. We haven't caught her scent here in a couple weeks, but with all the attacks we know she didn't just give up. Someone will always be by your house, and at school. You don't have to worry; we won't let her get you." Jake said, willing me to believe him.

"I'm so sorry Jake, this is my entire fault." I said through my tears.

"Bells it's not your fault, you have to stop blaming yourself." Jake tried to console me.

"Try telling that to Paul, Jared, and Leah." I mumbled, but of course, he heard me stupid werewolf hearing.

"Bells don't worry about them. Paul and Jared are assholes and Leah, well Leah is a bitter bitch." _Easier said than done_, I thought.

"What do you want to do before the bonfire?" Jake asked. "I need to get groceries, you want to come?"

"Will you feed me when we get back?" Jake asked using his puppy dog eyes. "Of course, can't have you starving to death. "I said laughing. I swear that boy would eat all day long if you let him. Shopping for food with Jake is a nightmare; I kept having to take things out of the cart that he was throwing in. It was what I imagined shopping with a toddler would be like.

"JAKE, if you put anything else in this cart, I'm not feeding you." I scolded.

"Yes mom." He said while looking down, trying to act like he was sorry. The smirk on his face told me he wasn't sorry one bit.

After I made Jake something to eat, and put a plate away for Charlie, I started cleaning up the mess. "I think I'm going to make cupcakes to take tonight, will that be ok?" I asked."

"I don't think anyone's going to turn away food Bella, especially something with frosting." Jake joked. I guess that was kind of dumb, I thought. Those guys would eat cardboard if you put frosting on it.

As we pulled up to the beach, I was nervous. I didn't know how anyone would react to me and Jake being 'together', well Quil would be fine and Emily already knows pretty much, but the others I didn't think would be too happy about it.

"Bella quit worrying they'll be happy for us." Jake said, seeming to sense my unease. I have been to bonfires before but never as Jakes girlfriend I decided to let it go and try to enjoy myself. I walked to the food table finding Emily busy putting all the different food dishes on it.

"Hey Em, I brought cupcakes, hope that's alright."

"Thanks Bella that was really nice. I guess your talk with Jake went well." She said raising her eyebrow at me.

"Yea, it did. Thanks again for talking with me. Were together now, were going to take things slow and just be us." I told her.

Emily smiled warmly at me and gave me a hug." I think that's great, I'm happy for you." I walked over to Jake and Quil; Jake pulled me between his legs so that my back was resting up against his chest, and intertwined our hands. His warmth always made me feel better.

Leah was just glaring at me, but that was nothing new. "Just ignore her." Jake whispered and kissed me sweetly on my temple.

"WHAT? Oh you're even more stupid than I thought." She sneered at me and stomped off. Seth looked over at me apologetically. "Sorry about my sister, she's just a bitch." He said, giving me a small smile.

It seemed Leah's outburst didn't bring too much attention, but I did notice Sam giving me a disapproving look.

"Foods Ready." Emily shouted.

It looked like a stampede you would see while watching Animal Planet. All the wolves rushing to the table, nearly knocking over anything or anyone in their path. It was nuts, but it did make me laugh and forget Leah's rant. I was in line behind Quil when I heard, "Hey Emily where's your famous blueberry muffins?" Paul asked.

"I didn't make them tonight, but Bella brought cupcakes." She answered.

"I'm not eating anything that the leach bitch made." Paul snarled.

Paul and Jared, who also opted not to eat my cupcakes, turned around to walk away but stopped when they saw me. They both just stared me down and then walked off.

"Don't listen to him." Quil said giving me a sad smile; Jake just tightened his grip on my waist. We got our food, sat down, and started eating, when Jared said, "Hey you know what's worse than venom cupcakes?"

"No, tell me." Paul said laughing. "Pale faces who think it's ok to bring venom cupcakes." Jared said, looking straight at me.

"Enough!" Sam barked out.

I couldn't hear Jake's growls but I could feel the rumbling in his chest. "Here." I said handing my plate of food to Jake and got up.

"Where are you going?" Jake asked. "I'm going to walk by the beach for a bit... alone." I told him. As I was walking to the beach, I could hear the yelling and growling behind me.

"She doesn't belong here, the sooner you realize that, the better off we'll all be." One of the guys said, though I'm not sure which one.

I was walking along the beach, carefully avoiding the water when I saw someone sitting in the sand a few feet in the distance. The closer I got I recognized who it was.

"Hey Bella." Embry said.

"Hey Em, how's it going?" I asked.

"It's going." It was easy to see, he was still upset at the loss of his friends. Neither Jake nor Quil had resumed their friendship after they phased. I asked why once, Jake told me it was easier this way, since Embry wouldn't phase. It would be too hard to lie all the time. I guess part of me understood, but I felt bad for Em, he was always so nice.

I was brought out of my inner thoughts when I saw Em waving his hand in front of me to get my attention. "Hey you alright? You look a million miles away."

"Yea, I'm fine. Just a lot on my mind I guess." "Do you want to talk about it?" He asked.

"Jakes friends don't like me very much. I take that back, most of them hate me." I said holding back tears.

"Why, do you think that?" Embry sincerely asked.

"Oh you know I'm a pale face. I dated their enemy." I said trying miserably to sound like it was no big deal.

"Bella, first of all those are stupid legends no one pays attention to anymore and second they should be more concerned with Paul humping anything with legs, then they are with your lack of tan." Embry said.

"Thank you Em." I said smiling. He really was sweet. I wonder what he would think if he knew the _stupid legends_ were true, and Paul actually could hump anything with legs.

"Well I better get back to Jake, before he comes down here thanks Em, I really appreciate it."

"No problem Bella, see you around."

Jake was waiting for me halfway from the beach and the bonfire. "Bella just ignore them, you know their assholes, and they will come around." He said with pleading eyes."

"I don't think they will Jake, but it's alright I've had worse."

He took my hand and we walked back to the fire. "Jake I'm going to go home; I'll talk to you later." I said looking up at him.

"Ok, Bella let me walk you to your truck."

He helped me inside and shut the door of the cab. Leaning in through the window, I love you Bella, I will talk to you later." He said kissing me lightly on the lips.

"Love you too Jake."

I was proud of myself for not letting them see my tears. Driving home alone was another story and I let the tears I had been fighting back all night, fall down.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch3. Date Night**

"Bella." I heard Charlie yell from downstairs.

I made it down the stairs without falling, but stubbed my toe on the baseboard. "OUCH!" I mumbled. "Jake's on the phone." Charlie told me." Never looking up from the TV.

_Hey Jake Did you fall down the stairs… again? No I did not, thank you very much, I stubbed my toe. _

I could hear him trying to stifle a laugh.

_What are you doing tonight? " Nothing, why? Be ready by 6 , we're going to go out on our first official date. Jake we don't have to do that, we can just hang out like we usually do. Not a chance Bells, I've waited forever to be able to call you my girlfriend, we are going to this right, and that means going on a date. Ok I'll be ready by 6, see you then._

"You going out Bells?" Charlie asked walking around the corner into the kitchen. This is the part I wanted to avoid.

" Yea um… Jakes taking me out on a date." I told him.

"You're going on a date with Jake?" He asked all giddy at the idea.

"Yea, that ok?" I asked, knowing Charlie had just gotten exactly what he'd been hoping for, grinning like a freaking Cheshire cat.

"Yea, I'll just order pizza."

With that, I went upstairs to try to find something to wear, after going through my closet twice, and still not finding anything, I remembered this is one of the reasons I hated the whole dating thing.

I ended up picking a nice, well nicer than normal blouse and my good jeans and a simple pair of black flats. I straightened my hair, only singing my skin three times, new record I thought.

I put on some mascara and swiped on some pink gloss. Viola I thought. This is as good as it gets.

I glanced at the clock as I heard the knock on the door. 6:00 on the dot. He really is taking this date seriously, I thought. I don't know why but I felt nervous I just kept reminding myself that it's just us… _Jake and Bella. No big deal _right?

I opened the door to greet Jake, and was taken aback by what I saw. There stood my best friend all 6'4 of russet skin, with bulging muscles wearing dark jeans and a light grey long sleeved thermal shirt that had a V- neck, which just happened to show the top of his muscular chest.

WOW! When did Jake get hot? I wondered. The better question is how did I not see this before? I mean yea, I knew he was good looking and built but until just this second, I don't think I took the time to see just how hot he really is.

It's official …. I Bella Swan am a moron!

"Hey Beautiful." He said as he leaned down to kiss my cheek. "Dad, I'm leaving." I called over my shoulder, only to see Charlie walking into the kitchen.

"Hey Charlie, I'll have her back by 11:00." Jake said.

"Have fun, no worries." Charlie said.

I looked at my dad, who looked like he would start jumping up and down clapping at any moment. Since when was he a 'no worries' kind of man, especially when it comes to me. Could he be any more obvious? "Bye dad." I said needing to get out of here before he whipped out a camera or something just as embarrassing.

Once we were on the road I turned to Jake,"where are we going?" "I thought maybe we would have dinner and see a movie.

"Yea, that sounds good."

The rest of the ride was quiet, but it was the comfortable kind. We went to the diner, and as soon as we walked in, I saw Mike and Jessica. I wanted to run right out of the door we just walked through. Mike would sulk, Jess would ogle Jake, and then tomorrow at school I would suffer through an inquisition. When the host came to seat us, I was praying we would be seated on the other side of the restaurant.

No such luck , sure enough we were lead to a booth, right behind theirs, which left me facing Jessica. As soon as she saw me, she waved with a huge fake smile plastered to her face, which of course made Mike turn around and look. Another reason for me to hate the dating thing, I thought.

Jess who hasn't spoken to me since the Port Angeles incident and Mike whose eyes were bugging out of his head were now both staring intently at me. "Hey Bella." Jess's sugary sweet voice called out.

"Hey Jess, Mike." I replied praying that would be the end of it, knowing it wouldn't.

"Mike you remember Jacob?" I asked.

"Yea, he grumbled… how you been?"

"Great." Jake said.

"You?" Jake asked not hiding his sarcastic smile.

"Fine… so Bella you and Jake huh?" Mike asked with a scowl.

"Uh yea me, and Jake." I said awkwardly. Thankfully their waitress appeared with their food. I hoped their food would be enough of a distraction not to have to talk to them anymore.

After we left the diner, we decided to go to the beach instead; we ended up on our driftwood tree and just looked out at the water for a long time, neither of us saying anything for a while. "Bells." I turned my body so I was facing him, and waited for him to continue.

"Tonight has been fun, I'm happy you decided to give us a chance." Jake said with nothing but love shining through his eyes. "I promise you won't regret it, I love you and I'll always be here for you."

I leaned up and gave him a small kiss. "I know you will Jake, and I love you too, I really do." We sat for a while longer, listening to the waves break on the shore and watching the last rays of the sun take its slumber behind the clouds.

"Bells, I'm sorry about the guys and Leah, how they treated you at the bonfire." Jake said quietly.

"I … I just I don't know …I'm just sorry."

"Jake, it's ok. I mean yes they hurt my feelings but I can deal with it. They can't hate me forever right?"

"Let's get you home, don't want to upset Charlie on the first night." Jake smirked.

"Yea, I don't think that will be a problem Jake, Charlie was practically cheering when we left." I grumbled.

The drive back to Forks was filled with silence again, but it was the kind that felt safe. Jake held my hand the whole ride home. I have to admit going on a date with Jake had been fun. He once told me that, he and I being together would be as easy as breathing and I think he was right about that too.

When we pulled up to my house, neither of us made a move to get out to the car. "I better get going so I can get up for school." I finally said. Jake came around and opened my door for me just as he had done all night.

Standing on the steps "Bells I had fun." "Me too Jake, call me tomorrow?" With a simple kiss on the cheek, he walked back to his car and I watched him drive away.

Lying in bed, I started thinking about the last few months. Jake had been there for me and with me through everything. He held me up when I wanted to fall down. He waited patiently, loving me, and letting me wrap my mind around the fact that I loved him too.

For the first time in a long time, I felt peaceful, like everything really would be ok. That was the last thought I had before I slipped into a dreamless sleep


	4. Chapter 4

**CH. 4 Time Flies**

I just sat down at my regular table for lunch; Angela was next to me, with the usual gang taking the rest of the seats around the table. Jess had been uber friendly since seeing Jake and me together at the diner.

"So Bella what are you doing this weekend?" Angela asked. "Probably just hanging out at the rez with Jake." I told her with a smile playing on my lips. "It's nice to see you like this." Ang said.

"What do you mean?"

"Well you look happy, Bella. It looks good on you." She said smiling at me. "Thanks Angela, I am happy." And I really was.

Jake and I were in his garage, he was checking out the noise my truck had been making and I was pretending to be interested. He started walking towards me, "come on Bells, let's go inside."

Walking to his house, I was thinking about the first time I had come out here. It felt like a hundred years ago, so much has changed since I came driving up that first time, half-dead hauling motorcycles that were almost as broken as I was. Jake repaired them, just as he repaired me.

"What are you thinking so hard about?" Jake asked.

"Just about the first time I came to see you, and how much has changed." I answered .

"Jake?" I called looking up at him.

"Yea Bells."

"You make me happy, I just .. I just wanted you to know."

He looked down at me, eyes sparkling his signature grin lighting up his whole face. "You make me happy too Bells." He said hugging me close to him and sweeping his soft lips across mine. "Come on Bells, I have something for you." He said walking into his house.

"I'm going to get cleaned up then we can walk on the beach ok." Jake said. "Sure, sure." I replied.

I started flipping through channels waiting for Jake, watching Food Network when I felt his eyes on me. I turned around and my breath caught in my throat. Jake stood freshly showered, hair still wet with a few water drops sliding down his chiseled cheeks. Good Lord he is beautiful. I thought.

I felt my face blush and used my hair to hide my ogling. "You ready Bells?" Jake asked me. "Yea." I managed to squeak out.

We were walking down the beach to our driftwood tree, holding hands. It was cool outside, but warm for October in Forks. When we reached our special spot, Jake sat down pulling me up close to his side. "I have something for you." He said.

"Jaakkke!" I whined.

"Beellls." He chuckled.

"Today is our one month anniversary." He said giving me a beautiful woven bag, with a leather drawstring. Inside the bag was a thin leather bracelet with a beautiful wooden russet wolf charm. "Jake this is you, it's beautiful."

"I wanted you to know I am always with you, even when I can't be there." He said fastening the bracelet to my wrist. "How... Where did you find a wolf charm that matches your fur perfectly?"

"I carved it."' He said shyly.

"Jake, you really are amazing." I told him, leaning up to kiss his full, warm lips. "Thank you, I love it." We sat on the driftwood tree, holding hands noting needed to be said, we were happy just being next to each other.

"Hey, let's go eat." Jake said. I started laughing "I was wondering how long you could hold out for." I said through my laughter.

"Hardy har har."

"I like seeing you laugh." He said looking at me. He helped me up and holding my hand started leading me back to his house.

"I'll call Charlie and tell him to come down, and then I'll cook dinner for everyone." I told him.

"Sounds good, honey." I started going through cabinets and found everything I would need to make a pot of chili.

"Can I help?" Jake asked.

"Not if you want it to be edible." I said joking.

"Oh I see how it is Ms. Swan." He said coming up behind me and gripping my waist spinning me around. He bent down and kissed me, but this kiss was different, he kissed just my bottom lip, tugging on it gently, with his own lips, he pulled back looking at me and then gave me another peck to the lips then turned around and walked into the other room.

I stood there dazed for a moment. I brought my hand to my mouth and held it against my lips, still feeling the sizzle left from Jake's kiss. I know it wasn't one of those open mouthed, tongue battling kind of kisses, but there was something very intimate about it. It was sweet and held innocence, but with a hint of something more. It was nice. I have never had anything more than chaste kisses.

It was still early when everyone was finished eating. "Bells I'm going to head on home, I'll see you later kid." Charlie said walking out the door. "It's movie night at Sam and Emily's, you want to go?" Jake asked. "Yea.. Sure, just let me finish cleaning up the mess first." I really did not want to go, I dreaded being around the death glares and the not so subtle name calling that always occurred when Jake brought me around.

Jake and I have been together a month now, and the pack was no closer to accepting me then when I first met them. Quil and Seth being the exception, but even they couldn't make up for the harshness from the others. If I were lucky, they would just ignore me and not start with the names.

I sighed, and gathered up what little courage I had, to get through the next few hours. "Jake, I'm finished, you ready to go?" I reluctantly asked.

"Sure, sure."

Walking to Emily's, Jake was telling me that Jared was bringing his new girlfriend Kim and not to worry she knew about the pack. I was excited to meet her, Emily and I were getting close, and I thought it would be nice to have another girl to talk to. Walking in to the house, I could smell the cookies Emily was baking. "Hi Emily, can I help with anything?" I asked walking into the kitchen.

"Hey Bella, it's good to see you, and thanks but I have it almost all finished." Emily finished what she was doing and then turned to me, "Bella, this is Kim, Jared's girlfriend."

"Hi Kim, it's really nice to meet you." I said holding my hand out to shake hers, when out of nowhere Jared came up giving me one of the all too familiar 'I hate you' looks and ushered Kim away from me, my hand still floating in the air.

Wolves that hate me 1. Bella Swan 0. I dryly thought.

Emily came up giving me a hug, "I'm sorry Bella, it's just taking some of them more time to get to know you." She said.

"Thanks Emily but its ok, really."

"Help me carry the snacks and drinks to the living room?" Emily asked.

"Of course."

"Who's turn to pick the movie?" Seth asked.

"Not yours or we'd all be stuck watching the Lion King.'' Quil quipped. Causing snickers from the group, and a scowl from Seth.

"My turn to pick." Jared said.

"Well what are we watching?" Emily asked.

"Oh it's a surprise."

I snuggled myself into Jakes side, burying my face in his shoulder soaking in the comfort that Jakes scent brought me. All of a sudden, the room of noisy werewolves was silent, the only noise, were the voices coming from the TV.

"What the hell Jared?" I heard Jake roar and felt his form vibrate ever so slightly. I lifted my head up to look and see what was going on, when I noticed all eyes on me. Jared's face holding a smirk.

That is when I saw the TV. ' Interview with a Vampire ' was tonight's movie pick. "Come on, let's get out of here." Jake said starting to get up.

"No, it's alright."

"Are you sure Bells?" Jake asked me wearily.

"Yes, it's ok."

Settling back down into Jakes very warm side. I just kept repeating to myself… _They will not break me, they will not break me, they will not break me._ Maybe if I think it, it will be true.

Just as Brad Pitt's character came on screen, Paul looked over to me, "so Bell…lla, tell us how does this vamp compare to the one who left you?"

Jake let out a menacing growl, and started shaking. "Were leaving!" He shouted, giving the room a death glare.

"No, I'm leaving, you stay."

"Bella." Jake sighed.

"No, it's fine. I am fine. I'm going to go. You stay. Call me later." I pecked him on the cheek and started for the door.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ch. 5 Trick or Treat**

Halloween party at Emily and Sam's oh goody, I thought. I wonder how many of the pack will be dressed as Dracula. Pull it together Bella, I scolded myself. I have to finish putting on my stupid costume. I heard the knock on the door, that could only be Jake, then I heard Charlie laughing louder than I thought possible. I walked down the stairs, and saw Jake dressed as the Cowardly Lion. "OMG Jake." I couldn't help my self and started cracking up; there in my kitchen that always seemed too small with Jake in it, stood a 6'4 muscled 'cowardly' lion.

"It's going to be fun, you'll see Bells" Jake said to me on the way there.

Oh I had no doubt it would be fun, but I don't think it will be had by me. I secretly wished I was more of a rebel and snuck into Charlie's liquor cabinet. Then again, how much more of a rebel could I be, my life was surrounded by the supernatural. Hmm maybe if Charlie knew of my double life, he would have a drink with me. Bad Bella, I thought.

We pulled up to Emily and Sam's house, and Emily had gone all out. There were at least a dozen jack-o-lanterns carved leading to the front door. Skeletons and ghost wee in the windows. It really looked cute. As we walked in, Monster Mash was blaring from the speakers, Emily should open a catering/decorating business I thought. Jake led me to the kitchen, where Emily was putting out all kinds of treats on the table. "Honey, they packs outback, you ok in here if I go out there?" Jake asked. "Looking a little nervous about leaving my side. "Sure, sure. I'll be fine, go have fun" I told him.

"Emily the house looks great, you really outshined yourself"'

"Thanks Bella" she replied with a kind smile. "Grab Jake and Seth, so they can bring the coolers outside by the fire pit." Emily said.

I walked to the door, and yelled for the boys to come help. Jake and Seth came running up the steps, and picked up the coolers like they weighed noting at all. As we were walking out the door, I paused to look up at the door frame. "What are you doing Bella" Jake asked me.

"Umm Have you ever seen the movie Carrie? " I asked "Yea, what does that have to do with anything?" Jake wanted to know.

"Honestly, I'm checking to see if there is a bucket of pig's blood waiting to be dumped on me" I told him. "Do you really think anyone here would do that? " Jake asked me.

"Yes, I really do" I told him.

We were sitting my the fire pit, Jake had been pretty quiet all night. I'm not sure if he's mad that I think some of the pack would do that, or if he realized that I was right and that they absolutely would do that. Either way his almost silence is unnerving me. "Hey Jake, come over here and play horse shoes with us" Quill yelled out. Jake turned to me "you want to play?"

"Seriously Jake, you want to give me a heavy metal object to heave through the air?" I asked him laughing. "You do have a point" he said smiling. "You should go play, I'm going to make a smore" I told him. "You sure" he asked. "Of course, go have fun. Quil looks like Tigger over there bouncing" "If you need me, yell" he said as he got up to walk over to the game.

"You ok? " Seth asked. "Yea, I'm fine." "How have you been? School going ok? "I asked him.

"School is school you know" he said. "Yea, I'll be glad to be finished. Only a year and half to go" "I think I'm going to go walk on the beach, you want to come?" I asked Seth. "Sure, but better tell Jake" "Yea, I'll be right back"

Seth and I had been walking on the beach for a few minutes when I heard him sigh. "Bella… I'm really sorry about the guys and Leah. I … I 'm just sorry is all" he said.

Its ok, I mean yea it's hurtful but I figure with time they'll get bored with it ya know. Besides I have Jake, you, and Quil. Emily has always been kind to me "I told him.

"Still they shouldn't act that way" "Seth you are a sweetheart, don't change ok. Promise me"

I told him. "I promise" I heard him whisper.

"Can I ask you something" "sure, sure" "Why did you leave the cake and present on Paul's doorstep?" "How do you know about that?" I asked. "Movie night, when you left. I followed you home, I was worried about Victoria. I saw you drop it off at his house."

"Hmm you could be a secret agent Seth. He doesn't know it was me does he? "I asked, almost panicked. " No he doesn't know. I had patrol with him the next day. He let the memory slip, none of the others even know about it. Paul thinks it was either Emily or my mom "Seth told me.

"Will you be able to keep this from the rest of the pack, when you phase?" I asked.

"Yea they don't pay much attention to what I think, I'm the baby remember? "He said

"Well I think you may be the only one, who realizes that being a protector means more than chasing the bad guys. Stay that way Seth, don't change. That's what makes you stand apart from the rest in the best kind of way." I told him. "You still didn't answer why you did it. I mean he's been so awful to you, why would you do that for him, of all people?"

"Yea, he's an ass and he has said some awful things, and I'm not going to lie they hurt. But Paul doesn't have any family other than the pack. Sometimes it looks like he feels like an outsider even when he's around the entire pack. I think he's been on his own so long, he doesn't really know any other way. Maybe that's why he's so angry all the time. Ya know?"

"I think that's the nicest thing I've ever seen anyone do" Seth said.

"Thanks just keep the secret, please." "I will, I promise. " Seth said.

"Hey we better get back, before Jake sniffs you out." Seth said laughing.

"Lead the way, puppy" I yelled over my shoulder.

"Puppy? Aww come on Bella give me a name that's manly "Seth whined.

"Hmm how bout Man Beast?" I giggled

"No, I'll stick with Puppy" Seth grumbled but couldn't hide his smile.

We walked back to the party and reclaimed our seats; Jake came bounding up to me.

"Did you have a nice walk" he asked as he leaned down to peck my cheek.

"Yea I did, did you kiss ass in horse shoes?" I asked. "You know it" he grinned.

We hung around for a while longer, Jake chatting with the guys, me talking with Emily and Seth.

Finally it was time to go. "Emily thank you for having me, it was a lot of fun." I told her.

"I'm glad you could come Bella, you're welcome anytime." she kindly relied.

I gave Seth a hug and peck to his cheek, and waved goodbye to Emily and Sam.

Jake was driving my truck, and planned to leave from my house for patrol.

"Thanks' for coming with me Bells" Jake said squeezing my hand.

"Thanks for taking me" I told him.

We were parked in the drive, just sitting in the truck. He turned to me and place his oversized, warm hands on either side of my face, leaning in he gave me a sweet chaste kiss. Then he licked my bottom lip asking for entrance, which I granted. We kissed, exploring eat others mouths with out tongues. Finally breaking apart when we needed air, another peck to my lips "I love you Bella" "I love you too, Jake"

He watched me walk into the house, and called "call you tomorrow" over his shoulder as he bounded into the forest for another night of patrolling and keeping me safe from Victoria.

"


	6. Chapter 6

I was sitting at my usual lunch table chatting with Angela, when all of a sudden I hear Right Said Fred singing 'I'm too sexy'; I thought it was funny until I realized it was coming from my phone.

Embarrassed I looked to see the caller I.D. said Jake. OMG I'm going to kill him.

"You are so dead" I answered my cell.

"Like that do you?" he said cracking up

" Jaakeee , I'm never leaving my phone unguarded again." I whined.

"Honey you still coming over later?" he asked.

"I'll be over after school. Charlie will be there later so he can watch the game with your dad; I'm cooking dinner, so think about what you might want ok"

"Sure, sure, I'll see you later. I love you" Jake told me. "Love you too" I said hanging up the phone.

Angela was looking at me with a huge grin, "so you love him huh?" "Yea, I do" I told her feeling my face flush. "I'm really happy for you Bella" she said. "When do I get to meet the mysterious Jake?" "Actually you've already met him last year when we went to the beach surfing, but he looks different now, you wouldn't recognize him" I told her.

"The guy you walked on the beach with?" she asked. "Yep, that was Jake."

"Oh, he was cute" she said smiling. "Well he's hot now" I told her blushing.

We were walking to class when Angela stopped me "Hey Bella, you want to do something this weekend, maybe Saturday?" she asked me. "Yea Ang that would be great."

Pulling into Jake's drive always felt like coming home, I had barely shut the ignition off when Jake had me pulled from the cab and engulfed in one of his bear hugs. "I missed you "he cooed in my ear. " I missed you too, Jake"

"Come on, lets go to the beach" "Jake, don't you have homework?" "Yea but that's not fun"

"Yea well I plan to graduate next year, so I need to do mine. " I told him with what I hoped was a stern look. He took my hand in his and led me into the house, pouting the whole way.

"Jake, stop pouting it wont take that long" I scolded. "Fine, but I don't have to be happy about it" he grumbled. I swear sometimes he acts like he's 2.

We were sitting on the beach; Jake had his arms wrapped around me. "What are you thinking about Bella?" "Just how no matter what's going on, you make me feel safe"

"I'll always keep you safe, I promise" he said kissing my cheek.

"I think I'm going to hang out with Angela on Sat. Do you mind?"

"I have patrol, so that will work out good. Maybe you can come over Sunday" he asked.

"Ok" "It's getting late, we better get back" I told Jake.

"Quil is on patrol at your house tonight, so if you need anything just yell for him ok"

"Ill call you tomorrow" I told him. "Sure, sure 'he said leaning down to kiss me.

"Love you Bells" "Love you too"

The rest of the week dragged on, I didn't get to see Jake that much, he stopped by before patrol but the pack had caught Victoria's scent again, so they were all doing double patrols.

Angela and I decided to go to Port Angelis; she wanted to start shopping for Christmas early.

As much as I hate shopping Port A has a Barnes and Noble and I wanted to pick up a cook book, since this is mine and Jake's first Holiday Season together I want to make something special for Thanksgiving next week. I can't believe how fast the last few months have gone. By Jake and I have been official for almost 3 months now. It really is easy being with Jake.

Driving to Port Angelis, I knew Ang would want details about me and Jake, she never pushes but I can tell she is bouncing with curiosity.

"Hey Ang?" "Yea Bella"

"I wanted to say thank you" I told her. "What for" she asked with a puzzled look.

"For being such a good friend, you welcomed me back no questions asked. I.. I'm just grateful.

You're a really good friend and just thanks." I told her, blushing.

"Your welcome"

"So Bella… tell me about you and Jake" she said smiling.

"Well you know we grew up together, our dad's are best friends" smirking she said. "I know that already, I want to know the good stuff. How did you guys get together?"

"You know how I was after Edward left; well Jake was there for me. Always holding me together and telling me that he loved me and he would wait for me ""One day, I realized I loved him, as more than just my friend." I told her.

"Well I think it's great. You really do seem happy. You smile more, even more than you did when you were with Edward. You never seemed yourself with Cullen always on guard or something I don't know. You just seem freer with this Jake.

"Yea, I am." I told her.

I actually had a good time shopping; then again I spent my time with books. I'd forgotten how great it was to hang out with Ang. I had given up all my friends with Edward; I really had missed having a 'girlfriend'.

"Thanks Ang, I had a good time" I told her as she dropped me at my house.

"See you Monday" she waved as she drove off.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ch.7 **

I decided to make scrap books for the pack for Christmas and it's taking forever. I lost count of the paper cuts, and I managed to glue my fingers together twice. This will be my first and last attempt at being Martha Stewart.

I needed more supplies, but I hate going to Hobby Lobby. I swear they smell my fear, who knew there were a hundred different types of glue guns. Maybe Angela will go with me, she knows all about dried flowers and potpourri, me I'd rather just spray febreze .

"Hello"

"Hey Ang, its Bella. Are you doing anything today?"

"Hey Bella. No I'm free. What do you have in mind?"

"I need to go to Hobby Lobby, you want to come with? Maybe we could catch a movie after"

_I can hear her laughing._

"YOU are willingly going into a store, and not just any store but a craft superstore?"

_I could still hear her laughing._

"Yea, yea I know it's hilarious. I'm making scrap books and I've already glued my fingers together,

And now I need more paper and glue."

"Clearly you need my help, what time are you thinking? "

"I could pick you up in about 30 minutes."

"Ok, see you then, "

Thank goodness for Angela, she knows Hobby Lobby like I know Barnes and Noble.

The ride to Port Angelis was fun, singing along to cheesy Christmas songs. "I can't believe Christmas is less than a month away" Angela said. "I just want Christmas break to get here, I'm so tired of school" I whined. Pulling into the parking lot of Hobby Lobby, my jaw dropped. "OMG it's packed."

"Calm down Bella, no one is going to force you into making ornaments" Ang joked.

Walking through the isles, I seriously thought I would have my first panic attack. It was like crafters on crack. "It looks like elves threw up in here" I told Ang. "Bella, get in the spirit. Look at all the decorations" Ang said, looking like a Martha Stewart devotee. Oh God, this is going to be a nightmare. I thought. Angela proceeded to drag me to display after display, explaining the joys of making your own evergreen wreath. " Ang, I'm going to go find the paper, and then get out of here before I strangle someone with a freshly made wreath. " I told her, walking as far away from the madness as I could get.

I found everything I needed and even picked up extra so I could avoid coming back to this mad house.

Once I had purchased my things, Ang and I left to get something to eat. Who knew dealing with Santa's Helpers could work up an appetite.

"Angela, do you mind if I ask Jake if he wants to meet us for the movie"

"No, that would be great, then I could officially meet the guy keeping a smile on your face" she said winking at me.

I decided to text instead, that way if he's with the pack, they won't hear the whole conversation.

Stupid werewolf super hearing. I thought.

R U busy? -B

Just hanging out, why?-J

Want to meet me & Ang at the movies?-B

Seth n Quil are with me, can they come?-J

Of course, see you soon xoxo-B

"Ang, Jake and a couple of his friends are going to meet us at the theater" "Ok, so are his friends as hot as you say Jake is?" she asked, looking hopeful. " Uhh yea, most of the guys in La Push are good looking. Quil and Seth are coming. I told her.

"You want to head on over; we can get the tickets, while we wait for them. They should be here in about 20 minutes." I told her. "Sure, we can just walk over; it's only about a block." Ang replied.

We got the tickets and were waiting outside for the guys to arrive.

"So tell me about Quil and Seth" Ang asked.

"Well Quil is a big flirt, but a really great guy. Seth is the sweetest guy in the world. Big puppy eyes."

Just as I finished telling her I could see the guys coming around the corner, it's not hard to miss 3 freakishly buff, tall golden Quileute gods. I thought.

"Here they are now" I told her. "Good Lord" I heard her say just above a whisper. I could see Quil's smug smile so I knew they had heard her. Now he's going to pull out all the cheesy pick up lines, I groaned to myself. Jake walked up and wrapped his arms around me and gave me a kiss. "I missed you Bells, he whispered in my ear." I missed you too." " Hey Bells" Quil and Seth sang out together.

"Hi guys, Quil, Seth this is my friend Angela Webber. Ang this is Quil and Seth. And this is Jake" I introduced everyone.

"So what movie are we watching" Seth asked. "Angela picked Vampires Suck" I told them trying to hide my discomfort. The three of them nearly chocked, but I could see the mirth in their eyes.

I feared this would be a long hour and a half. "I'm getting pop corn" Seth said walking over to the concession stand. "Hey Bella?" I heard Seth yell. "Yea" "Do you want milk duds?"

"Yes, please" I said smiling.

"Angela, do you want anything? " Quil asked my friend who still had a faint blush on her cheeks.

"Uhh yea, a Pepsi would be great. Thanks" Ang replied

Jake followed Quil over to get the snacks. "Bella, you did not tell me they looked like that. Good grief. No wonder you hide out in La Push" Ang gushed.

"Yea, I guess being around them all the time, I don't pay much attention" I told her.

I mean honestly they all look like demi gods, I just think of them as the pack. I thought to myself.

Once we were seated, Quil next to Ang, and me in between Seth and Jake. I thought about how this movie would probably crack me up if it weren't for the fact that my ex IS a vampire and I'm sitting here with three werewolves who fight vampires. My life could be a best seller in the sci fi section.

After the movie, we told Angela that Quil and Jake were getting a ride from a friend; really they were going to phase and run home. Seth rode with us, because he was on 'Bella Duty'.

"Thanks for coming with me today Ang. I never would have made it out of Hobby Lobby alive without you" I told her. "No problem, see you Mon." she called walking to her door.

"Seth you want to come inside and get something to eat before you start your patrol?" I asked him

"Seriously Bella, haven't you learned by now, we always want to eat." he replied smiling.

"How's school going" I asked. " Argg don't remind me" he groaned. " Awe what's wrong puppy?"

"I'm failing geometry" " Hmmm I got a B in it last year, I could help you if you want" I offered.

"That would be awesome, then I wont have to get chewed out by my mom and Sam" he said.

"Do you think you can get a ride over here sometime this week? I'd go to your house, but well you know Leah and all"

"Yea, I don't like being around her either. I can come over Wed. would that be ok?" he asked.

"Sure, Wed is good." "Hey Bella, do you think you will have some of those chocolate coconut cookie things on Wed. … you know the ones from Thanksgiving" he asked trying his best to look innocent and giving me his best puppy face. "Sure Seth, I think I could have some of those." I told him laughing.

"Alright, it's time for patrol, I'll see you later" "Be safe"

I told him, as he walked out into my back yard to start his shift.

I went upstairs and got ready for bed, texting Jake before I laid down.

Goodnight love you-B

You too -J


	8. Chapter 8

**Ch.8 Nightmare**

_Beep, Beep, Beep_

Stupid alarm clock. I thought as I slammed my hand down on it. I climbed out of bed, feeling like I hadn't slept at all, to get ready for another day at fabulous Forks High. Christmas break could not come fast enough, no Mike Newton with his attempts to win me over and no Jess and Lauren with their fake smiles and snide comments. Yes I was defiantly ready for break.

Driving to school at a snails pace, skidding off the icy road was not something I wanted to do, my mind was wandering to the scrap books I've been trying to make. I never would have started them if I'd known how time consuming they would be, or how easy super glue bonds to ones skin. I only have 2 left to finish, so I should have them done in time for Christmas no problem.

I managed to get to school, with out any near death experiences. I parked and hopped out walking carefully to the building. It was sleeting outside and I was not looking forward to the drive home, after hours of the weather piling up on the roads. I got to class 10 minutes early and decided to text Jake.

Morning xoxo-B

Running late, call u lter xo-J

Since I'm not texting with Jake, I guess I'll go over my chem. homework.

"Hey Angela" I called as she walked in.

"Hi Bella"

"3 weeks till break, I can almost feel the freedom" I said smiling.

"I know, I can't wait."

Just then Mr. Ross came in; Chem. went by quick, thank God. But the rest of my morning classes dragged on.

Finally lunch time, I was starving. Sitting down with the regular crew, I could hear everyone discussing their plans for break. Mike, Tyler and Erik were hoping the sleet would turn into snow, and were talking about snow boarding. Seriously did they think we lived in Colorado?

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful, even the teachers seemed to be willing the break to hurry up and get here.

After Charlie and I ate, I went up to my room and finished my homework, showered and looked at my phone, Jake still hadn't called. I was starting to get worried; he never forgot to call me.

I wonder if Victoria is back I thought. I decided to call him, or I would worry all night and probably have nightmares.

_Ring, Ring, Ring Ring…_

_This is Jake, you know what to do._

_Beep_

Hey Jake, I got worried when you didn't call me back.

Call me when you get this.. I love you.

Looks like it's going to be a long night I looked at the alarm clock and it read 2:36, uhgg I'm going to be so tired tomorrow I thought.

_I was standing on first beach, waiting for Jake to meet me. I kept looking around but couldn't see him anywhere. I felt an uneasiness in the pit of my stomach. I looked down the beach and saw a figure coming closer, I couldn't tell who or what it was, and it was still too far away._

_I started calling Jakes name. Jake, Jake.. Where are you? I was nearing paranoia._

_The figure just kept getting closer. Finally I looked up and saw it was Jacob, my Jake._

"_Jake, where have you been, I've been so worried." I tried to walk to him, but I couldn't move._

_So I stood there waiting for Jake to reach me. The closer he got, the more I could see. He wasn't smiling my smile. He had Sam's mask on his face. He stopped and looked at me, and then he turned around and started walking the way he came. I was calling his name, but he wouldn't turn around, he wouldn't answer me. JAKE! I yelled. He turned to look at me then faded in the air. _

I woke up with tears in my eyes, and drenched in sweat. I glanced at the clock and it read 5:07

I knew it was useless to try to go back to sleep. I got up and took a shower and got ready for school. Charlie must have left early for work, because he was already gone when I went downstairs. UHGG it's only 7:45 Jake would still be asleep; I'll have to wait before I try calling him. The drive to school was torturously slow. I was the first car in the parking lot. It was still early but decided to try calling Jake anyway.

_Ring, Ring, Ring _

_This is Jake, you know what to do._

_Beep_

Jake, why haven't you called me?

I'm getting really worried; please call me as soon as you can. I love you.

This day already sucks. I'm tired, I haven't heard from Jake and when I get home I have to make magic bars for Seth and help him with his geometry. Classes felt like they lasted days instead of hours by the time lunch rolled around, I was ready to drop. I was so tired, and I couldn't focus on anything. I sat down at the table, and laid my head down.

"Hey Bella, are you ok?" Mike asked. "Yea just didn't get much sleep last night" I told him.

I thought I heard Lauren say something about me turning back into a zombie, but I was so tired I couldn't be sure.

By the time I pulled into the drive, I was practically sleep walking. I had a few hours before Seth would be here, and decided to take a nap. I woke up a couple hours later, and got busy making Seth's cookies. I still hadn't heard from Jake. I checked my phone for the millionth time and decided to call him at his house.

_Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring_

_Hello?_

_Hey Billy, it's Bella. Is Jake home?_

_Uhh No Bella, he's out on patrol._

_Can you tell him I called?_

_Sure, sure._

_Thanks Billy, Bye_

I was just taking the cookies out of the oven, when I heard the door. "Come on in Seth" I yelled.

"Hey Bella, awe man that smells so good" he said

"First study, then cookies" I told him, pecking his cheek.

"Yes mom"

"Seth, have you seen Jake?"

"Uh… no I think he's on patrol" he told me.

"Have you guys picked up Victoria's scent?"

"Not since a few days ago" he said.

"Ok, let's get you an A in geometry."

I helped Seth with his homework, and started dinner for Charlie.

"Seth you want to stay for dinner?"

"Yea, sure. Leah won't be here to pick me up for another hour anyway"

_I'm too sexy,_

Jake I thought hearing that stupid ring tone. Running for my cell.

_Hey Jake_

_Hi Bells._

_Sorry I didn't call back earlier. _

_It's ok. I was just so worried._

_How are you? I miss you Jake_

_Good, just tired. School, pack and my dad. Ya know_

_Sure, sure_

_Do you think I'll be able to see you tomorrow?_

_I'm not sure when I'm patrolling, but I'll try. Were pulling double patrols again._

_Oh, ok. Well I hope we can work it out. _

_I really will try Bells, but I've got to go do my homework._

_Ok, I love you Jake_

_Me too._

_Bye_

I walked back into the kitchen where Seth was sniffing the air.

"Is it cookie time yet?'' "Sure go ahead" I told him.

"Bella you ok?" he asked me

"Yea, I'm fine. Just tired. Didn't sleep much last night.

Charlie called and said he would be late, so Seth and I went ahead and ate.

I nearly jumped out of my seat when I heard a horn honk.

"That's Leah, I better get going. Don't want to keep her waiting"

"I'll see you later Seth."

"Thanks, for helping me and for the cookies."

"Anytime Seth, let me know if you need help again, I don't mind."

Seth gave me a hug and left.

I got ready for bed, I was so exhausted but I had a feeling I wouldn't be sleeping.

A sense of dread had settled in my stomach and it didn't seem like it would be leaving anytime soon.


	9. Chapter 9

**CH.9 Half past Crazy Prt.1**

I got to school early, which is becoming habit for me. I went over my notes for the test we were having in History; I fiddled with my ipod, anything to pass the time. I was so lost in my thoughts that I did not notice the parking lot fill up. I heard a tap on my window, and jumped so high I banged my head on the roof of my truck. Looking over I could see Angela with a worried look on her face. I quickly got out of my truck, grabbing my bag and nearly shutting my hand in the door. I am so distracted, I am positive a trip to the emergency room seems inevitable at this point. I thought.

"Bella, are you ok?" It's not like I could tell her, I'm having nightmares of my werewolf boyfriend disappearing into thin air in front of my eyes , and oh yea I'm being hunted by a sadistic vampire hell bent on revenge. Nope could not say any of that.

"I'm just tired, I'll be fine," I told her. "Ok, but if you want to talk I'm here "she told me.

The day dragged on. Classes, test, and hallway gossip. Finally, I found myself walking to my truck at the end of the day. Angela chatting beside me.

"Christmas break is almost here," I told her excitedly. "Do you have anything big planned for the Holiday?" she asked. "Charlie and I are going to Jake's house Christmas Eve. I am going to cook dinner for us, and exchange gifts. Charlie and his dad have been friends since they were kids, so it's kind of tradition." I told her. "Well that sounds nice; we are just having family over. Lots of family and food." she laughed.

"Well I'll see you later, call me if you want to talk" Angela told me as she went to her car.

"Thanks, Ang"

I had just put the roast in the oven, so I had a couple hours before it would be ready. I finished my homework and started a load of wash, then decided to text Jake.

I miss you-B

I still had not gotten a reply 30 minutes later so I assumed he was on patrol, at least he will see it when he gets home. I thought.

I was coming down the stairs with a basket of clothes, when I heard a knock on the door. "Just a second" I called.

I made it down the rest of the way unscathed. I opened the door, hoping to see Jake but got Seth instead. "Hey Seth" "Hi Bella, I have your house for patrol but I'm a little early. "

"Come on in, you want a snack?" "Of course, I do," he said grinning.

"How is your geometry grade?" "Better, but I could probably use more help," he told me looking a little shy. "Just let me know when, I don't mind helping you out Seth." I told him.

I made Seth some sandwiches and took out a bag of chips. I was just about to take a drink of my tea when the phone rang.

"Hello Swan residence"

"Hey Bella" I heard Jake's rich voice say.

"Jake" A feeling of relief washed over me.

I walked into the other room; I knew Seth could still hear. At least it was the illusion of privacy.

"Jake, are you ok? You sound upset,"

"Sure, sure, just tired."

"Can I see you tonight?" I asked

"I don't think I can get away. I just got back from Patrol. And I have a ton of homework.

" Oh… ok. Well what about tomorrow? I miss you." I told him, trying not to sound pathetic.

"I'll try ok. "

"Ok, I love you"

"Yea, me too Bella"

I stood there a moment trying to calm my racing nerves, after a minute or two when I was sure I would not cry I went back to the kitchen to hang up the phone.

I sat back down at the table with Seth and started sipping my tea.

"Bella… are you ok?

"Yea, I'm fine. I'm just tired." I told him.

"That's what you said last time, I saw you"

" Seth…. Do you know if Jake is mad at me? I've only seen him once in the last week, and barely have talked to him on the phone."

" Uhh… Bella

"Never mind, I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked." I told him, embarrassed I had brought it up.

"It's ok "

"Let's just forget about it ok. I have some of you favorite cookies left," I told him trying my best to plaster a smile on my face.

I sent Seth out on Patrol with a bag of magic bars.

I was pulling the roast out of the oven, when Charlie came in. "Smells good Bells"

"Thanks, Dad" "Any plans this weekend Bells?"

I knew this was coming, even Charlie has noticed the lack of Jake's presence here or me in La Push.

"Um not sure yet. Maybe" I told him

"Well me and Billy are going fishing tomorrow, so leave me a note if you go out ok"

"Sure, sure"

"I'm going to go to bed see you tomorrow" "Night, kiddo"

Climbing into my bed, I knew it was going to be a sleepless night; I keep having the same nightmare. I think I will call Emily tomorrow and talk to her, that or I am going to go crazy.

I woke up in a sweaty heap again; I could just see the sun coming up so I knew it was still early. Uhg I cannot even sleep on a Sat. I got up and showered hoping the water would ease my muscles and at the very least make me feel less like the walking dead. I stood in the shower letting the hot water spray over my back until it ran cool. I dressed and glanced at the clock , only 7:30. It's going to be a long day.

I cleaned my room, did more laundry, and finished my homework. Finally going downstairs to call Emily.

"_Hello"_

"_Hi Emily, its Bella"_

"_Hi, Bella how are you?"I'm good, how are you doing?"_

"_Good, what can I do for you?_

"_I was hoping you would have time for lunch or something"_

… "_Yea we could do lunch, would you like to come here?_

"_Sure, if you don't mind. What time works for you?"_

"_No, I don't mind, you can come on over if you'd like"_

"_Thanks, Emily. I'll be there soon" _

"_Bye"_

I tried thinking of what to say or what to ask, the entire drive to La Push, but I am so confused.

I can feel Jake being distant, I just don't know why.

I pulled up to Emily's and took a minute to gather my thoughts before I went to the door.

I got out of the truck and made it to the door, I was about to knock when the door opened.

"Hey Seth" "Hi Bella" he said, but he looked upset. "You ok Puppy?"

"I'm fine, nothing I can do anyway," he grumbled. It was disheartening Seth was always so happy. "Well I have something that might cheer you up" I told him and pulled out the zip lock bag of magic bars. "You are the best B" he told me smiling, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"I'll see you later Bella," he said walking off. "Seth?" 'Yea, B" "If you need anything, just let me know," I told him. He nodded and kept walking.

Maybe, I am being silly. I mean Seth is aggravated so the whole thing with Jake just might be pack stuff. I told myself. The door was still open, so I went in and called for Emily/

"Hey Bella, it's good to see you" "you too Emily, it feels like it's been forever"

"I made us chicken salad, would you like some tea?" "That sounds great," I told her smiling.

I watched as Emily fixed our plates and poured the tea, finally sitting down across from me.

"So how have you been "she asked me?

"Emily, I.. I need to talk to someone, and well you are the only one I know who might understand."

"I'll try to help Bella, what's wrong?" I took a drink of my tea, not sure what to say without sounding stupid.

"Well it's Jake. Something is wrong" I started but needed to stop and figure out how to explain what I was feeling.

"Has he said anything to make you think that" Emily asked.

"No, but I've only seen him once in almost 2 weeks, and it was just for a few minutes. We've barely even talked on the phone. Something has changed, I feel it, but I don't understand. We didn't argue or anything. One minute everything is great and the next it feels like he is avoiding me. I don't know it's just a feeling," I said completely exhausted from the last couple of weeks and trying not to cry.

"I'm sure it's nothing to worry about. I know all the guys have been busy with the double patrols, plus Jake takes care of his Billy and then there is school on top of all that. He's probably just overwhelmed." Emily said giving me an understanding smile.

"Yea, you're probably right. I don't want to be clingy. I just miss him." I told her.

"It will all work out Bella, you'll see" she said patting my hand.

I helped her clean up our dishes, and start lunch for the guys coming in from patrol. I was hoping Jake would be one of them, but I didn't want to ask.

I heard the door swing open and thunderous feet rushing towards the kitchen. Wolf boys I thought laughing. San went to Emily and gave her a kiss, and Paul and Seth sat down at the table.

I guess that answers my question about Jake being here.

"Hi Seth, Paul" I tried smiling and hiding my disappointment, but I don't it worked.

"What are YOU doing here?" snapped Paul "I… I was just visiting Emily," I stammered.

" Hmmph Why?" he asked dripping with hate. " PAUL" Sam said. It was a warning, but not a command. "Is Jake on Patrol?" I asked Seth. Who looked like he was uncomfortable?

"No, I don't think so" he said shifting in his seat. "Well I guess I'll be going. Thank you for _everything_ Emily." I told her "Anytime, Bella" she said sweetly.

"Jake's not home" I thought I heard Seth mumble. " SETH, eat so we can get back to our shift" Sam said, with an Alpha Order.

I jumped in my truck, wanting to get out of there as fast as I can. Something is up, maybe it is just pack stuff but the bile rising in my throat makes me think it is something bigger.

I decided to stop by Jakes just incase. I pulled into the drive and quickly made my way to the door.

_Knock, Knock_

"Hey Bella" Billy greeted me

"Is Jake home?" I asked the man who is like a second father to me.

"No, he's out on patrol"

"OH… can you tell him I stopped by?"

"Sure, Sure"

"Thanks, Billy"

Either driving home, my mind was racing Seth didn't know about Jake's patrol or Billy lied to me. I don't know what to think.

I made it home, the weather hasn't been too bad since the sleet last week but the sky looks like it is ready to unleash its furry. Huh… suits my mood. I thought.

I had already cleaned my room and did my homework; I really did not have anything to do.

Baking, always keeps my mind busy, I got out everything I needed to make cookies. I definitely needed to keep busy or I was going to drive myself crazy.

I wonder if I told my Dr. that my werewolf boyfriend was MIA and that my ex was a vampire if he would give me crazy pills, or just lock me in a padded cell? Enough of that Bella, I scolded myself. Flour, sugar, butter…

I had baked 3 dozen cookies and fixed a casserole for dinner. I decided to text Jake and hope for the best.

Jake, please call me-B

I can come over if u want-J

J See u soon- B

I ran upstairs ok, I stumbled upstairs to get myself cleaned up. I was just coming back down when I hear the door.

I made my way to the door, and swung it open. "Jake" I smiled.

"Hey Bella" he said leaning in and kissing my cheek.

"I've missed you," I told him wrapping my arms around his waste.

"Miss you too," he said.

"Want some cookies, I just baked them"

"Sure, sure" I got him some cookies and a drink.

"You just get off patrol?" I asked him

" Uh no, I was running some errands for my dad" I knew when he said that, that someone was lying or all of them were. I decided not to bring it up yet, so I filed it away to think about later.

"Do you want to go to the movies or something later?" I asked.

"I'm sorry Bella, but I have patrol later with Quil" " Oh .. Ok maybe tomorrow" I said.

"Yea maybe" he said

"Ok, Jake. What's going on? Are you avoiding me on purpose?" I asked him willing my tears to stay hidden.

"No, I've just been really busy. I promise." The patrols are killing us," he said.

"I know, I hate that you guys lose sleep because of me." I told him and I really did.

"Have you caught her scent lately?" I asked. "No, but we don't want to take any chances" he said.

Jake stayed for about an hour; we talked a little bit but mostly just sat there together.

He left with promises to see me on Thursday. So I guess that means I will not see him for the next 4 days. I just want to scream and cry all at the same time.


	10. Chapter 95

**Ch.9 Half Past Crazy Prt.2**

School is dragging by but thank goodness today is our last day. Then two full weeks of freedom.

I have not seen Jake, but then again he did tell me I wouldn't until tomorrow, but I have only talked to him once, and a couple of short text. Charlie has been asking if everything was ok. Honestly, what can I say? I don't know if everything is ok, and with each passing day, I feel him distancing himself from me even more. I couldn't concentrate at all today; by the time lunch rolled around, I was barely holding it together.

I got my tray of food, and sat down. Everyone was laughing and talking about what they were going to be doing over break, all I could think about it impending doom.

"Bella are you ok, you don't look so good," Angela said sitting beside me.

"I'm ok, thanks," I told her. "Are you sure?" "Yea" I said getting up to dump my uneaten tray. I had to get out of there; I could feel the tears starting to fall. I have been able to hold it together until now, but it is just too much. I went to the bathroom so I could hide and let myself cry it out.

I heard the door open, so I made sure my stall was locked and pulled my legs up so no one would see me.

"Bella, are you in here" I heard Angela ask. I debated on whether to answer or not. Finally, I opened my stall and walked out. She just pulled me into a hug. "Bella what's wrong?"

"Oh Ang, its Jake" Did you guys break up?" she asked.

"NO, it's just something is going on and he wont talk to me. It feels like he's pushing me away, and I don't know what to do." I told her, while a fresh batch of traitorous tears fell down my cheeks. "I've barely seen him in the last few weeks, and only a couple of calls and text. He is supposed to come over tomorrow but I just feel like everything is spiraling out of my control.

" Shh, shh.. Bella it is going to be ok. Just talk to Jake when he goes to your house. I'm sure everything will work out the way it's supposed to," she told me, still wrapped in her arms.

"You're right, I just need to make him talk to me, and everything will be fine." I said aloud, but mostly to myself. "Feel better now?" she asked.

"Yea, I do. Thank you Ang. "I told her smiling.

The rest of the day went by and when I got home, I did feel better. I still felt like gloom and doom but at least I had a plan. I would talk to Jake and find out what was going on.

I went to bed , feeling anxious about Jake coming over the next day, but hopeful that we could get back on track and be 'Jake and Bells' again.

_I was standing on first beach, waiting for Jake to meet me. I kept looking around but could not see him anywhere. I felt uneasiness in the pit of my stomach. I looked down the beach and saw a figure coming closer, I could not tell who or what it was, and it was still too far away._ _I started calling Jakes name. Jake, Jake.. Where are you? I was nearing paranoia._

_The figure just kept getting closer. Finally, I looked up and saw it was Jacob, my Jake._

"_Jake, where have you been, I've been so worried." I tried to walk to him, but I could not move._

_So I stood there waiting for Jake to reach me. The closer he got, the more I could see. He was not smiling my smile. He had Sam's mask on his face. He stopped and looked at me, and then he turned around and started walking the way he came. I was calling his name, but he would not turn around, he would not answer me. JAKE! I yelled. He turned to look at me then faded in the air._

_In his place stood a solid white wolf, I did not recognize the wolf, but the eye were so full of wisdom. The wolf just stared at me for a long minute then bowed its head and it too disappeared into thin air._

I woke up sweating… again. I have been having this same dream for weeks, but never has a white wolf appeared.

I decided to go downstairs and make some breakfast. Charlie was already sitting at the table drinking his coffee. "Morning Bells" "Morning Dad" I said

"You have plans today?" he asked me, but we both knew he was really asking if I was going to see Jake.

"Yea Jake is coming over sometime today," I told him.

"Good, Good"

"Well I'm working late tonight. Leave a note if you leave ok" "sure dad"

" Oh Bells, if you're going to need anything for the dinner at Billy's better pick it up today, they're calling for sleet tomorrow" he called walking out the door.

Wonderful I thought. .

I decided to text Jake and find out what time he was coming over, so I would know when to leave for the store.

What time R U coming over?-B

Not sure-J

I need to go to the store, so can you give me an idea of wht time? - B

"Ill come now, and go with u-J

Xoxo-B

I went upstairs to get ready, I took time to make sure my clothes matched I don't know why I never had before, it just seemed important. I don't know.

I do need crazy pills I thought for the hundredth time this week.

I had been downstairs for about 10 minutes when I heard the knock at the door, getting up to answer it I felt nervous, which made me feel stupid. It was only Jake.

"Hi Jake" I said standing on my tippy toes to reach his lips. He pecked my lips so lightly I was not sure I felt them. "Come on in" I said standing aside so he could get through the door.

"You want to watch a movie?" I asked him.

"I thought you had to go to the store?" he said looking around, as if he had never been here before.

"Uh I do, but I don't have to go this minute. I want to spend some time with you, I've missed you Jake," I told him.

"Why don't we go to the store, then we can watch a movie when we get back" he said.

"Ok, that works" I grabbed my purse and keys and walked out with Jake.

"We can take the rabbit.' he told me.

The ride to the store was quiet, and not the usual comfortable quiet Jake and I have always enjoyed. I could almost taste the tension in the air; it crackled and popped around us. I was so lost in thought I did not even realize we had parked until Jake nudged me.

I hurried through the store picking up the items I would need and quickly paid.

The drive home was the same, unbearable silence.

Pulling up into my drive, my nerves were shot and I could feel my heart hammering in my chest, and if I could feel it, I knew Jake could hear it.

After putting everything away and getting Jake and me drinks, we went into the living room. "What do you want to watch?" Jake asked.

"Jake I want to talk first ok," I said looking at him. "Alright"

"Please tell me what's going on, it feels like you are trying to distance yourself from me, and I don't know why. What did I do?"

"Bella you didn't do anything. I have just been so busy. Patrols are kicking my ass, and then taking care of my dad, plus school. It is just a lot right now. "He told me.

"Jake you've said all that before, and if you need to spend more time sleeping or at home I get that, but you don't return my phone calls either. How am I supposed to feel?"

"Bella, it's nothing really. Once we catch Victoria everything will be better."

I wanted to believe him so badly.

"Let's just watch a movie before I have to go. Ok?" Jake said looking at me with pleading eyes.

"Yea, sure"

Jake put in some action movie of Charlie's; I am not even sure what. We were sitting on the couch and I had rested my head against his shoulder. We sat like that for a few minutes, and then Jake got up to use the bathroom. When he came back in, he sat down in, he said he had gone. "Jake the movies not even over yet"

"I know, and I'm sorry but I really have to go. I have patrol later with Paul," he told me.

"Will I see you tomorrow?" I asked. "I don't know, I have some last minute stuff to do for my dad, but you and Charlie will be over on Christmas Eve. So I'll see you then"

I walked him to the door; he leaned in and ghosted my lips with a kiss. "Bye Bells"

Then he left. "I love you Jacob," I said after closing the door. Maybe he heard me maybe he did not.


	11. Chapter 1o Check Mate

**CH.10 Check Mate**

I last saw Jake 3 days ago, when we attempted to watch a movie, one phone call and three text. That is the extent of my relationship at this point. I have had the same dream of Jake disappearing every night, but the white wolf only appeared that one time, maybe I should buy a dream interpretation book. I thought.

Tomorrow is Christmas Eve and Charlie and I are going over to celebrate with Jake and Billy. I do not feel much like celebrating anything.

I have already baked all the pies, and finished everything that could be made ahead of time.

I have been digging through the kitchen cabinets for an hour and cannot find the roasting pan.

"Dad" "Dad" _I swear he hears nothing except what is being broadcast on ESPN. _" DAD!"

"Yea Bells" "Dad have you seen the big roasting pan? I need it for the ham tomorrow"

"What's it look like?" "I don't know it's a big roasting pan, it's the pan I made the turkey in for Thanksgiving" "Did we take it over to Billy's?" Yea, I put it by the box with the other pans we took there for you to bring home." "Was it in the box? " "No, it was beside it"

"Then it's probably still there" he told me.

Just great, I thought. "Can you wait till we get there tomorrow?" "Sure, if you want to eat at midnight" I told him. "Oh" he said.

"I'll call Jake and see if he can bring it over or I'll just go get it." I told him. "Ok, Bells" he said walking back to the TV. , lord forbid he miss anymore of the game, the ham be damned.

_Ring, Ring, Ring_

_This is Jake; you know what to do…_

_Jake, Charlie left a pan at your house on Thanksgiving and I need it to bake the ham._

_Can you bring it to me, or I can come get it. But I need it today so I can have everything ready to take to your house tomorrow. Please call me back. I love you. Bye_

I went upstairs to wrap the gifts for the pack, I figure if I have to drive out to get the pan, I can take the gifts with me and it will be one less thing to worry about tomorrow. An hour later and I had a small box full of gifts that looked like they had been wrapped by kindergarteners. Well I had already discovered crafts were not my thing.

I checked my phone, no missed calls and no text. I will give it another hour before I head out. I thought. I occupied myself with laundry. Who said being all alone couldn't be fun.

Going downstairs with the gifts, I put the box on the table and went to tell Charlie I was leaving.

"Hey Dad, I'm going to drive to La Push to get the pan. Ok" "Alright be careful, let me know if you decide to stay late. " "sure, sure"

I loaded the box into my truck, thankful it was not heavy, and started my beloved rust bucket up.

It made a funny noise, but started without any problem, maybe she's cold I thought.

The drive to La Push was so familiar; I think my old truck could make it without my help.

That thought made me smile.

As soon as I passed, the welcome sign letting me know I entered La Push, my truck made a gurgling sound like it was dieing, and one mile later, that is exactly what it did.

I was only about ¼ mile from Jake's house, so I decided to walk the rest of the way; the box was not heavy so it will not be hard to carry.

I started walking and discovered the box helped my balance. Who knew? I laughed to myself.

The closer I got to Jakes I could see Sam and Emily's car and I think the old truck belonged to Paul. I got a little nervous thinking maybe I was about to interrupt a pack meeting.

I could hear several voices inside, it sounded like the whole pack was here.

I was at the edge of the yard, and could see that both the wood door and screen door were propped open, I guess with their temperatures and such a tiny space, it probably felt like a sauna.

Who needs to go to a spa, when you can invite a few wolves over?

I managed to walk up the steps still holding the box, with out falling. I was feeling good about myself, not only had I walked with no falls but I managed to climb stairs with no spills all while carrying a box. Yay me.

I stepped into the door way ready to see the whole pack, but nothing in my life, not the pain from Edward leaving, not the catatonic state I was in , not the months Jacob slowly pieced me together, not even knowing Victoria was hunting me could have prepared me for the sight that I was greeted with.

Most of the pack was gathered, Kim on the couch with Jared on the floor in between her legs, Quil next to him. Leah and Seth on chairs from the kitchen, Sam standing along the kitchen wall with Emily, and Jake, my boyfriend, my savior, my best friend, my Jacob sitting on the other end of the couch holding my other best friend Angela in his lap, nuzzling her neck with his arms wrapped around her.

I stood there frozen unable to move, unable to run, I could not even speak. I just stood there.

I felt my heart break; every tattered piece that had been glued and put back into place came apart at the seams. My breath became stale and tasted of betrayal. I could feel my shoulders sag, and feel the emptiness return to my eyes. The peachy glow of my skin faded into the pale cold that held captive loneliness and loss.

No tears could fall, because I had already shed more than my body could spare.

Minutes ticked by even with my human ears, I could hear the hands of the clock, a cruel reminder that time will go on even if I feel like I cannot.

No one had spoken, the silence hanging in the air like a thick blanket.

I finally chanced a look around the room, Seth had his head in his hands Quil looked shamed, Leah looked smug, and Jared just held a face of indifference. Kim looked as though she felt sorry for me, but not sure why because we did not know each other well enough.

Sam looked stoic, and Emily looked panicked. Paul was the only one missing so I guess he was on patrol .Still no words had been spoken. I do not think I was capable of speech.

Finally the silent stand off was complete. "Bella, why don't you sit down" Emily said in a whispered voice. I allowed her to help me into a chair. Part of me wishes I could run from the room, but I did not have the strength that it would take. Emily came back gently handing me a cup of hot tea, which I started sipping, trying to find my voice. My head was spinning and my mind was consumed with all the whys and how's but too jumbled to come out coherently.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Angela slip off Jake's lap and sit next to him, but he still held her close with one arm around her, reminding me so much of how we used to sit together.

"Bella this isn't what it looks like" Jake said to me. Something inside me snapped, and all I could see was red. "Oh thank god… because for a second there it looked like you were cheating on me with my best friend. " I snarled at him. I was not sure how long the anger would last before the sadness and despair took over, but I was going to use it for however long I had it.

"Bella. Please…. It's not what you think well not really." Jake said, his eyes pleading and his tone soothing. "Then tell me Jake, what is it?" I said my voice barely above a whisper and laced in sadness dripping with venom.

"I imprinted on Angela," he said almost apologetically. I let his words sink in trying to make sense of them. "I don't understand. What is imprinting?" I asked.

I had barely gotten the question out before the loudest growl I have ever heard ripped through the room. I frantically searched for the owner, my eyes landed on Leah who had jumped out of her chair so fast it toppled over , staring murderously at Sam and Emily, her form vibrating. Leah stomped through the room, and out the door sparing me a quick glance that almost held understanding. The noise must have alerted Billy, because he came rolling down the hallway in his chair, taking in the scene in front of him.

Emily drew the short straw and began explaining. "Bella, wolves find their soul mate through imprinting. It happens the first time they look into the eyes of the person they are to imprint on; all of a sudden, nothing else matters but that person. All the things that tie them to the world are severed, family, friends and current loves. All these strings reattach to the imprintee making them the only thing that matters. A wolf would be anything for their imprint, a brother, a friend, a lover. It is the spirits way of finding the wolfs perfect match, the other part of their soul. Together the imprinted pair will love and be happy and create children who will become stronger wolves.

The pull that both feel is too strong to fight, the wolf and the imprint can become ill if they are not together.

I sat stunned, I felt like I was on an emotional rollercoaster. There were so many thoughts swimming in my head, I was having a hard time trying to sort them out enough to speak.

"YOU knew this would happen." I said looking at Jake. "No, it's supposed to be rare" he said, like that made it all better. "But you knew it was a possibility.. Didn't you?"

"Yes" he said in a hushed voice. "Why didn't you tell me? How is it that no one mentioned this in the year that I've known you were all wolves?"

" I knew it would scare you, that you wouldn't want to be with me if you knew about imprinting"

Jake said looking at me. "How?" I asked.

"As Beta of the pack I gave a Command that prevented imprinting from being mentioned when you were around." Jake said looking at his feet.

"The ONE thing that I was most scared of Jake, was being left again. You knew that, and you used it against me to do exactly that. You lied to me the entire time."

"When did it happen?" I asked. "When me, Quil and Seth met you and Angela at the movies," Jake told me. "When did Angela find out?" I knew the answer to this question was probably going to send me over the edge. "It's not important," Jake said. "WHEN?"

" Jake came to me, after they got back from the movies, I gave an Alpha order for no one to tell you until Jake could do it himself, he invited Angela over that night and Emily and I explained everything to her." Sam said.

"Why didn't you tell me Jake?" "At first I didn't know how, and then I thought it would be better if we could find Victoria before I told you," he said. "Did you really think that would make this better? I think you were being a coward," I yelled.

"Bella, please you don't understand. The pull is too strong." Emily said.

The anger was back, I could feel it seep into my bones.

"Oh I think I understand perfectly," I snapped. "Let's see if I got everything"

Jake knew the one and only thing that I feared was being left behind. Therefore, he kept the fact that it was a very good possibility of him one day seeing some stranger and leaving me, no questions asked a secret. "Did I get that one right?" I asked no one unparticular."

He also made sure no one else could tell me either. "How is my understanding so far?"

When that very thing happened, instead of telling me, he cheated on me and lied. "How about that one, did I get that one too?"

Again, he made sure no one was able to tell me the truth by using his Beta status to command silence. "Have I gotten anything wrong yet?"

When I had lunch with you Emily and told you, I was worried and talked about the guilt I felt for Jake having to patrol so much. You told me everything would be ok, not to worry. When you knew exactly what was going on. I had already lost. "Did I misunderstand you?"

Angela when you wrapped your arms around me in the bathroom at school and let me cry on your shoulder, and told me everything would work out. When you knew he was cheating and lying, but never said a word. My best friend comforted me, while she was screwing my boy friend behind my back. "Did I also misunderstand that?"

Billy, my second father lying to me about where Jake was. Knowing I no longer mattered to him, but deciding I did not deserve to know the truth. "Did I get that correct?"

If Jake had come to me and explained, even if he did not tell me about imprinting but said he would be happier with Angela I would have stepped aside. His happiness would have mattered more to me than my own broken heart. And everyone in here knows that, even those that never liked me.

"So tell me Emily, what exactly have I not understood?"

"I never had a chance, did I? No matter how hard I tried, no matter what I did, I was never going to be a part of this, was I? Imprint or not, you were never going to let me in."

The room was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. I felt the rush of adrenaline leave my body, sadness, and despair settle heavy onto me.

I turned to walk out the door, I could feel myself starting to crumble and I did not want to let them see it. I had just reached the door when I heard Billy say my name so I turned to look at the man I once considered family. "Bella, I love you like a daughter, please know that." he said.

"I don't think I can survive with any more love from the Black Men," I told him.

"Bella, we will protect you from Victoria," Sam told me.

What was that the consolation prize? I wondered to myself.

"No"

Looking at everyone in the room, landing on Paul at the doorway I guess he had come back sometime during all of this.

"You were made to protect your tribe, your family. And clearly I am neither, after all I'm just the pale face, leach loving bitch… remember?" I started making my way to the door when Jake spoke up.

"Bella, please don't do this. Victoria will find you.," he said pleadingly.

I looked into his eyes.

"You're right she will find me, and when she does she will be the only one who ever kept her promise." I could tell he felt my words because he looked like I slapped him.

Good I thought.

I finally made it to the door and was about to walk out when Quil grabbed my arm.

"Bella, I really am sorry" I took my hand and cupped his cheek "Quil you forget your not the only monsters who have tried to kill me, you're just the ones who made it hurt."

I took one last glance at the room and stopped on Sam "You should have left me in the woods."

With that, I walked out of Jacob Blacks house and his life.


	12. Chapter 11 Blame the Moon

**A/N: From this point in the story I will include different points of view from some of the other characters, not always but when I think it might add to the story.**

**In addition, as we start to see Bella evolve so will language and eventual lemons.**

**I did not include a rating when I started this story, because this site is 18+ however I will try to put a warning at the beginning of a chapter when language or lemons are involved. If anyone would prefer to read a more toned down version, just message me and I will do my best to accommodate you.**

**Thank you to everyone who has read and or reviewed. **

**CH.11 Blame the Moon**

I walked to my truck, in a daze, replaying every word spoken, every lie that was told playing in my mind like a record. I have to get out of here, and my stupid truck is not going to take me anywhere. I fished my cell phone out of my purse and dialed information.

_Operator: city and state please._

_Forks, WA._

_Dowling's Auto Shop_

_Press 1 to connect_

I hung up after arranging to have the truck towed home, when I heard my name slip off the lips of the one person, I did not want to see or hear from.

"Leave me alone, Jake"

"Please, just talk to me Bells" "DO NOT call me Bells" I yelled.

"I'm begging, just listen please." "Jake, there isn't anything you can say that will make what you did better." "Bella, I didn't have a choice, imprinting isn't something you chose. I've always hated it, especially after what it did to Leah."

I whipped my head around so fast, I nearly lost my balance. "Let me get this straight, you saw first hand how imprinting destroyed Leah, someone you're close to, and you still CHOSE not to tell me? You decided I did not need to know. You decided to take my choice away from me. Have you noticed a pattern yet Jake? It was all about YOU."

"Edward did the same thing to me. How many times do you think a person can be broken, before the pieces are too shattered to put back together again?"

"You may be right about not having a choice to imprint or on who you imprinted on. However, you sure as hell had many choices along the way, starting with telling me the truth about imprinting to begin with. I don't know if I would have went ahead with a relationship or not, but at least I would have known the chance I was taking. You had the choice to come to me when it happened, but you chose not to. You chose to continue lying to me; you chose to cheat on me. The commands you gave, they were choices Jake. This whole time you have had choices, you just chose wrong at every opportunity, and now you have to deal with the consequences.

You maybe happy with Angela, but you lost my friendship and my respect."

"You need to decide what you want to do about dinner tomorrow. Charlie thinks we have plans to come here. You can either call him and confirm or you can cancel. It is up to you.

Jake, Charlie is going to know that we are no longer together. I cannot keep that from him; he has already been asking what was going on. I am not going to tell him about Angela, if he knew you cheated on me we both know he would come after you, and as much as I would love to see that right now, it would end his friendship with Billy. I could care less about what you and your father think or feel right now, but I do care about Charlie, and I won't let you being a selfish prick ruin a 30 year friendship."

"Thank you Bella"

"Don't thank me; I'm not doing this for you."

"I'll leave you alone now, but please think about talking to me sometime"

I sat in my truck, lost in thought wondering how I got here again. What is so bad about me that no one can love me? Why am I never enough?

I heard someone clear their throat "Bella, can I talk to you?" Seth asked me.

"Sure, why not" I told him.

"B.. . I never knew you didn't know about imprinting, I don't ever talk about it, because of Leah and what happened to her. So I just thought you didn't like to talk about it either. When we went to the movies, I didn't know Jake imprinted. I did not find out until the pack meeting that night.

As soon as the pack was told, the Command was placed. I swear if I had known earlier I would have told you."

"I believe you Seth; I think you are the only one that would have told me, if you could have. I told him and patted his leg.

"I did try to tell you that day at Emily's. I wanted to tell you but I literally chocked on the words, the Command was like a damn gag order.

"Seth, it's ok really. You're still my puppy." I told him smiling.

"Ok, now that I know you still love me, what are you doing sitting here?" he asked me.

"My truck broke down on my way over to Jake's. I called Dowling's and they're on their way to tow it to my house." I told him.

"Bella, you really do have the worse luck ever don't you?" "Yes I do"

"Well it's getting dark, so I'll wait with you until they show up ok." "You don't have to, but thank you Seth.. For everything."

Tom the gross tow truck guy dropped me off and I was hoping for a couple of minutes to compose my thoughts and think of what I was going to tell Charlie. But if earlier wasn't enough of a slap in my face, then Charlie waiting at the door with a confused look was.

"Bells, what's wrong with your truck and why did you have Dowling's tow it?" he asked me.

"Dad, I don't know what's wrong; it started making a noise on my way to Jakes and died just before I got to his house." "Ok, why didn't Jake just fix it or bring you home?

I think he knew what was coming next.

"Dad, Jake and I broke up" I told him, then walked passed him and into the house.

I knew he was probably panicking, thinking I would go all zombie Bella on him again. I guess he had every right to fear that.

"Bells are you ok?" hmmm should I lie or should I be honest? I wondered. He deserves honesty after everything I put him through when Edward left. Truth it is. I thought.

"No, but I will be." I told him. "He looked shocked that I admitted that, I should put more faith in Charlie I thought.

"Err Bells… Can I do anything… get you anything… chocolate?" I almost laughed out loud; my poor dad looked like he didn't know what to do. Chief Swan rendered incompetent by his teenage daughters breakup. It would be hilarious if he had not witnessed my complete mental break down with my last break up. I vowed to make myself stronger I owed it to the man in front of me, I owed it to myself.

"Dad, I'm going to be ok, it won't be like last time. I'm going to take a couple days and be sad, then I'm going to get pissed off, then I'm going to fine." I told him realizing not only did I curse, but I cursed in front of Charlie.

"What about tomorrow?" he asked. "You should go, you and Billy didn't break up" I told him trying to lighten the mood and prove that I would be ok.

"Bells, what about you?" " Dad, I'll be fine here, it's just Christmas Eve, it's not like we wont be with each other on Christmas Day, unless you play on a sleep over" I told him cocking my brow.

"Well alright then" he said.

"Ok, well I'm going to go shower and go to bed. Night dad" "Goodnight kiddo"

I turned the water on and waited for it to warm, stepping in the shower the spray of the water felt so good. My whole body was tense and felt like I was wound tight. I washed my hair with my strawberry shampoo, making a mental note to find a new scent. Jake loved the way I always smelled like strawberries. ASS! I thought.

I finished my shower and wrapped myself in a towel and headed to my room, I changed into the softest sweats I could find and climbed into bed. I had so much on my mind, and so many things I wanted to figure out, but I was so exhausted. Having my world torn apart wiped me out.

I could feel myself drifting to sleep and was thankful that sleep was not evading me tonight.

_I was alone in the forest just standing in the middle of a pathway. It was dark the only light I could see was the illumination of the moon. I should have been scared, but I felt safe, protected.._

_I started looking around trying to find out where I was and why. Is anyone there? I called out._

_Hello, can anyone hear me? The only sound I heard was a wolfs howl. I started looking around but I didn't see any of the wolves. I heard the howl again, louder, and stronger. I was starting to get nervous that I could hear but not see where the howl was coming from. All of a sudden, the howling became so loud it was piercing through the calm of the night sky._

I woke up sweating, panting, and disorientated. I sat up on my bed and turned on the lamp on my bedside table. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and was about to get up to go to the bathroom when I head the howl.

My first thought was Victoria, but then I remembered the events of yesterday. I got up and went to my window, pulling the curtain back so I could look out. Across the street, just on the outside of the tree line stood the white wolf from my dream weeks ago staring directly at me. I met it's gaze and it held it. It seemed to stare through me almost like it was looking for something. Then it tipped it's massive head towards me and ,and disappeared.


	13. Chapter 11 Blame the Moon Seth's POV

**A/N: Pack mind will be written in italics, unless otherwise stated. Just makes it easier. ****J**

****Language warning****

**Ch.11 prt2 Seth's POV**

I woke up to howls signaling me that prick1 and prick2 wanted a pack meeting.

I rolled myself out of bed, and went downstairs grabbing a muffin on my way outside, I phased as soon as I hit the trees and was assaulted with the voices of my brothers.

_Nice of you to show up Seth, now hurry your ass -__**Jake **_

_Fucker-__**Seth**_

_I can hear you-__**Jake**_

_I know- __**Seth**_

I could hear the others laughing at our exchange; we all made it to the clearing and waited to get orders or what ever they wanted us for.

_We will run one-man patrols today, if you come across a scent you know the drill call for backup before pursuing. Everyone is meeting at my house at 3:00 Emily is making lunch for us.-__**Jake**_

_Is Bella coming?-__**Seth.**_

_Shut up Seth-__**Leah**_

_What do you miss your girlfriend? Sethy-__**Paul**_

_Enough-__**Sam**_

_Seth, you know why it has to be this way, stop making things difficult-__**Jake**_

_No Jake you do not have to cheat on her, you're being a pussy and everyone knows it-__**Seth**_

_For Christ sake Seth, shut the hell up. The little bitch is getting what she deserves-__**Leah**_

_Fuck you Leah-__**Seth**_

_What she makes you cookies and you're her little bitch. Maybe when Jake cuts her lose you can have a turn.-__**Paul**_

I lunged. I got a couple good swipes at his left flank before Sam threw up the Alpha Order to stop.

_You are free to go, see you at three. Leah you have first patrol.-__**Sam**_

I turned and started walking back to my house; I was not in the mood to run. I hate this shit.

_Seth. Hold up Sam and I want to talk to you.-__**Jake**_

_What do you want?-__**Seth**_

_Seth, you have to stop with the attitude its making things difficult. We all know you care about Bella; you do not have to throw a fit like a damn 2 yr old every time her name is mentioned.-__**Sam**_

_You know why it has to be like this -__**Jake**_

_NO it does not have to be like this, stop being a pussy and tell her the truth. Did you know she cries at night? I guess you don't since your too busy fucking Angela.-__**Seth**_

_Seth, that is enough. You know imprints are off limits. Angela and I both feel bad about the whole situation. Were just trying to get through this the best we can. Once Victoria is caught, I will tell Bella.-__**Jake.**_

_Don't fool yourself Jake; you are not doing this for Bella. You are doing this for yourself. I know it and so does everyone else. You should have told her the truth from the start. She is going to hate you when this is all over with.-__**Seth**_

_Seth this is Jake's decision as his brothers and sister we will back him up understand-__**Sam**_

_NO! I will not tell her the two of you made sure of that with your damn Commands, but I will not back him up and pretend this whole mess is anything but what it is FUCKED UP! I used to look up to you Jake, but now I think you're a pathetic pussy. You can control me all you want with your stupid orders, but you cannot make me think this is right._

_And Sam after everything that happened with Leah, why would you go along with this shit? - __**Seth**_

_Just lay off Seth, and be there at 3. That is an order-__**Jake**_

I stayed in my room most of the day, pissed off at the whole pack. I don't understand how they think this is right. Even the ones who hate her should see how wrong this shit is.

I know they think I have a crush on her or whatever, but really, she is like a sister to me, just a nicer version than the one I am stuck with.

I was walking down to Jake's for this meeting/party when I saw Quil jogging to catch up with me.

"Hey man"

"Quil"

"Look, I like Bella too and I feel bad about all this, but you're just making it worse ya know?" Quil told me.

"How the hell could I make it worse? Jake tells us how much he loves her and how he's loved her since they were kids, then he imprints, doesn't' tell her and cheats on her. And I'm making it worse. I don't think so. I thought you were supposed to be her friend to. "I told him.

"I am, but Jakes been my best friend since we were kids, and he's my brother what am I supposed to do?" Quil tried to get me to understand.

"Yea you know Jake and Angela are Bella's best friends, how do you think she's going to feel when all this blows up?" I asked him.

"Shit" he said. "Ya think," I asked.

"Bella told me once that being a protector was about more than just chasing vamps. What are we protecting right now?" I asked.

"This is all kinds of fucked." Quil said. " Yea, it is"

Quil and I walked into Jakes house, everyone else was already here. I just sat on a chair and ignored everything around me. I may have to be here but I don't have to like it. I thought.

Jake and Angela were practically dry humping on the couch, fucking ass hole.

I got up to find a snack in the kitchen, I was leaning on the counter when I saw Jakes phone laying there and moving. I picked it up to hand to him when I noticed Bella had left a message.

I shouldn't have, but I listened to it. She needed him to take her a pan or she would come and get it.

I stood there for a minute thinking about what to do. I hit delete before I lost my nerve.

Jake's Command wouldn't allow me to tell her, but it did not say anything about accidentally erasing messages.

Take that bitch; you are not the only one who can find loopholes in gag orders I thought.

I hated knowing Bella was going to get hurt, but she needs to know.

I put the phone down and went back to my chair, and waited.


	14. Chapter11 Blamethe Moon Pack Perspective

_**Ch.11 Blame the Moon Prt.3 - Pack Perspective**_

_**Leah POV**_

_I phased as soon as I got to the woods. I don't like Bella, but one of the reasons was because I thought she was stupid to get involved with Jake, knowing he could imprint on someone else, like Sam did to me. Sam ruined my happiness and I could not understand why Bella would risk it again, after what the leach did. Sam acts like he feels bad about imprinting on Emily and hurting me, but then why would he allow Jake to keep imprinting from Bella. He is the Alpha he could have stopped Jake from issuing the Command or even issued a new one. He could have prevented this whole thing. And Jake, what was he thinking?_

_What are you bitching about? And why are you phased, it's not time for your shift yet_-_**Paul**_

_Bella showed up at Jakes house-__**Leah**_

_So, what's that got to do with anything?-__**Paul**_

_Angela was there-__**Leah**_

_Oh shit, did I miss anything good?-__**Paul**_

_Did you know she didn't know about imprinting?-__**Leah**_

_Yea Jake ordered us not to mention imprinting around Bella.-__**Paul**_

_What the hell? Why would Sam go along with that when he knows how fucked up imprinting can be?-__**Leah**_

_I don't know, it never made sense. I think the council had something to do with it, not wanting Bella to know anything more about the pack. You know they don't trust her, besides Billy-__**Paul**_

_I don't like the little leach lover, but she should have been told about imprinting.-__**Leah**_

_You didn't have a problem with the order not to tell her about Angela.-__**Paul**_

_Yea well, I thought she was stupid for being with Jake knowing about what happened with me Sam and Emily. I didn't know Jake never told her. That changes things.-__**Leah**_

_If your going keep bitching, you can patrol and I'm going to Jakes, I do not want to miss a good fight.-__**Paul**_

_Is that all you care about?-__**Leah**_

_Hell yea it is.-__**Paul**_

_You are an ass -__**Leah**_

**Jake's House**

I knew I had fucked up, but I did not know how badly until I saw Bella's face. How could I do that to her? I never thought I would imprint, I thought I loved Bella too much, and if I did imprint I was sure I could fight it. When I saw Angela at the movies, nothing else mattered all I could think about was her, she consumed me from the first moment I laid eyes on her. I never even tried to fight it.

I couldn't. My wolf demanded to have Angela no matter the cost. The human in me knew I was hurting Bella, but the wolf only cared about his imprint. How am I going to fix this?

"I didn't want her to find out that way," I said.

"What did you want to do Jake, invite her to your wedding?" Seth asked.

"Lay off Seth, I know I fucked up."

"She didn't deserve that, I know I'm the new girl but that was cruel. I don't know any of you all that well, but I do not understand how you could treat someone like that, especially someone who was supposed to be your friend. Kim said.

"Oh God, what have I done? She's right; I let her cry on my shoulder and told her everything was going to be ok, when I knew it wasn't going to be, at least not for her. I just didn't know what else to do, or what to say." Angela sobbed.

"Kim's right, we should never have gone along with your bullshit Jake." Quil said.

"It was a Command; you had no choice but to obey. Jake gave the order right after Bella found out about us, the council was unhappy that an outsider knew our secret. When Jake asked about issuing the order, I thought it was best. The less Bella knew about us the better. I never even thought of the possibility of her and Jake being in a relationship. By the time that happened, Leah and Seth had phased and I avoided talking about imprinting at all cost." Sam said

"I never wanted to hurt her, I loved her but it couldn't compete with the way I feel about Angela.

I meant to tell her, I swear. I just didn't know how, not after everything she's been through but I managed to fuck it all up," Jake said.

Emily, are you ok? Sam asked looking at his imprint who was quietly sobbing.

"No, we just broke that poor girl. We are no better than the Cullen's .Maybe we're worse. Everything she said to us was true. I thought I was doing the right thing for the pack.

We lied to her all of us, and I .. I don't know how to undo what's been done.

Leah, what must she think?" Emily whispered.

"She was tearing up the forest when I was on patrol" Paul told us.

"I think we need to talk about the Victoria situation." Jake said

"What situation, she doesn't want us to protect her" Jared stated

"Everyone knows you don't like her Jared, but we can't leave her unprotected." Quil said.

"We will keep the patrol schedules, just be careful not to let Bella see you," Jake told us.

"I think you have lied and hidden enough things from her, you need to talk to her and ask her about the patrols Jake," Seth said.

"She won't talk to me right now," Jake said.

"Do you blame her? Kim asked.

"Look this back and forth is getting no where, we fucked up all of us in one way or the other, all we can do now is try to protect her and hope that this doesn't destroy her." Sam said. Effectively ending the meeting.


	15. Chapter 12 Long Day

**Ch.12 Long Day**

Christmas passed in a blur, Charlie still does not know why Jake and I broke up, but then again I guess he will never know the whole story, even if he finds out about Angela. This being the tiny town that it is it will not be long before he sees or hears about it. I am surprised he hasn't already. I decided to replace my truck, it doesn't hold the same nostalgia for me anymore, and Charlie wants me to have something reliable since I no longer have a personal mechanic, he didn't come out and say that, but we both know it. We are going later to look at a car one of his deputies is selling; it's a blue Ford Focus, low miles and is supposed to be nice.

I am using two thousand dollars from my savings and Charlie and my mom are matching it, so I have six grand all together for a car. I didn't like the idea when they first talked to me about it, but I do need a car, and they both seemed so happy to be able to do it.

School starts back on Monday and I am not looking forward to the gossip that always accompanies break ups, not to mention Lauren and Jessica.

Sometimes I wonder how I got here. Then I remember I moved in with my Police Chief father in his sleepy little town where the biggest crime sprees are teenagers toilet papering the neighbors house, and wound up in the middle of a mythical world, where vampires and werewolves exist. Where mystical match making can crush you and murderous vendettas are common.

Maybe if I write a book, Oprah will choose it for her book club.

"Bells, you ready? We need to get to the station to see the car." I heard Charlie yelling up the stairs to me. "Yea, dad I'll be down just got to put my shoes on"

The drive to the station was quiet, I could tell Charlie wanted to talk but he is just as aquard as I am so I decided to help him. "So why is your deputy selling this car if it's so nice?" I asked breaking the silence.

Charlie started laughing, "Deputy Smith's wife is pregnant…. With twins." "Oh, I guess that is a good reason." I told him.

We pulled into the station and I followed Charlie around to the back parking lot. Charlie introduced me to Deputy Smith and his wife, who showed me the car. It was so much smaller than what I'm used to, but it was nice. It looked almost brand new. I didn't need to test drive it, what person in their sane mind would rip off the Chief of Police who happens to be your boss. After half a day at the DMV I was the owner of a new _to me _car.

The rest of break passed agonizingly slow, Jake kept calling wanting to talk to me, Charlie was actually cool and helped me dodge the calls. Angela had left so many voice mails on my cell that I ended up blocking her number. Saturday had rolled around 2 more days then I go back to hell better knows as high school. I was eating my cereal when I heard a knock at the door.

"Just a second" I called out. I dumped my bowel in the sink and made my way to the door, hoping Jake had not given up on the phone and decided to come over.

I opened the door to a smiling Seth. "Hey Seth, do you want to come in?" I asked him not sure what he was doing over here this early. "Yea"

"You want some cereal or something?" "Nah I ate before I came over" he told me.

"Ok Seth what's going on, you never turn down food?" "Sit with me Bella I want to talk to you"

Great I thought, I love Seth but this was not like him. I knew something was up.

"B.. I want to talk about Victoria," he said. "What's there to talk about?" I asked him.

"Come on you know we can't stand back and watch and wait for her to come for you," he said.

"Seth, I don't want anything to do with the rest of the pack. They would only be doing it out of obligation and I don't want to be anyone's obligation."

"B let us protect you. Do it for me. You are my friend, my sister I don't want to lose you."

He said, nearly bringing me to tears.

"What do the others say?" I asked. "Well Jake wants you safe; he does still care about you. It's like the way Sam feels about Leah, he loves her as Jake does you. It is just in the back because their imprints are in front. You know B, you and Leah went through almost the same thing.

Jared will do anything Kim wants and she was pissed when everything came out at Jake's house. Quil, always liked you, and feels horrible so he's in. Sam feels bad feels bad that you were hurt, but of course everything tribe related comes first. Paul wants a good fight, like always.

Leah never liked you, but one of the reasons was because she thought you were dumb to be with Jake knowing what happened to her, but now that she knows the truth she doesn't know what she thinks about you, but she needs to fight something other than us." Seth told me.

"What do you mean; she needs to fight something other than you guys?"

"Well after you left Jakes house we had a pack meeting, Leah was out on patrol or clearing the forest according to Paul. When she came back, she broke Sam's nose and kneed Jake so hard in the nuts, I think he is still feeling it.

Bella you should have seen it, it was so funny.

Leah came stalking in, more pissed than I have seen her in a long time, and that is saying something. This whole thing brought up all her issues you know.

Well she came in and didn't say a word just walked up to Sam and collided her fist with his face, we could hear the crack of the bone, and then blood spurted all over the place. Then she walked up to Jake and he thought she was going to hit him too, but she kneed him instead. Let me tell you, you've never seen funny until you see a 6'4 230 pound werewolf fall to the floor holding their nut sack."

Seth told me laughing.

"Oh my god, is it wrong that I kind of wish I could have seen that?" I asked trying to hide my smile but failing miserably. "No, I wish one of us would have recorded it. It would have been great on you tube. But Paul does like to think about while phased."

"So will you let us?" "Seth, I don't want Jake near me. If I agree I don't want him near me or my house." I told him. "Done," Seth, said with no hesitation.

"How can you know for sure Seth?" I asked. "Because I was told I could accept any terms you gave as long as it got you to accept our protection," he told me.

"Alright then" I told him. "Good, hey let me give you my cell number incase you need anything" he said." you got a cell phone?" I asked him.

"Yep Christmas present from Leah, who knew she cared" he told me laughing.

"Well I gotta go, but B don't forget you do still have a friend ok. Plus I'm going into withdrawal, I haven't had the magic cookies in a while now" he said smiling as he left.

I don't know how I feel about all this. Part of me wants nothing to do with any of them, including any protection, they offer, but without it, Victoria will find me and maybe Charlie too.

I owe it to him and Rene to try to keep myself safe.

I spent the rest of the day just lounging around the house, I did not have energy for anything else, and the last two weeks have been exhausting. I ended up just ordering pizza, and promising to make dinner tomorrow.

I finally went up to bed, and just collapsed.

I woke from a dreamless sleep, I decided to run the errands I have been putting off, and with school, starting tomorrow now was as good a time as any.

I went to the grocery store and picked up all the staples we were running low on, returned all the movies I rented and went home to do the cleaning I have been neglecting.

I was finished with everything just after noon, and the rest of the day loomed on promising more boredom.

I decided to go to the library, it is small and kind of sucks but it has books. I found a dream interpretation book and sat down to look through it, and see if I could find anything about a white wolf.

_To see a white wolf in your dream signifies valor and victory. You have the ability to see the light even in your darkest hours._

Hmmm, not sure, what I thought it would say, but that was not it. However, I doubt the writer of the book was referring to a white shape shifting wolf/man. I know it is a werewolf that was in my dream; he is even bigger than the ones I know in my real life.

Maybe I will ask Seth if knows about it. I spent a couple hours in the library, reading and killing time before I needed to get home and cook dinner.

I was plating the food, as Charlie came in. "Smells good Bells" he said. "How's the car driving?'

"Its good dad, I feel like I'm sitting on the ground after the truck, and I have to get used to not hearing the rumble over the radio." I told him. "Good, dinner done?" "Yep"

We ate in comfortable silence, neither of us big on talking or sharing or whatever people do.

I cleaned up the dinner dishes, and then went to shower and get things ready for tomorrow.

After changing into my sleep sweats, I went downstairs to tell Charlie goodnight.

"Hey dad, I'm going to bed see you tomorrow" "Ok Bells, night" he mumbled out.

I woke up before the alarm could shock me awake. I have been dreading this day, and my stomach already hurts. I showered again even though I had taken one last night, but I needed the jolt and the spray to ease my tension. I quickly dressed and went downstairs, only eating toast in attempt not to aggravate my already rolling belly. Charlie had already left so I didn't have to worry about him seeing me flustered. The drive to school was easy; my new car really is nice. I thought.

I pulled into the parking lot and parked and already everyone was looking in my direction. I was hoping it was just the new shiny car, but this is me were talking about so I know they have probably all heard about my dumping.

I got out of the car and headed to the building only to be stopped by Mike. Uhgg I thought

"Hey Bella, how are you?" "Hi Mike I'm good, you?"

"Good, listen I heard about you and the Jake kid" and here it comes I thought.

"Yea" I answered. "So I was wondering now that you're single and I'm single, maybe you would like to go to the movies with me. What do you think, you want to go?" Oh, god this guy just never gave up. "Mike, do you like being my friend?" I asked him. "Uh yea, why?"

"Because I like you as a friend. I have been single for 5 minutes and you are already asking me out. Just be my friend ok," I told him. Tired of his constant attempts.

"Yea, ok Bella. Sorry about that. I'd like to be friends." "Good, as your friend I'm going to tell you a not so secret, secret. Jess like you. You should put your energy into her ok." I told him.

I started making my way to the building again and was almost at the door when Angela stepped in front of me.

"Bella, can I please talk to you?" she asked me. "NO'' I told her and went inside.

The day was long, Angela tried approaching me more than a few times, and each time I just told her no and walked away. By the time the last bell rang, I was exhausted.

1 day down, how many more to go?


	16. Chapter 13 Old EnemiesNew Friends

**CH.13 Old Enemies-New Friends **

My first week back at school, was everything I thought it would be. The halls were full of gossip about me and Jake breaking up, and rumors about Angela 'stealing' him from me.

Lauren and Jessica in all their glory were enjoying every second of it. It seems my misery is their entertainment. Jake continued to call the house, trying to talk to me, but Charlie finally told him to stop or he would charge him with harassment. Angela has not asked to talk to me again since the first day, but she still looks at me with pleading eyes.

Another weekend of rented movies, and loitering at the library I thought groaning to myself.

I had just walked in the house with my new releases, when I heard Charlie in the living room yelling at the TV. I guess I won't be watching my movies anytime soon, at

least not until the game is over.

"Bells, that you?"

"Yea dad" One of these days, I'm going to say no and see if he notices.

I walked into the lounge to find out how much of the game was left, "hey dad what inning?"

"Uhh Bells, this is football, not baseball" he told me looking all kinds of disappointed that I did not know this.

"Oh"

"Bells you want to go to the diner, have a break from cooking tonight?"

He asked. "Yea, dad that sounds good, what time?"

"If you're ready we can go now, I'm starving," he told me.

"Dad you are going to have to learn to at least make a sandwich one of these days." I told him rolling my eyes; seriously, the man can't slap bread together with a piece of bologna? I wondered.

I drove to the diner in my car; thank god, I hate being driven around in the cruiser. "Car runs good," Charlie said. I had a bad feeling he was going to try to bond with me over dinner. It is not that I don't want that with him, it is just neither of us are good with talking about feelings and it just gets weird fast. We had ordered our food, and Charlie had the look on his face that always means he is trying to figure out what to say. Just as he was about to say what ever it was he was thinking, the bells on the door chimed. Charlie looked over and walking through the door hand in hand were Jake and Angela. I could see the questions written all over his face and braced myself.

"Bells, did you know?"

"Yea dad I knew"

"Is that why you broke up?"

"Yes" I told him.

"How long has that been going on?" I thought about lying, but I owe Jake nothing and Charlie isn't wearing his service revolver so he cannot shoot him, not now anyway.

"As far as I know since right after Thanksgiving." I told my dad. I watched as the vein in his forehead throbbed, and grew twice its size." And you two just broke up the day before Christmas Eve.? He asked.

"Yes"

"Did Billy know about this?"

"Yes, but I don't know how long he knew about it" I told my dad, and honestly I didn't know.

Jake looked over probably sensing Charlie's glare and saw us sitting there. It was actually comical; watching the emotions cross Jake's face first there was shock, then fear. Ha the big bad wolf is afraid of Charlie Swan. For some reason I found this immensely funny.

Jake quickly took Angela and went to the other side of the diner.

"Bells do you want to leave?" Charlie asked.

"No, I'm fine. Really" I told him.

And I was fine, hurt but not the crippling kind I once felt. I was stronger than I thought.

Our food arrived and we ate quietly, I knew Charlie was thinking but he had not asked any more questions so I did not offer up answers. We finished up and left for home.

I turned the radio on for the drive back; Charlie reached over and turned it off. Quiet time is over I thought.

"Bells, I'm really proud of you. I just wanted to tell you."

"Thanks dad" I told him, trying to hide the emotion in my voice.

Neither of us said anything more. When we got home, I told Charlie I was going to bed, and I would see him when he got home from fishing. I have a feeling Billy is not going to have a good fishing day tomorrow.

I woke up to a rainy Saturday morning. Charlie had already left for the day, I went downstairs and grabbed a pop tart and put one of the movies I rented in to watch. After the movie was, over I went ahead and put together a casserole for tonight's dinner, that way I only had to put it in the oven later. I vacuumed the floors and did a couple loads of laundry.

I looked at the clock to see it was only 1:00. I need to get a life, I thought.

I decided to go to the library… again. I could always find salvation in books.

I wish Forks had a Barnes and Noble, or at least a star bucks. I think that is what I would like to do, open up a little coffee shop / bookstore. Maybe even have a small lunch menu.

I left after a couple I do not need the old librarian feeling sorry for me, for spending an entire Saturday in here.

I was not sure which wolf was behind my house keeping watch, but thought I'd make some lunch and offer who ever it was something to eat. I made some sandwiches and a pasta salad, then went to the back and yelled for whoever was out there. Jared came walking out of the forest.

Lovely I thought. "Did you need anything?" he asked.

"No, I made some lunch and thought I'd see if you wanted any." I told him.

"Oh, uh, yeah that would be good." he told me. .

"Bella?"

"Yea"

"I'm sorry, you know for being such an ass to you," he told me.

"Thanks Jared" "Kim's still mad at you huh?" I asked him trying to hide my smile.

"Yea, she is. But she was right ya know. You know we have all seen you, from that night Sam found you in his mind. It was easier to hate you then try to understand why you were pining for the leach even after he left you out there.

It is the same for Paul. Well almost. He's a dick even if he likes you," he told me laughing.

"Alright I better get back out there"

"See ya Jared"

After Jared left, I cleaned up the mess from lunch and put another movie in to watch, I had just sat down when I heard the doorbell ring. That kind of made me nervous, no one coming here ever rings the bell. I got up and went to the door.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Leah "To say I was shocked would have been an understatement.

"Just a second" I said.

I opened the door not knowing what to expect, but got more than I bargained for.

I had never seen Leah in anything but cut offs and tanks, but here she was in jeans and a sweater.

"You want to come in" I asked her.

"Yes, sure" she said.

"Uhm would you like something to drink?" I asked.

"Yes, thanks" she said.

I gave Leah her tea, and sat down at the kitchen table with her. I did not say anything I waited for her to say whatever it was she was here for.

"Swan, I'm no good with the girlie shit, but I wanted to tell you that I was sorry. One of the reasons I hated you so much, was because I couldn't understand why you would be with Jake knowing what happened between Sam, me , and Emily. I had no idea you did not know about imprinting. I just kept thinking how careless it was to take the chance.

"I'm sorry," she said again. I could tell she was out of her element with the whole sharing of feelings, and I could relate. I'm no good at this stuff either.

"Thank you Leah"

"You know when I fist found out that you and Sam were together before him and Emily, and then I found out that Emily was your cusion I didn't know what to think about her, I mean I didn't know if I could like her or whatever. You made it easier by hating me though. I told her laughing.

"Yea, I guess I did," she said smiling.

"Can I ask you something?" she asked me.

"Sure" I told her

"How could you date a leach, I mean I don't get it."

"It's hard to explain. I have always been aquard and clumsy, book nerd. I'm not good with the whole 'girl shit' either "I told her.

"How does that figure into you dating a dead guy?"

"My first day at school, these five people walked into the lunch room. The most beautiful people I had ever seen. I walked into my Biology class and there he was in the seat next to mine.

He ignored me, well actually he acted as if I tried to kill him, then he disappeared for a couple weeks. When he came back, he started talking to me. Me, plain, pale, clumsy, Bella. You know he saved my life.

Anyway, he drew me in. It felt like I loved him the moment I met him. We started talking in school, nothing major, but it was nice. Then I went to Port Angelis with some friends, I got separated from the group and ended up being backed into an alley by some guys. All of a sudden, Edward showed up and saved me again. That is the night I found out what he was, but it was already too late. I was head over heals.

You know I woke up one day and found out that the guy I was crazy about and who just happened to save my life was a vampire. There is no how to book on that sort of thing.

All I knew about vampires was what you see at the movies. I met his family; there were no coffins or bats, just a beautiful house. Carlisle was a Dr. trying to save human life, the very life he was supposed to use to sustain his existence. Then Esme she was so motherly. Sisters and brothers. It was a family, one I had never had. Don't get me wrong, my parents are great, but my mom is whimsical, I was the parent taking care of her instead of the other way, and even Charlie I take care of him. And then all of a sudden, there is a family who want me to be apart of it, and wanted to take care of me. I had never had that before.

When he left me, it wasn't just him, it was my new family."

I tried to explain.

"I guess I never thought that you didn't know from the beginning," she said.

"No, I didn't I mean I did find out but by then it was too late. I was in too deep." I told her.

"Swan, I am sorry for everything I said to you, I don't have any excuses," she said, shrugging her shoulders.

"I appreciate it Leah." I told her.

"I need to go I have patrol soon," she said getting up and walking to the door.

"Oh yea if you see a wolf at your back door with his tail between his legs, it's Paul.

He has been trying to figure out how to apologize to you without sounding like a 'lil bitch'

His words not mine." She told me air quoting.

"Yea, I'll be on the look out." I told her.

After Leah left, I went back to my movie, but I wasn't paying much attention. I kept going over everything that had happened in the last few weeks. Your whole life can change in an instant; I know this better than most. Maybe I would come out of this with new, better friends.

I heard my cell phone start singing B-I-N-G-O, and knew it was Seth. Laughing as I picked it up I answered.

"Hey Puppy"

"How did you know it was me?"

"I gave you your own ring tone"

"Cool, what is it?"

"The song Bingo" I told him laughing

"B… come on you already call me puppy, I need something more macho then that"

"We'll see, puppy"

"So I heard you had company today," he said.

"Yep, Leah just left a while ago. She apologized," I told him.

"Yea, I was phased when she left your house so I got to see. "

"Jared said he was sorry to." I told him.

"Paul should be by when ever he stops being a baby," Seth said.

"Hey Seth, not that I'm not happy about all the apologies but what brought it on?" I asked.

"Well Leah's been trying to get the nerve to do it since the day at Jake's house. And this morning my mom had me take some papers over to Billy and when I was there, I found the box of gifts you had taken over. I guess everyone forgot you even had a box with you that day, with everything that happened."

"Oh"

" Yea, so I saw it and took mine, Leah's and Paul's. Leah has not seen hers yet, but what ever you put in Paul's has him all kinds of quiet. Jared was there when I stopped by Paul's and he saw it , so I think that's what made Jared talk to you, he probably would have done it anyway, but he and Paul have been best friends since they were kids, and Paul showed it to him."

"By the way thank you for my gift, I love having all the pictures of the bonfires and stuff, and the video game. B… you're the best."

"Your welcome"

"OK well I'll talk to you later"

"Bye, Seth"

I started making diner, when I heard the door again. I went to answer it and just as Leah said, Paul was standing there looking all kinds of uncomfortable.

"Uh is your dad home?" he asked.

"No, he won't be back for a couple more hours" I told him

"Can I come in?"

I stepped to the side so that he could come through the door.

We sat down at the table and I was feeling some serious dejavu from earlier with Leah.

"Seth dropped off the Christmas present you made me"

"He called and told me he did," I told him.

"Why would you do that for me?" he asked

"The pack is a family, even if not everyone accepted me, I didn't want to exclude anyone."

I told him.

"How.. Where did you find the picture of my mother? I've never even seen that one," he asked.

"I was looking through photos and old yearbooks at Billy's house one day and found it. I scanned it and had it printed"

"I.. thank you Bella. I don't have many photos or anything from her. This means more than you know," he told me.

This was the first time I'd seen Paul not brooding or joking. I wondered if this was the real him.

"Your welcome"

"My birthday… that was you wasn't it?" he stated more than asked.

"Yea, it was"

"Hmmm" is all he said.

"I gotta go," he said getting up.

I walked him to the door and he was just about to walk outside, when he pulled me into a hug. Then he turned and left without saying another word.

Too say I was shocked was an understatement.

Paul did not actually say he was sorry, but I think it took more for him to come here than if he had said the actual words. And I was ok with that.

Charlie called saying he was working late, so I made him a plate and cleaned up all the dishes.

I went upstairs and crawled into bed. Today turned out more eventful then I could have ever imagined.

I don't know if we will all become best friends or anything, but I did feel like I would be less alone from now on.


	17. Chapter 14 Go Swan

_CH.14 Go Swan_

_**The rest of the weekend passed with little excitement but in my life, that is a good thing.**_

_**I did not think it would make as much difference as it did, but having Jared, Leah and Paul apologize made me feel lighter somehow. **_

_**I was pulling into the parking lot at school , which I now hate more than ever before and saw Angela standing off to the side, I figured her silence was about to end and she was going to try to talk to me yet again. I got out and started making my way to the building when she stopped me again.**_

"_**Bella, please talk to me. I want to apologize," she said.**_

"_**Angela, how about this. I talk you listen." I told her.**_

"_**I don't want your apologies, because I don't accept them. I do not forgive you. There isn't anything you can say that will make what you did better." **_

"_**I am sorry, even if it doesn't matter to you, I wanted you to know I feel bad about everything," she said.**_

"_**Tell me Angela, what exactly do you feel bad about? The fact that you went with my boyfriend to his house before you knew anything about the imprint. Or are you sorry for screwing my boyfriend? Oh wait I know, you want to apologize for comforting me, while screwing my boyfriend." I spat out. **_

"_**I don't want to hear your excuses, or your apologies so let me be clear for the last time. DO NOT talk to me." I told her and then walked in to the building.**_

_**The rest of the day was long. Lauren and Jess had been talking non-stop about mine and Angela's chat this morning. I was so ready to go home. When the last bell rang, I almost shouted a hallelujah. **_

_**I got home and did my homework, and started preparing dinner, when the I heard the door.**_

_**I opened the door to see a pissed off Jacob Black.**_

"_**What are you doing her Jake? **_

"_**Bella I have to talk to you" he said**_

"_**Jake I've made myself perfectly clear. You have nothing to say that I want to hear. And tell your girlfriend to leave me alone, I don't want her coming up to me any more." I told him.**_

"_**I know I fucked up. Bella please I am battling myself here. I want to be the guy you knew who says he's sorry and knows how badly he handled everything, but my wolf wants to protect his mate, and you made her cry today." he said to me.**_

"_**Are you kidding me? You are here because your girlfriend got her feeling hurt, you know what the two of you deserve each other. You are a cheating ass, and she is a backstabbing bitch. **_

_**How's your wolf like that?" I yelled slamming the door in his face.**_

_**I set about finishing dinner, but I was so beyond pissed that I could not see straight.**_

_**Charlie got home and came into the kitchen, "Bells was that Jake I saw driving away?" he asked.**_

"_**Yes" I told him not trying to hide my anger.**_

"_**Bells, he didn't do anything to you, did he?" he asked worry in his voice.**_

"_**No, he just wanted to talk. I told him to leave." I told him.**_

"_**Alright, but you tell me if he's bothering you ok."**_

"_**Sure, dad" I told him.**_

_**We ate dinner and Charlie went to watch the game. I headed upstairs to shower and get ready for bed. I lay in bed for a while just thinking about how crazy my life is. Jacob is acting like someone I do not even know.**_

_**Seth explained the imprinting pull or whatever you call it to me and I understand, but it still seems so unreal that it would change a person's personality.**_

_**Jake was always so kind and thoughtful and now he is nothing like the kid I grew up with and was best friends with all my life. Seth said, even though he still cares about me his first thought will be to protect his mate, even if it means against me. Freaky werewolf voodoo.**_

_**I am not going to waste any more time dwelling on Jacob Black.**_

_**I woke up early and decided to fix a real breakfast, I had just finished the eggs when Charlie came walking in, already dressed for work. "Morning Bells" he called out while getting a cup of coffee. **_

"_**Morning Dad" I answered. After we ate, and I started piling the dishes in the sink Charlie told me he was headed off to work. I glanced at the clock and realized I needed to get going to, or I would be late to school lucky my car actually drives faster than 55mph. I thought.**_

_**I made it to school with 10 minutes before first bell rang; I got out of my car grabbing my bag, and turned to walk in the direction of my building. As soon as I raised my head, I saw Jake and Angela locked in a very public kiss. I stood there, not believing they would do this is front of me and so public, but then again, they both have proven they are not the people I thought they were.**_

_**And to make matters worse, I could Lauren and Jess standing in the distance watching with a sparkle in their eyes. Jake and Angela pulled apart and Jake looked right at me, no emotion showing on his face, and I knew he had purposely done this so I would see, maybe it was his way of getting back at me for calling 'his mate' a bitch.**_

_**I gathered what little self-confidence I had and continued towards the building only to be stopped my a smirking Lauren. "So Bellllaaa" she sang out **_**Looks like Jake found a replacement, at least this one didn't have to flee the state to get away from you" she said.**

**Now normally I would have just walked on and cried later, but I am learning I'm tougher than I thought. And I knew Jake had just heard every word. I walked up to tweedle dee and tweedle dum "Tell me Lauren, are you so unsatisfied in your own life that you feel the need to make others miserable?" I asked her.**

"**Bella, maybe that's the problem. You didn't satisfy Jake over there so he had to find someone else." She snarled out.**

"**Lauren, Jess. I don't need to whore myself out like you" I spat and then pulled my fist back and planted it straight in Laurens face.**

**All around me I could hear, "DAMN" and "GO SWAN" I ignored them all. **

**Walking to my car, I stopped and looked at Jake, whose face was priceless. His jaw was hanging open, I looked at him and mouthed a "FUCK YOU" and got in my car and drove home.**

**I went inside and got some ice to put on my hand, and then I called Charlie.**

"**Forks Police Department, this is Barbara how may I direct your call?" **

"**Hi Barb, its Bella is my dad available?" I asked.**

"**Sure sweetie, just a moment" she answered.**

"**Bella, what's wrong? Why aren't you in school?" Charlie started firing off questions.**

"**Dad, calm down. I'm fine. I just wanted to tell you I'm skipping school today." I told him,**

**No sense in lying I thought.**

"**Bells, did something happen?" hmmm what to say… **

"**I had a little run in with Lauren Mallory and then decided I couldn't stay there all day and be sane." I told him honestly.**

"**What kind of run in Bells? Charlie asked.**

"**Err well uhmm I hit her." I told him, not knowing how he would react.**

**There was a long pause, neither of us saying anything.**

"**Did you get her good?" he asked. I nearly fell out of the chair that was not what I was expecting.**

"**Yea I did," I told him.**

"**Alright Bells, I don't condone violence but you probably had a good reason. He said.**

"**Oh and Bells FYI when kids skip school they don't usually call their dad's to tell them."**

**He said laughing. "Oh ok, I'll keep that in mind…. Thanks dad." I said and hung up.**

**I sat around the house for a little bit contemplating what I was going to do. I went upstairs and put everything of Jakes that was here in a box, a couple of shirts and a pair of sweats. I gathered up all the letters we had written to each other along with any pictures of the two of us and put them in the box too. I then took the dream catcher from behind my bed, went to my jewelry box, and picked up the wooden wolf he had carved for me. Once everything was in the box, I took it outside and loaded it into the cab of the truck. I went back inside and called Dowling's Auto Shop to have the truck towed to Jake's house.**

**I waited for the tow truck to get here and then gave them Jake's address. I followed in my car to make sure it was taken to the right place. As the tow truck guy was unhooking it and putting it in front of Jake's garage, Billy came out onto the porch. **

"**Bella, can you come here. Please" he yelled in my direction.**

"**Yes Billy" I asked.**

"**What's this?" He asked motioning towards the truck.**

"**I don't want the reminder of Jake sitting in my yard." I told him, pulling out the title I had already signed. **

"**He can do with it what he wants, scrap it, use if for target practice whatever" I said to the man I once considered family.**

"**Bella, I really wish things had gone differently" he said.**

"**What would you like to be different? Jake imprinting on me instead of Angela or Jake not cheating on with Angela or would you change the fact that everyone I cared about lied to me?"**

**I asked.**

"**Bella, I know you're upset and you have every right to be, but I do love you like a daughter even if you don't feel it right now. I wish you had not been hurt," he said, and while I could hear the sincerity in his voice and the truthfulness of his words, it did nothing to dissipate the anger and betrayal I felt.**

"**Billy, would you have watched as Rachel or Rebecca's boyfriend cheated on them? Do you think Charlie would have watched me cheat on Jacob?" **

**I did not wait for an answer, I handed him the title, and got in my car and left.**

**I passed my house driving straight to Port Angelis, which ever wolf was watching me today was getting a work out I thought laughing.**

**I will not be weak Bella, the girl who cannot function because her boyfriend dumped her.**

**I will be strong and I will not let this define me. I told myself.**

**I pulled into the parking lot of Salon Karina and walked inside. **

"**Hello, do you have an appointment" the blonde behind the counter asked.**

"**No, I was hoping there would be an opening, I can wait if I need to" I told her.**

"**You're in luck, we had a cancellation," she told me smiling.**

**She took me to the back, washed my hair, and escorted me to a chair.**

"**Samantha will be with you in just a moment," she told me walking back to the counter.**

**I was sitting there for about 10 minutes thinking about what I wanted to do.**

**I want to be a new stronger Bella and with that, I want to look different to.**

"**Hi my name is Samantha, what are we getting done today?" a tall brunette asked.**

"**I want to look different. Cut it all off" I told her.**

"**Hmm must be a break up," Samantha said.**

"**How did you know?" I asked.**

"**Only one reason a woman chops off her hair," she said smiling.**

"**I also want to add some honey highlights, nothing drastic but noticeable, the hair cut will be drastic enough" I told her.**

"**Sure thing sweetie must have been a rough break up," she said to me.**

"**You have no idea" I responded.**

**Three hours later I walked out of the salon, with an edgy chin length angled bob with honey highlights, and side swept bangs. I loved it. Samantha was nice enough to show me how to fix it both with my natural curl and straightening it with a flat iron.**

**I left and drove to the mall. I hate shopping, but I needed some things to complete the 'new me' **

**Rene and Phil had sent me a Visa gift card that I needed to use, so this was perfect.**

**I shopped around for a while, I may want to be new but I still love my jeans. I compromised and got a few pair of new jeans, and quite a few shirts, still my style just amped up a bit. More form fitting and a little lower cut, still modest considering how other girls dress. I splurged on two pair of boots, a black pair and a brown pair, both knee high, no heel I'm still clumsy **

**I stopped in Sephora and got a little tutorial and a few items, nothing earth shattering I do not want to reinvent myself just amp up who I already am.**

**After all my purchases, I made my way to my car and started the drive back to Forks.**

**\**

**When I pulled in my driveway, Seth was waiting. **

"**Holy hell Bella, you look HOT," he said.**

"**Uhh thanks Seth." I told him**

"**So I hear I should be calling you Tyson from now on," he said cocking his brow at me.**

"**How did you find out about that?" I asked.**

**He tapped his finger to his temple**

"**Pack mind" we said in unison.**

"**Paul was on Bella watch this morning when you stepped in the ring," he said laughing.**

"**Yea well she deserved it," I said in defense**

"**I know I heard what was said, I also saw what happened," he said looking down at the ground.**

"**Yea, Jake put on quite a show," I said.**

"**Billy found out, and tore him a new one," Seth said.**

"**Hmmm" was all I managed.**

"**So Bella my favorite sister from another mother" **

"**What do you want puppy?"**

"**How do you know I want something?" he asked trying to look innocent, but failing.**

**I just looked at him raising my brow.**

"**Ok yea I want something," he said smiling.**

"**What do you want?" I asked**

"**Just think about it before you shoot me down," he said.**

"**I'm listening." I told him**

"**You see, since I uhmm sprouted fur my mom has made a big deal about doing everything I can to be 'a normal teenage boy'" he said throwing finger quotes in the air.**

"**And" I asked, waiting for him to continue.**

"**So ?" he said too fast for me to understand.**

"**What, I didn't understand anything you just said," I told him**

"**Ok, remember you promised to think about it" he said before continuing**

"**There is a dance coming up at school, and my mom is forcing Leah and me to go, will you go with me? Before you freak out… I am not asking you as a date, date. I mean you're hot and everything but you're like my sister only if you go with me there won't be incest jokes." he said using his puppy eyes.**

"**Seth, I hate dances and dressing up. You know how clumsy I am. Plus I bet half the girls at your school would die to go with you." I told him, almost begging him to ask someone else.**

"**Bella, after watching Leah and then you get hurt by imprinting. There is no way I'm taking the risk of hurting someone like that," he said.**

**Well crap, how can I turn him down after he said that? I thought.**

"**Seth, when is this dance?" I asked.**

"**March 18, it's a spring fling dance," he said.**

"**Is it formal?"**

"**Yep, but you can wear jeans, I wont care" he said.**

"**Oh sure, I'll be the only pale face there and wearing jeans, I won't stick out at all" I said rolling my eyes.**

"**Does that mean you'll go?" he asked with a ridiculously huge grin plastered on his face."**

"**You know I can't say no to you, but it's your toes that will suffer and you most defiantly don't get a goodnight kiss," I said joking.**

"**Thanks, Bella. Hey let me know what color dress you decide on so I can coordinate" he said.**

"**Seth how do you know about coordinating with my dress?" I asked laughing **

"**I have a sister," he said shrugging his shoulders.**

"**Speaking of, is she going to mad you asked me to go?" I asked a little worried.**

"**No, she suggested it" he said. Shocking me.**

"**Alright well that gives me almost 2 months to get out of it or find a dress," I told him**

"**Whatever, I like the color blue." He said waggling his eyebrows at me and laughing.**

"**See you later B" Seth said walking towards the back yard, I guess he was on Bella watch.**

**I went into the house to start diner for Charlie. I was pulling the potatoes out of the oven when Charlie came walking in. He stopped in his tracks and just stared at me.**

"**Bells?" he said.**

"**Yea dad it's me" I said**

"**You look nice" he said his face flushing.**

**We ate dinner and I cleaned up the dishes, and then went upstairs to get ready for bed. I was almost excited for school tomorrow. I hoped Lauren had a black eye.**

**I drifted to sleep with thoughts of Lauren hiding any damage I inflicted.**


	18. Chapter 15 Stripper Heels

**A/N Super long chapter, sorry but I couldn't make up my mind where to split it and decided not to. Hope you don't mind. ****J**

**Ch.15 Stripper Heels**

Leah is meeting me to go shopping in Port Angelis; we have become good friends in the two months. She is still harsh and abrasive, but that is just her personality, but she is also funny. Something not many people know about her. It was a little weird at first, when she started coming to my house before her 'Bella shift' but we found out we have a lot in common aside from the "I hate imprinting" fan club we started.

She hates Angela, though I'm not sure if it is because of what she did to me, or if it is because she reminds Leah of Emily.

Paul has been the surprise out of all of this, after the night he came over he would just pop up, and try helping me with whatever I was doing. I found out after Jake's little show at my school he and Paul got into a fight and Paul broke his arm.

In the beginning, we would just have small talk, no major discussions or anything, but gradually he started telling me about his life, and once he did, a lot of things about Paul made sense.

_Flashback_

_We were making a cake, or I was and Paul was making a mess. "My mom used to make the best chocolate cake," he said. _

_I was shocked he said anything about his mom, I knew a little about his family history but he never talked about it, and Seth said he never even let it slip while phased._

"_Really, did she bake a lot?" I asked. I didn't really know what to say._

"_Yea, she was real homey, baking and stuff," he said._

"_You know before she died she was putting together photo albums, a lot like the one you made me for Christmas" he told me. _

_Wow now I really didn't know what to say, so I waited to see if he would continue._

"_Did you know your dad was the one who found them?" he asked me._

"_No, he doesn't talk about work with me" I told him_

"_My dad used to beat up on her, he would always promise not to do it again, but he always did._

_I was too little to help her, but old enough to know what was going on._

_The older I got, I would step between them, taking the beating instead of my mom. When I was 15, my dad came home from work drunk. My mom had made chicken instead of pork chops, and that set him off, I heard yelling and dishes being broken, so I came down the stairs to try to get my mom away from him, but he was already dragging her out of the house. He threw her in the car before I had a chance to get to her. The car crashed just outside La Push, your dad was the first on the scene," he told me._

"_I'm really sorry Paul, you.. You must be strong to go through all that." I told him trying to hide my tears._

"_It's ok, I've been on my own since then. My mom had life insurance no one knew about. So I was able to keep the house and the elders have watched out for me._

_You know that cake you left for my birthday?" he asked_

"_Yea" _

"_That was the first birthday cake I've had since my mom died," he said._

_Well hiding my tears became impossible. I just wrapped my arms around him and gave him a hug. He didn't pull back, instead he hugged me back._

"_Thank you, he whispered into my hair. _

_You make me feel like I have a family again._

" _You do Paul, I promise," I told him._

After that day, Paul and I have been close. I've learned a lot about him. He is actually a hotheaded teddy bear, and very loyal. He has become my closest friend aside from Seth.

BEEP, BEEP

I heard Leah honking the car outside. I grabbed my purse and coat and walked out to meet her.

"In a hurry?"

"You know I hate shopping, she whined.

"I don't like it any more than you, and I still can't believe I let your brother talk me into this" I said.

"He used his puppy eyes on you didn't he?" she asked laughing.

"Yes, he knows I can't resist them" I grumbled.

"Who are you going with?" I asked her.

"Paul" she said.

I nearly sprained my neck whipping it in her direction

"Uhh anything you forgot to tell me?" I asked her.

"Hell no, I'm being forced to go, but for obvious reasons didn't ask anyone and no one was brave enough to ask the only girl in 'Sam's gang' "she said.

"Hmm I didn't figure Paul for a school dance type," I told her.

"Oh he's not, he's going incase Jake shows up" she said matter of fact.

"UHGG I hope not" I said.

We pulled into the mall parking lot, both of us groaning.

"We need a plan," I said.

"I ordered shoes, so I only need a dress, what about you?"

"I need both a dress and shoes." Leah said

We started at Nordstrom's Leah found a dress almost immediately. A beautiful emerald green long silky gown flowed over her curves perfectly.

"I hate you." I told her.

"What? Why?" she asked

"For one we've been in the mall all of 5 minutes and you already found a perfect dress. And two I'm going to look like the ugly albino step sister next to you." I whined

"Whatever Swan" she chided me.

We walked into a couple more stores and I found nothing. I was getting frustrated when Leah suggested we stop and eat then continue my dress quest.

After lunch, we headed to the other side of the mall. We went into a store named All the Rage, lame name, but they had a nice selection of formal dresses. I picked three to try on.

The first two looked awful or as Leah so politely told me "that dress looks shittacular"

The third dress, I really liked. It was royal blue strapless, floor length gown with rhinestones under the bust. It went well with my pasty skin and actually made it look glowy.

I stepped out to show Leah

"That's the one," she said.

"Yea and Seth did say he liked blue" she started cackling.

"Alright Alpha Bitch lets go, I need ear rings "I told her.

The first time I used that nic name she was shocked silent, then she howled in laughter.

We finished shopping and made our way back to the car.

The drive back to Forks was easy, we chatted and sang along to the radio, and sometimes it is hard to remember when she hated me.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow at 4 and then we will get ready at my house and go to the dance from there." Leah told me.

"Ok see you then"

I went inside to put my things away and start dinner.

"Dad, I'm home"

"In here Bells" he yelled out. I wonder what he would do if the cable went out. I thought.

Charlie came walking into the kitchen, "You find a dress?" he asked.

"Yea, and ear rings," I told him.

"So Seth Clearwater huh?" he asked.

"Oh no, not like that dad. Seth and I are just friends; he's like a little brother"

"What about Paul?" he asked.

"Dad, it's not like that, we are all just friends. Paul he's like an over protective older brother"

"Hmmm ok" he said.

"I ordered pizza, it's in the fridge," he told me walking back in the direction of the TV.

"Thanks" I called out going upstairs. I hung my dress up and went back downstairs to grab a couple slices of pizza. I ate and went to shower. It was only 9 but shopping had worn me out, so I went and laid down and tried to sleep.

_I was standing in the middle of the forest, looking down a pathway. It was familiar but I am not sure why. The sky was clear, and the moon was shining down illuminating the path. There were so many stars; I could not remember ever seeing so many before. It was beautiful._

_I was looking around trying to figure out why I was here; I took a couple of steps forward and stopped when I heard something moving in the bushes. I kept looking around but did not see anything. I turned around trying to find my way out of the forest, when I heard a low howl, it wasn't loud it was more like a hello. I turned to look and saw a white wolf watching me. _

_I looked in his eyes and we stared at each other for a few minutes. He tipped his head in the direction directly across from him, as if telling me to look. I followed his gaze and saw a solid black wolf with a grayish/silver on his ears and the tip of his tail. He was the same size as the white wolf, this wolf looked at me the same way as if he were appraising me, or trying to get an answer to some unasked question. I kept his gaze and then he too tipped his head at me._

_They both came out of their hiding places and stood in front of me. I was not afraid of them, but I was not sure what I should do either. They stared at me for a few more seconds then looked down the path and then looked back at me. Then they walked back into the forest and disappeared._

I woke up, startled. I had not dreamed of the white wolf in a couple of months, and never of the black and silver one. It felt like they were trying to tell me something. I just don't understand what.

I think I will ask Leah if anyone else has phased, but I do not think they are part of the La Push pack, at least that is the feeling I get.

I went ahead and got up; looking at the clock to see it was already 10. Wow, I slept a long time. I thought.

I was going down the stairs, when the phone rang.

_**Swan residence**_

_**Hey B, it's Leah. You want to come over early and watch movies till time to get ready.**_

_**Yea sure, I'll drive out so you don't have to pick me up.**_

_**Ok, bring an overnight bag, you can sleep over. Were going to have a bonfire after the dance, don't worry it's not a pack thing, though some of us will be there.**_

_**All right, be there in an hour**_

_**Bye**_

I grabbed a pop tart to eat, and went upstairs to pack an overnight bag and get my things together for tonight. I wrote Charlie a note letting him know I was staying all night with Leah and hopped in my car.

The drive to La Push was still familiar, but I didn't make it nearly as often as I once did.

I pulled up to the Clearwater's and Leah came out to meet me.

"Hey B, you remember to bring everything?"

"Yep" I told her.

"Let's get your dress hung up so it doesn't wrinkle" Leah said

"Where's my non date at, he's not standing me up is he?" I joked

"Nah, Paul would beat his ass. They are both on patrol, so they can be off tonight," she told me.

"What do you want to watch?" she asked

"I don't care, something funny"

"Alright, you pick and I'll go get some snacks, the guys should be here in an hour or so" she said walking into the kitchen.

We started watching the movie and just like Leah said about an hour later, the boys came tumbling in the house.

"Hey B" Seth yelled walking to the kitchen

"Baby Bell" Paul said kissing my head as he followed Seth.

"Hey boys, good patrol?" I asked.

"Yea, they said in unison"

"Hey Leah can we use your car, we need to run into Forks?" Seth asked

"It's almost out of gas, you'll have to stop and get some," she said.

"Here take mine, just don't get any tickets. Charlie will have a heart attack." I said giving my keys to Paul.

The guys left, leaving Leah and I alone again.

"Let's go get our stuff laid out, see if we need to steam the dresses or anything," she said.

Leah will never admit it but she was actually looking forward to tonight.

We headed upstairs and pulled our dresses out, luckily neither were wrinkled. We got our things laid out and I went to get my shoes out of the bag, when I heard Leah laughing so hard, she could barely breathe.

"What's so funny?"

"B where did you get those shoes?" she asked me holding her stomach

"I ordered them online, why?"

"What store did you order them from?"

"Zappos, why? What's wrong with them?" I asked, getting all paranoid.

"Bella, what made you pick those shoes?" she asked quirking her brow

"I googled heels for better balance and there was a link to zappos. Why?" I asked again.

She was laughing manically again.

"B… those… are … stripper… heels," she said between giggles.

"What? No they're not," I said suddenly unsure of myself.

"B, I swear those are stripper heels," she said still laughing.

"NO, they are for better balance" I told her.

"Yea, better balance to shake your ass on stage and swing around a pole" she said sounding like a hyena.

"NO, it didn't say anything about stripping in the description" I lamely tried to convince her and myself.

"The boys are back, we can ask Paul," she said smiling.

"PAUL come up here," she yelled.

"Yea?" he asked standing in the doorway.

"What kind of shoes are these?" Leah asked him, holding up the shoes I had tossed on the bed.

"Stripper heels, who's are they?" he asked cocking his brow and smirking.

"Bella's "she told him going into yet another fit of laughter.

"OH MY GOD! How did I not know?" I asked in disbelief and embarrassment.

Paul just laughed and went back down stairs, muttering about having to kick asses tonight.

"I swear that boy is so protective of you, I don't know what you did to him but he's completely lost his man card when it comes to you." Leah said shaking her head.

"Well B, since you are going out with my baby brother tonight and seeing as you are wearing attire made for exotic dancers, it seems I need to give you the big sister speech after all." she said trying to keep a straight face, but failing.

I just rolled my eyes at her.

Leah went to shower first, as soon as she was locked in the bathroom, Paul came upstairs.

"Hey" he said

"Hey" I replied. He was acting all shy, so unlike him.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Here" he said handing me a small bag and putting his hands in his pockets.

I opened the bag, and what was inside made me want to laugh and cry at the same time.

On a beautiful silver chain was a silver bullet charm.

"Paul…I don't even have words" I told him.

"Turn around" he said and helped me put it on.

"Can't have my lil sister unprotected," he said smiling

"Thank you Paul" I said giving him a hug

"Yea, Yea, go get beautified or whatever you girls do" he said turning and going back downstairs.

Leah came walking into her bedroom while I was looking down at my necklace.

"What's that?" she asked.

"Paul gave me a present," I told her moving my hand so she could see.

"That is the funniest thing I've seen. Sweet too" she said laughing.

"Told you, man card gone," she said shaking her head.

I went to take my shower and came back in to find Leah wrapping her hair in rollers.

"So are you going natural curly or straight? She asked.

"Hmm not sure, what do you think?" I asked.

"Curley" she announced.

We got ourselves ready, Leah insisting on doing my makeup.

"Just not too much" I whined.

"Shut up B.. Let me work my magic" she said rolling her eyes at me.

I have to admit Leah did a great job, I had black eyeliner on the top lash with just a hint of silver shadow, with a couple coats of black mascara, no blush because we all know I have that naturally ,and a pink lip stain. I really liked it.

"Thanks" I told her.

"Anytime" she said.

I let my hair air dry almost all the way and then used the blow drier to finish the job, and then I used the curling iron to even out my natural waves. I slipped my dress on; thankful for the trip to Victoria's Secret Leah insisted on, my undergarments were untraceable under my slinky dress.

I put in my earrings and my new necklace fell just perfectly on my neck.

I looked in the mirror and actually liked what I saw.

I sat on the bed to slip my shoes on, and despite my best efforts blushed while putting my 'stripper heels' on. Leah saw and busted up laughing again

"Only you Swan" she said.

Leah looked gorgeous; her dress made her skin glow, and her hair was in soft waves falling just above her shoulders. She pinned the sides up with rhinestone barrettes. Her makeup was almost the same as mine, except she used a little green shadow instead of silver .She was stunning.

We made our way downstairs and to the boys who were dressed in suits. They looked like demi-gods. Seth came up to me and put a corsage on my wrist.

"You look beautiful B," he said

"Thank you puppy, you look pretty sharp yourself," I told him.

Paul gave Leah a corsage as well and told her she looked pretty. All the while mumbling about having to beat the shit out of everyone. Which made Seth laugh and Leah roll her eyes.

"Ladies are you ready?" Seth asked.

"Yep" we said at the same time.

I was actually nervous, one I am no dancer, I'm a paleface going to a dance on the rez with one of the most sought after guys and Paul was a ladies man too. I was sure to get dirty looks. And I didn't know if Jake and Angela would be showing up.

We were just about to walk out the door when Seth stopped and looked at me.

"B?"

"Yea?"

"Did you want to get up on stage before or after the first dance?" he asked smirking at me.

"OH man, I'm never going to live this down am I?"

"NO" All three of them sang out and laughed.

We arrived at the dance, and despite the fact that my shoes were made for strippers, they were easy to walk in. I laughed to myself.

The gym where the dance was, was decorated very nicely, and a table with punch was set up. It looked like we were some of the first to arrive, which was nice maybe I would go unnoticed.

Paul whipped out a camera, shocking all of us.

"What? I promised Charlie I'd take pictures as proof Bella actually danced," he said shrugging

He took a couple of me and Seth and then Leah and I, of course, Leah thought it would be funny to pull my dress up and show off my shoes. Making all of them laugh.

Then he grabbed some kid and had him take a couple shots of the four of us.

We claimed a table, and talked while we waited for the band to start. After a few minutes, the music started playing.

"Alright B.. Make me look good and dance with me. No one else knows you're like my sister, all they know is I brought a hot older woman," Seth said smirking.

I rolled my eyes but got up anyway.

"Just remember I am not responsible for damage to your toes," I told him.

Seth and I danced a few dances and then went back to our table. I was having a good time, which surprised me.

Paul and Leah were dancing and looked good together, too bad imprinting was an issue I thought. They would have made a good couple.

I saw Quil walking towards us and tried to melt into my chair. I had not talked to him since the day at Jakes'. I knew from Seth that he had gotten into it with Jake about the whole thing.

He walked up to our table.

"Seth, Bella" he said nodding his head.

"Bella, will you dance with me?" he asked.

I looked at Seth who nodded his head in a yes motion.

"Why not" I told him, standing up.

We were swaying to the music for a few seconds.

"You look beautiful Bella," he told me.

"Thanks Quil"

"Nice necklace" he said smiling

"Paul got it for me," I told him

He started laughing and just shook his head.

The song was almost over when Quil pretty much stopped moving.

"I hope one day to earn your friendship back "he said

I just smiled.

He walked me back to the table with Seth. And left to talk to some of his classmates.

I danced with Paul next and got plenty of death glares from the females in attendance.

"You know I may be the most hated girl here "I told him.

He just laughed.

"You look like you're having fun," he said to me.

"Yea, I am. And I haven't tripped yet" I told him all proud of myself.

"Must be the shoes," he said laughing.

Paul and I made it back to the table where Leah was sitting; Seth was talking to some guys on the other side of the room.

"Hey is that Embry? Seth is talking to." I asked.

"Yea it is" Paul told me.

"He's huge, he's nota .. Wolf is he?"

"No, he and his mom are from the Makah rez. He is on the football team and wrestles. He got his bulk the hard way," Paul told me.

He was huge all the way around, at least as tall as Jake, maybe even taller. I had not seen him since Sept. He had to have grown 3 inches. I thought.

I was brought our of my thoughts by Seth who was standing with Embry at our table.

"Hey Bella, would you like to dance?" Embry asked me.

"Uhh sure" I said, feeling myself blush.

Embry held his hand out for me and walked me out to the dance floor. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he held his hands at my waste as we started swaying to the music.

_**At the table:**_

_Did you see her blush, I think she likes Embry-Leah_

_You think?-Paul_

_He likes her- Seth_

_How do you know- Leah and Paul both asked?_

_He ask about her all the time, when he heard Jake and her broke up he started asking how she was- Seth_

_That's why you wanted to come to this dance so bad isn't it? - Leah_

_I figured if we could get her in the same place as him, he would ask her out-Seth_

_You set this whole thing up didn't you. - Paul_

_Nah, just hoped it would happen. Bella deserves to be happy. Embry is a nice guy. They have a lot in common and he's not a wolf so no imprinting problems- Seth_

_You're a sneaky lil shit-Paul_

_She had better not get hurt-Leah_

Embry and I were on our second dance, he was so easy to talk to I found myself just blabbing.

"Bella, would you go out with me next Friday?" he asked.

"Yea, that would be great" I said without even thinking.

Embry and I danced to the next song as well, I had completely forgotten about my group.

When the song ended, we walked over to our table, and found Seth, Leah and Paul smirking at us."What?" I asked

"Nothing" they all answered together.

"Embry, were going to do a bonfire after the dance, you want to come?" Seth asked.

"Uh sure, if it wont be a problem" he said.

"Nah its good man" Paul told him

A pretty girl came up and asked Seth to dance; he looked at me for permission.

I just rolled my eyes and told him to go.

Embry asked me to dance again, which I said yes to. We had been dancing for several songs when I realized I had forgotten about Seth again. I started looking around for him, feeling kind of bad, some date I was turning out to be. But my worries were gone when I saw him across the room dancing with a pretty brunette, when he saw me he smiled and gave me thumbs up sign.

A new song was just starting when Paul came up to us

"Mind if I cut in?" he asked

"Sure" Embry said.

I saw Embry start to walk to a group of guys when Leah grabbed him for a dance.

"You like him, don't you?" Paul asked smiling at me.

"I don't know, he's nice." I said blushing

"Yea he is a nice guy"

"Yea?" I asked

"He likes you, I heard him ask you out, and you say yes," Paul stated.

"Yep, next Friday."

"I'm glad, you deserve a nice guy. But if he hurts you I'll kill him." Paul said and I believed him.

"Thanks Paulie" I said smiling

"You want to see if the others are ready for the bonfire?" Paul asked

"Yea, I need a smores" I told him.

"Sure you do, you just want to get out of here so you can shake your ass and pay for those shoes" he said laughing.

"Man, how long are you guys going to tease me about this?" I asked laughing myself.

"Oh we can work with this for a while Baby Bel" he said smirking.

I had no doubt they would.

We all headed over to the beach, the guys starting the fire, Leah and I unpacked the supplies for smores and a radio.

We were roasting marshmallow and listening to music. I think this is the best time I have ever had.

I took my shoes off and tried to hide them under the corner of the blanket, hoping no one would see.

"B.. why you hiding your shoes?" Seth taunted me.

"Seth, shut up" I whined.

"Oh I think Embry would love to see your shoes" he said cracking himself up

"What's the deal with the shoes?" Embry asked.

"Oh let me tell this story," Leah sang

I just groaned.

"Our sweet, innocent Bella here has a gravity problem. Basically she can't walk across the floor without tripping on lint." Leah said laughing.

"So she googled high heels made for balance problems. Which gave her a link to an online store, so she ordered the shoes." Leah continued getting way too much enjoyment from this than I thought she should.

Just then, Seth reached under the blanket and grabbed my shoes, which seemed to have turned neon under everyone's gaze.

"BUT they're stripper heels" Leah laughed out.

I just covered my face with my hands, while everyone had a good laugh.

"Fine, I bought stripper shoes. Happy I admit it" I whined.

Everyone just cracked up.

Leah turned up the radio and pulled Paul up to dance.

Seth pulled his brunette dance partner from the dance up and started swaying with her.

"Want to?" Embry asked nodding to the rest of the group now dancing.

I just shook my head yes.

I was pulled up and held close as we moved to the music.

I was enjoying the feel of Embry holding me close and the music playing over the sound of the waves when I heard Seth and Paul yell they were going swimming.

"What its freezing" I yelled

"Nah, it's warmer in the water than out here," Seth said.

"Sure it is," I mumbled. They forget not all of us run at 108.9 I thought.

"Scouts honor," Seth said fighting a smile.

I watched as the two yahoos stripped ran to the water and dove in. Then I heard Leah shout she was going in. "Leah" I all but screeched.

"Come on B, don't be a sissy," she taunted me.

"I am not ruining my dress," I told her.

"Take it off, it will be like your wearing a bikini," she said stripping off her own dress.

"You are crazy," I told her.

"Baby Bell, live a little" Paul shouted

"Fine" I yelled. "But if I freeze to death you're going to feel bad" I told him.

"You going to swim?" I asked Embry

"Uhh yea, I'm not going to be the only one to wimp out" he said laughing.

I took my earrings off and laid them on the blanket, and then started to unzip my dress.

I cannot believe I am about to get half-naked in front of everyone, but I guess Leah does have a point underwear and a bra are like a bikini top and bottom. I thought.

I turned around just in time to see Embry slip his pants off leaving him in only his boxer briefs.

Good God, he was good looking. Tall at least 6'4 short black hair but you could tell it had a little curl to it, and his body , holy crow he was just as ripped as any of the pack.

I had to shake my head to clear it, and then slipped my dress over my head.

I realized not only was I standing in my bra and panties but said bra was strapless, and made my chest look way better than normal and my panties were the cheeky kind so half my ass was hanging out. Oh well too late to change my mind now, I thought.

Embry turned to hold his hand out to me, keeping his eyes on mine. Which I was thankful for, even if I didn't do the same for him. We walked down to the water and I put my toes in, it actually was warmer than I thought.

We waded out, still holding hands, when we were just past waste deep I sank under to get my hair wet and to stop the chill. thankful for waterproof mascara.

We swam around for a while just joking and laughing with each other. Embry kept a hold of my hand almost the whole time; we were bobbing in the water just talking.

We were facing each other, and he had his hands around my waste, when a wave knocked me into him, I ended up pressed against him. He pulled me up so that I would not go under. Our faces were so close I could feel his breath on mine.

He had water dripping down his face and good lord did he look edible.

"I want to kiss you," he said just above a whisper.

"I want you to kiss me," I told him.

He leaned down, keeping one arm around my waste and using his other to cup my neck, and kissed me softly, once, twice. Then he pulled back and looked into my eyes and leaned back down again, he kissed my lips and licked my bottom lip, I opened my mouth for him and he deepened the kiss. He tasted like cinnamon, and chocolate. I had both hands around his neck and he had pulled me even closer to him. He broke the kiss and pulled back, we both needed air, and then he caught my bottom lip in a sweet, simple kiss that somehow was fiery at the same time.

Kissing Embry was like nothing I had ever experienced. Not with Edward, not with Jake.

It was soft and sensual and I wanted to do it again. I have never felt so strongly before, it was a little scary.

Paul yelled that he was going to the car to grab towels, and I thought that was probably a good idea. Embry had me feeling things I have never felt, and I needed to calm myself down before I did something stupid.

"Go to breakfast with me" Embry asked.

"Ok" I told him not having to even think about it.

"Ill pick you up at Leah's at 9," he said.

"Sure" I said

"I'm going to kiss you again," he told me

I just nodded; I was not capable of speech

I didn't even notice my arms were still wrapped around his neck, but there they were.

He had both hands around my waste this time, he leaned down and kissed just my bottom lip and sucked it into his mouth ever so slightly. Good Lord, I thought.

Then he parted my lips with his tongue and began exploring my mouth, soft and slow. I could feel out tongues slide against each other and his taste was driving me mad, he pulled away only to capture my lips in the sweetest peck.

"Towels" We heard Paul yell

Making our way back to the shore holding hands. Embry gave my hand a squeeze before reaching out to Paul to grab a towel and handing it to me.

I wrapped myself in it and started to feel the chill of the air.

We all went to sit by the fire to warm up and hopefully dry off a little before getting in the car.

We sat around for another hour, just talking about school and plans for after graduation, we were all juniors except Seth who was a sophomore. We packed up all of our stuff and Paul and Seth put out the fire. Embry was walking me to the car holding my hand. When we reached the car, he leaned down and gave me a peck on my lips.

"Ill pick you up at 9" he said.

I just nodded and got in the car.

We were driving back to Leah's house and I was waiting for them to start in, I was under no illusion that they didn't know we had kissed.

I was counting down in my head. 5-4-3-2- "So Bella, how was your night?" Seth asked in a singsong voice.

"Good Seth, how was yours?" I asked deciding to have fun with their teasing.

I could see Paul smirking in the review mirror.

"Oh I had a good night, how about you Leah," Seth answered.

"Yea, I had a good time." Leah said smiling.

I guess none of them could keep straight faces any longer because the three of them busted up laughing.

"So you and Embry huh?" Leah asked.

I didn't say anything, I just smiled.

We got back to Leah's house and both of us took our turn in the shower.

We were in her room, when she patted the bed wanting me to sit.

"So Embry?" she asked.

"Yea," I said knowing I was smiling like a fool.

"WOW, you're not even blushing," she told me.

"So how was the kiss?"

"OH GOD Leah, so, so good. I've never felt like that before" I told her honestly.

"That good huh?"

"I never kissed Edward like that, and it took weeks for me to kiss Jake that way, but Leah I could have kissed Embry all night." I gushed..

"Wait, are you saying all you and Jake did was kiss?" she asked.

"Yea, why?" I asked.

"I just thought, well we all thought" she didn't finish but I knew what she was talking about.

"No, all we did was kiss, that's all I've ever done" I told her.

"So you're a virgin," she whispered.

"Yea"

"WOW" she said.

"So you're going to breakfast with him in the morning?"

"Yea"

"Good, he's a good guy" she told me.

"Yea, I think he is," I told her.

"Alright Swan the faster you get to sleep, the faster you can dream of Embry Call". She laughed as she turned out the light.


	19. Chapter 16 Dear God

**A/N When this chapter popped in my head, I saw it playing out at the same time, I hope it comes across as taking place at the same time, just different places.**

**Ch.16 Dear God…**

_I was in the forest looking down a pathway lit by the moon light. I recognized it as something familiar and safe. All around me, I could hear the leaves on the trees as they swayed with the wind, the sounds of the animals as they scampered about busying themselves._

_I could smell the rich earthen scent of the forest floor, and the salty air that blew from the ocean._

_There was a sweet smell like ripened berries clinging to the space I breathing in._

_The white wolf stepped out from the shadows of the trees, sitting back on his haunches; he looked across from him, where the black wolf slowly emerged from his secret place hidden in the canopy of trees, he too sat on his haunches. It looked like they were silently communicating with each other, I felt like an intruder in a private conversation._

_Both wolves slowly stood up, and began to walk towards me, a normal person would have run or been scared, but I knew these wolves would not hurt me. The closer they got, the more I could tell they held none of the familiarity of the wolves I had come to know from La Push, no these two wolves held an ancient wisdom in their eyes, and secrets seemed to rest upon their shoulders._

_I wish they would phase and tell me why they come to me._

_They came to a stop just in front of me, both looking at me with piercing dark eyes, they studied me, watched me as I watched them. Side by side, they appraised me and when they were finished, they each lowered their head, in a bowing motion. I took one-step forward, I was so close if I stretched, my hand out I would be able to touch them. _

_So that's what I did. I cupped each of their massive heads with one hand, they leaned into my touch and then I heard a voice, even though no one was there to speak. _

"_You are never alone, we will follow beside you. Our child."_

_As the last sound in my head escaped, the wolves before me retreated to the confines of the forest.. "Wait don't go, I whispered into the darkness."_

I woke up, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. I'm going to ask Leah about the white wolf, but right now all I can think about is I get to see Embry in a little bit.

"You have to get ready Embry is picking you up for breakfast in less than a hour." she said quirking her brow.

I knew the blush and smile on my face gave me away.

"I can't believe you, you're really into him. Aren't you?"

"Yea, I think I am. He has always been such a nice guy and he is so good looking. I don't know how to explain it, it feels right." I told her, probably sounding like an idiot.

"Seth said he's been asking about you," Leah told me.

"Really?" I asked.

"Alright, get dressed and I'll plug in the chi for you."

"Thanks" I yelled walking into the bathroom to change.

I was thankful I had packed some of my new purchases. I put on a pair of faded skinny jeans, tucking them into my black knee boots, and a black one-shoulder long sleeve shirt. A pair of silver hoop earrings and my necklace from Paul completed the look.

I walked out of the bathroom and saw Leah appraising me.

"You know Swan, you couldn't have picked a better time to update your wardrobe. You look HOT, poor Embry doesn't stand a chance," she said to me.

Leah helped me straighten my hair, I put on a little mascara and the same pink lip stain from last night, with a little gloss, and I was finished.

I packed up everything I brought over last night and put it in my car. I thought I would just follow Embry to where ever we were going and then leave from there to go home.

We heard the doorbell ring, and started down the stairs.

"Hey B. I have patrol this morning, but I want details later, so call me.," she said grinning.

"Ok, have fun on patrol"

"Oh I plan to, Jake has it with me. It isn't my fault if I accidentally slip what you look like in your underwear kissing Embry." she said laughing.

"Leah, be good" I tried to scold her but failed.

Leah answered the door, and Embry looked just as good as, he did last night. He was wearing jeans that hung low on his hips, a white thermal shirt that peeked out from a dark grey V-neck sweater and black biker boots. Holy Hell, how am I supposed to think around him? I wondered.

As soon as he saw me, he broke out into a huge smile, showing me his dimples for the first time.

Good Lord, he just keeps getting better looking, and he is nice on top of it.

**Dear God, **

**Please let me be able to speak coherent sentences. Give me the strength to not turn into a bumbling, hair twisting girl in front of him.**

**P.S. Please let me have sense enough not to jump him.**

"Good Morning, you ready for breakfast" Embry asked me smiling.

"Yes, sure" I managed to say without drooling.

We walked outside and I told Embry I would follow him so I could leave for my house after.

We ended up going to a little diner just outside La Push. I never even knew this place was here, I wondered if Charlie did.

We both parked, and Embry met me at my door, pulling it open for me. He took my hand and led me to the diner; walking through the door, he put his hand on the small of my back.

I could feel tingles down my spine where his hand touched me.

_Do not jump him, do not jump him, do not jump him_. I kept chanting to myself.

What is wrong with me, I have never reacted like this before.

We were led to a booth in the corner and instead of sitting across from me, Embry slid in next to me.

"I'm really glad you agreed to breakfast" he said.

"Me too" I told him

"I've never been here before, I didn't even know it was here," I told him

"Yea, it's been here for years, my mom and I come almost every Sunday morning," he told me

"So why isn't she here today?" I asked.

"She had to work, she's a nurse at the hospital," he told me.

"So what's good? I asked

"Everything, but the blueberry pancakes are the best" he said smiling.

"I think I'll try them, then."

The server came and took our orders, leaving us alone once again. We were quiet for a few minutes but it didn't feel weird, it was comfortable. Which was kind of weird in it's self. I mean I have known Embry for a while and we would say hello when we saw each other but we have never hung out alone together. We talked once on the beach, but other than that, Jake and Quil were always around. It was strange and nice that we were so comfortable with each other.

I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard Embry talking.

"Bella, I really like you. " Embry blurted out.

I was thinking of what to say when I heard

"Wow, I can't believe I just said that," he told me blushing.

"I like you too Embry" I don't know what to think, but from the moment we first danced last night , I am comfortable with you." I told him, trying to explain how I was feeling but not really knowing myself.

"Exactly" he said excitedly.

"I've never been good with stuff like this, and then I saw you last night and all I could think was I needed and wanted to be near you." he said looking shocked at himself for saying that much.

"Me too" I told him.

"You know, I've liked you since I first met you in Jake's garage," he said.

You are different now, you know?" he said or asked I'm not real sure.

"How" I asked.

"When I saw you that day, you were so pretty but you looked sad. Like all the sparkle was gone. Now it's like you glow or something, your eyes they light up." he said looking down at the table blushing just slightly.

"That's… Embry that is the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me. Thank you" I told him.

He turned to look at me, and I felt like I could not look away. I could feel my heart speed up and my breathing become labored.

I don't know who leaned into whom, but suddenly our faces were nearly touching. Our eyes were locked on each other, and it felt like we were the only two people in the room.

It was one of those moments you only hear about other people having. I was completely lost in him that is until the server came to deliver our food.

We reluctantly broke our gaze and began eating.

**Out on Patrol**

_So uh Embry looked cozy with Bella-__**Quil**_

_Yea, I think they really like each other-__**Leah**_

_They actually would make a good couple__**-Quil**_

_I think so too-Leah_

I could feel the air change and knew someone was phasing

_Who has patrol with us?-__**Quil**_

_Jake does-__**Leah**_

_Found anything-__**Jake**_

_No, just the same old scents, nothing new-__**Quil**_

_I will take the south side-__**Jake**_

_So what did you all do after the dance?-__**Quil**_

_We had a bonfire on the beach, then went swimming-__**Leah**_

_Who all went?-__**Quil**_

_When was there a bonfire?-__**Jake**_

_Last night after the dance-__**Leah**_

_Oh, ok-__**Jake**_

_It was me, Seth and some girl Seth was dancing with, Paul, Bella and Embry-__**Leah**_

_Come on B, it will be like you are wearing a bikini. _

_Bella unzipped her dress, and totally checked out Embry as he was stripping_

_Then she pulled her dress off over her head._

_Bella standing in her strapless blue bra and lace panties. Embry holding Bella's hand as they walked towards the water._

_What the hell is that shit Leah?-__**Jake**_

_Quil was asking about the bonfire, so I was showing him how it went. We had a lot of fun.-__**Leah**_

_No, not that. Why the hell was Bella naked and holding Embry's hand?-__**Jake**_

_First of all Jake. Bella was not naked. She did look good thought didn't she? And secondly why do you care if she was holding Embry's hand?-__**Leah**_

_Come on Jake let's just patrol-__**Quil**_

_Paul whispering.. Leah look .I turned and heard Embry tell Bella he wanted to kiss her, and then Bella telling him she wanted him to kiss her. Then Embry leaned down, put his hand on the back of her neck, and started kissing her. Slowly and then he pulled her closer to him.-__**Leah**_

_ENOUGH-__**Jake**_

Embry and I finished our breakfast.

You were right, those were the best blueberry pancakes I've ever had," I told him honestly

"Yea this place is awesome," he said.

"So what were you saying last night about graduating early?" he asked me.

"Well if I keep my grades up; I'll have enough credits to graduate next January. I haven't decided if I am going to do it or not. I mean it would be great to be done with high school, but then I'll be expected to go to college and I kind of want to wait a while you know," I told him.

"Tough choice, do you know where you want to go to college, or what you want to do?" he asked.

I was kind of taken off guard; no one has really asked me that before.

Edward talked about going to college, but never where I wanted to go or what I wanted to do.

Jake was not going to go, and never showed interest in whether or not I wanted to.

"I really want to have a little bookstore /coffee shop that has a bakery menu" I told him.

Wow, I have never told anyone that before, I thought.

"That sounds like a great idea, and there's nothing like that around here. I bet it would be really successful," he said.

"You really think so?" I asked.

"Yea Bella I really do. It sounds like you've thought a lot about it, you should do it," he said and I could see the sincerity in his eyes.

"Thank you Embry" I told him.

"What do you want to do after graduation?" I asked.

_**Patrol**_

_Enough what Jake?-__**Leah**_

_Quit being a bitch, you are just trying to piss me off-__**Jake**_

_Why would me telling Quil about my night piss you off?-__**Leah**_

_Come on you two; let us just get through this patrol-__**Quil**_

_No, I want to know what Jake's problem is, we all see in your head how your nights go so why can't I share mine?-__**Leah**_

_Because you're trying to piss me off by showing me Bella-__**Jake**_

_But Jake, you are with Angela now. Remember?-__**Leah**_

_Does not mean I want to see my Bella with my best friend-__**Jake**_

_Jake man, she is not 'your Bella' anymore and Embry is not your best friend either-__**Quil **_

_Stay out of it Quil-__**Jake**_

_Fuck you Jake, I listened to you when you said it would be best to cut ties with Embry losing one of my best friends someone we had been friends with since we were kids, I obeyed your stupid orders and it cost me a another good friend in Bella, so NO I wont stay out of it. _

_You have no right to get all pissy.-__**Quil**_

_Shut up Quil you do not understand. Just because I imprinted on Angela doesn't mean I don't still care for Bella, I don't want to see her with someone else-__**Jake**_

_What you would rather her stay alone and unhappy? That's fucked up man. Besides her and Embry seem good together.-__**Quil**_

"I want to do construction, but not just handy man stuff. I want to design and then build." Embry told me

"You mean like an architect?" I asked.

"Kind of, but I don't want to design it and then hand it off to someone else , I want to see my designs through start to finish." he said

"That sounds really great. Have you done any designing/building yet?" I asked.

"Yea a few things here and there, mostly I make stuff my mom wants," he told me laughing and blushing just a little bit.

"Maybe you can show me one day," I told him

"Yea that would be nice," he said.

_**Patrol**_

_You two can finish the patrol-__**Jake**_

_Quit being a little bitch Jake-__**Leah**_

Quil and I felt the air change letting us know Jake had phased back

_He is not going to deal with this well-__**Quil **_

_I know-__**Leah**_

_Then why did you egg him on?-__**Quil**_

_One he deserves it after everything he has done, and two I wanted to see how he would react. I do not want him walking up on them and making a scene or hurting B anymore.-__**Leah**_

_Probably still going to cause a scene you know?-__**Quil**_

_Yea I know-__**Leah**_

_Did Em really tell her he wanted to kiss her?-__**Quil**_

_Yea he did, he asked her out at the dance, and then made plans with her for breakfast this morning-__**Leah**_

_That is crazy; Em's always been too shy to even talk to girls. This is not like him at all.-__**Quil**_

_Same with Bella, she's shy and innocent but she was all kinds of swooning over Embry-__**Leah**_

_Let me get this straight you got Embry Call and Bella Swan, the two shyest people in WA. To strip down to their skivvies and jump in the ocean? The only two people I know who blush hearing a dirty joke, just took their clothes off ran in the water and started kissing?-__**Quil**_

"_Yep, the very same two people-__**Leah**_

_Were you guys drinking?-__**Quil**_

_Nope, not a drop.-__**Leah**_

_Holy Shit-__**Quil**_

_I know-__**Leah**_

_It will be interesting to watch this play out. I hope they work out; they both deserve it-__**Quil **_

_Yea they do, especially Bella-__**Leah**_

_Speaking of that, what is up with that? You two seem close. Paul too-__**Quil**_

_Not much to tell. I was a bitch and she gave me a chance. She is not like I thought she was._

_And Paul thinks he is her personal protector. Jake better be careful, if he fucks with Bella, it will not just be a broken arm next time.-__**Leah**_

_I know-__**Quil**_

_Well I will catch you later. Seth and Jared are coming on-__**Leah**_

_Bye-__**Quil**_

Embry walked me to my car holding my hand, when we reached my car I leaned up against it and he moved so he was facing me. He took my other hand in his so he was standing in front of me holding both of my hands in his at my side, looking down at me.

"I don't want you leave," he said.

"I don't want to leave "I answered him

"So don't," he said.

"Ok"

"Follow me to my house, I'll show you a table I made. Then maybe we can go to the beach or something." he said

"Ok just let me call my dad"

I got off the phone with Charlie and got in my car to follow Embry.

We pulled into the driveway of his house, it was cute. It reminded me of a cottage. It was grey with black shutters trimmed in white. Under the windows were flower baskets waiting for spring to sprout. Embry met me at my car, took my hand, and led me inside his house.

Inside was spotless but still looked lived in.

The first floor looked completely open; we came in through the kitchen but could see the dining area and the living room. There was a beautiful fireplace in the center of the living room.

"Your house is really pretty," I told him

"Thanks, my mom likes to do stuff to it all the time, she will paint the whole house one day and change in the next week," he told me laughing.

He started walking to the dining area, with me at his side.

"Yea so I made this," he said pointing to the table

It was a huge dining table, stained cherry; the legs of the table had carvings of the ocean and mountains. Trees and animals. It was beautiful.

"Embry this is gorgeous," I told him running my hands down the table legs.

"Thanks" he said.

"No, I mean this is really beautiful, there is no question you should do this as your career. You are really talented," I told him.

"Thanks Bella" he said squeezing my hand.

"You want to go to the beach, watch a movie or you could just let me dance with you again."

He said pulling me to him and wrapping his arms around my waste.

My arms found their way around his neck, with out any conscience effort on my part.

"Dance with you huh?" I asked.

"Yes, I like dancing with you. It lets me hold you close," he said in my ear.

"I like dancing with you too" I said in a voice just above a whisper.

Embry was at least a foot taller me, but I fit perfectly in his arms, and I wanted to stay in them. He had me wrapped close to him, resting his head on mine.

"You smell like honeysuckle and vanilla," he told me

"You smell like cinnamon, and chocolate," I told him.

He moved his head so that he was looking at me with eyes so deep they were endless.

I had to tilt my head up to see his face, because of our height difference,

"Your kiss tasted like cinnamon and chocolate too." I told him, before I could stop myself.

"Your lips taste like fresh honey" he told me leaning down and capturing my lips.

If he meant for it to be a simple kiss, it did not stay that way, I am not sure it started that way either. His arms stayed around my waste and my hands wrapped around his neck, but I managed to wrap my hands in his hair, and pull it gently.

He pulled away from the kiss long enough for us to get a lungful of air and then his lips were on mine again. It was passionate and deep, but not rushed. Slow and building, soft and sensual.

I could feel his tongue twirl around mine, and then he used his tongue to feel every inch of my mouth, I could taste him as he explored my mouth, spicy and sweet at the same time.

Every nerve in my body was on alert; I felt his kiss from my lips to my toes. I was surprised I was not vibrating with the amount of electric shocks that were going through my body.

I felt like I was on fire.

We broke the kiss, still looking at each other.

"Beach" he said

I could only nod my head

We walked to the beach and took off our shoes, walking hand in hand along the water.

We went back and forth with they typical questions. Favorite colors, food, books.

Mostly we just walked and enjoyed being close.

We had stopped walking and were watching the waves come in.

"I need to get home and make dinner for Charlie," I told him.

"If you have to," he said smiling.

Embry walked me back to my car, we were in the same position as earlier at the diner.

He was standing in front of me with both hands holding mine.

He leaned down and gave me a chaste kiss.

"I don't think I'm going to be able to wait until Friday to see you," he said

"Fridays not soon enough" I answered

"Call Me," he said

"I will," I told him.

Driving home, the only thought going through my head was if I thought I was in trouble last night, now I knew I was.


	20. Chapter 17 Breathe Me

**Ch.17 Breathe Me**

I don't remember the drive home, or making dinner. If Charlie tried talking to me, I did not hear him. I have no idea how I took a shower and dressed for bed. 

My every thought was on the lingering taste of Embry on my lips. I could still feel his arms wrapped around me, and the chocolate and cinnamon scent that clings to his skin.

"Bells" I heard Charlie yelling

"Yea Dad?" I answered walking down the stairs.

"Hey B…" Leah said from the doorway.

"You coming up?" I asked heading back to the stairs.

Leah followed behind me not saying a word.

When we got to my room, I closed the door and turned to look at her only to see she had a huge smirk plastered on her face.

"Is something wrong?" I asked

"No, why?" 

"You have a huge creepy smile plastered on your face." I told her

"Oh I was just wondering how breakfast went. You were supposed to call me. Remember?"

She said

"Oh man, I'm sorry Leah. I completely forgot." I told her.

"Hmmm did Embry make you forget?" she asked smirking

I opened my mouth to say something, but could not think of anything, other than my afternoon with Embry. 

"Man you have it bad," she stated.

"What?" I asked.

"Don't what me, your blush and goofy smile totally gives you away. B.. details now," she said flopping down on my bed.

"Well we went to breakfast, and talked about a little bit of everything. Did you know he builds stuff?"

"Huh, nope didn't know that, details Bella. What happened after breakfast?" Leah asked

"Well we ate and he walked me to my car." I told her smirking

"B, don't make me go wolf on you. I want the good details. What has you smiling and blushing at the mention of one Embry Call?" she asked waggling her brow at me.

"Ok Alpha Bitch. Well he walked me to my car and I was leaning against it and he was standing in front of me, he had both of my hands and his. He was looking at me like he could see inside me. He told me he didn't want me to leave/" I told her

"Did you leave?" she asked.

"Nope" I told her popping the P

"Finally getting to the good stuff, so what happened next?" Leah asked looking anxious.

"I followed him back to his house; he showed me a table he built for his mom. Leah it was so pretty, the legs had carvings of animals and of the ocean. He is really talented." I told her.

"That's great, now get to the good stuff," she said.

"Then he asked if I wanted to go to the beach, watch a movie or dance with him, as he pulled me towards him." I told her.

"B… quit making me drag it our of you. Did you kiss him?" she asked.

"Oh yea" I told her not even trying to hide my smile.

"He told me I smelled like honeysuckle and vanilla." 

"So what happened next?" she asked

"I told him he smelled like chocolate and cinnamon, and then before I could stop myself I told him he tasted like that too." I told her.

"WOW! What did he say after you said that?" she asked.

"He told me I tasted like fresh honey and then kissed me." I told her, probably looking like an idiot if my smile was as big as it felt.

"Damn" that sounds kind of hot," she said.

"Leah, oh my god kissing him is like… I don't know what it's like but I could feel it all the way to my toes" I gushed like the teenager I am.

"Shit, B… what else happened?" she asked me.

"We kissed for a while, but nothing else. We ended up walking on the beach for a while just talking and asking each other questions" I told her.

"When I was leaving he told me Friday was too far away," I told her feeling myself blush.

""You know Bella it sounds like you're in love," Leah said bluntly

"NOooo you can't be in love after one day… can you?" I asked.

"I don't know you tell me. How do you feel?" she asked

"I don't know.. I mean he is hot and….

"Yea I saw you check him out when he stripped to go swimming," she said interrupting.

"Well yea he's hot as all get out, but he's really nice. He is easy to talk to, I told him things I have not told anyone and it felt right to tell him. I don't know Leah. I .. I mean I don't act like this. Kissing a guy right away and wanting.. Never mind I just don't know I've never had these feelings before." I stuttered out.

"Never mind what? Don't hold out on me," Leah said

"Well when we were dancing at the dance all I could smell what chocolate and cinnamon it was like it hung in the air around him. Then when he took his shirt off at the beach, all I could think about was if I licked him would he taste like chocolate and cinnamon too." 

I told her blushing and hanging my head down, embarrassed to have admitted that.

"I think it's possible to love someone in a day. Look at the two of you, you are both so shy and yet you were comfortable enough to strip down to your underwear, jump in the ocean. 

You told him things you say you have never told anyone, and he showed you something he built. Both of those are really personal things, yet you both chose to share them with one another." 

"It sounds more like love than anything else, at least I think so," she said

"Yea, it's just so unreal. I mean how can it happen so fast. "I asked

"Maybe it's not so much that you have to find a reason, but more to do with the right people finding each other in the right situation , at the right time, and BAM, everything clicks into place." she told me.

"This feels different than Edward or Jake," I told her.

"How?" she asked.

"Well with Edward, it was almost like I didn't have a choice. Maybe it was the dazzling crap vampires do, I don't know. But it was like I was his possession, and not in a good way. Looking back with time and perspective I know it was not healthy. And no, I don't mean just because of what he was. But the manipulation that was involved. I can see that now. A year ago, if you asked me if I loved him, I would have said yes but now. I don't think it was actual love.

With Jake, I always loved him. He was my best friend. It felt right to go from friends to more, so the love was already there, but I never felt the falling in love part.

Does that make sense?" I asked.

"Yea, it makes a lot of sense," she said.

"You hadn't even kissed Embry and wanted to lick him (_**laughing)**_

And you were with Jake for what like 3 months and friends since you were kids, and you never went farther than kissing. So tell me what the difference is?" she asked

"I don't know if I can explain it, it's just I feel like I fit Embry. I like to read and instead of telling me I should just watch the movie, he asked what my favorite book was. 

He looks at me, like he wants to read me the way. UHGG I can't describe it" I whined.

"You explained it pretty good B. Why try to talk yourself out of it? If you feel this strongly after one day, then you need to let go of all the crap you think you know.

Who say's there is a waiting period before you love someone? 

You know Quil said Embry's been asking about you." she told me.

"Embry told me he has liked me since he met me at Jake's," I told her.

"Really?" 

"Yea, then he said I was different. I asked what he meant and he said when he first met me my sparkle was gone, but that now I glowed." I told her

Leah was quiet for a minute.

"B … It sounds like the real deal. I mean if you can tell him secrets and feel his kiss in your toes, then you found what we all are looking for." she said, with a wistful look on her face.

**Bzzz,Bzzzz. Bzzzzzz**

I picked up my cell to see the incoming text.

_Friday IS too far away, what are you doing this week? -E_

I showed Leah the text before I replied.

"You're crazy if you don't go for it." She said shaking her head

_Yes, it is… I have a half day at school Wed.- B_

_So do I, I get out at 1 , can I meet you at your house, or you can come to mine-E_

_I'll meet you at yours-B_

_See you then-E_

I showed Leah our messages, she just smiled.

"Good, don't over think this B. Just go with it, do what you feel," she told me.

"Easy for you to say, I feel like licking him, or feeling him up" I told her shaking my head at myself.

"Then do it, I don't think he will complain" she said laughing

"Thank you Leah, I'm really happy you're my friend." I told her.

"Swan, I think you may just be my BFF after all," she said laughing.

"Hey Alpha Bitch, your heart was broken, but it didn't stop beating." I told her

She just nodded.

"Ok B I'm going home now that I got all the juicy details. But I expect a call Wed.

Paul is on duty," she told me.

"Hey has there been any trace of Victoria?" I asked her

"No, Jared ran up to Canada last week and caught her scent but it kept going north." 

She told me.

"Don't worry, we WILL get her," she said looking fierce.

"Bye Leah, love ya" I told her

"Love ya too my albino sister"

I crawled into bed, and let my mind wander, Leah's right I always over think things.

I'm going to just do what I feel,. What happens will happen.

I drifted to sleep with thoughts of chocolate cake.

I woke up to the sound of Charlie's heavy boots on the stairs; guess he's ready for work.

I climbed out of bed, and searched through my closet, thinking I really needed to go shopping.

Wow, what has happened to me?

I got myself ready and headed downstairs to grab a pop tart on my way out.

Charlie had already left, so I locked up and got in my car, for the drive to school.

My morning classes dragged on, I found myself daydreaming more than listening to the lectures.

Lunch finally came around, I got my tray and headed to the outside picnic tables, the sun was shining and I wanted to take advantage of it. I was picking at my food, and wondering if I should text Embry. I was just about to grab my cell when I heard the buzz.

**Bzzz Bzzzz, Bzzzzzz**

_Wed. is not soon enough-E_

_Agreed-B_

_Do u work 2day?-E_

_No, u?-B_

_No, let me c u-E_

_When, where?-B_

_Sun is out __J Rez Park-E_

_I'll b there 3-B_

_Meet u at the swings-E_

_C U soon-B_

Three hours to go, I can deal with that. I thought. I heard the warning bell ring, gathered my things, and made it to Chem. Just as the bell rang.

I listened or tried to listen to the lecture. But the periodic table is not interesting no matter how many lame jokes you tell about it. 2 hours 21 minutes to go. _Riinnngggg_

The bell rang and I headed to Engl. How is it that no one else has noticed that time has stopped moving forward? I am watching the clock and I swear with every tick - tock I hear, it mocks me.

I think Mr. Bryon just gave out an assignment, but I have no idea what it is.

I cannot focus, my thoughts have gone to Embry and his arms around my waste, his scent that makes me want to bake cupcakes, and his taste that I want to wash me in.

Tick-Tock it continues to mock maybe if I do not watch it, time will speed up. I think.

I turn my attention to Mr. Bryon and I could swear he is laughing at my misery, it feels like a conspiracy. I look back at the clock the bell should be ringing any second now.

Tick-Tock, Tick-Tock _Riinnngggg… Oh, thank god._

I practically ran to my locker, shoving everything inside, and head to the parking lot so I can get home, leave Charlie a note, and get to Embry.

As I am driving home, I wonder if this feeling is normal. I mean it is not like I have any experience with a 'normal' relationship. Vampire, Werewolf probably not going to find those options on a dating website. If Embry turns out to be a Leprechaun, I am going to demand a supernatural alter ego.

I finally pulled into my drive; it felt like an extra 10 miles was added since this morning.

I made my way upstairs to freshen up, I changed my shirt and brushed my teeth and fluffed my hair out.

I made it down the stairs without injury and left a note for Charlie that I would be late. 

I should tell him about Embry, but I think I will wait until closer to Friday.

I started the drive to la Push, and if Charlie were not the Chief of Police, I think I would have broken the speed limit, but no matter who is on the speed trap Charlie will find out. Sometimes I hate being the Chief's daughter.

I pulled into the park on the rez and parked next to Embry's car. I got our and started making my way towards the entrance. I was looking down watching for tree roots or anything else that could land me on my ass, when I felt Embry near me. I looked up to see him walking towards me.

. He was just a few steps away from me, when he held his hand out for me to grasp. I laced my fingers with his and I let out a breath I did not know I had been holding.

"23 hours is too long to go without seeing you," he told me with no hint of embarrassment.

"Felt like a week" I told him honestly, and didn't feel my usual blush.

He pulled me into him and I could hear him inhale my scent, at the same time I inhaled him.

Chocolate and cinnamon my new favorite scent I thought. We were in the same position we used to dance, he is right this is a good position.

He leaned into me, giving me a kiss like nothing I have ever experienced before. 

He kissed my bottom lip, pulling it into his mouth just enough to feel, but not enough to be considered a deep kiss. Then he licked my bottom lip, short strikes. Once, twice, three times. I was about to ignite, he then captured my lips with his whole mouth.

Licking in between my lips urging me to open my mouth for him, which I obliged.

The kiss started slow and soft feather light. I could feel our tongues wrap around each other's, sliding together in their own dance. Our hands were in their usual places, his around my waste mine around his neck. 

We parted only long enough to get a breath. I pulled him back to me capturing his lips with mine. I traced his lips with my tongue, and parted his mouth so that I could taste him again.

Oh God, I could drown in his flavor.

I was lost in our kiss. 

He pulled back "let's go to the swings" he said.

We sat down on a couple of the swings; Embry looked funny trying to fit with his long legs.

"Embry how tall are you?" I asked laughing

"6'5 "he told me.

"You want to hit the slide instead? I asked trying to hide my laughter. He really did look funny with his legs stretched out. 

We climbed up to the little fort looking structure the slide was attached to.

"I always wanted a tree house; this kind of reminds me of one." I told him

"I have a tree house in the back yard, built it when I was 12," he told me.

"Did you have a ladder or a rope?" I asked.

"A rope of course" he said 

"Was it your secret club headquarters? " I asked.

"You bet, even had a secret handshake" he told me.

"Oh yea?" I said.

"How about I make a ladder and then I'll teach you the handshake," he said.

"Sounds like a plan" I told him

I got in position to go down the slide and Embry sat behind me to slide with me. The only thought going through my mind when I felt him against me, was we needed to get in a heavily populated area or I was going to act like the teenage boy and grope him. 

We came down the slide and stood up, Embry reached for me, pulled me close, and was leaning down to kiss me, when I heard …

"You two look cozy," Jake said.

Damn it, I thought.

"What do you want Jake?" I asked

"Oh nothing, I was just taking a walk," he said with a hint of something I could not recognize 

"Do you want to leave?" Embry whispered in my ear, not knowing Jake could hear him.

"Yea let's go to the beach," I told him

We turned to leave and started walking.

"Is this payback Bells?" Jake asked me.

I could not believe his arrogance. I wish I had a crow bar or something.

Embry and I just kept walking but I knew Jake would not stop.

"I never thought you were the vengeful type Bella," he yelled 

I stopped walking and turned around to look at Jake, and could not help but think about how much he had changed in just a few months. 

I was about to say something when I saw Paul walk up.

"Hey baby Bel he said kissing my cheek. Embry he gave a nod" as he walked passed us towards Jake.

"Jake are you lost?" Paul asked.

"Stay out of it Paul" Jake growled out.

"NO, don't think I will" Paul replied.

"Hey Bell, pizza night tomorrow" Paul called after me.

"You bet," I told him.

Embry and I made out way to the beach.

We were walking and found a good spot to sit and watch the waves.

Embry sat down and pulled me in between his legs, and rested his chin on my shoulder.

"Are you ok Bella?" he asked me.

"Yea, I am. I am sorry Jake said that. Just so you know it's not true," I told him

"I know, I can feel it in your kiss," he told me.

Good grief I am going to end up attacking him. I thought.

I twisted my body enough so that I could face him. I leaned in and pressed my lips to his softly.

He pulled me closer to him and wrapped his arms around my waste again, my arms went around his neck and he ghosted a kiss across my mouth. I was sitting in between his legs with my upper body tuned to his, and we leaned in together our lips meeting and instantly parting allowing each of our tongues access to each other. Embry broke the kiss and then kissed the tip of my nose, each corner of my mouth, and leaned into my ear.

"I don't know how much longer I can keep my hands locked in place," he whispered.

I unclasped my hands that were around his neck, drug them down his back, up again, and fisted his hair. I leaned in and smashed my lips to his. 

Embry let out a small groan, and took his hands from my waste and slid them up my sides and down my back. I was tingling all over from the feel of his touch. 

I let out a small moan. Our mouths still attached, kissing, ravishing, tasting and battling. 

He wrapped one arm across my back and tangled the other in my hair pulling me even closer to him. He pulled his lips away from mine but before I could protest, he started trailing kisses on my chin and my neck stopping at my ear. 

"I don't know how this is supposed to work, or what I'm supposed to say or not say.

But Bella, I am crazy about you. You are all I can think about. I feel you when you leave. I taste you long after you've gone, I want to breathe you in." he said to me in a husky whisper that made my insides catch fire.

I made my way to his ear, licking (_**oh god his skin does taste like chocolate),**_ nipping and kissing the path to his ear. 

"Your scent lingers on my skin. I can still feel you on me after I leave you, and I can taste you on my lips long after they've parted from yours." I whispered to him.

I heard a hissed 

"_fucckkk"_

Embry grabbed me around the middle and crashed my body against his, I was wrapped in his arms, him holding me just above the sand and attacked my lips with his, devouring my mouth.

I had my hands wrapped in his silky, inky hair and gently trailing my nails along his scalp.

He had his arms around my middle, his hands resting on my back and the back of my shirt pulled and bunched in his hands.

I have never felt this before, all I can think of is how he feels, and how I want to climb inside him and never leave.

I do love him, holy crow. I did not see that coming.

"Dude that's my sister" I heard over Embry's staggered breaths and mine.

We pulled apart to see Seth looking down at us, with a mixture of amusement and disgust.

"Hey puppy" I said brushing sand off of me and shaking my head in an attempt to clear it from the Embry haze I was in.

"B… Embry.. I uh see it's working out with you two," he said smirking

"Umm yea it is "Embry told him.

"Paul told me you were coming down to the beach; I thought I'd give you these. Leah printed them earlier." Seth told me giving me a pointed look letting me know he knew about Jake and handing me a stack of photos.

I took them and started looking through them, they were from the dance.

"Thanks Seth, tell Leah I said thank you." I told him. 

"Oh I think Leah will call you later," Seth said laughing 

"See you later B,.. Embry" he said walking away.

I was flipping through the photos and came to one of me and Embry dancing.

Wow, it is amazing what you can see in a photo, especially when it's not posed.

Here was a spontaneous shot of Embry and I his arms wrapped around my waste, mine around his neck and were staring into each other's eyes. 

I will be damned we look like a couple in love. I thought.

Embry was looking at the picture with me. He had not said anything and I was still trying to process the realization that in a matter of days I was completely in love with him and looking at a photo that shows exactly that. I don't know how or why I feel the way I do, but I feel it in my bones.

I went to look at the next photo when I noticed something written on the back.

In Leah's handwriting: **Photos don't lie… Chase it, catch it, feel it 3 Leah**

I knew Embry had read her message, and wondered what he was thinking.

"She's right you know," he said

I about chocked on the air.

"huh?" was my eloquent response.

"I do too, just so you know," he said.

I looked up at him, to see him staring into my soul.

He took my chin in his hands and leaned into me.

"I don't know how, or why. But I know I love you.

I felt it the first time you were in my arms, and I knew it when I had to tell you bye the same night" he told me and then softly kissed my lips.


	21. Chapter 17 Bonus The Pack

_Ch.17 Bonus- The Pack_

_Jakes' POV_

_**I cannot believe Bella stripped down to her underwear and let everyone see her. Then she kissed Embry. **_

_**She was always nice to him, talking to him when we saw him; I wonder if she always liked him.**_

_**Damn, I cannot get the image of her nearly naked out of my head.**_

_**I never got to see her in her underwear and we were together for months. And when I do finally see it, it is in Leah's head. **_

_**Shit she was all wrapped around fucking Embry Call.**_

_**I can smell her, she changed her shampoo but I still know her natural scent. **_

_**What is she doing here on the rez?**_

_**I came to the tree line and I could see Embry standing by the swings, looking over into the parking lot. He walked towards my Bells. Damn it she is not mine.**_

_**Fuck this sucks.**_

_**She reached for his hand and the look on her face makes me want to throw up. She never looked at me like that. What is going on?**_

_**I watch as Embry folds her into his body and starts kissing her, a kiss that is so deep I want to turn my head, but it is like a car wreck you know you should look away but you just cannot.**_

_**I watch for a few more minutes, unable to make myself leave. This is like slow torture.**_

_**They talk about Embry's old tree house. I watch as they slide down the slide together.**_

_**This is not the Bella I know. Bella does not swim half-naked in the ocean and play on swings and slides. What is going on? I wonder.**_

"_**You two look cozy," I say before I can stop myself**_

"_**What do you want Jake" she ask me.**_

_**I have no idea what I want. . .**__ I think to myself._

"_Nothing, just taking a walk," I tell her. _

_Shit that came out harsh._

_Embry asked if she wanted to leave, what the hell?_

_They just started walking to the beach_

"_Is this payback Bells?" I ask her. Damn why did I ask her that, I know she would not do that._

_They just keep walking, hand in hand._

"_I didn't think you were the vengeful type Bella," I yell out._

"_Hey Baby Bell" I hear Paul say as he walks towards me with a look of murder on his face._

_Fuck, I do not need any of his shit right now._

"_You lost Jake" he asks me._

"_Stay out of it Paul" I tell him with a growl_

"_NO, don't think I will "he tells me_

"_Pizza night tomorrow" he calls out to Bella_

_He walks up to me and too quiet for human ears says_

"_You leave Bella the fuck alone. Do you understand Jake?"_

"_Fuck off Paul"_

_**Paul's' POV**_

_I cannot believe that douche, can't he just stay the hell away from her and keep his goddamn mouth shut just once._

_Damn Bell does not need any more of his shit. _

_Man she looked happy walking with Embry. I am ganna need to get to know that kid._

_Jake what are you thinking? Why can't you leave her alone? Don't you think you have done enough? Paul ask me_

_Damn it Paul you do not know anything? I tell him_

"_I know you can't go one damn day with out trying to hurt her? I thought you loved her; don't you want her to move on? _

_She deserves that. "He tells me_

_What are you trying to fuck her too? I ask Paul_

_The look on his face, tells me I have gone too far._

_He starts shaking and I know he is going to phase. _

_I phase just as he lunges at me._

_You mother fucker-__**Paul**_

_Look, I should not have said that -__**Jake**_

_**Enough, **__someone tell me what the hell is going on-__**Sam**_

_Paul and I stop our fight under the weight of the Alpha Command._

I go over everything that has happened in the last 20 minutes

_Jake what the hell are you thinking?-__**Sam**_

_Why are you making this worse than it has to be?-__**Sam**_

_Do not think I have forgotten about the ass kicking you deserve-__**Paul**_

_Paul cool it-__**Sam**_

**Sam howls signaling everyone to phase.**

_What's up-__**Jared**_

_Find something?-__**Leah**_

_I'm here-__**Quil**_

_Leach?-__**Seth**_

_No, meet at the clearing, emergency meeting-__**Sam**_

_What's going on?-__**Seth**_

_Jake is a dick-__**Paul**_

_Paul runs through everything from the last 30 minutes._

_Dude you really are an ass-__**Quil**_

_Shut up Quil-__**Jake**_

_Why can't you just leave her alone__**?-Seth**_

_I wonder what it will feel like when I crush your balls in wolf form?-__**Leah**_

_Jake, man what the hell?-__**Jared.**_

_Jake you have made a bad situation worse__**-Sam**_

_I know, it's just how am I supposed to feel she is hooking up with Embry. Fuck-__**Jake**_

_Bella does not hook up and you know that-__**Quil**_

_I have to agree with Quil on this one-__**Jared.**_

_Every time you open your mouth, I'm glad she's away from you-__**Seth**_

_Here wolfie, wolfie… I'm ganna tear your balls off-__**Leah**_

_Only after, I am finished with him-__**Paul**_

_Oh what Paul, Leah. You two didn't even like her till a couple months ago and now you're all Team Bella?-__**Jake**_

_Yea you're right I was a total bitch to her, and I do not deserve the friendship she has given me, but I sure as hell am going to do everything I can to keep it. She's a hell of a lot better than any of us - __**Leah**_

_I was a dick, and she still nice to me. She's become my only family and I will kill you before you hurt her-__**Paul**_

_You know what I think Jake-__**Quil**_

_Jake, I've been friends with B since you first brought her around, leave her alone-__**Seth**_

_Kim is still pissed and does not trust any of us after what went down. No way am I letting you fuck up my imprint-__**Jared.**_

_Jacob none of us blame you for imprinting. We all know it was involuntary but you are responsible for the cluster-fuck you made of it and continue to make of it._

_Those of us that have been lucky enough to be forgiven feel strongly about keeping Bella safe, and that includes from you._

_Seth is the only one of us who did not willingly take part in Bella getting hurt and we will each have to find a way to prove ourselves to each other and those around us again.._

_This situation has caused trust issues with the newest imprint and we need to show her as well as future imprints we can learn from our mistakes. We cannot do that if you continue _

_to be selfish -__**Sam**_

_You nay not like that Bella is moving on, and you may not like who it is with, but you will leave her alone. Do I need to make it an order?-__**Sam**_

_No! Are we finished?-__**Jake**_

_Yes, I do not want to have to have another one of these meetings-__**Sam**_

_Jared, Quil you are on patrol.-__**Sam**_

Everyone phased back except for Jared and Quil

I just stood trying to figure out when everything went to hell and how I got to this place.

Paul walked up to me

"Jake, I'm not fucking around. I want you to stay away form Bella," he told me

"Sure, sure, I won't go near your new friend" I told him and regretted being an ass immediately

Paul swung and hit me right in the nose, blood spurting everywhere.

"Fuck you broke my nose," I yelled.

And just as I was popping it back in place Leah, fucking nailed me in the nuts again.


	22. Chapter 18 Replaced

**Ch.18 Replaced**

Embry and I have been together for over a month now and it is like nothing I have ever experienced before.

Our first date, he took me to Shakespeare in the park in Port Angelis. Paul had been on 'Bella watch' that night and said if I ever forced him to listen to "some dead guy's attempt at game' again he was going to make me listen to play by plays of his dates…

Spring break just started and I cannot wait to spend as much time as possible with Embry.

We are having a bonfire tomorrow night, our usual group. Embry, me, Leah, Seth and Paul.

Everyone gets along so well.

Were supposed to be camping-out but I have not asked Charlie yet. I am afraid he will say no since Embry is going to be there.

Embry and I have not done anything except kiss, but our kisses feel like a slow burning fire.

Leah told me if we did not have sex soon, she was going to lock us in a closet because the sexual tension between us was driving her crazy.

I laughed at her. If she thinks it is driving her crazy, how does she think I feel? I honestly do not know how we have managed to not do anything more, lord knows all I can think about is touching him and being touched by him.

_**,Bzzzz**_

_I will be there in 2min. B ready 2 shop-L_

_Thanx C U in 1-B_

Leah decided yesterday we needed to go shopping, so we are headed to Port Angelis.

I could hear Charlie opening the door. So I headed down the stairs.

"Hey Leah" I greeted her.

"B.. you ready?" she asked.

"Yea, let me grab my purse," I told her.

She walked over to me "Have you asked Charlie about tomorrow night?

"No, not yet." I whispered

"B.. you're a chicken shit" she told me.

"Hey Charlie" Leah called to my dad.

_Holy Crow what is she doing_

"Leah" Charlie nodded looking at her.

"A bunch of us are having a bonfire tomorrow night, you know with Spring break starting.

After, we are going to camp out. Can Bella come and camp with us?" she asked Charlie

"Who all is going to be there?" he asked her, looking at me.

_Oh, he knows, he is not the Chief of Police for nothing. This is not going to be good. I thought._

"_Me_, (_Bella if you let her go)_ Seth, Paul and Embry. Quil might go, but he doesn't know yet"

She told him

_I could see his face blush slightly and the vein on his forehead was trying to make an appearance._

" Uh huh, I see… and you will all be camping on the rez? Together?' he asked.

_Oh yea he totally knows_

"Yea, probably down by the beach or maybe the old cave." she said.

"Yea you can go Bells, just be..safe" he told Leah staring at me.

_I knew I was blushing, and I am certain he knew Embry and I would not be spending the night with the others._

"Thanks Charlie" Leah told him.

"Alright B, we gotta go, the mall is waiting" she said walking to the door.

"Bye Dad" I called out following after Leah.

We made it outside and got in her car.

"I can't believe he said yes." I told her.

"B Charlie's not stupid he knows you're not camping with me. But he knows he can't really stop you and Embry either." she said

"Oh god, that's embarrassing," I told her.

We pulled out of the drive and headed to Port Angelis and to the mall.

**Charlie's POV**

I can't say that was unexpected. I have seen her and Embry together; I knew it was only a matter of time. As much as I wanted to say HELL NO you cannot go camping with your friends because I know you are really camping with your boyfriend, I know me saying no wont stop anything that is going to happen from happening.

Watching Bella with Embry even when he's not here, is like watching someone else's daughter.

She laughs and jokes, she is so happy.

The scared look she had when she dated Edwin Cullen is gone, and even though she smiled while dating Jake, it is nothing like this.

Embry seems to bring out the best part of Bella.

I remember the night I met Embry .

_**Flashback**_

_I had stopped and grabbed a pizza on my way home from work. I feel guilty, Bells always cooking and taking care of me. I walked in the house, set the pizza on the counter, and called out to her_

"_Bells, you here?" I waited a couple minutes but she didn't answer/_

_I was about to check upstairs thinking maybe she was asleep, when I head laughing coming from the back yard. I walked to the living room and looked out the window and what I saw nearly brought me to tears._

_There was Bella running around barefoot in the back yard having a water gun fight with a very tall young man. She was running, laughing, and having more fun than I have ever seen her have. The sound of her laugh is something I had never heard before and hoped to hear often._

_It's what I will think of when my days end._

_I watched my daughter and could not hold back the emotion that I felt. _

_The young man dropped his water gun and held up his hands in surrender, Bella threw her head back giggling. I had never heard her giggle, not since she was a baby._

_I watched him grab her under her arms and swing her round in circles, like you see fathers do to young children. He sat her back on her feet, and then leaned down whispering in her ear._

_The smile that broke out on her face, was a smile you usually only see in toothpaste commercials. _

_Bella threw her arms around his neck, and he wrapped his arms around her waste, leaned down and kissed her._

_It was not something I am used to seeing, and it was not a kiss I would typically use to describe hormonal teenage boys. This was sweet and tender and I could see he loved her from where I was watching._

_I turned to go to the kitchen not wanting to invade their privacy any more and not wanting to see my little girl in the arms of a man._

_That was the moment I knew that I had been replaced as the man in Bella's life. _

_This young man whose name I did not know had become the most important man in her life. _

_He owned her heart, and from what I saw, she owned his._

_They came walking through the back door a few moments later, hand in hand._

_When the young man saw me at the table, he walked right up to me._

"_Hi Chief Swan, my name is Embry Call. It's nice to meet you," he said to me._

"_It's nice to meet you too, and call me Charlie," I told him_

_Bella left shortly after to eat dinner at his house. I sat drinking a beer, and wondering where the time had gone. One day she was my baby, and the next she was almost grown._

_I called Renee to tell her what was going on. I did not know if that was the right thing to do but it seemed like she should know._

_**Ring, Ring, Ring**_

_Hello? - R_

_Rene, it's Charlie-C_

_Is everything ok, oh god is Bella ok?-R_

**I had forgotten how Rene could be**

_Rene, calm down. Bella is perfectly fine. That is why I am calling actually.-C_

_What do you mean?-R_

_I came home today, and did not see Bella right away. I heard laughing in the back and looked out the window. Rene, Bella was outside barefoot having a water gun fight with a young man named Embry Call._

_Wait.. Our Bella was barefoot outside. Playing with water guns?-R_

_Yea, she was.-C_

_But that's not why you called is it?-R_

**Rene always was perceptive**

_It is what else I saw. Every father fears the day he meets the man who replaces him in is daughter's life. Rene I just met the young man who replaced me.C_

_Rene was quiet, for a moment._

_What makes you think this Charlie?-R_

_She is different, has been for a few weeks. I just did not put it together, until tonight._

_I have been watching her fall in love.-C_

_How does she look?-R_

_Beautiful Rene, like she has been lit from within.-C_

_We were quiet for a while, both lost in thought._

_When is Bella's spring break? I think I would like to visit.-R_

_I will call you back with the info-C_

_Charlie.. Thank you for calling.-R_

_**End of flashback**_

"Come on B, you have to get something spicy" Leah told me dragging me into Victoria's Secret.

I was not as opposed to this store as I once might have been, and I did find several things that were pretty. Not as 'spicy' as Leah would have liked, but pretty. We made our purchases and walked back into the main part of the mall.

"Let's eat something" I told Leah, knowing that would distract her.

We went to the food court and decided on tacos, once we were sitting down Leah decided now was time to talk.

"Are you nervous about tomorrow night?'' she asked

"Yes" I managed to squeak out.

"Are you sure about this?" Leah asked. She was being sweet and not as "Leah like" and I was thankful for that. I think we both knew this was an embarrassing talk and neither of us had anyone but each other.

"Yes, I love him Leah so much" I told her.

"I know you do; I know you're ready too. You would not go tomorrow if you weren't" she said.

"Does Embry know?" she asked.

"I think we both know, with out having to say it." I told her.

"Does he know you've never.. Well that you're a virgin?" she asked.

"Yea, he does. He is too" I told her and blushed.

"Oh wow, I.. I don't even know what to say," she told me.

"We're the same, neither of us have done anything more than the kisses we've shared together."

I told her.

"You know that's really romantic B," she said smiling.

"Yea it is, isn't it? We get to share everything for the first time, together." I admitted.

"Can I ask you something?"

"You know you can," she told me

"How bad does it hurt?" I asked her, feeling my face light on fire.

"Uh, Uhmm _(wow I think I flustered Leah) _it hurts, but the pain goes away pretty quick.

It probably has more to do with you know uhh him and how he… shit, I cannot think of a way to sugar coat it. B I think it depends on how big he is." she told me blushing and shifting in her seat.

"Yea, I guess that makes sense," I told her, because really I had no idea what to say.

I must have looked spaced out or something.

"B, why do you look scared and what has you chewing your lip? She asked.

"Don't laugh… but if he's proportional. Christ Leah he is 6'5 "I told her

She started laughing so hard "B.. Then I guess you hit the jackpot first time out" she said still laughing.

And just like that sensitive Leah was gone, and the blunt feisty Leah we all know and love was back.

"Hey Leah" I called

"Yea?"

"Thanks, you know for this," I told her.

"Sure, B you are after all my albino sister" she said smiling

We finished eating and headed to the car to drive back to Forks. Charlie called and said he had to go into work so I decided to go to Leah's and hang our for a while.

We pulled up to her house, and walked inside finding Paul, Seth and Embry crowded around a massive pile of snacks, and PS3 controllers.

Boys! I thought.

Embry saw me and jumped up coming towards me "Hey baby, this is a nice surprise" he told me.

"Yea it is," I said wrapping my arms around him.

I could hear Seth and Paul snickering and making whipping sounds teasing Embry about being 'whipped'.

"Oh you two have room to talk. What is it she calls you? Puppy and Paulie" Leah chided them.

They both stopped and got up to say hi, but then quickly went back to their game.

"I was going to call you" he told me.

I finished the tree house," he said

"Really?" I asked excited.

He was only supposed to build a ladder, but he told me once he got up there he had to replace some of the floor. I have been waiting to see it. It may be silly, but I always wanted one, so I cannot wait to check it out.

"You want to go see? My mom's home she wants you to eat with us anyway" he asked me.

"Yea, that sounds good," I told him

"I can drive you home after" he told me reading my thoughts.

"Ok" I told him

Leah came out of the kitchen "Meet here tomorrow about 3 "she said.

"Yea, see you then, leave your car unlocked so I can get my bags out when Em takes me home"

I told her.

Embry and I left and walked towards his house, holding hands and talking about our plans for spring break.

We got to his house and his mom was already making diner.

"Hi Bella, it's good to see you again" she told me

"Hey Annie, smells good" I told her.

"Ma were going out back, ok," Embry told his mom as we walked outside.

"Alright diner will be done in about an hour"

**Annie's POV**

I watched as my only child, my son walked outside with his girlfriend to show her his old tree house he has been 'Bella proofing'

I remember the day I found out about Bella Swan

_**Flashback**_

_Embry had been acting different for the last few days, more grounded, more sure of himself._

_I had been doing laundry and was carrying a basket of clean clothes to put in his room._

_As I put the basket down in front of his closet, something caught my eye on his dresser. I walked over and saw a picture lying on top. I picked it up and started studying it._

_It was from the dance a few days earlier. You could tell that Embry and the girl he was dancing with didn't realize they were being photographed, which is what made what I saw in the picture that more meaningful._

_My son was looking at this girl who I recognized as Chief Swan's daughter, like she hung the moon and held the stars. And she was looking at him as though he was the air she breathed._

_I was sure someone had captured the moment Embry and Bella fell in love._

_A couple weeks later Embry brought her over to meet me. Embry had never so much as talked about a girl to me, much less bringing one home. He has always been so shy, I knew Bella was special to him. He came walking into the house with Bella holding her hand, no hint of shyness or embarrassment to be found. _

"_Mom, this is Bella Swan. Bella this is my mom Annie" Embry introduced us._

"_Hi Ms. Call it's lovely to meet you" she said blushing _

"_Hello Bella, I'm so glad to finally put a face with the name, and please call me Annie," I told her._

_I watched them head out to the yard and sit down on a bench, one Embry had made me._

_I could see Bella looking at it, and then saying something. She ran her hands over the carvings as if she was trying to burn it into memory through touch._

_I watched as my son, pushed a stray piece of hair from her face and leaned in kissing the young woman sitting next to him. Then he ran his fingers across her face tracing her features._

_I could see Bella had her eyes closed and was leaning into his touch._

_When Embry was five years old, he told me I was the bestest, smartest, prettiest girl in the whole, wide world._

_Watching my only son touch this young woman so tenderly, so lovingly was the moment I knew Bella Swan held his heart and she was now the bestest, smartest, prettiest girl in the whole wide world. She was Embry's world. I looked at the beautiful woman sitting next to my son and knew he too had become her world._

_Every mother knows the day will come when you are replaced as the woman in your son's life,_

_I had just met my replacement._

_**End of flashback**_

"Be careful climbing up," Embry told me as I climbed the ladder to the tree house.

"Wow Em, this is awesome," I told him

"I replaced the floor and put a half roof on" he told me.

"Are you going to teach me your secret handshake now?" I asked smiling

"I think a kiss would be be better than a handshake," he said

"I agree," I told him, standing on my tiptoes.

He leaned into me, capturing my lips. Sometimes I wonder how nothing around us catches fire when he kisses me like this. I could kiss Embry all day; I never got tired of the feel of his lips moving against mine, or the taste of his mouth.

"We should camp in here tomorrow instead of on the beach," I whispered.

"Yes we should," he said kissing down my neck to my ear.

"I don't have to tell you goodnight tomorrow. He said catching my lips again.

We heard his mom call for dinner, so we climbed down the stairs and went inside.

After dinner we stopped so I could grab my bags our of Leah's car and then drove to my house.

Charlie's cruiser was in the driveway so I knew he was probably watching the game scores on TV.

I got our of the car and Embry came over helping me with my bags.

I was leaning against his car, when he leaned into me, oh god his scent hit me like a ton of bricks.

He crashed his lips against mine, causing me to let out a small moan. He started trailing open-mouthed kisses across my jaw and on the spot just below my ear that made me tingle.

"I love you," he told me

"I love you too," I practically panted out.

"See you tomorrow," he said getting back into his car.

I watched from the doorway as he drove off, and then went inside.

"That you Bells?" Charlie called from in front of the TV.

"Yea dad, I'm just going to go to bed. See you in the morning," I yelled walking up the stairs.


	23. Chapter 19 Slow Burn

**A/N Long Chapter **Lemon Warning****

**Quote in bold is my an unknown author, sadly not my own**

**Ch. 19 Slow Burn**

I pulled into Leah's driveway, and practically ran to her door. Today had passed excruciatingly slow. I just wanted to be on the beach wrapped in Embry.

Leah met me at the door smirking. "Long Day?" she asked laughing.

"You have no idea?" I told her.

"Come on help me make the food for tonight," she said dragging me into the kitchen.

"I think Quil is going to come by tonight" Leah told me

"You know B.. The rest of them may show up" she told me

"Yea, I figured that might happen, as long as Jake leaves me alone I don't care who is there."

I told her.

"Oh I don't think he will start anything at least not with Paul there you know your"Paulie" has a price on his head" Leah told me smiling.

I could only laugh.

We worked getting the food ready and packing the coolers. Singing along to the radio and dancing around the kitchen, I was having so much fun and it took my mind off my constant clock watching.

"B, I didn't know you could sing" Leah said.

"Oh no, I can't" I told her

"Yea you can, you have a good voice, we should all go to karaoke one night. You could make Paul get up and sing.," she said

"Hmm that could be fun," I told her laughing

"Come on let's go get ready" she said heading to the staircase. I followed her with my overnight bag. We reached her room and both us plopped down on her bed.

"Ill go get in my mom and dad's shower and you can use the one up here." she said grabbing things out of her drawers.

"So which of Vickie's secrets did you bring?" she asked quirking her brow.

"The purple one" I told her trying t hide my blush.

"Good choice" she said as she left to go shower.

I cam out of the bathroom at the same time Leah was walking in her room.

"Ok let's get this show on the road and get you to your man," she said.

"Sounds good to me," I told her.

30 minutes later, we were ready. I left my hair to air dry; I decided to wear a pair of boyfriend jeans with a deep purple spaghetti strap tank top with a pair of flip-flops. I put on a little mascara-waterproof of course and some lip stain. Leah almost matched me in her jeans and blue tank.

"Ready?" she asked

"Yep, are the guys coming to grab the coolers?" I asked

"They already picked them up" she said

"Oh"

"We're going to meet them down at the beach," she told me.

I grabbed my overnight bag, and headed down the stairs after Leah.

We hopped in my car and headed to First Beach, I could hear the music already, and we still had a couple of hours before we could light the fire, but I could see a pile of wood off to the side.

The closer we got to where we were holding the bonfire I could see a lot more people than we had planned on.

"Who are all these people?" I asked Leah

"Hell if I know" she said.

"It looks like some kids from Forks are here too," I told her.

"Don't worry, when we get ready to light the fire, they'll leave," she said

I did not think she was opposed to forcing them to leave.

I was looking around for Embry, but did not see him anywhere.

"He will be here any minute," Seth, told me walking up to me and Leah

"Thanks Seth"

Leah and I headed to where the fire would be later and claimed seats before they were all gone.

I was sitting down just watching when I saw Lauren and Jess saunter up.

You have to be kidding me, I mumbled.

"What's wrong B?" Leah heard me and asked.

"Those two over there, that's Lauren and Jessica" I told her nodding in their direction.

"Lauren the one you hit?" she asked

"Yep, I should have hit both of them" I told her.

I could see Seth walking towards me with a huge grin, so I am guessing he saw who was here.

"So Tyson, we ganna get to see a rematch" he asked

"Who's Tyson?" I heard Embry ask from behind me.

Before I could answer, Leah whispered in my ear that Jake and Angela had just gotten here with the rest of the pack.

This is not how I imagined this night starting out I thought.

Jess and Lauren started walking towards me.

"Hey Bella" they said looking past me at Embry

I just ignored them, looking around what could now only be considered a party.

"So I see your ex boyfriend and ex best friend are here "Lauren said.

"Listen you little bleach blonde whore, unless you want to be the next pale face that washes up on shore stay the hell away from us," Leah snarled at Lauren

"Isn't Bella a pale face too?" Jess asked.

_I always knew that girl was stupid._

"Bella is my sister," Paul said walking up and giving me a kiss on the cheek

"Hey baby Bell," he said smiling at me.

Mine too and I believe you just met our sister Leah" Seth said

"Let me guess, she's your sister as well" Lauren snarled looking past me at Embry

"No, she's my girlfriend" Embry told them pulling me into him and wrapping his arms around my waste.

"Whatever" they said and stomped off

"Well that was interesting," Seth, said laughing

"Yea if they weren't bitches I might have tapped it," Paul said.

"Paul" I scolded

"Thanks everyone," I told them all

"Anytime" they chorused

"Tyson huh? Is there a funny story that goes with the nic name?" Embry asked.

"Uhh see you later B" Paul, Seth and Leah, said walking away

"Come on, let's take a walk"

I told Embry about hitting Lauren and why"

He was quiet for a minute, and then he leaned down so he was looking in my eyes.

"I'm sorry you got hurt, but I'm not sorry that I'm the lucky one who get's to be with you.

I love you Bella."

"Oh God, I love you too so much" I told him reaching on my toes to plant a kiss on his lips.

"Hey love birds the party is this way" we heard Leah shout.

We made our way back to the group gathered and sat on the log I claimed earlier. Talking and joking with most everyone.

Our group decided to eat, after we were finished we were sitting around talking about finals we had just taken.

"Come on B, let's go take a bathroom break" Leah said pulling me up from my seat on the log.

"Sure" I said.

"Here baby, my mom's at work and my house is closer." Embry said pulling his keys from his pocket.

"You're not worried I'll look through all your stuff?" I asked him

Quirking my brow and smirking.

"Nope, you can do whatever you want" he told me kissing me sweetly on my lips.

"Oh gag me," Leah said pretending to stick her fingers down her throat, and laughing.

We pulled into Embry's drive way and made our way inside his house, it's funny I am just as comfortable here as I am at my own house.

We both used the restroom and were walking through the living area when Leah stopped.

"This is a really great picture of the two of you," she said pointing to a photo on the fireplace mantel.

"What picture?" I asked.

I walked over to her to see what she was talking about.

There framed on the mantel, was a photo of Embry and I that I had never seen.

We were laying on a blanket in his back yard looking at each other.

"Wow, that's was just a couple days ago, I guess Annie took it" I told her.

"It's cute," Leah said

I locked up Embry's house and Leah and I made our way back to the party.

"Miss me?" I asked Embry walking up behind him

"Always" he said pulling me in front of him, so I could sit in between his legs.

"I saw the new picture on the mantel," I told him

"Yea mom put it up this morning. She made copies, one for you; me and I think one for Charlie"

He told me.

"That was really nice, I like the picture, I didn't even know she had taken it," I told him

"You know how she is with photos, I'm surprised she doesn't stalk us in order to capture our every second together," he said rolling his eyes

It was starting to get late, and I could tell some of the earlier crowd had already taken off including Lauren and Jess. Thank goodness I thought.

Our usual group plus Quil, Jared, Kim, Jake and Angela were the only ones left.

Seth and Paul got the fire started and Leah turned up the music.

Embry took my hand pulling me up "Dance with me" he said

I just nodded, the truth was I loved dancing with him; somehow it had become our thing.

We always danced together even when there was no music.

We were wrapped in each other just swaying to the music.

The flames from the fire were cast on Embry's skin; it looked like he was golden.

He is so beautiful I thought. He was staring at me with his dark eyes that I lose myself in.

"What are you thinking?" he asked me

"The fire is making your skin glow golden, you are beautiful," I told him

"It makes you look like warmed cream" he said leaning down and kissing me.

"Who brought beer?" Quil asked the group

"Blue cooler has the drinks," Paul said

Jared started passing out beer when he got to Embry and I neither of us took one.

"B I've got wine coolers, if you just have one you'll be fine." Leah told me

She came walking over carrying what I guess was a wine cooler and a beer for Embry.

"I don't know Leah," I said.

She bent down to my ear "It will help with your nerves for later, but it won't mess you up. I promise," she whispered in my ear.

"Sure" I said

Embry took the beer she offered, and opened both our drinks.

I took a sip of mine, and was surprised it tasted good like peaches.

I was sitting in my usual position in between Em's legs and he has his hand on my neck, running his fingers against the side of my neck to the shell of my ear. I am not even sure if he realized he was doing it, but it was making me crazy.

We all sat around telling jokes, well I listened. I cannot tell a joke to save my life.

Jared and Kim got up from their seats" Thanks for letting us crash your party. It was good to see everyone," Jared said leaving.

Everyone waved and said bye, Quil was next to leave.

That left just our gang.

All the guys got up to pack the coolers up; Leah came and set next to me.

"I'm on Bella watch, I'll be close but not too close," she told me winking

"Thanks Leah" I told her standing to give her a hug

"Yep" she said and walked over to the boys.

"Why don't we all meet up for breakfast?" Leah asked

"Yea, there's a great diner just outside the rez" Emby told them.

"What time?" Leah asked.

"How about 10?" Paul asked.

"Sounds like a plan, meet us at my house. We can leave from there," Embry told them.

"See you guys later," I told them walking with Em to my car.

Embry and I made our way back to his house" I'm going to grab an extra blanker incase it gets cold ok" he told me.

He came back downstairs carrying a beautiful quilt and grabbed my hand and led the way to the back yard.

When we stepped outside, I lost my breath with what he had done.

There were twinkle lights lit up around the top of the tree house and lanterns lighting the ladder.

It was beautiful.

"Em it's beautiful," I told him.

He just kissed my temple and started walking towards our campsite for the night.

Once we were in the tree house, I could see the twinkle lights better, they were lighting the area just enough to allow you to see more than a shadow, but not enough to feel like you were in a lit room.

It truly was beautiful. He had made a bed that honestly looked softer than the one in my bedroom.

He hung the quilt on the side, and put down a bag I did not even see him carrying.

"I brought some drinks," he said

"Thank you" I told him

He turned on the radio that was resting in the corner. I slipped my shoes off and tossed them down to the ground, Embry doing the same.

"Come here" he said

"I need to kiss you to make sure you're real," he whispered.

Our lips met in the most sensual kiss we have ever shared. I could taste the beer on his mouth and it was sexy, he tasted manly on top of his already intoxicating natural flavor.

His hand were holding my waste, then he opened them so they were flat and flush against my hips.

He ran his flat palms, up and down my hips, never going anywhere else with just enough pressure that made me want to climb his body.

I took my hands away from his neck, put them around his waste, snaking them inside the back of his shirt, and ran my hands up and down his bare back. Oh god, the feel of his skin felt incredible. I had never felt his skin on my hands, and I was lost.

He broke our kiss and started trailing his mouth over my jaw, along my neck and then he nibbled the lobe of my ear, and continued down to the spot right behind my ear. I let out a moan and tilted my head allowing him better access.

I could not help myself and started lightly grazing his back with my nails, which elicited a moan form him.

If he did not touch me soon, I was sure I would turn to ash from the fire that had ignited.

I worked my hands from his back to his chest and the feel of his abs on my fingers left me sizzling. I looked up at him, grabbing the hem of his shirt hoping he would understand that I wanted it off.

I started pulling his shirt up and got as far as I could reach, then he helped me and pulled it the rest of the way. His body truly was spectacular. I was face to chest with him; I could not help my self. I placed a kiss in the center of his chest; I could feel his muscles twitch under my touch.

He slipped one finger under the spaghetti strap of my tank and then looked in my eyes asking the silent question.

"Please" I said just above a hush.

He slipped the strap down letting it rest in the center of my arm, and started kissing my shoulder.

'Your skin taste sweet," he murmured while placing kisses from my shoulder to my neck.

I was running my hands up and down his chest then around his back, kissing every inch of skin I could reach. I could feel his muscles contract with every kiss I placed.

I could feel myself pool with warmth with every touch, every kiss he lavished.

I licked the center of his chest and blew on it, causing Embry to hiss.

He started kissing his way to my other shoulder, up my neck around my collarbone slipping another finger under the remaining strap of my tank, letting it fall down. Then he started dropping kisses to my newly exposed shoulder.

He moved his hands and intertwined both of his in mine, and raised my hands straight up and above my head. Then he gripped the hem of my shirt and started slowly peeling it up and off my body.

When he had it off he tossed it to the corner where his lye.

He looked down at me, and ghosted his fingers on my skin just above my breast never dipping below my bra .Then he drug one hand up and behind my neck gripping my hair and leaned me backwards, I couldn't see his face but I felt tongue lick my skin from my collar bone straight up my throat, then he started placing kisses all along the trail he just licked into my skin.

I was powerless to move, I wanted to touch him, but I could not bring myself to make any move that might take his lips off my body. I should have been embarrassed with the sounds my body was making, but I could not find it in myself to be.

He pulled me back to him, allowing me to reach his chest with my mouth. I started kissing, nibbling and sucking his skin, all the while lightly trailing my nails along his back.

He dropped down to his knees; leveling our heights "I am so in love with you", he whispered in my ear and then began kissing a hot trail down my neck.

He reached around my back, stopping at the clasp of my bra, looking at me waiting for me to say no. He never heard it. He unclasped my bra and tossed it to our growing pile of clothes. He ran his hands up my back and down my sides lightly grazing the sides of my breast.

He ran his hands across the bottom of my stomach and up to the underside of my breast and rubbed his thumbs across both my nipples. Oh, God that felt good.

I could feel my self-soaking my panties.

I reached down and started unbuckling his belt; I popped the button on his jeans and unzipped them. I slipped my hands inside the top of his jeans and ran my hands around his hips.

I felt him pop the button on my jeans and unzip them, pulling them down just enough that the waste band of my panties was visible. He wrapped his hands around both my hips and dug his fingers into my skin.

My breath was coming out in pants and I was tingling all over.

I started tugging his jeans down and when I got to his knees, he stood and pulled them down the rest of the way, leaving him in his boxer briefs.

He brought his hands back to my hips and began removing my jeans from me. We were both standing in our underwear. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close to him allowing our bare chest to touch.

"God your skin feels good on mine," I said.

He brought us both down to our knees and crashed his lips onto mine. Our tongues were sliding, and twirling with each other.

He pulled away and lowered me to the bed; hovering over me just enough that it felt like electricity was surging between our barely touching bodies.

He had one arm wrapped around my back and was using his other to trace my neck, my throat and then my breast. He dropped his head down, took one of my nipples in his mouth, and started sucking.

"Ohhh "I moaned. I could hear him letting our small moans of his own.

He lowered me all the way down and used his other hand to gently massage my other breast, taking his fingers and lightly rolling my nipple between them. Then he switched sides.

I brought my hands down his back, dipped them into his boxers, placed my hands on his perfect ass, and pulled him towards me.

Then I began pulling his boxers down. I got them as far as I could and he took them the rest of the way off. I still could not see all of him, or feel him because of the way we were positioned.

He slipped his fingers just inside my panties and began peeling them off, I raised myself up so he could get them past my hips and then he slowly pulled them down my legs and off.

He ran his hands up my sides from the outside of my thighs up to my neck

"Your skin feels like silk," he whispered. He pulled my lips into a slow kiss deepening it with every second that passed. He trailed his hand down my side and to my stomach, stopping just above my pelvic bone.

I mimicked his movements; I could feel the trail of hair below his belly button. I wanted to feel him, all of him. I started on my path again, as he did the same.

I reached the head of his member and ran my thumb across it. It was smooth like velvet.

I could hear him suck in a breath. He ran his fingers across my opening and I think my heart stopped for a second.

I began running my hand down his length, in a slow caress. ( I could feel his size and knew even without anyone to compare him to that he was very large.

"Feels so good," he mumbled.

He dipped his finger just enough to feel my wetness but not enough to enter me.

"Mmmmm" I moaned.

I wrapped my hand around him and began stroking him. He pushed one finger inside of me.

"Soo wet," he cooed

Ecstasy is the only word that comes to mind.

I kept stroking him, while he added a second finger. I felt the invasion, but it did not hurt.

He began pushing in and out with his fingers causing me to moan, and wiggle. I felt his thumb reach up to my nub and begin slow circles, applying just enough pressure that the coil in my stomach was tight. Then he took my nub between two fingers and pulled causing me to slip over the edge. I was a panting, bluthering mess.

I tightened my grip and kept stroking him, bringing my thumb across his tip.

He pulled one of my legs up and bent my knee and kept up the in and out motion of his fingers.

I pulled his face to mine and licked his lips, parting his and slipping my tongue into his mouth.

He pulled his fingers out of me and scooted up and in between my legs.

I felt him at my entrance; he pulled away from my mouth and looked into my eyes

"I love you" he murmered against my lips.

"I love you," I told him

He began slowly entering me I could feel the pressure with each inch he pushed inside me.

When he reached my barrier, he engulfed my mouth in a kiss and pushed through taking both of our innocence with a single thrust.

He stilled allowing my body to adjust to the intrusion, after a minute and the pressure began to lesson and the burn fade; I pulled my lips from his and whispered, "Make love to me"

He pulled down and pushed up. "So wet, so warm so tight" he moaned.

In and out, up and down. All I could do was moan. The combination of him filling me so completely and his skin rubbing against mine, was euphoric.

"_**It was not into my ear you whispered but into my heart,**_

_**It was not your lips you kissed but my soul," **_I whispered into his ear

Up and down, In and Out. We fit together perfectly. I had one leg wrapped around his waste and one knee bent gripping his hip, he had one arm under my back holding me close to him and the other making soft, caressing sweeps of my hip.

We were meeting each other thrust for thrust, we moved together like lyrics flow to music.

Our breathing was labored but matched each other's I was softly nibbling his throat, he was nibbling my neck.

I could feel myself getting close, and it was like tiny electric shocks all over my body.

"You feel so good Embry," I moaned.

"I love that I'm inside you," he said through his own moans.

He reached his hand that was on my hip around to my nub and began lightly pinching, circling and pulling. "Soo Close Embry" I panted.

He gave one final pull and I exploded. I could feel my walls tighten and then I felt him find his release.

The feel of his hot, liquid shooting deep inside my body sent me into another orgasm. I loved the way I could feel his release. I loved knowing no one else had ever felt him.

I could feel part of him clinging and mixing with part of me.

He gave a couple more slow thrust and then came to a rest still inside of me.

Kissing me feverishly, and running his hands down my sides.

He pulled out, and I immediately hated the loss that I felt without him inside of me.

He rolled to his back, pulling the quilt from the side and covering us both up.

He was raking his fingers through my hair.

"I love you," I told him kissing him sweetly "As I love you" he said

"Oh god, I love the way you feel moving inside of me," I said against his skin.

"I love the way you feel clinching me, rubbing me, and grasping me while I'm inside of you," he said into my hair.

We drifted to sleep wrapped in each other's arms, limbs tangled and completely in love.


	24. Chapter 20 Before Sunrise

**Ch.20 Before Sunrise**

I woke up wrapped in Embry, his arms holding me close to his chest, one of my legs lying between his and his leg over my hip. His head was buried in my neck.

How am I ever going to sleep again without his touch? I wondered.

I wiggled my way out of his grasp and kneeled to reach the bag of drinks. I had just opened the bottle of water when I saw movement out of the corner of my eye.

I knew it was the wolves from my dreams, I don't know how I knew but I did.

I scooted to the side of the tree house and looked over the edge.

Right below, were my wolves …_my wolves why do I think of them like that? _Just standing under the tree like they were on guard. They were looking up at me.

I stared at them as they stared at me, keeping me locked in their penetrating gazes.

Then they both went down on their front legs keeping their back legs upright, heads bowed down.

I could feel Embry stirring behind me, I must have woken him. He came behind me wrapping his arms around me, the wolves looked past me at Embry and then almost floated to the tree line, they looked back at us and each gave a nod of their massive heads and disappeared into the forest.

I knew Embry had not seen them, but they had seen him.

I was defiantly going to talk to Leah in the morning, or later in the morning.

"I'm sorry if I woke you, I just needed something to drink" I told Embry turning my head to the side so I could see him.

"I couldn't feel you next to me.," he said kissing the side of my neck.

" Mmmm how am I ever going to fall asleep again? Now that I know what it feels like to sleep wrapped in your arms." I asked him, tilting my head so he could kiss more of my skin.

"How will I sleep without feeling your breath on my skin, without breathing in your scent?"

He asked trailing his kisses to my shoulder and starting to massage my breast with his hands.

He was kneeled behind me, giving me perfect access to rake my nails up and down his things.

I could hear him sucking in his breath and hissing under my touch.

"God Bella, do you have any idea what you do to me?"

"I only know what you do to me," I told him.

He took one hand from my breast and began a slow trail down my chest, over my stomach stopping just below my belly button.

"Are you sore?" he asked me

"Not enough to make you stop" I told him

He began lowering his hand once more, all the while kissing, and sucking my neck and shoulder. Massaging my breast with his other hand and rolling my nipple between his fingers.

"Your hands feel so good on me," I told him

He slid his fingers against my sex and moaned in my ear when he felt how wet I already was.

I turned my head as far to the side as I could and took possession of his lips.

Our tongues battled at the same time Embry pushed his fingers inside of me.

"Ohhh I moaned" I was scratching up and down his thighs, and he was sucking the skin on my neck.

My hips began thrusting against his fingers of their own accord. His thumb started circling my clit and the sensation of his finger inside me, his hands on my breast and his tongue lapping at my neck had me on the brink.

"Embry I'm going to cum" I panted.

He removed his hand from my breast and brought it to my center where he used his fingers to pinch my nub at the same time he took his lips off my neck and lightly bit down on the lobe of my ear.

I saw stars and came hard. "So damn good" I mumbled

He kept up his assault on my nerves while I came down from the high he had just given me.

He removed his fingers from inside of me, and I turned around so I could face him, both of us on our knees. I wrapped my arms around his neck and attacked his mouth. His hands were roaming over the sides of my body and then my back finally gripping my hips.

I broke the kiss and traveled my lips around his jaw, over his neck and to his ear.

"I want to feel you inside of me." I whispered.

"Tell me if you're too sore," he said kissing my neck

"I won't be, I want to feel you, all of you," I told him

He grabbed a pillow and put it against the side of the tree house and sank down sitting on the floor with his back resting on the pillow

He took my hands in his and started pulling me towards him.

"I want to watch us make love," he said looking deep into my eyes.

Those words falling from his lips sent a new gush of warm wetness to the very spot I was aching to have Embry fill.

I could finally see all of him, I had felt him but not really seen him until now, and I have no idea how he fit inside of me, he was huge.

The sight before me was incredible, Embry's russet skin lit in shadows by the twinkle lights, naked, and hard, looking at me. I could feel myself pool with wetness.

"You look so sexy, beautiful… Oh god I don't even have the words for what you look like"

I told him, unashamed of my gushing.

"You are gorgeous, I can see your thighs glistening in the light and you're delicious" he told me as he grabbed me roughly around my hips and brought me closer to him so that my center was hovering above his.

I stroked him, once and lined him up so he could enter me; he maneuvered my body so he could help me sink down on him.

I sank down , taking him all in , and we both let out a "fuuucckkk" the moment our bodies joined was the moment I knew I didn't feel whole unless he was filling me.

"Oh God Bella"

"I know"

Neither of us moved, while I was not terribly sore I still needed a minute to adjust.

Slowly I began to swivel my hips, while he gripped my ass holding me tight against him.

I could feel him so deep in this position, and he felt like he belonged inside of me.

We were staring in each other's eyes. I started moving myself up and down on him,

'Bellllaaa" he moaned.

He dropped his eyes to watch us thrust against each other. "Fuck that is the sexiest thing I've ever seen" he gritted out.

I could feel my breast start bouncing just enough to catch his attention, "Holy Fuck" he said and latched his mouth onto my nipple.

I needed more, I could not get close enough, deep enough, and I needed something.

"I need more of you," I panted out.

"Are you sure?" he asked

"God Yes"

He grabbed me around the waste with fierceness and launched us to the floor.

He began thrusting hard and fast, going deeper with every inward stroke.

I was clawing at his back and had both my legs wrapped around him my ankles crossed.

There was no space between us; all that could be heard were our moans and heavy breaths.

My hands left his back and I grabbed onto his ass and just held on.

There are no words to describe the way my entire being felt.

I began kissing, and sucking on his throat, I just needed to taste him as much as I was feeling him. I could feel him on every part of my body, his mouth on my skin, his chest sliding against mine, our most intimate parts connected and moving in unison, my legs around his hips.

It was like we were one.

"Come with me" he said licking my ear

"Yesss" I practically screamed.

It was like his words were the last thing holding me down, once he uttered them, I felt myself tighten and clinch, I could feel Embry swelling and we came together hard.

We were just rocking against each other, not willing to separate.

We stayed joined and gently rocking for I don't know how long, eventually Embry pulled out of me and he rolled to his back pulling me with him.

"I don't know what that was, are you ok?" he asked

"I don't either, but I'm better than ok" I told him

We laid there for a while his fingers running through my hair, my fingers stroking his arm.

The sun started rising, it was one of the most beautiful moments of my life, I was wrapped in the warm body of the man I love, watching the sun peak its rays above the night sky.

"We can sleep a few more hours before breakfast, or we can go shower," Embry said gliding his hand down my shoulder.

"I don't think I can sleep," I told him

"Me either" he said.

"Here slip my shirt on, we'll get everything from here later," he said pulling his boxers on. I almost whimpered in protest at him being covered.

"I like you in my clothes" he said pulling me close.

"I like you out of your clothes" I said, and then slapped my hand over my mouth.

"I can't believe I just said that out loud"

"Good, because the only thought going through my mind is taking my shirt off of you? He told me kissing me.

"Shower" we said at the same time.

"Ill go first and help you climb down ok," he told me.

I watched him climb down looking at his long muscular body and I was goo all over again.

I started climbing down then I heard Embry groan.

"What's wrong?" I asked

"I have the perfect view of you from down here, and I know you have no panties on. It's making the shower less appealing," he told me, causing me to blush but only slightly,

Mostly it just tuned me on.

I finally reached the bottom of the ladder and was wrapped in Embry's arms so quick I do not think my feet actually touched the ground.

"Do you want a shower or a bath?" he asked setting me on my feet

"Which one will you join me in?" I asked.

"Anything and everything you want me to" he said.

"A bath" I said

We walked inside and went upstairs Embry began running the bathwater, and I was going through my overnight bag.

"Bath is ready" Embry came walking up behind me

"Mmm" I moaned out

We got in the bath, me leaning my back against Embry's chest and just soaked in the warm water relaxing.

We washed each other, slowly and sweetly with reverence.

We got out and dried one another off, and then dressed.

By the time, we made it down stairs it was time for everyone to meet up and go to breakfast.

All three arrived at the same time knocking, Embry yelling for them to come on in.

Leah, Paul and Seth walked in through the kitchen, and Leah started cracking up.

"What?" I asked.

"What do you mean what?" she asked

"Why are you laughing?"

"You seriously don't know what would make me laugh at the two of you?" she asked incredulously.

"Dude" Paul said.

Seth just looked uncomfortable.

"Ok follow me love birds" Leah called walking down the hall to the bathroom.

She flicked the light switch and shoved us inside.

"Look in the mirror" she ordered us

Embry and I stood in front of the mirror and both our face went slack, mouths hanging open.

"What did you to get dressed in the dark?" Leah asked still laughing.

"No, uhh, I don't know how we didn't see these" I said.

I had several small hickeys on my neck leading down under my shirt, Embry's throat and collar bone had the same marks and I think I even saw a bite mark

"Baby, I'm sorry I didn't mean to really I didn't" Embry said.

"Yea, neither did I, uhmm I think I bit you" I told him blushing

"You bit him?" Leah asked holding her sides to keep herself upright, she was laughing so hard.

I could hear Paul in the other room roaring with laughter and Seth yelling to make it stop.

Embry looked down at the part of his neck, that clearly was a bite mark, then pulled the neck line of my t-shirt down enough to see the spot he kept saying tasted sweet and sure enough there was a bite mark on me too.

I stepped behind him and lifted the back of his shirt up,

"Uhh do you have practice tomorrow? I asked

"Yea, why"

"Just keep your shirt on" is all I could say

Leah peeked over and literally howled with laughter. I could hear Paul making his way towards us, as I pulled down the elastic of my yoga pants to look at my hips and sure enough, they were faint bruises from being gripped.

"Holy Hell what did the two of you do?" Leah asked looking impressed

Paul made it to the doorway, looked us over, and looked shocked.

"I can't wait till PE tomorrow, when you have to dress out" Paul told Embry smirking

"I am sorry," Embry said

"You know what?" I asked

"What?" everyone asked?

"I'm not sorry one bit," I told them, and I really was not.

Embry smirked at me and then grabbed me around the waste, pushed past Leah and Paul and pinned me to the wall. Leaned into me and whispered "Me either, I bet there is a lot of places I haven't marked yet" then he sucked the lobe of my ear into his mouth and cupped my ass.

"Oh no you don't, were hungry" Leah said.

"You boys go on out, B and I will be there in a minute," she said

The guys including Embry left, leaving me with a smirking Leah.

"So, I guess things went well" she said smiling

"Uhmm yea" I said, unable to hide my grin.

I thought now would be perfect to ask Leah about my wolves.

"I need to ask you something," I told Leah

"Shoot"

"First can Paul and Seth hear us? And can you keep what ever I say out of the pack mind?"

I needed to know

"No they can't hear us, and yea I'll just think of getting my period keeps em out of my head every time," she said with an evil grin.

"I've been having dreams where a white wolf shows up and watches me, lately when the white wolf comes a black one is with him. I know they are not in the pack. I can tell something about their eyes holds wisdom that I have never seen in the eyes of the pack.

And I've seen the white wolf once when I was awake, and in the middle of the night I woke up and looked down and they were both standing there."

"Do you know who they might be or what?" I asked

"B… the only white wolf in our history is the Great Spirit, but I've never known him to show him self to an 'outsider' no offence. And you know Sam is black." she said

"No, it's not Sam. I am positive. This black wolf is the same size as the white one and has the same depth to his eyes. Plus he has silver/grey on his ears and tail." I told her.

"Have you ever talked to them?" she asked

"Once in a dream, they let me touch them, and I heard a voice telling me they would walk beside me on my path or something like that," I told her.

"What else has happened?" Leah asked.

"Not much, they stare in my eyes like they're looking for answers only they didn't ask any questions, and they usually tilt their head to me. Last night though it looked like they were bowing.

And I know they saw Embry. He was asleep when I first saw them, but when he woke up he came up behind me, he uhh did not see them but I know they saw him. Then they like floated to the tree line. They looked back and nodded then disappeared." I told her.

Leah was quiet while she thought over what I was telling her.

"B I don't have a clue who the black wolf is. We do not have any wolf with the markings you are describing in the legends. But I think the white wolf might be Great Spirit Wolf.

I have no idea why he came to you in your dreams or let you see him. However, if he did, you should pay attention to it and listen. He wouldn't come to you for no reason," she told me

"Ok" I told her, I didn't know what else to say

"Hey I don't want anyone else to know about this," I told her.

"I won't slip," she told me.

"Let's go eat, surely you two worked up an appetite," she said smirking.

"Oh and B, I will be getting details later" she said walking out the door.

We were leaving the diner after breakfast. "Hey B stop at my house before you go home, and I'll lend you a scarf to get passed Charlie" she told me shaking her head.

"Thanks, Ill see you later maybe around 4," I told her.

Embry and I made it back to his house, and went to clean up the tree house and collect my forgotten clothes.

"Baby, let's take a nap" he said.

"Yes, lets" I told him

We cleaned up a bit, and put everything I needed to take with me in a bag, then laid down to catch up on some much-needed sleep.

I put my hand inside his shirt so I could feel his skin, and he had his arms around me with his hands inside my shirt. I tried getting comfortable but I just couldn't.

"I need to feel you," I told him

He pulled his shirt off , mine followed. We ended up discarding all of our clothes; we did not make love again, but needed to feel our bodies against one another.

We drifted to sleep wrapped in the feel of each other's skin.


	25. Chapter 21 Bad Influence

Long CH

**** Graphic Lemon-tree****

**Ch.21 Bad Influence**

Days turned into weeks and weeks into months. School had thankfully let out and we had three months of freedom. We were having a bonfire tomorrow night to celebrate.

"Any of you getting hungry?" Seth whined

"You are always hungry," I told him

"Let's go get something to eat" Seth said

"I want to wait for Em he should be here soon," I told Seth

"He should be walking up any second," Paul said

I just looked at him

"What I heard him pull up" he said rolling his eyes

Sure enough not a minute later Embry was wrapping his arms around me

"I missed you baby" he whispered in my ear.

"I missed you too" I told him giving him a quick kiss.

"Oh would you two stop, it's been what a few hours since you last saw each other, and you practically live with each other" Seth said, acting all huffy puffy but his smile gave him away.

"We do not," I said

"Well almost, you stay at his house when his mom works over night, and he stays at yours when your dad does, I still don't know how you got Charlie to agree to that" Seth said

"My mom talked him in to it with help from Bella's mom Rene," Embry told him

"How in the world did you pull that off?" Paul asked.

"Yea I want to know too," Leah added

"We didn't really. Neither of us was sleeping very well, and then when we would see each other both parents would find us passed out together. So my mom put 2 and 2 together and talked to Charlie. Next dinner night we had, they told us about the arrangement," Em told them.

"You mean to tell me the Chief of Police gave you permission to sleep with his daughter?

You do realize the man can shoot you no questions asked" Paul asked

"He didn't give me permission," Embry said.

"He told us we have a 'Don't want to see- Don't want to hear- Be Safe 'Policy"

I told Paul laughing

"Please it's not like Charlie is stupid, how many times have you two used the poison oak excuse to cover for all the hickeys?" Leah asked.

Yea it had become a joke ever since that first night, that Em and I usually have marks somewhere on our body, and almost never remember leaving them.

"Oh like you have any room to talk Paul," I said laughing; he is such a man whore.

"Maybe but you've never heard or seen me" he said

"You've never seen us, I defended"

"True but we've all heard it, and I gotta say Baby Bell you have a potty mouth," he said smirking

"Well it's better to be heard than seen in this case, and what can I say about my potty mouth, you all are bad influences." I told him.

"I'm still trying to find out how the two biggest book worms in the Peninsula ended up with the hottest sex life," he said shaking his head

"You want to know what the most amazing thing is. Leah asked

"What?" everyone asked?

"The fact that we've been talking about not just sex but their sex life for the last what half hour and neither of their shy asses blushed once" Leah said, looking all proud like.

"You're right," Paul said

"Can we please go eat now, before I lose my appetite?" Seth said

"Come on Puppy let's feed you before you whither away" I teased him

"Finally, thank you" he smiled.

We went to the diner and had lunch and then Leah and Seth had to leave for patrol, which left Paul on 'Bella Watch'.

"I have to leave so I can make my appt." I told Embry

Are you staying over tonight?" I asked

"Of course" He said kissing me.

"I'll see you later, I love you," I told him

"Love you too," he said

I left and headed to Port Angelis, pulled into the parking lot and parked closest to the door.

"Hi I have a 3:00 appointment." I told the receptionist.

"Bella?" she asked

"Yes"

"Come on back and I'll get everything set up," she told me

There were many photos on the wall; it looked like portfolio, photos and different tribal pieces. A case holding several leather straps caught my eye and I got up to look at it, it was hanging with others of different sizes. They were all beautiful, with designs and script of some kind.

"You like the tribal jewelry?" a mans voice asked me.

"Yes, it's all beautiful. I pointed to one that looked like a cuff of some kind. This one is my favorite it is breath taking. I recognize some of the symbols as Makah but not what the others are." I told him

"Yes those are some of the symbols of the Makah Tribe. How did you know?" he asked.

"My boyfriend is from the Makah Tribe." I told him blushing

I turned to look at who was speaking to me, and saw an elderly man defiantly Native.

His voice did not match his looks though. He looked much older than his voice sounded.

"I know you," the old man said seeing me.

I must have looked confused because he gave me a smile "I have friends and family that live in La Push" he told me

Smiling back at the old man "yes, I spend a lot of time in La Push" I told him

"Hello I'm Bella Swan" I introduced myself to him.

"It's nice to meet you"

"What are you here for today?" he asked

"I have an appt. "I told him

I am not often here, this is my grandson's place, but I believe I can give you what you need, I would like to be the one to do your work, will you allow me." he asked.

"Yes." I told him. I have no idea why I just agreed, but something told me to do it.

"I want my shoulder marked with a name." I told him

"I work in the way I was taught by my grandfather, it's an ancient art form. But you must have faith that I know what you want." he told me.

"Yes, I would like that" I told him, again having no idea why I was agreeing to let a total stranger tattoo what ever he wanted on me.

Two hours later, I left with the leather cuff I had been admiring. The man whose name I never learned, told me I knew who should wear it.

Embry's name in his favorite spot on my shoulder and beautiful designs on my once scarred wrist.

He used his special ink and unfortunately did not use a tattoo gun; instead, he old schooled it with a needle and ink. But it is beautiful.

He rubbed some homemade ointment on both tattoos and told me they would not need to heal.

On my drive back to Forks I kept thinking how strange the encounter was, I felt almost compelled to let him do what he wanted, but it turned out .

I was about 15 miles from Forks when I saw a car ahead of me lose control and flip into the ditch. I pulled over to call 911 and got out to see if I could help.

I walked to the edge of the ditch and saw the top of the car was submerged in drain water.

I gave the 911 operator the info and they were sending an ambulance. I made my way down to the car to see if the person was ok, when I approached the window I nearly fainted.

It was Kim, Jared's imprint Kim.

The water was waste deep and covering the top portion of the flipped car, including Kim's head and shoulders. Shit I thought.

I reached through the thankfully open window and pulled her head out of the water, but she was not breathing.

Ok think Bella, you took CPR. But they did not cover giving CPR to someone while standing waste deep in water through a car window.

I sqated so I could reach into the window and blew a few breaths into her mouth, then I pounded on her chest. It was all I could do with the space I had. I could not get the car door open.

Nothing. I gave a few more breaths and hit her chest hard. Praying I was not doing more harm than good.

Finally, she started choking and spitting out water. She looked over at me "Bella?"

"Yea it's me Kim, you're going to be ok, and I already called 911. And I'll call and get Jared ok."

I told her.

**Ring,Ring.**

_Hello?_

_Emily is Sam there._

_Uh yea, hold on a second._

_Sam?_

_Yes._

_Sam its Bella. I need you to go somewhere that no one can hear what we say._

_Bella Wha…_

_Sam shut up and listen. Go somewhere no one can hear our conversation._

_Bella no one is here except Emily and I you can speak freely. What is going on?_

_I was driving home from Port Angelis, 15 miles from Forks I saw a car lose control and flip in the ditch. Sam.. It's Kim._

_Is she alive?_

_Yes, but she was submerged in water and unconscious when I got to her._

_I called 911 and they should be here any second. I will ride with her in the ambulance._

_Ill get Jared, call her parents, and meet at the hosp._

_I hear sirens, I need to go.._

_Bella… Thank you_

"Bella don't leave me," Kim said.

"Kim I won't leave you. I promise. I called Sam and he's going to get Jared and call your parents." I told her holding her hand.

"Bella. Thank you for stopping I woul…

She did not get to finish what she was saying because the emergency team showed up, including Charlie.

"Bells?"

"Hey dad" I said.

"What happened? Are you ok?" he asked.

"Yea dad, I'm fine. I saw the car flip into the ditch, so I stopped to call 911, but then I saw the water so I walked down here to try to help and I recognized Kim.

"Dad, she's scared. I don't want to leave her alone, can you get them to let me ride with her to the hosp.?" I asked

"Of course kiddo" he said.

I think seeing my car at the scene of a car accident, freaked him out.

The EMT loaded Kim into the ambulance, and asked me her condition when I found her.

We made it to Forks Hosp. fast. Kim was stable.

I walked in holding her hand while they wheeled her on the stretcher.

Annie saw me, and immediately came over to see if I was ok. She looked as worried as Charlie had.

"Bella, I'll call Em for you. If he hears about this without knowing the whole story, well it wouldn't be good," she said shaking her head.

"Thanks Annie" I told her.

"Ill tell him to bring you some dry clothes," she said walking into an exam room.

I stayed with Kim until her mom showed up. Annie let me stay in the nurse's lounge while I waited for Em to show up with my dry clothes.

**In the waiting room: **

Kim's father came out to talk to Jared who was pacing a whole in the floor.

Jared, son calm down. Kim is going to be just fine. The Dr.'s think her blood sugar dropped too low making her dizzy and then losing control of the car.

She is stable and may even get out of here later tonight or in the morning.

The EMT came walking through the hallway.

Both Kim's father and Jared rushed to him to thank him for saving Kim's life.

"It's not me you need to think. The woman who stopped to call 911 saved her life.

Her car flipped in a drainage ditch, submerging her head and shoulders.

If that young woman had not stopped and went to the car, there is no doubt your daughter would no be here right now.

She performed CPR standing in waste deep water, through a car window.

The EMT told the two men."

Do you know who the woman is? They both asked.

I do not know her name, but my partner said it was Chief Swans' daughter.

Sorry I can't give you a name, I just moved here and don't know many town people yet.

Well I have to get back to work. You all take care.

The pack that had been having quiet conversations were silenced with the revelation that Bella had saved Kim's life and by doing so had saved their brothers.

Charlie came walking out after getting the information needed for his report.

"Chief Swan, is Bella still here?" Jared asked.

"No Embry took her home, they left a few minutes ago," he told him

"Your daughter…she saved mine" Kim's father told Charlie visibly shaken.

"Thank You" he told Charlie.

Charlie just nodded as was his way, but was unable to keep the pride for Bella from showing.

Embry pulled into Bella's drive way and they walked into the house, by this time it was getting late.

Charlie called almost the same time they walked through the door saying he would be working all night to finish the accident scene and report. Asking Bella to stay home and to have Embry stay with her.

Seeing his daughter's car at the scene of an accident had scared Charlie, even if he would never say so.

"Stay with me tonight" Bella told Embry

"Yes, I already told my mom" he said.

"I'm going to take a shower," she told him kissing his lips

The hot water spraying down on me felt so good. I don't understand anything that happened today. I felt a strength that was not my own pushing me forward and letting me get to Kim.

Whatever it was, I am thankful I was able to help her.

I got out of the shower, dried myself off, wrapped myself in a towel, and headed for my bedroom.

"That's a good look," Embry said, as I walked into the my bedroom in a towel.

"Your turn" I told him

Embry grabbed some clothes from the drawer and headed t the shower.

He walked back into my room, hair wet from the shower bare chested and wearing loose sleep pants. Holy Crow!

"o my God" I said walking up to him.

I got it this morning he said as I traced the letters of my name inked on his chest, right above his heart.

I slipped the strap of my gown down so he could see his name on my shoulder in his favorite spot.

"I got it this afternoon" I told him.

"So beautiful" he said. Kissing his name.

"I wanted your name etched on me" I told him

"So did I" he said.

"Did Leah tell you I was getting it done?" he asked.

"NO, did Paul tell you I was ?"

"No"

" I got 2 though" I told him showing my wrist.

"Those are Makah symbols. Did you know that?" he asked

"Yes I did" I told him.

"You got my name and symbols from my tribe, etched into your skin. God Bella I don't think there is anything hotter than that" he told me

He started lifting my gown up and over my head as I untied his sleep pants.

"You aren't wearing any panties" he moaned into my neck.

"No, didn't want to bother when I knew I would only want you to take them off." I told him.

He ran his hand from my breast to my center.

"Fuck… you're bare" he moaned out.

"Yes, do you like ii?" I asked.

He grabbed me behind my thighs and lifting me to him. I wrapped my legs around his waste as he carried me and sat me on my bed.

"I want to do something, will you let me?" he asked grabbing my hips arid pulling me to him.

"What do you want to do? I asked running my hands over his chest.

"I want to taste you," he said licking his lips.

"Only if I can taste you," I told him, kissing his lips.

He laid me down on my bed, hovering over me. "I've wanted to taste you since the first night I danced with you," he told me.

When you stripped to go swimming that night, all I could think about was licking you to see if you tasted the same as you smelled." I told him

He drug his tongue from my neck down in between my breast, dipped into my belly button, and twirled. I was already a moaning writhing mess. He raised himself off me kissing my lips as he got up.

He gripped my knees one in each hand, and spread my legs open for him.

"You are sexy when you're wet," he told me.

He lowered his mouth to my center and placed a light kiss on my clit, then he

Began sucking and nibbling my thighs. He kissed and gently sucked the skin up one thigh and kissed and nibbled down the other.

He gave one long, flat-tongued lick all the way across my slit, and I nearly jumped off the bed.

"You are my new favorite flavor, you taste like fucking honey," he groaned.

He began licking short and long strokes of his tongue then he would twirl his tongue around my button.

" Your tongue feels so good" I moaned or screamed I'm not really sure

He added a finger and then another he would thrust his fingers in and out while licking me. I could feel myself tightening up and I knew I would not last long.

"Baby I'm so close," I moaned out.

He started pumping his fingers faster then he put his mouth around my clit and bit down.

"OH MY GOD" I screamed as I came harder than I ever have before.

Embry kept lapping at me, not wasting anything I offered.

Finally, when he licked me clean, he slid his body up mine. "You fucking taste incredible

He told me looking into my eyes.

He kissed me hard, and rough. I could taste myself on his lips and in his mouth and I have to admit it was a turn on to know he liked my taste.

I pulled away from his mouth and looked at him. "My turn." I told him.

"Sit here, and lean against the back," I told him pointing to the head of my bed.

He obeyed me and scooted to the spot I told him to go.

I crawled towards him, wondering how I would get him in my mouth, he was just so big.

I kissed my name on his chest "So hot" I told him.

I could see a drop of pre cum on the tip, ran my thumb across it, and spread it around his head.

He was already moaning. Good I thought.

I grasped him at the base, and lowered my head." Fuck me" I heard him say.

I put my mouth around the head and started sucking more of him in my mouth and pumping him at the base. He was moaning and cussing but most of it was incoherent. I picked up my pace and began hollowing my cheeks every time I sucked down and grazing his length with my teeth as I brought my mouth back towards his head. I pulled him almost all the way out of my mouth and then sucked hard swallowing as much of him as I could. All the while keeping up the steady pumping with my hands.

Embry had the sheets fisted in his hands, and was hissing and moaning.

I brought my mouth all the way off him and then dipped my tongue in the little slit at the tip of his cock. Then I circled my mouth around just the head and gently applied pressure with my teeth, not enough to hurt but enough for him to feel. Then I quickly sucked him back in.

"Shiiiitttt I'm ganna cum baby. Move now if you want to" he panted out.

"MMM mmmm I moaned sucking him in as hard as I could and squeezing him around the base.

I felt a little twitch and then his hot cum came rushing into my mouth.

He tasted slightly salty, but fucking good. I drank every drip he gave me. Then I licked up his length and ran my tongue flat against his head.

I took him out of my mouth, sat up, and looked at him. He actually looked drunk.

"Oh.. Holy.. Bella that felt so god damn good."

"Come here baby," he said pulling me to him and crashing our mouths together.

'I fucking love you," he said

"You know I love making love to you sweet and slow, but I think I want you to fuck me"

I told him. The look on his face was priceless.

What the hell has gotten into me, I may think these things but I don't say them.

"I can't believe I just told you that" I said.

"Baby there are so mnay things I want to do to you, if you tell me yours I'll tell you mine.

"Ok then Fuck Me" I told him.

He pulled me off him, and pulled us both to our knees.

"You want me to fuck you?" he asked

"Yes" I told him raking my nails down his shoulders and arms.

"How rough do you want me to fuck you?"

"As rough and as hard as you want to" I told him

"You're already wet for me," he said licking my lips.

"I'm always wet for you," I told him stroking his length.

"Turn around and grab your headboard" he told me. I did exactly what he told me to.

I was facing the wall, hands gripped on the wood frame of my headboard.

Embry came up behind me, brought his hand down my side, thrust his fingers inside of me pumping a couple of times, and then pulled them out. My head was turned towards him.

I watched as he brought his fingers to his mouth and licked each one. "Fucking delicious"

He was whispering all kinds of dirty things in my ear

"I want you to wear my cum like it's fucking perfume.

He brought his mouth to my ear "Hold on I'm going to fuck you so hard and so rough you're going to forget your name," he whispered.

Holy Hell! "Foul mouthed, dirty talking Embry is hot as hell I thought

He entered me from behind in one quick thrust. He started pounding into me, I could hear our skin slapping against each other. He would pull almost all the way out and then slam back into me. I was literally screaming his name. Thrust after thrust he was relentless, he was pounding into me so hard my bed was hitting the wall. He was rough, and his thrust were fast and hard.

His hands were on my breast massaging them almost painfully, tweaking my nipples then rolling and pinching them, all the while slamming into me.

He grabbed one of my hands, wrapped his over, and pulled it down to my clit.

"You're going to come with me," he said in my ear." Add domineering Embry to the hot list I thought.

He was making circles with our fingers intertwined around my clit and drilling into me.

"Cum" He told me. My walls tightened around his cock, squeezing him .

I felt his release shoot deep inside me; I could feel our juices running down my thighs.

He slowed his thrust letting us come completely down from our high.

When he pulled out of me, I swear I whimpered. We just fell back onto my bed.

"Christ" was all I could say.

"I think I like fucking you," he said. "Good because we will defiantly do that again." I told him

He turned me so we were laying face to face with me half on top of him.

"Is it wrong for me to say I love your dick? " I asked him

"Hell no, is it wrong if I tell everyone I know that my girl told me she loved my dick?" Embry asked me smirking.

"I think maybe everyone we know just heard how much I love it," I told him

The clock read 3:40 am, He followed my gaze.

"Let's sleep now, we need to rest. I am going to spend all day tomorrow making sure you smell like me. "He told me.

We woke up to the phone ringing.

"Embry that was Charlie he's on his way home," I told him

Charlie always called before coming home, his way of making sure he did not see anything.

We reluctantly got out of bed and got dressed.

Embry grabbed me around the middle and pulled me close to him.

"Let's go to my house, no one's home and I remember telling you that I would spend all day making sure you smelled like me." he told me licking my lips.

We walked into Em's house and headed upstairs.

"Baby you want a shower?" he asked me

"That sounds so good," I told him.

I could hear banging, and the sound of laughter.

"Embry, baby someone is here," I said shaking him awake.

"Hmm" he said tightening his hold around my middle.

"Em, wake up. Someone's here." I told him

"Ok, ok. "He got out of bed, showing me his perfect ass, muscular back and long legs.

"God Embry" I said exasperatedly.

"What?" he asked

"You, I look at you and I want you all over again. You have turned me into a sex addict," I told him, smiling but it was the truth.

"Oh yea" he said turning around and coming right back to me.

"Yes, I want you all the time" I told him raising my hand to stroke his already hard member.

We could both hear the banging on the door

"I think we have time for a quickie," he said grabbing me off the bed. He sat down and pulled me into his lap.

"Are you wet for me?" he asked

"What do you think?" I asked

"I think you should plan to come hard and fast," he said entering me in one thrust.

"Fuck Me," I moaned.

"That's exactly what I'm going to do," he said gripping my hips and pulling me up and slamming me down on him."

"Ahhhh" I moaned so loud, who ever was at the door heard me, I was sure of it.

My legs were wrapped tight around his waste and my nails were leaving trails down his back.

He had his hands on my hips thrusting with force and his fingers digging into my skin.

His mouth attached to my neck.

It was almost painful, but in the best way.

With every thrust, my clit was rubbing against him, sending tingles down my whole body.

"Fuck I'm going to cum" I whispered yelled.

"Let me feel you cum on me" he told me, biting down on the skin he had been sucking.

We both came hard and fast, just like he said. His hot juice spilling into me and mine flowing on his member inside me.

"So good" he told me

"Yes" I replied.

I was still in his lap, he was still inside me. We heard the banging on the door getting louder.

Embry leaned us back on his bed, never separating our bodies, reached up and opened his bedroom door. "Who is it?" he yelled

"It's us, let us in" We heard Paul and Leah yell

"Come on in, it's open" Em yelled

"Damn" I heard Leah say

"Were coming up so cover up," Leah shouted.

We had just enough time to grab the sheets and cover ourselves before both Leah and Paul came in to the room.

"Do you know what time it is?" Paul asked.

"Uh no, we just woke up" I told him.

"What we heard didn't sound like waking up?" Leah smirked

"Anyway! What time is it?" I asked.

"5:15" Paul said.

"Shit" Em and I both said.

"Yea were supposed to be at the bonfire in 15 minutes," Leah said.

"You two need to shower, you reek." Leah said shaking her head.

"Separate showers "Paul added

"Hurry your asses up, we'll wait down stairs." Leah said

Embry and I jumped in the shower together and horridly washed up and got out.

I threw on a pair of worn in jeans and a button up fitted flannel. I ran a brush through my damp hair, added a quick coat of mascara to my lashes and swiped on some watermelon lip-gloss.

I passed a mirror on way down and peeked, I actually looked good. I had a nice post coital glow going on.

"Alright I'm ready." I told them.

Embry came up and grabbed my hand and we headed to the door following Paul and Leah.

"You do realize the whole house smells like sex, don't you?" Paul snickered.

"No it doesn't," I said.

"Oh yea it does, you can smell it on your porch. The smell of sex is so thick you can almost taste it." Leah added.

"What the hell did you two do, fuck all day?" Leah asked

"NO, we took a nap too." I told her.

They both just started cracking up

"B did you wash your hair?" Leah asked me

"No, I just ducked under the shower. I did not have time to wash it. Why?"

"Because I'm pretty sure you have cum in your hair." Leah announced.

Paul howled with laughter, Leah tried to keep a straight face but failed miserably and gave up and joined Paul.

Embry and I just looked at them, then each other and shrugged our shoulders.

"Well I used soap everywhere else. I tried," I said.

Leah and Paul both stopped laughing and just stared at us.

"What?" I asked.

"I just told you, that you have cum in your hair and you shrug your shoulders," Leah said.

"Yea, what else can I do?" I said.

"What happened to shy, innocent Baby Bell or shy and quiet Embry?" Leah asked, smiling

"That's it; I'm going to start picking up women in the library." Paul told us.

We all laughed at that.

We arrived on the beach, and picked our seats and started talking with the group that was already there.

Sam walked up to me with most of the pack. "Bella, thank you for what you did for Kim and for Jared. If it weren't for you this would be a different kind of gathering," he told me

"I'm just glad she's ok. How is she doing? "I asked.

"Good, but tired. She hoped to talk to you when she is feeling better," he told me

"I would like that, please let her know I'm thinking of her" I told him.

"I will. You two have a nice night" he told me and went to sit next to Emily.

We were all having a great time, everyone happy school was out.

Someone started passing around a bag of marshmallows to roast. I was having a so much fun.

I pulled my marshmallow off the stick and popped it in my mouth, leaving a gooey mess on my fingers. So I held them up for Em to lick off.

I heard mumbling so I looked around to see what was going on. Jake was sitting across from me, giving me and Embry a death glare. I caught Quil's eyes and he looked at Jake and said something I could not hear. Jake said something back, and most of the pack looked agitated.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"It's nothing, don't worry about it B Jake is just being an ass. AGAIN." she whispered.

"No, it's not me who's being an ass." I heard Jake say.

"Jake don't do this" I heard Quil tell him

"Why, she's the one throwing it in my face." Jake whined glaring at me.

"What the hell are you talking about Jake?" I asked.

"You Bella, you're constantly throwing you and Embry in my face and I'm tired of it," he said.

I could not believe what he was saying. Was he for real?

I stood up, walking over to him.

"Jake what the hell? I'm not throwing anything in your face." I told him

"Yes you are. You are constantly with him, all over the rez. Hanging all over him. I don't want to see that shit," he said raising his voice.

"Jake Embry is my boyfriend. So yes, I spend time with him, and he lives here so yes we spend time on the rez. You and I happen to have some of the same friends so sometimes we get thrown in the same places, but Jake you have Angela maybe you should worry more about her and less about me and Embry/" I told him practically yelling

"I can't help it I see you two all over each other, I can imagine what you've been doing. For fucks sake you smell like him." he spat.

This was pissing me off.

I looked over my shoulder at Embry, who looked ready to jump up.

"Baby forgive me?" I asked.

"Uhh yea" he said.

"You listen to me Jake. You stop worrying about me I am not your concern. You need to think about your own girlfriend before she gets tired of your bullshit and leaves you.

I smell like Embry because I just spent the day fucking him senseless and I have his cum in my hair.

And to put your mind at ease, so you do not have to imagine or wonder what I'm doing later, I'll tell you .

I am going to swim with Embry, then I am going to lick the salt from the water off him.

When I am finished doing that. I am going to suck his dick like a goddamn popsicle.

Then he is going to fuck me so hard and so good that while you are sitting at your hours acting like a bitch, you are going to hear me scream his name. Now grow the fuck up." I yelled.

I turned to stomp my way to the water to see everyone around the fire frozen and slack jawed.

It was so quiet you could hear the crackles from the burning wood.

Embry had a smirk on his face.

"I'm going swimming, baby you coming with me?" I asked already walking to the water.

Embry came up behind me and scooped me up and so I could wrap my legs around him.

"That made me hard," he whispered.

"Good" I told him

His hands were cupping my ass.

"Babe, you don't have underwear on do you?"

"Nope I said popping the P, no bra either," I told him.

"I plan to be so wrapped around you no one will see, but you'll feel me" I whispered catching his lobe in my mouth.

"Fuck Me," he groaned

"Oh I'm going to" I told him undoing the buttons on my shirt, I tossed it in the sand when I had it off. Then I popped the button on my jeans and tugged the zipper down, tossing them in the pile with my shirt. I was standing there nude in front of him. He was just watching me, but I could see the lust in his eyes.

"Come get me," I told him as I turned and waded out to the water.

**Around the Fire Pit;**

Angela got up and started walking towards Jake's house.

Ang, wait. I am sorry-Jake

NO! Give me some time-Angela

Emily got up and looked at Jake.

She is right Jake, imprint or not, you will lose Angela if you do not stop this.

I will go try and talk to her. Emily said following after Angela

Holy Shit-Quil

Embry is one lucky mother fucker-Quil

Jacob, this has to stop-Sam

You cannot continue this way. You will lose your imprint, and Bella does not deserve to be treated this way. She's not throwing anything in your face you would know that if you would stop and think.-Sam

Think she would marry me-Quil

Keep Dreaming-Leah

Damn she has a wicked tongue-Leah

You're proud aren't you?-Paul

Hell Yes-Leah

Jake stay the fuck away from her and keep your mouth shut-Paul

Let's go swimming-Leah

Looked like its skinny dipping-Quil

You don't think they're uhh you know-Quil

Oh yea, probably-Leah and Paul said snickering.

Damn-Quil


	26. Chapter 22 Something More

_**CH.22 Something More **__a Charlie and Annie conversation._

"Em I just put the roast in so we have a couple hours before dinner will be ready, what time is your mom getting here?" I asked.

"She should be here around 5. I think" he told me.

"You want to go outside?" he asked me

"Sure, let me grab a blanket" I told him.

Charlie

I pulled in the drive making my way to the house, passing Embry's car on my way in. No shock there you rarely saw one without the other. I made it inside and could smell dinner in the oven, Embry's mom Annie was coming over for our weekly 'family' dinner.

A couple months ago Rene had come up for a visit and had invited Annie over, at first I thought it was just a get to know the parents meeting, it ended with me having drank half a bottle of bourbon, agreeing to allow Embry to stay here with Bella when I worked overnight and Bella to stay with Embry when Annie was on the overnight shift at the hosp. And the women laughing at my inability to see Bella as anything except my baby girl wearing pigtails in her hair.

Weekly dinners with Annie and Embry have became an almost tradition since then.

I trudged upstairs to clean up,.

I got downstairs just in time to hear Annie pull up and headed to get the door.

"Annie" I greeted opening the door.

"Hi Charlie, any crime sprees going down in Forks today?" she asked chuckling.

"Nope but got a speeder or two" I told her shaking my head.

It was easy to see where Embry came by his easy going good nature.

I headed to the fridge to grab myself a beer.

"Can I get you something to drink?" I asked her

"A beer sounds good." she told me.

"Good woman" I said handing her a bottle.

"Where are the kids?" Annie asked looking around.

"I spied them outback when I got home" I told her.

"Spy. Well where's our hiding spots" she joked

"No need to hide, we can stand right here and see them" I told her pointing to the window at the back of the house giving us a perfect view of the yard.

We watched our children laying on a blanket side by side both reading a book, content to just be near one another.

Bella put her book down and sat up running her hands through her hair. Embry raised himself up and whispered in her ear, smiling she reached in her bag, handing him her brush, he moved so that he was kneeling behind her and started brushing her hair.

"They love each other" Annie said quietly

"Yes they do" I told her.

"It's more than that though isn't it?" I asked.

I watched as this young man who is easily 6'6 and built like a brick house, gently and reverently brushed my daughters hair. Embry put the brush down and leaned in whispering in her ear again.

Embry stood up and reached for Bella's hand and guided her off the ground. He intertwined both of their hands and held her as if they were dancing; both of them just staring into each others eyes, then he leaned down, and kissed the tip of her nose.

"That right there, I've never seen two people love like that, and certainly not hormonal teenagers." I said turning to look at Anna.

"He's going to ask to marry her, isn't he" I asked Anna, but we both knew it was more of a statement than a question.

"Let's get another drink" she said walking towards the kitchen table.

I grabbed two more bottles and joined Annie at the table.

Annie

"Did Bella tell you she met some of our family, when they came down from the Makah rez?"

Annie asked.

"She mentioned meeting Embry's grandfather and great grandparents "

Well my grandparents don't usually leave the rez, as you an imagine they are elderly and nearing the end of their time. That's why I was surprised when they insisted on coming down for Embry's birthday last month.

I had told my father about Bella and that she was a "pale-face' … uh no offence.

Annie said to me.

"Chuckling, none taken" I told her.

And I assumed my father had told his. I thought it was possible that my grandfather was coming to lecture me on the subject.

Having been blessed with such a long life they are what you could say 'traditionalist' the old ways are very important to them. I knew no one would discuss it in front of Bella but I was prepared for a private conversation later.

They arrived before Embry and Bella did. I have several photos of Embry and Bella on the mantle of the fire place, my grandfather noticed and walked up looking at them.

I was sure he would start in on the whole 'pale face's have intruded on our traditions' speech I am familiar with having heard it many, many times growing up.

Instead he just studied the photos, not saying anything.

He joined the rest of us at the table and we visited while we waited for the kids to get there.

Embry and Bella came walking through the door, they weren't even in the house yet when Bella tripped. Embry caught her before any damage could be done and they joined us at the table.

My grandfather stopped her and smiled and told her that grace was overrated, smiling Bella told him that was good because she didn't have any.

Both of them laughing with each other like they'd known each other forever.

"Charlie, I love my grandfather but he's not known for his warmth to 'outsiders' to say I was shocked is an understatement. And Bella can be quite shy but was completely at ease with my grandfather."

"Well Bella is hard not to love" I told Annie smiling with pride for my daughter.

My grandfather kept a watchful eye on the two of them, almost studying them through out the visit. A few hours after dinner and cake, it was time for Embry to open his gifts.

He went through the lot and when he opened Bella's gift my grandfather gasped. He asked

Where she had found it.

She told him that it had been given to and she was told she would know who it should belong to.

"Who gave it to her, and what exactly was it?" I asked my interest peeked.

"It's a leather band traditionally worn as a bracelet. The unique thing about it is, it has both Makah Tribal symbols as well as the symbols of several other tribes. It's beautiful and appears to be old.

My grandfather was very interested in the bracelet and spent a long time inspecting it. All the while speaking in what I think is the Ancient Makah language. I know my tribes language but this sounded much older than what I grew up learning. After my grandfather was finished looking it over, he gave it back to Embry.

She told my grandfather that when she went to get her tattoo, she met an older Native man, who recognized her from La Push and noticed her admiring several Native items around the room, and the leather cuff in particular.

"Who is this man, and what do you mean tattoos as in plural?" I asked Annie.

I only knew of one.

She told us she never got his name, he told her he felt he should be the one to perform the ink etching for her, with the stipulation that she have faith he would know what she would need and to do it the ways he had been taught, with needle and ink.

"She let some man she never met take a needle and ink to her body without even knowing what he was doing?" I asked, wondering what the hell Bella had been thinking.

"She said, something told her to listen and to believe."

"Hmmph" was my only reply.

My grandfather asked to see her tattoos. Bella showed him her wrist and her shoulder.

My grandfather recognized the work, when your skin it etched in the old way, it's like a signature unique to the artist, including the ink as it's always made by the artist himself.

He didn't say who it was, just that he recognized it.

Embry showed his grandfather his tattoo and here's the really unbelievable thing Charlie.

Both Embry and Bella got their tattoos the same day, same place and according to my grandfather by the same artist. Yet neither Embry nor Bella knew the other was doing it.

"I don't even know where to begin" I said to Annie.

My grandfather said something else in his own language then dropped the subject.

The kids were getting ready to leave to catch a movie, saying there goodbyes to everyone.

My grandfather kissed Bella's cheek and again spoke his language.

After the kids had made their way out of the house, my father and I sat there slack jawed at the open display of acceptance my grandfather had just given Bella.

Please understand it is nothing to do with Bella herself that had us shocked but my grandfather is not known for open displays of affection for anyone and defiantly not someone outside the Tribe.

My grandmother has been mostly quiet during the evening, but the two of them started having a conversation that my father and I couldn't understand because they were speaking in the old way again. Finally my curiosity got the better of me and I asked him what he was saying.

He told me that Bella was Embry's young bride. That their union would be blessed by the spirits.

My grandfather gave me an old jewelry box, he told me that when Embry was ready to make Bella his bride that the ring inside was for her.

This ring he spoke of has been in my family for generations, no one knows how old it really is. It was handed down from generation to generation and finally to my grandfather, not even my grandmother has ever worn it. He made it very clear that this ring is meant for Bella, and that it is to be her wedding ring.

I know with you not being Native this probably all sounds like hocus pocus, but to answer your earlier questions.

"Yes I believe he will ask to marry her, and yes I most definitely believe their love is something more than I know how to explain. Watching them is like watching a dance, one move and the other shifts to accommodate. The way they look at each other, it's not the typical hormonal teen lust …_though I'm sure that's there too… _it's like they're one being. "Annie said.

"Another?" I asked holding up my empty beer bottle.

"Sure" she said, smiling.

I sat back down, trying to wrap my mind around everything. Tribal spirits and tattoos, it was a lot for a father to take in.

"I don't know about tribal spirits and mysterious tattoo artist, which by the way explains how they both managed to get tattoos underage. But I know there are things that can't be explained.

I know looking at Bella and Embry together you can feel it's more than anything I've ever experienced. "I told Annie.


	27. Chapter 23 Dirty and Drunken

CH.23 Dirty and Drunken

_Bella & Leah_

**Leah and I were lying in the sand, enjoying one of the last days of summer's sun.**

"**Leah?"**

"**Yeah B"**

"**Why won't you tell Paul how you feel about him?"**

"**Uh why would you ask that?" **

"**Leah I see the way you look at him, I think you might even love him," I told her.**

"**Doesn't matter if I do or don't. We both know he will imprint one day, and I don't think I could live through that kind of pain again," she told me.**

"**When Edward left me, he told me I wasn't good enough for him, and I believed him.**

**When I found out about Jake and I learned what imprinting was, it was like fate or destiny was telling me I wasn't good enough… again."**

"**Edward was so protective, I felt suffocated sometimes, and he was always trying to get me .dress a certain way. He wanted me to change into someone he thought I should be. **

**Jake wanted to fix me, work on me like a project. He thought he could will me to feel a certain way. He meant well, but still wanted me to change." I told her.**

"**Embry just wanted me, who I was not who I could be."**

"**I have a theory, what if Edward and Jake were the ones who weren't good enough for me,**

**But I needed to find out who I was before I could be with someone. Embry and I did not find each other until both Edward and Jake were out of my life. And I was happy with myself. "**

"**What if Sam wasn't good enough for you? You need someone in your life who offers what Sam couldn't. Not because he did not love you or you him, but simply you were not right for each other, but wouldn't have been able to see if with out the imprinting forcing you to.**

**I think that is what imprinting really is, think about it. If it were just to make a stronger pack for the next generation then there would be pups already right?" **

"**It makes sense Bella but I don't think I can risk getting hurt again," she told me**

"**Leah, if you never take the risk, you'll never know what might be," I told her.**

"**The Leah Clearwater I know is Alpha Bitch, not scared of anything. She is kind, beautiful, and thoughtful. She deserves to be happy, to love and be loved." I told her.**

"**Bella, thank you" she said tears brimming her eyes.**

"**But even if I care about him, how do I know if Paul cares about me?" she asked.**

**I think this was the first time, I ever saw Leah vulnerable.**

"**Leah, watch the boy. He looks at you as if he is afraid of you, but that's because he cares.**

**He hasn't even been whoring around, haven't you noticed?"**

"**You know Leah; I think you and Paul are each others match. I mean you both have been hurt badly, trust issues, and volatile tempers."**

"**Hey" she said**

"**Whatever, you know it's the truth. But you are both also fiercely loyal. I mean look at our little group. Seth is Seth always the good person. But you and Paul were total asses to me in the beginning. But once you got over yourselves. **_**Chuckle. **_**You not only became my best friends but my family. I trust you with my life, because I know you would protect me with yours.**

**Both of you share the same depth of loyalty and that's my point. **

**You and Paul are each others match." **

**I tried explaining.**

"**Say I listen to you and give it a chance, what happens when he imprints?" she asked.**

"**I don't know, you could be happy for months or a lifetime, either way even if you get hurt**

**You still loved no matter how short or long a time." **

"**He's such an ass though," she said smiling.**

"**And you're a bitch, see perfect" I told her laughing.**

"**OK, but I am not making the first move," she said defiantly.**

"**Hmm you know we could go Jr high with this," I told her **

"**What do you mean?" Leah asked.**

"**Well we could play truth or dare and rig it so you two have to kiss or something," I told her.**

"**B what are we 12?" she asked rolling her eyes.**

"**Do you have a better idea?" I asked her raising my brow.**

"**Fine" she conceited.**

"**So when are we going to get this going?" she asked trying to hide her excitement.**

"**How about tonight? I mean we were all going to hang out anyway." I told her.**

"**How about we start a bonfire, get some drinks and just chill together see what happens and if we need to play the game we will. We'll tell them girls go first. **

**You can ask me first, then, and then on my turn Ill dare you to kiss him. Childish maybe but so is he so it will work," I told her laughing."**

**Well let's go get ready, no way am I looking like this tonight," she said looking herself over.**

_**Embry & Paul**_

"You like her, why not go for it?" I asked Paul

"It's complicated," he told me.

"Man, it's always complicated. You think me and Bella didn't have complications?"

"Yea but Em man, Leah was hurt so bad. You don't even know. I can't risk it," .

"Paul you know what happened to Bella, twice. I think you may know more about it

than even I do.

And look at us, it's worth the risk." I told him

"Maybe, doesn't really matter. I don't think she's interested," he said.

"Then you're blind" I told him

"It's not too hard to find out. Set it up so you can find out. Hell you're a whore it's not like you're talking to a girl for the first time." I told him shaking my head.

"Yea, but its Leah freaking Clearwater we're talking about" he said.

"Yea and you're being a puss, man up and do something," I told him

"You and Bell are different now," he said.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not good with talking about feelings and shit, but before you, Bell was so shy, blushed at everything like she didn't think she was good enough to be a part of anything, then you come along and she's all free and joking and sassy. Different.

Then there's you. Too shy to talk to girls, quiet. Then you get with her and you are all swimming in the buff, loud, and fun. Different.

But you're still you, books and sweet crap" he told me.

"If you tell anyone I got all girly on you, Ill beat your ass," Paul said smirking

"Hey I want to ask you something, I've always wondered why you never had a problem with her being so close to me and Seth. I mean most guys wouldn't like their girlfriend being this close to other guys." Paul asked me.

"I met Bella before she and Jake even dated, I liked her as soon as I met her, but Jake said she was his. He was my best friend so I walked away.

When I saw her walk into that dance with all of you, she looked different.

She was always pretty, but I looked at her and it was like I could see the light in her. I never saw that in her before. I figured you all had something to do with it, so why would I have a problem with that?

I like knowing she has so many people who love her and would be there for her. I would never want her to give someone or something up for me, I love her all of her and that includes her group." I told him.

"Damn Em. I think maybe I want to date you now," Paul said laughing.

"You really love her "he stated

"So much. The moment she was in my arms at that dance, I knew I was done. She was it.

It's like a need, fuck I don't even know how to explain it." I told him

"It sounds like im.. I mean it sounds like the real deal," he said.

"I'm ganna marry her" I told him

"Oh yea" he said looking at me

"Oh Yea" I told him.

"Now let's get our balls back and get my woman," Paul said

"Let me call Bella and see what the plan for tonight it, then we can figure out what to do"

I told him.

**.Bzzzz**

Beach 6 bonfire, booze, blankets under the cliffs.-B xox

Sure thing-E xx

I showed Paul the text from Bella

"Sweet, let's go get the booze" Paul said smiling

Leah and I were getting ready at her house; I had just finished drying my hair.

"B what if it doesn't work out?" she asked.

"What if it does?" I countered.

"You better wear one of Vickie's nicer secrets. You know we'll either end up in the water or in our underwear from a dare." I told her laughing.

We decided to go casual sexy with our clothes.

Leah was wearing short black shorts with a white tank top.

I was wearing short blue shorts with a white tank.

Underneath was a different story. Nothing casual about that.

We got to the beach before the guys and we set up the blankets and snacks we brought. Leah got the bonfire going, now we were just waiting for Em and Paul to show up.

"Leah, relax," I hissed at her.

The guys came walking towards us with a cooler.

"Hey baby" Em said sweeping his lips across mine

"I missed you," I told him

We were sitting around the fire just talking and hanging our, I could see Leah was nervous but she was holding it together.

"I can't believe school starts Monday." Paul said

"Uhgg don't remind me," I said.

"Hey did you hear La Push is getting their own Police Dept.?" Leah asked me

"Yea, Charlie is actually going to transfer so he will be the Chief down here starting in Sept."

I told them.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Paul asked.

"I just found out this morning"

"Are you going to move on the rez? " Leah asked.

"I don't know, the council has to vote. Even with Charlie being the Chief here, we are still not part of the tribe so I don't know how that is going to work out yet. I think Billy is trying to sway the votes in our favor." I told them.

"Would you transfer schools?" Em asked.

"No, I've decided to take early graduation. I will be finished in January anyway so it doesn't make sense to change now." I told him.

"Hand me a beer, if Charlie is going to be patrolling the beach soon, we need to have fun while we can" Paul said

We each had a drink and were listening to music.

"Truth or Dare?" I asked giving winking at Leah

"Sure why not" she said rolling her eyes.

"Ladies first" I said

"Bella… truth or dare?" Leah asked me

"Truth"

"What's the most embarrassing thing that's happened to you?" she asked

"Hmm well the most recent would be my dad making me sit through the whole

Do not want to know, do not want to see. Don't want to hear.. Be Safe speech" I told her trying to shake my head of the memory.

"Leah… truth or dare?" I asked.

We had agreed earlier to make the first round of questions easy

"Truth"

"What color are Vickie's secrets?" I asked her grinning

"Grey" she said smirking

"You two are no fun," Paul complained.

""Ok my turn" Paul announced

"Bellla.. He sang. Truth or dare? "

"Dare"

"I dare you to get Em hard without touching him," he said with an evil smirk.

"Paul" I whisper yelled

"What? If we are going to play this game, we are going to play it right.

Dirty and drunken" he said.

"Fine" I said.

I leaned over to Embry and brought my mouth to his ear, not touching him but making sure he felt my breath.

"Fresh Honey" I whispered.

"Christ Bella" he said in a tortured voice.

"Do we want to know?" asked Leah

"Uhmm probably not" I told her.

"Paul.. Truth or dare?" Em asked

"Dare, of course"

"I dare you to take a body shot off Leah," Em said

Wow, I did not expect that from Em. I thought.

"There's no shot glass," Paul said.

"Belly buttons work," I offered

Em got a bottle of something out of the cooler and handed it to Paul.

"Leah lay down and I'll pour it for you," I told her.

She gave me a look between scared, turned on and murderous. It was all I could do to keep from laughing.

I poured the shot in Leah's belly button and sat back down next to Em.

We watched as Paul hesitantly hovered his mouth over Leah's stomach and then lowered his head and started licking her belly button to get all the shot.

Paul kept licking, then sucking, then lapping at her stomach. Finally, he pulled himself up though it looked like it pained him to do so.

He looked at Leah, who looked almost as pale as me, and all of sudden he had her around the waste and practically swallowing her face.

"My work here is done; Em and I are going swimming. Meet us there?" I yelled


	28. Chapter 24 Hey School Boy

**CH.24 Hey School Boy**

**A/N No content- **just one big lemon

I heard John Mayer's voice coming from my cell phone, knowing Em was calling.

_Good morning baby, I answered_

_Mmmm I like it when you call me baby._

_Do you now, what else do you like? _

_Well you know that schoolgirl outfit. I love that_

_You know I don't have a school girl outfit._

_I know, but you should._

_I will see what I can do about that._

_I have practice till 4 then the game starts at 6:30 what time will you be here?_

_I can meet you at school when practice is over_

_Ok see you then, I love you Bella_

_Love you too Em_

I got off the phone with Embry and finished getting ready for school.

Uhgg another day at Forks High- Yippee- I thought.

I was daydreaming my way through classes, and willing the day to hurry up.

I kept thinking about my conversation with Embry this morning, he had never mentioned the school girl fantasy. I have to admit I was more than a little curious to see what his reaction would be if I showed up in one.

Am a lot better with the blushing and getting embarrassed about everything, but I'm not so sure if I have the guts to go through with it.

The whole day I floated through my classes, with thoughts of plaid mini skirts and knee socks in my head.

By the time the final bell rang, I had decided to go to Port Angelis and invest in a plaid mini skirt.

Hell why not. I thought.

I found everything I needed and headed home, to see if I could put this getup on with out losing my nerve. I just kept thinking of Embry's reaction to give my self an extra boost of courage.

I finished my shower and blew my hair dry it had grown out quite a bit and now hung just above my shoulder, parting it in the middle and making low pigtails I even went so far as to tie ribbons around them.

I put on a couple coats of black mascara and then used my brand new ruby red lip stain.

I was either going to look hot, or like a hot mess.

I put on the tartan red plaid mini shirt I bought with a form fitting white button down shirt leaving enough buttons undone to show off a little of the black lace from my bra and tying it at my waste.

I decided to forgo the knee socks and instead dust off the stripper heels.

I looked myself over in the mirror and surprisingly I looked good.

I started the drive to La Push praying the whole time my car wouldn't break down , I don't think I could explain this to Charlie without him needing to go to the

Bourbon bottle again.

I pulled up to Em; s school and drove around back and parked next to his car.

Thank goodness he parked by the field, at least no one on the main road would see me.

Deep breaths Bella, I told myself.

I looked at my cell to see the time it was 3:55, I had 5 minutes before he would becoming out.

I decided to get out of my car, and lean on his.

I hit 1 on my contact list and waited for Em to answer.

_Baby, I'm coming out now._

I could hear the guys in the background teasing him for calling me baby, and telling him, he was whipped. I even heard a few whipping sounds.

_Ok, I'm by your car. Did you have a good practice?_

_Yea, but I missed you._

Again, I heard the guys messing with him, saying something about him needing to get his balls back.

We were still on the phone when he came through the door, stopping the moment he saw me.

I could hear the guys, because Em still had his phone to his ear.

Lucky Fucker, I heard one of them say. Along with if that is your girl I do not blame you for being whipped and calling her baby. Damn Call.

_You coming over here or just going to stand there, I asked. _

Folding my phone to end the call.

Embry made it to me in about two steps and just crashed his mouth onto mine.

His kiss was so scorching, I felt my body burn.

"You are so damn hot," he said when he moved his mouth to my neck.

He was trailing open mouth kisses down my throat and along my neck.

"Do you have any idea how much I want to bend you over and fuck you?" he said as he started sucking the skin on my throat.

I could hear myself letting little whimpers escape.

We forgot there was a football team behind us, until we heard one of the guys tell Embry the keys were on the peg.

Embry was snaking his hand up my leg and under my skirt, all the while kissing and licking my lips.

"God Bella. Are you trying to kill me? He asked when he discovered I was not wearing any panties.

He grabbed my thighs and pulled me up his body so that my legs were wrapped around him.

He started walking towards the door leading inside.

"You know it's every guy's fantasy to get a girl in the locker room," he said kissing me hard.

He had us inside the locker room before I realized we were not outside anymore.

"I'll get you another," he said.

I did not have time to wonder what he was talking about before the buttons of my shirt went flying and he had it in a crumpled pile on the floor.

Em sat me down on a weight bench and then stood up looking at me.

"Lay down" he told me.

Hot as Hell. Foul mouth, domineering Embry was standing in front of me.

He hovered over me kissing my lips, my chin, working his way to my neck, pulled my lobe in his mouth, then licked down my throat. Making a trail with his tongue between my breast and down my stomach.

He lifted my skirt up, licked his lips as he lowered his head to my dripping center.

"So wet" he moaned as he ran his finger up and down my slit, never entering me.

He brought his other hand up and pulled down the lace of my bra, and began rubbing and squeezing my breast. All of a sudden, I felt him plunge his finger inside.

Making my hips buck into him.

"God Embry" I moaned.

He added another finger and started kissing my thighs, adding nibbles along the way.

I felt him remove his finger and I could hear him sucking my juices off them.

"Mmm honey" he graoned.

Then I felt him lower his head, and thrust his tongue inside me.

"Oh God, Em" I panted.

I could feel him use his fingers that were inside me just a minute ago to spread me open and then he started twirling his tongue, and nipping my nub.

"Fuck Em" I yelled

He put his fingers back in me, and then bit down on my clit.

That did it, I came hard. He took his time licking everything I had.

He glided up my body and ravished my lips, licking them and then thrusting his tongue in my mouth. Our tongues sliding against each other, he broke the kiss by pulling my bottom lip in to his mouth and sucking on it.

I started moving my head down to get to him, but he stopped me.

"Later, right now I want to feel my dick wrapped in you all warm and wet"

I love dirty talking Embry

I watched as he pulled his shorts down just enough to let himself free.

I leaned up stroking him. Just the feel of him in my hands made me wet.

He sat down and pulled me on him guiding himself into as I sank down.

The feeling of him filling me made us both moan.

"Bella god baby you're so wet"

He was thrusting up as I pushed down, he pulled my bra down and latched onto my nipple sucking and pulling with his lips.

H e finally tore my bra off.

I don't think that one is salvageable

"More Em" I told him

"Hold on" he said standing up and pushing me into a locker.

He began pumping into me hard and furious. It was all I could do to keep my legs from going slack. My nails were raking down his back, and my mouth was attached to his neck. I could not get enough I just wanted him to climb inside of me.

I could feel him losing his rhythm and knew he was close; he brought one hand to my clit and started making small circles with his finger.

"So good" I moaned

His mouth was on my neck nibbling and biting.

"Baby, are you ready?" he panted

"Yes"

He gave two rougher, deep thrust and I felt him release inside me, at the same time I felt myself clinch around him.

There was no better feeling then the feel of him coming inside me.

We stayed connected, kissing softly as we came down.

"Bella, baby I love being inside of you"

We reluctantly pulled apart and started looking for my shirt and bra.

My shirt was easy to find, button less but it would work until we got to his house, my bra was another matter. We looked everywhere and could not find it.

"Uhh Bella I'll have to look for it when I get dressed for the game." Embry told me.

"Yea ok, just try to find it before someone else," I told him.

We made it out to his car and into his house, thankfully, his mom was not home yet, seeing as I was braless and holding my shirt together.

We went up to his room, I was grabbing some clothes to wear to his game, and I pulled my ruined shirt off and was looking through my drawer hoping I had an extra bra somewhere.

"Babe, I think your red one is the laundry room," he told me.

No wonder people think we live together I thought.

We were dressed and headed downstairs, his mom had come home while we were upstairs.

"Hey Bella, you ready for the game" she asked me

"Yep, wearing my personalized t-shirt and everything" I told her laughing

Embry had gotten me a team shirt with his name on it.

"I'll meet you in the car," she told us walking outside.

"Bella, come here" he said puling me to the mirror hanging on the wall.

"Woah" I said looking at the red bite mark on my neck, ok so my hair was staying down.

"You got me too" he said smirking showing me his neck and then lifting his shirt so I could see his back.

"Wow" I said.

"Yea, all I can think about is that damn skirt and your legs wrapped around me" he said pulling me in for a kiss.

"Alright you two, I've been honking. Em you're going to miss your game"

we heard his mom tell us laughing.


	29. Chapter 25 Hour Glass

**CH. 25 Hour Glass**

**The council meeting- Sept.**

_If we allow Charlie Swan and his daughter to move onto the reservation, it will only cause a bigger divide within the pack.-__**Elder 1**_

_How can we not? He is now our Chief of Police. - __**Elder 2**_

_Bella Swan will not be attending our school, she has chosen to remain at Forks High._

_She already spends most of her time here; I do not believe allowing Charlie and Bella to live here will cause the pack any more discord.-__**Elder 3**_

_Alpha, what is your opinion?-__**Elder 2**_

_I do not believe Bella Swan has the power to come between the pack. Let us not forget she saved the life of Kim, Jared's imprint, and in by doing so saved Jared's life too._

_It's true she is close with several pack members, but as their Alpha, I have only seen them become stronger, not weaker with her friendship.-__**Sam**_

_Is it true, that there is an issue between her and Jacob?-__**Elder 1**_

_Yes, there is animosity between Jacob and Bella, however I believe it is nothing that cannot be dealt with- __**Sam**_

_Let's vote-__**Elder 1**_

_**3 to 1**_

_The Swans will be granted residency in La Push, however Sam as Alpha the council is leaving it in your hands to ensure her presence does not cause a bigger division with in the pack.-__**Elder 1**_

_I will always put the pack, my brother's first-__**Sam**_

**The changing of seasons **

"I love that you live here now,"

Em told me

"Me too" I told him running my fingers through his hair.

"I wish you went to school with me though,"

He said.

"I know but I only have a few more months left."

"So are we going to the Halloween Party?" he asked me

"Sure, but before you ask I am not wearing the school girl outfit"

I told him laughing

"Ahh but baby, you look so hot in it," he told me kissing my hand.

"I think we should keep that just for you," I told him laughing

"Well what should we dress up as?" he asked.

"Hmm I don't know, I think no matter what I suggest you're going to make it dirty," I told him laughing

"Who me?" he fiend innocence

"Were coming in, you two better not be naked" Paul shouted at the door.

Paul and Leah came walking in holding hands,

They really were good together even when they were nearly killing each other fighting.

"What's going on?" Leah asked.

"Oh just trying to figure out what to dress up as for the party" I told her

"Let me guess… he suggested the school girl" Leah said laughing

"Yep" I nodded

"You know were still finding buttons in the locker room," Paul said laughing.

"Well were going as Pocahontas and John Smith," Leah said.

Em and I started cracking up; I think a few tears even came to my eyes.

"You're going to go as a Quileute John Smith?" I asked

"I can be a Quiltte John Smith if your pale ass can live on the rez," he said smirking

"Touché" I said

"Leah how in the world did you get Paul to agree to that?" I asked with wonder

"You haven't seen my Pocahontas costume," she said with a smirk of her own.

"Ahh I see," I said shaking my head.

"Em how about you wear your football uniform, and I'll be a ref" I asked him

"Sure, if you get your costume from wherever Leah got hers" he said grinning

"Deal" shouted Leah

"Let's go" Leah said

"Where?"

"To get your costume," she said looking at me like I was stupid

"Now?"

"B. the party is tomorrow," she told me

Leah and I decided to get ready at her house, so that Charlie would not see us leave.

I was wearing a tiny pair of black shorts with a ref top that had a low V neckline showing off more cleavage than I thought I had, both looked like they had been painted on. Leah had even ironed 'CALL' onto the back . Black stiletto heeled ankle boots with a whistle around my neck. My hair in a high ponytail.

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this, I may as well wear the school girl outfit," I complained to Leah

"Shut it Swan, Embry's going to go crazy." she said and even with my back to her, I knew she was rolling her eyes.

I turned to talk to her, and my mouth hit the floor.

"LEAH, where the hell is the rest of your costume?"

I asked.

"B this is my costume"

She said with the most evil grin I have ever seen

Leah had on what could only be described as a loincloth and a very tiny triangle bikini top, the color of deerskin, moccasins covering her feet.

Her hair was braided on either side of her head and she wore several necklaces.

"If Charlie or Seth sees us, we will never make it to the party"

I told her.

She just laughed, seriously freaking laughed at me.

"So when are Paul and Em getting here?" I asked.

"I told Paul we would meet them there," she said.

We were driving to the party, because I refused to walk there looking like this.

"So who's this Tim guy that's throwing the party?" Leah asked.

"He's on the football team with Em, he's pretty nice," I told her

We pulled up and parked, getting out of the car, I could see several guys jaws drop.

If we make it through the night without Paul killing someone, we will be lucky I thought.

Tim came walking up to greet us.

"Hey Bella he said looking me over, you know I hate your boyfriend right"

He asked laughing

"So you tell me every time I see you," I told him giving him a hug.

We walked into the party, I recognized most of the kids, and it looked like most of Em's team was here. I had met most of them.

I was looking around for Em, but couldn't see him.

"Leah, where are the guys?" I asked her

"By the drink table, trying to get rid of those two skanks who want to 'give them a trick or a treat'" she said

"Oh" I said.

"It's actually funny, Paul just told the red head she should leave before I get here, and Em … just told the fake blonde he was waiting for his wife to get here."

Leah told me laughing.

"I think he has half the rez thinking you two eloped" Leah joked.

"Yea, I know. Charlie didn't think it was funny when he heard," I told her.

The guys finally saw us, and I so wish we had a picture of their faces.

Both of their jaws dropped, and it looked like they were sucking in breaths.

Em came walking up to me and wrapped his arms around me.

"They should call this costume 'Instant Hard-on"

He whispered in my ear sucking the lobe in his mouth.

I thought Paul was going to bend Leah over right in the middle of the party, the way he attacked her.

"Are you trying to kill me .. Woman"

He asked her when he finally peeled himself off her.

"Not now, but maybe later "

She told him and winked

"Let's dance"

Embry said dragging me to the middle of the floor that was serving as a dance floor.

"You know I can't dance to this music"

I told him.

I was good with swaying to a slow song, but this had a beat.

"Just move your hips with mine.

He whispered huskily in my ear.

He had his arms around my waste and his hands cupping my ass, we were moving against each other and I could feel his arousal against me. Whispering in my ear all the things, he was going to do to me.

I started feeling a little self conscience that we were putting on a show for everyone, but looking around everyone was dancing the same way, so I just relaxed and started moving with Em.

"Tree house" Em said pulling me towards the door.

"I need to tell Leah," I said

"They already left" Em told me laughing.

**Passage of Time**

"Should we be worried the Pale Face is making us Natives Thanksgiving dinner?"

Leah joked

"Only if you don't get your furry butt over here and help me Alpha Bitch," I told her.

"Fine, Fine, what can I do. Oh mighty Pale One?" she asked.

"I need the onions chopped," I told her.

Leah was not a cook, but she could handle some of the prep.

I could hear the door and knew it was probably Embry and his mom. Paul was in the living room with Charlie and Seth wouldn't be here until later.

Charlie never said anything but you could tell he loved living on the rez, he had his closest friend's right here and I even think he liked how our house was always full with my friends and me.

I saw Em walking into the kitchen, looking just as beautiful as always.

"Hi baby, he said" wrapping me up in his arms, and holding me close.

"Embry let the poor girl breathe" Annie told him laughing.

"Hi sweetheart, what can I do?" Annie asked.

"I could use some help with the dressing and a couple of sides," I told her.

"Lead the way" she told me.

Charlie came walking in, no doubt to get another beer.

"Annie, Embry" he greeted with his signature head nod.

"Son, how tall are you now? I swear you're taller than the last time I saw you"

Charlie asked.

"6'8 "Em told him.

Whistling Charlie looked at me and started laughing.

"Bells how tall are you again?" he asked

"5'5 Dad" I told him rolling my eyes.

We could hear Charlie's laughter as he retreated to the living room .

"You know Baby Bell if Embry here gets any taller, when you face him you'll be perfect height for…. "

PAUL! We all shouted.

"What I was only going to say he could rest his arms on your head without bending over"

Paul said laughing and leaving quickly once he saw Leah's face.

"Sorry, he hasn't graduated his obedience class yet"

Leah told us.

"Are those Seth's magic cookies?" Leah asked

"Yep, he hinted and then gave me the eyes" I told her smiling

"No wonder he likes you better, even if I could cook I'd rather buy a bag of Chips Ahoy" Leah said shaking her head.

Em finally let me go and headed to watch the game with the other 'men'.

"I swear that son of mine would you put you in his pocket and carry you around if he could" Annie said smiling.

We got busy with cooking and setting the table.

Finally, we were all sitting around the table eating, I looked around at the hodge podge of people around me that had become my family and so completely changed my life.

Two years ago, I could not imagine life going on, and here I was surrounded by love and friendship. I just shook my head at the way life gives you exactly what you need at exactly the right time.


	30. Chapter 26 Rain on Me Ode to Penelope

**CH. 26 Rain on Me- Ode to Penelope**

Embry and I were laying on a blanket up by the cliffs, listening to my Ipod.

The weather was surprisingly warm for early December. The sun shining making it warm enough to go without the coat usually needed this time of year.

Thanksgiving had been so wonderful and I was looking forward to Christmas. We are going to put the tree up later and start decorating.

I started tracing Embry's face with my fingertips, when I felt a few raindrops and looked up to the sky,

We needed to go and fast it looked like the sky was about to open up and

unleash it's furry.

"Em, baby we gotta go, it's going to storm"

He opened his eyes looking up at the sky.

"Where'd the sun go? He asked pulling himself up.

"Let's pack up before we get caught in this"

I told him as I started putting our things in my bag.

We had just turned to leave, when I heard the tell tale sound of more than one pack member coming in our direction.

Walking out of the woods were Sam, Jake, Quil and Seth.

The group saw us before we had a chance to leave. There was a heavy layer of tension in the air.

I really wish I could teleport. The last time I saw Jake was when he threw his little fit at the bonfire a couple months back. I lost my temper and told him about my sex life.

Not my finest moment but I had. Had it. There hadn't been any more confrontations since then, but right now it felt like the tension was about to erupt.

"Hey Bella" Seth said walking to me and giving me a hug.

"Hey Seth, "I said hugging him back.

"Well we're going to try to make it home before the rain hits" I told him trying to

Make a quick exit.

"See ya'll later" I said and gave a wave to the group.

"Oh don't leave on my account" I heard Jake say

I ignored him, and just started walking down the path to get out of here.

"What you don't want to tell me more about you and Embry fucking?" he asked.

"Jake, please stop. I've moved on. I'm not mad at you, I'm not hurt. I am happy.

Be happy yourself."

I told him, turning to keep walking.

"You move on with my EX best friend and I'm supposed to just get over it? Doesn't work like that Bells" he said.

"Jake, man come on let's go get some pizza" I heard Quil say to him.

I could see Embry out of the corner of my eye, his face was tense and his jaw set. I knew he was getting angry.

I kept walking, hoping that if I didn't say anything Jake would stop.

"What are you going to do Bella when Embry leaves you? You ganna hit up some of my other friends maybe Quil, or Paul? Jake sneered.

"Shut the fuck up Jake" Quil said.

"JAKE" I heard Sam say his name in warning, but I knew it wasn't an Alpha Command and so did Jake.

I could tell Sam and Quil were trying to get this under control before it had a chance to get out of hand, but I could hear in Jake's voice, it was already past that.

"Hey Embry, how's it feel to get my left over's?" Jake yelled

I felt Embry stop, and I knew this was way past ending peacefully. Em looked at me pecked my lips and turned and started walking towards Jake.

I couldn't believe he would say that.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Paul and Leah come walking out of the trees.

Embry didn't say a word; he walked up to Jake and sent a right hook strait to his face.

The loud crack that bounced off the trees was not what I or the rest of the pack were expecting.

Jake fell backwards, blood spurting out of his nose.

The pack all stood there shock written all over their faces that a non wolf had just knocked one of their pack brothers on his ass.

Em bent down and grabbed Jakes chin, holding it so he couldn't move and was forced

To look at him.

Bella is no ones left over's. You and I both know that. You want to know how I know it.

When I slid into her, all hot, wet and tight as hell, it was my name she was moaning when I broke through that delicious place no one had been before, including you.

Mother fucker."

"Stay away from Bella, you don't talk to her, you don't look at her. If you see her you turn around and go the other way. Next time it will be more than your nose I break"

With that Embry turned his back on the pack and started walking towards me.

As Em and I made our way down the path I heard Paul say:

"Holy Mother of God"

By this time it was pouring down rain and we were both soaked. My clothes were clinging to my body and my hair was stuck to my face and down my back.

We had just reached the edge of his yard when he turned and asked if I was ok.

I saw the expression on his face change and I knew that look. It was pure lust.

I realized the white shirt I was wearing was soaked and probably completely see through.

"I need you now; I need to know you're here, that you're ok, that you're mine."

He grabbed my waste and crashed his lips to mine. There was nothing gentle about this kiss.

It was all rage, lust and need. It was bruising, rough and brutal.

He was practically mauling my breast with one hand, while the other was wrapped in my hair pulling it.

I brought one hand up under his shirt and started raking my nails down his back. Embry broke our kiss and started devouring my neck. I could feel him sucking, and biting at my skin.

I pulled my hands from inside his shirt and grabbed the hem and started tugging on it,

He let go of me and pulled it off, and then yanked mine off so fast I nearly fell down.

He went right back to my neck but had his hands cupping my ass digging into my skin.

I was so turned on, I was dizzy.

He started trailing his mouth across my neck, down my throat and then he latched onto my cloth covered nipple.

"Fuck Bella" he moaned as he wound his hands behind me ripping the clasp of my bra and taking it off of me. "Mine" he groaned as he wrapped his mouth around my nipple while his other hand worked my other breast. I could feel him flick his tongue on my nipple, and then use his tongue to circle it, finally biting down.

He took a step back from me, and looked me over from head to toe; I could feel myself getting wetter with the eye fucking he was giving me. "Mine"

He slowly walked back to me, looking like sex on legs. Tall, lean and built. His inky black hair disheveled, his bare chest slick from the rain, shorts hanging so low I could see the dark hair that trails from below his belly button, to the part of him that makes me scream. He sauntered up to me and reached with one hand to the small of my back and pulled me so close I could feel every muscle flex with the contact of our bodies.

He plunged his tongue inside my mouth rubbing and sucking my tongue with his own. I could hear myself let out little whines, I battled with his tongue until he let me have control then I sucked his tongue and bit his bottom lip hard.

"Baby, I need to feel you "Embry moaned out, and then reattached his mouth to mine.

He started walking s backwards towards his house, never breaking our kiss. I had one hand fisted in his hair, and my other hand in his shorts He hissed as I started stroking him.

He dipped his hand into my panties, and began palming my dripping wet center.

"Oh God, you're so wet" He groaned "Mine"

He pushed one finger than another into me and started pumping in and out.

I was moaning and whimpering.

**Up on the cliffs:**

_How the fuck did he just do that and not break his hand?-__**Paul**_

_What the hell happened?-__**Leah**_

_What the fuck did I just do?-__**Jake**_

_You acted like a dick-__**Quil**_

_Leah, Paul go check on Bella and Embry. It didn't look like he hurt himself but we need to be sure. Meet back at my house-__**Sam**_

_Seth take Jake's patrol-__**Sam**_

_Leah, get Bella to come to my house. Please__**-Sam**_

**Paul and Leah walking the path in-human form.**

_What the hell happened to make Embry snap? I mean he may not be as shy as he used to be but damn. -__**Paul**_

_It had to have been bad-__**Leah**_

_And how did he knock Jake on his ass?-__**Leah**_

_Fuck if I know-__**Paul**_

_You don't' think he's a …_

_NO- __**Leah**_

"Were not gong to make it to the house. I need you now. "He said as he removed his fingers from me and sucked them into his mouth.

Closing his eyes and moaning. "I need more; I need to taste all of you"

Embry began pulling my pants from my body; once he had them off he backed me into his truck.

Hoisted me up so that I was laid out on the hood, and wrapped my legs around his shoulders.

He took one hand and started fondling my breast roughly pinching, pulling and rolling my nipples. He brought his head between my legs and started licking me like I was ice cream. First he gave long licks, then short strong strokes of his tongue, the he plunged his tongue in me swirling it around. He closed his mouth over my sensitive nub and started sucking and biting.

"You taste so fucking good" I heard him moan out

_Holy Shit!-__**Paul**_

_What the hell do we do? Do we leave, do we hide?-__**Leah**_

_I think it's too late to hide, were in the damn yard-__**Paul**_

"Oh God, I… I'm… so… Close" I managed to moan. I felt him bite down on my clit and tug and that was all it took to send me over the edge of bliss. " Fuuuuccckkkk" is all I could manage.

Embry pulled me up and captured my lips. "Taste yourself on me" he moaned through his kisses. "You taste like fucking honey… so god damn good" he ground out.

I started licking his lips and chin, lapping at him.

"Shit that's hot Bella"

He pulled me closer to him then lifted me and slammed me onto him filling me in one movement.

Both of us moaning at the feel of him filling me.

"Embry, oh god you feel good" I panted.

He shifted us and I felt my back being pushed into the side of the truck.

He started pumping in and out, over and over again. "Mine"

I was sure my screams could be heard over half the rez. His thrust was deep and hard, and I never wanted it to end.

He brought his hand between us and started circling my clit with his fingers.

"Embry I'm going to cum"

"Come with me baby" he moaned.

He crashed his mouth onto mine filling my mouth with his tongue. I bit his lip at the same time he pinched my clit and we came together in shudders, moaning each others names.

Embry gave a couple more thrust slowly and pulled out of me resting his forehead against mine.

I was rubbing my hands up and down his perfect chest, looking at this man that I loved with everything in me and all I could think of is how much I want him to crawl inside me.

"Hey Babe"

"Yea"

"How sensitive are you right now?" I asked him quirking my brow.

"Hmm, I'm good, why do you ask? He replied with a mischievous smile.

"Well I was wondering… As I stroke him through his shorts that never quite made it all the way off … what I taste like on you"

"That is a good question… smiling … why don't you find out" he said with a low husky voice.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing him as I slid my way down his body, stopping to kiss my name on his chest. I pulled his shorts down just enough to allow me to get his cock to my mouth. I wrapped one arm around his waste digging my fingers in his perfect ass

And used my other hand to wrap around the base of his member. I looked up at him, to see that he was staring at me, eyes black and hooded with lust.

I licked the tip. " Mmmm " I moaned.

I started swirling my tongue around the head, and sucking, while pumping him with my hand. I sucked as much of him in my mouth as I could and twirling my tongue on his shaft as I sucked. Embry had his hands fisted in my hair moaning incoherently.

I gave him one last hard suck and grazed him with my teeth. I released him the I stood up.

"You want to taste? " I asked.

"Oh God yes." he answered by attacking my mouth.

"Take me inside" I moaned out between kisses.

Taking my hand we started making our way to the house.

"Jesus Bella, your tits are bouncing. "Embry ground out.

We made it through the back door, but as soon as we were through the thresh hold Embry had me pinned against the wall.

Kissing and nipping almost violently.

Our tongues fighting together as we were slowly, clumsily

making our way to the stairs.

We were leaving a path of destruction in our wake. But I couldn't be bothered with checking for damage. We made it to the stairs and Embry started rubbing

my moist mound

"Fuck "I screamed.

I reached down to grab his cock, realizing he still had his shorts on, so I began pulling them down "Em…naked… moan … now" I squeaked out. I started nipping at his jaw still tasting my juices on his face, gently biting his skin leading to his ear, taking his lobe between my lips and pulling I whispered.

"I want you beside me, on me, in me, I want you to consume me" then I bit down on his shoulder hard, then kissed him.

"Fuck" he panted.

"Turn around" he practically yelled. "Mine"

I obeyed immediately.

Leaning in close to my ear, I could feel his hot breath on my skin and it sent shivers down my spine. His hardness rubbing against my ass. I was damn near on fire our bodies already sensitive from our session moments ago.

"You want me to consume you? "

"YES" I moaned.

He took both my hands in one of his large ones and held them above my head, pressing me against the wall and entered in me in one thrust filling me completely.

I let out a wail that could be considered animalistic.

_Jesus, I think the yard was only the pre show-__**Paul**_

_Lets just wait it out; at least we made it to the front of the house.-__**Leah**_

He began pounding into me, harder, faster and rougher than anything we had ever experienced. He let go of my hands, then grabbed fistfuls of my hair, pulling it to the side and exposing my neck. Embry was alternating between nips to my skin and open mouth kisses.

My senses were in overload. I reached behind me and wrapped my arms around his neck, the best I could and just gave myself over to the feel, the touch of Embry. I could feel every vein, ridge and the velvet smooth texture of his member gliding in and out of my own body. I could feel and smell the sweat of our bodies. The heat from the contact overwhelming.

Embry pulled out of me, turning me so my back was against the wall. He entered me again roughly.

"I want to see you come" he told me.

"I can't get enough of you; I want you to come with me. I want to feel you tighten and squeeze yourself around me; I want to feel you cum on my cock.

Can you do that baby?"

Yes "I moaned

He took one of my hands and intertwined it with one of his, and brought it down between us, and together we started stroking my nub. His other hand was resting next to my head on the wall.

"So close" I panted.

Embry's thrust was getting more erratic and I knew he was close as well.

He started rubbing tighter circles around my clit, then he pinched it just enough for me to gasp at the change in pressure. We came together in a sweat induced haze.

"Mine"

I could feel his hot cum shoot deep inside me and that triggered another climax, he continued to thrust a few more times, allowing our bodies spasms to die down. He kept himself inside me, pressed against the wall and lavished kisses everywhere his mouth could reach.

"Bath?"

I just nodded, still unable to form a coherent word. My legs were like Jell-O, my body still tingled and I was overwhelmed with how much I loved Embry.

Embry ran a hot sudsy bath for us; we climbed in me lying against his chest.

"That was… "He didn't finish

"Yea it was" I said.

**Sam's house**

_Are they ok, is Embry hurt?-Sam_

_Uhh no they seem to be just fine, and he's not hurt- Paul_

_How the hell, what happened?- __**Leah**_

_Me- __**Jake**_

_What did you do?-__**Paul**_

_I was a dick-__**Jake**_

_You think?-__**Quil**_

_Man I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that about you-__**Jake**_

_Don't apologize to me; you know who you should be telling you're sorry-__**Quil**_

_Stop we can talk about that later, now we need to figure out how Embry was able to hit and hurt a wolf while he is not one-__**Sam**_

_Paul, Leah you spend the most time with Bella and Embry. Has he shown any signs of phasing?-__**Sam**_

_NO, no fever, no shaking, and until now I've never even heard him raise his voice-__**Leah**_

_Yea, but the guy is huge. He's a few inches taller than all us and he's built too-__**Jared**_

_Yes, but look at his mom. She's just an inch shorter than Leah so that puts her at what close to 6ft. We've all seen his grandfather when he comes to visit, that man is at least 6'5 … Embry works out, he's on the football team and the wrestling team. He's built but he earned it. I just don't see it. None of the symptoms are there- __**Paul**_

_We will have to notify the council about what has happened- __**Sam**_

_We need to all be on watch for any signs-__**Sam**_

_Are we going to tell B?-__**Leah**_

_NO-__**Sam**_

_Sam, we can't lie to her, not after everything she's been through-__**Leah**_

_There won't be a reason to lie, she already knows about the pack, were not going to say anything yet because there's nothing to say right now. No need to worry her if we don't have to, we will watch-__**Sam**_

_I'm going to call the council and meet with them-__**Sam**_

_Jared, take patrol with Seth. Jake you stay here. I'm going to the meeting, _

_I will be back shortly. _

_Leah please try to get Bella to come speak with me and Jake__**-Sam**_


	31. Chapter 27 Mistletoe and Motive

**CH. 27 Mistletoe and Motive**

_**Council Meeting **_

_Alpha why have you called this meeting?-__**Elder 2**_

_There was an altercation between Jacob and Embry Call today- __**Sam**_

_How does this affect the pack?-__**Elder 3**_

_It does not; at least I don't think so. Embry Call was able to physically cause injury to a pack member. Embry was able to break Jacob's nose, without injury to himself._

_Something that should be impossible-__**Sam**_

_Are you telling the council you believe Embry Call will be joining the pack?-__**Elder 1**_

_No, Embry has not shown any signs of phasing. No rapid growth spurts, no fever, no temper issues. Aside from today but he was provoked._

_I don't believe he will phase, but wanted to notify the council that the pack will be watching incase symptoms of phasing occur- __**Sam**_

_Embry Call has grown, true?- __**Elder 3**_

_Yes, but gradual. He is taller than the pack, however you have to take in account for his family, we have all seen relatives of his visit from the Makah Reservation and his family are all very tall. His build can be attributed to his working out and participating in sports at school-__**Sam**_

_Very well, you will notify the council if any changes occur-__**Elder 1**_

_You are dismissed, thank you Alpha__**-Elder 2**_

_Is it possible? We have never known the Makah to have the ability, _

_However, our tribes were at war with each other in the beginning of Tak Ahi's time. And even with the peaceful relationship we have now, we do not have any way of knowing their legends and histories-Elder 3_

**Sam's house**

"Jacob I have tried to be understanding and let you work through your pain and anger on your own, without interfering, but what you did today not only put the pack at risk, but makes me doubt your maturity" **Sam**

"Sam, I can't stand seeing them together, they're everywhere. She's supposed to be mine not Embry's" **Jake**

"You sound like a child who got his toy taken away. If you fight this imprint which I don't believe is possible, do you think Bella will leave Embry? After everything , the lying, cheating, the snide comments every time you see her.

Jake you may not want to admit it but Bella loves him, everyone can see that, just as we all see how he loves her. "

I know you still love her, and I know it's hard to see her with someone other than you, but Jake what did you want?

Bella to turn back into that girl who was left by the leach? That's not fair to her.

And what about Angela? I know you love her, why are you fighting so hard against everything?" **Sam**

"I hate my choices being taken away from me " **Jake**

Jake this has gone on long enough, you pulling stunts like on the cliff, your mind while phased. Enough is enough. You say you love her so much. Let her be happy.

Leah is bringing Bella over here, I suggest you try to come to some kind of understanding, I don't know if Embry will be with her, I doubt he will want her to come by herself though, so I'm telling you now watch yourself.

Do not put the pack at risk… again.

Paul and Bella came walking in.

"Where's Leah?" **Sam**

"Embry was less than thrilled with me talking to Jake alone, so Paul is the compromise. But he will be here in an hour to pick me up.

Bella told Sam

"Bella, thank you for coming. I am hoping that you and Jake can talk through all your issues, so that something like today doesn't happen again"

Sam said

"Bella, I am so sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I just… I'm sorry"

Jake told me.

"What you said today Jacob, was the worse thing anyone has ever said to me, and I've had some bad things said.

I told him.

"Bel.."

"I'm not finished Jake" I continued.

"I'll let you two have a few minutes"

Sam said getting up

"No, actually Sam I'd like you to stay"

I said looking at Sam.

"First Jake, I'm not mad at you. I don't think I ever really was.

Hurt yes, but not mad.

The Jake I've known almost my whole life, is not the one who says horrible things about me, or tries to make me feel guilty for being happy"

We could talk about what happened in the past, but it wont change anything. I would rather deal with what's going on now. Why you can't just let things go?

I have, I'm not mad, I'm not hurt. I have moved on and I'm happy Jake.

What I don't understand is why you have made this so much harder than it had to be.

Every time I see you, you have some comment, little jabs at me.

Jake you and I are not together, I didn't do anything wrong by getting involved with Embry, and neither did he.

"Bella it's, I never wanted to imprint. I was so sure I could fight it ,if it happened, but I honestly didn't think it would, you and I are supposed to be together."

He said almost pleading.

"No, Jake were not, or you would have imprinted on me"

I told him.

"But Bells, I loved you so much. I still do"

Jake told me

.

How do you feel about Angela, what did you feel when you saw her the first time?"

I asked.

"It's hard to explain; when I saw her I knew she was mine. I loved her and needed her, but I could still feel my love for you too"

He said.

"That's the thing Jake, you felt stronger for her in an instant than you did for me.

Otherwise, you never would have began a relationship with her before ending the one with me.

The love you felt for me took a back seat, because the love for Angela was stronger.

Angela is whom you are meant to be with. Why are you fighting it now, you didn't

when it happened?"

I asked.

"Bella, I didn't want to be what I am, taking all my choices away. That's why I hated the idea of imprinting, just another choice taken from me. I hate it.

When I first imprinted it was too strong to even think about fighting, it was all consuming, but the more time that went by the more I could think about

how to fight against it."

Jake told me.

"Jake even if you found a way to break an imprint, the damage to you and I was enough that we would never be together again.

With or without Angela and Embry in the picture."

I told him.

"I lost you, we're not even friends. All because of the wolf. Then you get with Embry who used to be my best friend but isn't anymore, because of the wolf. I see you with him and it makes me so angry, watching everyone I lost because of something that wasn't my choice… be happy with out me."

He said.

"You spent months getting over that leach you were so broken and we break up and all of a sudden your happy again in no time. Happier than you ever were with me, and it's not fair" .

Jake, it didn't happen overnight. You taught me that I could survive, so I didn't have to lose myself again. That is something you gave me, I will be eternally grateful for.

" You did not have to lose my friendship or Embry's, that was your choice.

I would have still been your friend if only you would have been honest. Embry could have still been your friend even with the wolf.

Look at him and Paul, and Paul's the one with the temper.

You made choices that have consequences"

I tried explaining.

"I have a theory about imprinting.

I don't think imprinting happens for the reason you think. I mean if it's only so that you can create the next better and stronger pack, then those who are imprinted would have had baby wolves by now.

I think it is more about finding your perfect match.

I don't think an imprint takes place unless a wolf is with the wrong mate; it is like fates way of fixing your mistake for you.

Think of it this way.

Sam you and Leah were together for a long time, no doubt loved each other very much.

When you phased, things in your personality intensified right?" I asked

"Yea, but what are you getting at?" he asked.

"Well if you had not imprinted on Emily you would have stayed with Leah.

What would happen, if you came home from patrol or a bad day with the pack and you were stressed and angry?

Leah would not be sympathetic and bake you cookies or help you to relax.

Leah would cuss you out before and after she kicked your ass.

Because that is who she is, where as Emily does those things for you because that is who she is and what you need. If you had not met and imprinted on Emily you would have stayed with Leah, and it wouldn't have been right for either of you.

By imprinting, you were able to be with your perfect match and Leah able to find hers.

I think its fates way of helping you do what you would not or could not do on your own.

Leah is happy now, but it did not happen until she was happy with herself which made being happy with someone else possible.

You and Emily were so torn about hurting Leah that you went through hell before you forgave yourselves and then found happiness together with the imprint.

Jake you and I loved each other, and we were happy, but if you really think about it, there was always something missing.

I thought it was because of how badly I had been hurt, but I think it's more because

I wasn't happy with who I was and couldn't really be happy with anyone until I was.

You loved me, the broken put together me. That is not who I am, so you don't know or love the non-broken version. The me that is happy with me.

Jake you have always hated the fact that you turned into a wolf, therefore not truly happy with your self. Until you are, you won't be truly happy with anyone else.

Angela is your match. She is perpetually peppy. She will be able to help you with your wolf in a way I never would have been able to. Because she is who you are supposed to be with.

You never would have left me. I know that, and I never would have left you, but that does not mean it was right for us to be together.

Fate knew we would not leave one another so it stepped in and showed you who you were truly supposed to be with, thus the imprinting.

I don't think it is so it can take your choices from you, instead to help you when you cannot see or admit to making the wrong one.

"You love Angela Jake, I know you do but if you keep fighting this you're going to hurt her and yourself.

You have wasted so much time being angry that you have lost time being happy with the person you belong with.

Stop thinking of your wolf as the enemy, and think about all the things the

Wolf has given you.

You can protect the people you love; you gained a pack of brothers and a sister.

It does not have to be a curse Jake, unless you chose to make it that way.

That is another choice you do have."

I told them.

It was quiet for a few minutes.

"You're different Bells"

Jake told me

When you stop fighting and allow yourself to truly be with Angela, it won't mean that what we had didn't matter it's just the way it's supposed to be."

"Jake, Be happy"

"Bella, do you think we can ever be friends again? I know I've been an ass but it really was because I was so hurt." Jake asked.

"I don't know Jake, we can try. It will not be overnight. But I'm willing to try."

I told him.

"Do you think Em would be willing to try?" he asked me

"Probably but give him a couple days. He's pretty pissed."

I told Jake honestly.

"Yea well he's got a good right hook too"

Jake said smiling.

I walked out of Sam's met by the most wonderful sight. Embry was leaning against his car waiting for me.

"Are you ok?" he asked opening the car door for me.

"I am, Jake apologized not just for today but for everything else too.

He wants to be friends again, with both of us"

I told him resting my hand on his.

"What did you say to that?

"I told him I would try, but it wouldn't happen overnight."

"Jake said you had a good right hook"

I said smiling at him

"Yes well that was overdue, I don't think I've ever been so mad in my life all I could see was red"

He told me shaking his head

"How about we decorate the tree tomorrow? It's been a long day and I just need you close to me right now"

Em asked

"Sounds like a plan"

I told him

**Sam and Jake**

"_She's not the same girl I found in the woods" __**Sam **_

"_No, she's not. She's different. She even looks different." __**Jake**_

"_Do you think you will be able to let go?" __**Sam **_

"_It's hard; I loved her so much I really did think she was the one for me. I still love her._

_Bella was right though when I saw Angela it was more. " __**Jake**_

"_Maybe it's time" __**Sam**_

"_Jake no one said you couldn't love Bella, just love her in a different way'' __**Sam**_

_She looks beautiful in love doesn't she?" __**Jake**_

"_Yea she really does" __**Sam**_

"_I think she's right about all of this. Jake take the chance to be her friend again, you're going to have to get to know her all over. Who she was. is not who she is. __**Sam**_

"_I'm not saying this will be easy, and everything will be perfect in the morning, but it can work out so everyone is happy. Just thing about it.-__**Sam**_

"_I will, I'm heading home I have a lot to figure out " __**Jake**_

**_? POV_**

_You need to make a choice_

_I know, but the choice isn't an easy one-_

_Maybe not, but you have to do what is best for everyone, _

_I see no other way-_

_I need to know, so I can proceed-_

_Make the call -_

_May the spirits have mercy_-


	32. Chapter 28 Christmas Nightmare

**CH. 28 Christmas Nightmare**

I woke up to feather light kisses being placed all over my face.

"Good Morning Baby"

Em whispered in my ear.

"Good Morning"

I told him in my sleep rasped voice.

Embry was trailing the same feather light kisses from my face, across my neck and down my shoulder. He licked his favorite spot that held his name.

"Mmm so sweet" he said continuing to ghost his lips across my skin.

We made love, slow and sweet. Lavishing each other's bodies in kisses, and caresses. Telling each other how much we love one another without words.

We were just lying wrapped in each other's bodies, Em was slowing running his fingers across my skin.

"I love you Bella, so much," he told me intertwining our hands together.

"I love you too Embry, so very much."

I told him kissing his lips.

"First day of Christmas vacation, and were not going to be together"

I pouted to Em.

"You and Charlie are coming over for dinner, so we'll see each other in a couple hours"

He told me pulling me closer to him.

"What are you going to do today?"

I asked.

"I'm going with Paul to pick up Leah's Christmas gift, and then I think we're going over to Jakes for a little bit"

He told me.

"How's that going"

I asked.

"It's always awkward, but it's getting better. Maybe we will eventually find our way back to joking and talking with ease. A little bit at a time."

He told me.

"I'm glad everyone is trying, I really am"

I told him.

"I have to get up and get dressed; I have to meet Leah in an hour."

I told Em as I pulled myself out of bed.

"I hate watching you put clothes on"

He told me

"Well later you can take them off"

I told him waggling my brow at him.

I finished getting dressed and Em walked me to my car.

"Be careful Port Angelis is supposed to have a little snow on the ground"

Em told me as he kissed me goodbye.

"Hey have fun with the boys, don't kill each other"

I told him waving.

I pulled up to Leah's and honked the horn, not that I needed to, she probably could hear me leaving Em's house.

"Hey B"

She said getting in the car

"Morning Leah"

The drive to Port Angelis was easy, I was laughing so hard at Leah's latest attempt at cooking. She really was terrible. It was a good thing Paul liked take-out.

"How in the world did you mess up tea?"

I asked.

"I did everything the box said, I boiled the water and used 4 tea bags."

She said.

"Then what went wrong?"

I asked her

"I thought it worked like coffee, so I opened the tea bags and poured

them into the water"

I could not help it, I cracked up.

"Leah, oh my god. You're supposed to put the whole bag in the water."

"I know that now"

She said

"Let me get this straight, you turn into a giant mythical wolf, chase and kill vampires but you can't make tea"

I said laughing.

I think I laughed the rest of the drive.

"That's what I have you for B"

She told me.

We made it to the mall and I found a beautiful scarf for Annie, I had the store wrap it. Charlie was getting a gift certificate from Bass Pro. I got Paul some DVDs since Leah had bought him a DVD player.

A new video game for Seth, I had already bought Leah's gift, so my shopping was officially done.

"You spoil Seth"

Leah told me when she saw the video game.

"I do not"

I said

"Oh yea you do, cookies, video games, band t-shirts, the list goes on B"

Leah said rolling her eyes

"Well he's the baby brother I always wanted and never got. Besides how can you resist him, he's so cute with his dimples and puppy eyes"

I told her

"Easy, I share a bathroom with him"

She said

We grabbed a bite to eat at the food court and then heading to the parking lot to get so we could get home before the snow really started falling.

**Embry and Paul**

"Seems like its getting better being around Jake huh?"

Paul asked me.

"Yea, it's still awkward but I guess that will just take some time"

I told him

"Yea, I guess"

He said

"So New Years?"

Paul asked me raising his brow.

"Yea"

I told him

"Charlie gave you his blessing just like that"

Paul asked.

"Pretty much, I mean he asked me some questions, but I think he knew it was coming. I think he was shocked I hadn't come to him earlier."

I told Paul

"I'm happy for you guys, really. You two are good together. I guess Seth wins the pool."

Paul told me.

"What pool"

I asked.

"Oh we all had bets on when."

He told me

"Really? So what were the guesses?"

I asked curious.

"I lost already; I thought you would have done it moths ago. Leah said Valentine's Day.

Sue said graduation, and Seth wins with Christmas. It's the closest."

He told me.

"Hand me that can of finish"

I asked him

"What are you making?"

Paul asked

"I made Bella a jewelry box; it's almost finished just need the clear coat on?

I told him showing him the jewelry box in my hand.

"Damn Em, man that's good work"

"Thanks"

I told him.

I was stroking the brush against the wood, when all of a sudden, my chest tightened like it was crushing in on itself, my breaths were coming out in heavy rasp and I felt like I was choking.

I dropped the can of finish and clutched at my chest.

"Em, Em Embry what the hells wrong man"

I could hear Paul yelling.

"Bella" is all I could choke out.

**Leah and Bella**

We had just reached the parking lot; I put my keys in the door to unlock it, when from the corner of my eye I saw Leah fall down.

I quickly turned to go to her, when I felt myself being grabbed from behind.

There was a hand over my mouth, and something being put over my head, before my face was covered, I saw Leah lying on the pavement beside my car.

Then everything went black.

**A/N: The conversation between Charlie and Embry will be in one of the **

**upcoming chapters.**


	33. Chapter 29 Christmas NightmarePriority

**A/N** This is mostly Paul's POV, but there are multiple conversations going on.

The pack as always is in _Italics_. I tried to write this several different ways, but this is what I finished with. I know you my loyal, smart readers will have no trouble understanding everything going on. 3

**CH.29 Christmas Nightmare- Priority One**

"Em come on man BREATHE! "

I yelled

I knew something was wrong, I could feel it, but I needed to focus on getting Embry to fucking breathe, he was losing it.

"Em man I'll be right back, I'm going to get some help"

I told him

I ran into the woods phasing, and howling for my brothers.

_What's up-__**Seth**_

_This better be good, I was with Kim-__**Jared**_

_What is going on-__**Sam**_

_I'm here-__**Quil**_

_What's this about-__**Jake**_

_Shut up and listen!_

_Em is having a fucking heart attack or something, can't breathe and is _

_clutching his chest. All he says is Bella, something's wrong with Bella-__**Paul**_

_I can feel something's wrong but I need help calming him down. He is losing it.-__**Paul**_

_Where is Bella and Leah?-__**Sam**_

_They went to Port Angelis- __**Paul**_

_Seth phase out and go help with Embry, Jake start calling Bella and Leah's cells_

_Jared, Quil stay with your patrol_

_Paul stay phased I want to talk to you-__**Sam**_

_You say you feel something wrong, what do you feel?-__**Sam**_

_I can feel something wrong with both Leah and Bella, I feel it more in my mind, but Em is fucking on the floor.-__**Paul**_

_You and I will run to Port Angelis and check things out, if you're feeling unsure about something we need to find out, then we need to figure out what the hell is going on with Embry-__**Sam**_

_I am only getting their voice mail-__**Jake**_

_We are almost there, go help Seth. Jake can you do that? If not trade with Quil-__**Sam**_

_No, I'll be fine, just find them. Please -Jake_

Sam and I made it to Port Angelis, phased, and pulled our shorts back on.

"We know they were at the mall, let's start there."

Sam told me.

The closer to the mall we got, I was starting to pick up their scents.

"Sam the parking lot, I smell them"

I told him

We were walking through the lot, trying to find anything that would lead us to the girls, when the wind blew and I got a big whiff of Leah.

"Sam this way"

I told him taking off in the direction the scent came from.

We were running when Bella's car came into view, we reached it just as Leah was pulling herself up off the ground

"Leah"

I yelled running over to her.

"P..Pa..Paul"

She said shaking her head and rubbing her hand over the back of her head.

."Leah do you know what happened?"

Sam asked her.

"No, the last thing I remember is walking up to the car, and waking up just now"

She said.

"Bella"

She called looking around.

"BELLA, oh god where the hell is Bella? B …."

Leah was yelling.

I watched as Leah realized Bella was gone, her face crumpled and her eyes filled with tears that were rolling down her face.

I don't think I have ever seen Leah Clearwater look so lost.

"Paul where the hell is Bella?"

She asked me.

"We don't know"

I told her

"How did you know what happened?"

She asked.

"Embry suddenly started flipping out, saying something was wrong with Bella.

So Sam and I came to see what was going on"

I told her.

"I don't smell leach, do either of you?"

She asked us

"No"

Sam and I both said in unison.

"Paul let's try to track Bella's scent, Leah is anything missing?

Purses, bags, cell phones?"

Sam asked her.

"We never made it in the car, Bella had been unlocking the door, when I got hit I don't know what happened after that."

Leah told us through her sobs

Leah started walking around to the other side of the car; I could see store bags, on the passenger side, and even more bags littering the floor by the driver's side, with Bella's purse on the ground.

"All our bags are here and that's Bella's purse. I didn't have one.

Leah choked out.

"Alright let's see if we can pick up Bella's scent"

Sam said

All three of us started walking, sniffing the air. We made it to the end of the pavement and the scent vanished. I still didn't smell vamp, the scent mixing with Bella's was human.

"It's gone; whoever took her had a car waiting"

Sam said.

'We have to call the police, there's no way we can spin abduction without calling them, and then there's Charlie"

Sam told us.

"Leah you will have to make the call, since you were with her. Paul and I will get some shirts and shoes and we will just say you called Paul's cell and he was already pulling in to meet you here and I was with him. I'll get Quil to start the drive up here in Paul's truck

So it looks legit."

Sam said in Alpha mode

"B keeps clothes and shoes in the trunk for us"

Leah said, starting to cry all over again.

"Leah, baby we will find her"

I told her pulling her close

"Leah, I know how much she means to you, to all of us in one way or the other.

We will search until we find her. I give you my word."

Sam told her.

''Oh God, who's going to tell Em?"

She asked

"We have to wait for Charlie otherwise it will be too suspicious."

Sam said.

Sam went to the woods to tell Quil the plan.

We pulled the clothes and shoes out of the trunk and got dressed.

"I'm going to call Jake, and see how things are there"

I told them.

_**Ring, Ring**_

_What's going on-Jake_

_Leah got hit from behind, knocked her out.- Paul_

_Jake.. Who ever did it, took Bella.-Paul_

_There was a long pause_

_Was it, Victoria… -Jake_

_NO, the scent is human.-Paul_

_Is Leah ok?-Jake_

_Yea, she is upset, but physically she is fine._

_Uhh how are things there?-Paul_

_Paul, Embry is breathing but he is pacing back and forth, Seth had to literally hold him back, to keep him from going up there.-__**Jake**_

_Listen Seth has him in the house, but when Seth finds out, I am going to need some help with him too.. You know how Seth feels about Bella-__**Jake**_

_Sam has Quil bringing my truck up here, so we can tell the cops Leah called and we were already here. Do not tell them anything until the cops and Charlie know.-__**Paul**_

_Jake.. Are you ok? I mean I know it's gotten better but are you good?-__**Paul**_

_I don't know, I'm worried as hell , I love her still but seeing Embry kind of just put everything in place ,Paul man I don't know how he's going to deal with this, he doesn't even know what's happened. It's not normal; something is up with him-__**Jake**_

_Yea, Sam said the same thing. We will just watch I guess._

_Hey, I gotta get off here; the cops should be here soon. Sam says not to tell anyone anything yet__**.-Paul**_

_Alright, let me know what we need to do, and _

_Paul… thanks for asking __**-Jake**_

I got off the phone and went back to Leah who looked so lost_._

Quil just called, he parked the truck in the lot 12 rows behind us. The cops are here, I heard them pull up.

"My name is Detective Hill and this is my Partner Detective Graham. Can you tell me what happened?" the Detectives asked Leah

"Bella and I drove up here to finish Christmas shopping. When we were done we ate at the food court, and then headed to the parking lot."

She said and I could see that Leah was trying to hold back new tears.

"What happened next?"

Detective Hill asked her.

"We made it to the car; Bella went to the driver's side to unlock the door that must have been when I was hit because I don't remember anything else."

Leah told him.

"Are any of your personal belongings missing?"

Detective Graham asked.

"No, all our bags are here on the ground and Bella's purse. I didn't have one"

Leah told him.

"What can you tell me about Bella? I need her full name, age, any information

You can give me."

Detective Hill told her.

"Her full name is Isabella Swan she's 18, sh…"

Leah started but was interrupted.

"Swan.. Any relation to Charlie Swan?"

Detective Graham asked.

"Charlie is her father"

I told him as Leah began quietly sobbing.

I watched as Detective Graham took Detective Hill a few feet away from us to talk privately. Of course, he didn't know we could hear every word.

"Hill, Charlie Swan is Chief of Police in La Push, was Chief in Forks."

Graham told him.

"Fuck, this is a cop's daughter?"

"Yea, and a good cop, one of the best. I worked with him in Forks

until I transferred up here."

Graham told him.

"Call in the investigation team, keep the name off the radios. We do not want Chief Swan hearing anything second hand. Call it in as Priority One."

Hill told Graham.

"This is the worst news a father could get, and we have to deliver it to a fellow cop.

Jesus."

Hill was muttering.

They walked back over to us

"Have you called Chief Swan?"

Hill asked.

"No, I called 911 and then my boyfriend. I didn't know what to do about calling Charlie. So I thought I'd wait for you to show up and ask"

Leah told him

"You did good, Ms. Clearwater"

Detective Graham told her patting her shoulder.

"We're going to call for an EMT to check you out"

Detective Hill said

"No, I'm fine really, just a headache. Please just find Bella"

Leah said new tears falling.

"We'll do everything we can. The car is registered to Ms. Swan so we cannot let you take it, and we need the Investigation Team to go over it. Do you have a way home?

Detective Hill asked.

"Yes, Paul and Sam can take me"

Leah told them

"Oh god we have to call Charlie"

Leah said, starting to lose her hold on her emotions.

"We will take care of that, we ask you not to leave until we are finished here.

We still have questions"

Detective Hill told her.

We moved to get out of the way, and waited for the others to arrive. They started taking photographs, and dusting for fingerprints. It looked like something out of one of those cop shows you watch on TV. It all seemed surreal. Leah was trying to keep her emotions in check but she was slipping.

Sam was stoic as usual, but I could tell he was worried. He may not openly show Bella he cares about her, but he does. He feels responsible for everything that went down last Christmas.

I just feel numb, Bella became my only family, and now she is gone.

I was thinking about what everyone's reaction will be, Bella is so interwoven in our circle that there's no way to know how this will affect everyone.

Seth loves her like a sister, Jake just loves her.

Quil used to be close with her until last year, but they have been working on it the last few months, and he cares about her deeply. She saved Kim's life, therefore Jared feels strongly about her as well even if he is less obvious about it.

Emily mourns their lost friendship, and even though they are not friends, anymore this will have an impact on her as well.

Sue and Harry love her like a daughter; Bella gave them their Leah back. The Leah before the imprint broke her..

Billy loves her, they are not close like before but she still talks to him, he is Charlie's best friend after all and has known Bella since she was born.

And then there's Embry, Charlie and Rene.

I just don't know. This is going to effect the whole reservation and Forks, she goes to school there. One person loved by two towns, two entirely different worlds.

I shook my head to try to clear everything in it.

"Ok we're going to go to La Push and inform Chief Swan. You are free to leave.

We may have further questions for you though."

Detective Hill told Leah

We got in my truck to make the drive back to Forks, no one was saying anything, and I guess we were all lost in our thoughts.

"I'm going to call Jake and let him know that we are on our way"

Sam said breaking the silence.

_**Ring,Ring.**_

_Sam?-__**Jake.**_

_We are on our way back; the officers handling the investigation are ahead of _

_and are going to inform Charlie-__**Sam**_

_Jake how are things there?-__**Sam**_

_I don't know, I haven't said anything. Seth knows something is up, just not what._

_Embry is still pacing and looks like he trying to climb our of himself.-__**Jake**_

_Any signs of phasing?-__**Sam**_

_No, that is the weird thing. He is pacing like a caged animal but he is not shaking, no fever none of it. But Sam, first he is able to hit me and now today._

_I just do not know.-__**Jake**_

_I don't know. Let's get through this with Charlie and then look and watch for answers._

_Keep it quiet until we get there.-__**Sam**_

_Ok -__**Jake**_

"Where do I go, Charlie's house or Leah's "

I asked Sam

"Go to Charlie's, they may have more questions and Charlie is going to

need someone there."

Sam said.

I pulled into Charlie's driveway; he was waiting on the front porch. I guess the Detectives called him. I had no idea what to do. How do you watch someone's father be told their child has been abducted? And Leah, oh god. She was a mess, and I knew she was feeling guilty. I wish we could rewind this day.

We got out of the truck as the Detectives exited their car. I could see Charlie looking at us; I saw his face when he recognized Bella was not with us. He hadn't said anything, but you could tell he knew something was wrong. Two Detectives at his door and all three of us.

"Chief Swan"

Detective Graham said

"Graham"

Charlie said with tight lip

"Chief, why don't we go inside?"

Graham told him.

Detective Hill looked at Leah and motioned her to go inside as well.

'Can I go with her?"

I asked. I was not sure if Leah would be able to sit there while Charlie was told.

"Yes''

Detective Hill told me.

"I'm going to go check with Emily, call if you need anything at all"

Sam said, code for patrol

We followed the Detectives inside and sat down. Leah was holding onto me as if her life depended on it, and I could see that she was willing herself to hold it together.

"Chief, we received a 911 call, placed my Ms. Clearwater."

Detective Graham began

I could see Charlie's face pale and hear his hear beat pick up.

"When we arrived on scene, Ms. Clearwater informed us she had been knocked unconscious. When she came too. Isabella was gone."

Officer Graham stated.

I watched as Charlie's eyes ran through so many emotions, first, there was terror, then loss and finally he settled on cop mode. It was strange to watch.

"We called in the investigation team, priority one. Photos, prints and statements have been taken. As of right now, we are classifying this as a 'Forced Abduction'.

There was no theft, shopping bags and Isabella's purse and wallet were left. We've impounded her vehicle; once CSI is finished with it we will release it into your custody."

Detective Graham finished.

"Did you get a look at the person who assaulted you?"

Charlie asked Leah

"N..n..no. I was hit from behind. I didn't see anything."

Leah said tears pouring down her face.

"I'm so sorry Charlie, I'm sorry, I'm sorry"

Leah kept repeating

Charlie got up, walked over to us, and sat down by Leah. He pulled her into his arms.

"Leah, honey listen to me. There is nothing to be sorry about. You did nothing wrong.

We will find our Bella"

He told her stroking her hair.

"I've never seen Charlie be affectionate, not even with Bella. It's always clear on his face how much he loves her, but to see him trying to comfort Leah when I know he must be terrified gave me a new respect for Chief Swan.

"We will need to question her friends and employers if she has one. Does she have a boyfriend? Can you get a list of names together for us?"

Detective Hill asked.

"Yes, everyone she is close to lives here on the reservation. She attends school in Forks but doesn't socialize with anyone from there."

Charlie told them.

"Do you know if she is dating anyone?"

Det. Hill asked

"Yes, his name is Embry Call. He lives here on the reservation as well. But I can tell you he had nothing to do with this. I know that as a father as well as Chief of Police."

Charlie told him

"We will still need to talk with him, Ms. Clearwater did you call Mr. Call and inform him of anything?"

Det. Graham asked.

"No, I didn't know if I should or not"

Leah told him.

"Do you know if he is home right now?"

Det. Graham asked.

"I believe he is, his car is there. I would like to be present while you question him.

I also want to call his mother and let her know what is going on."

Charlie told the Detectives.

"We don't have a problem with that."

They told him

I watched as Charlie called Embry's mom Annie and asked if she could come home.

I could hear their conversation.

_Forks Hosp, how may I direct your call? The operator asked._

_This is Chief Swan; I need to speak with Annie Call. She is a nurse in the ER_

_This is Annie_

_Annie it's Charlie, something has come up and I need to know if you can meet me at your house?_

_Charlie what's wrong? Are the kids ok?_

_Bella is missing._

_**I could hear Annie's intake of breath**_

_OH God, I am on my way._

_Annie the Detectives need to question Embry as standard procedure. I've already told them that he had nothing to do with this._

_I will meet you at my house in 20 minutes._

_Thank you_.

I excused myself to the bathroom and called Jake.

_**Hello**_

_Jake its Paul. The Detectives and Charlie will be there in about 20 minutes_

_You have to get him to calm down and somehow not to mention that he nearly had a heart attack without knowing anything.-__**Paul**_

_I will try, but Paul he is looking bad. He knows something has happened.-__**Jake**_

_I don't understand how he does, but I am telling you he knows.-__**Jake**_

_Just calm him down-__**Paul**_

_See you in a few.-__**Jake**_

We waited for about 20 minutes; Annie called Charlie to tell him she had just crossed into La Push.

Charlie and the Detectives made their way out of the house, without us.

Leah and I called Sam to tell him what was going on, we could hear Kim and Emily in the background.

Sam met us at Charlie's we made out way back into the woods and phased then made our way around to the back of Embry's property so we could hear what was going on.

_We need to know what is going on and watch for any signs from Embry-__**Sam**_

_What is going on-__**Jared**_

_Quil you didn't tell him?-__**Paul**_

_Sam Alpha commanded me in case Seth phased-__**Quil**_

_Jared, Leah and Bella were at the mall, someone hit Leah and knocked her out, and Bella is missing.-__**Sam**_

_Fuck-__**Jared**_

_Was it a leach?-__**Jared**_

_No, the scent was human-__**Paul**_

_Quiet we need to hear what's going on with Embry-__**Sam**_

_We heard Annie get out of the car and greet Charlie_

"_Charlie, what's happened?" _

_She asked._

"_The girls were at the mall in Port Angelis. Leah was knocked unconscious and when she came to, Bella was gone"_

_Charlie told her._

_We could see Annie was visibly upset, and tears were already forming._

"_How is Leah, is she ok?" _

_Annie asked._

"_She is shaken up pretty bad, and feels guilty. But I think she will be ok. She'll need our support." _

_Charlie told Annie_

_Leah hearing this had great big golf ball sized tears rolling down her fur._

"_Do we know anything yet?"_

_Annie asked._

"_No"_

"_Does Em know?"_

"_No, I wanted to wait until you were here; before we told him or he was questioned._

"_Thank you Charlie, we will find her"_

_Annie told him, holding his arm._

_This is going to be bad-Quil_

We listened and watched as they entered the house.

"What's wrong?"

We heard Embry ask.

"Son why don't you sit down"

Charlie told him

"Jake, Seth we need to speak to Embry alone"

Charlie told them.

We listened as Jake and Seth made their way out of the house and into the woods phasing.

_What's going on?-__**Seth**_

_Seth, just listen-__**Sam**_

_Jake was quiet not saying anything, his mind showing us Embry._

_Shit he looks like hell, and he hasn't been told anything yet-__**Jared**_

"_Told what, what the hell is going on?-__**Seth**_

_Seth just listen, we need to listen for any signs from Embry.-__**Sam**_

_We all grew silent._

"Mom what are you doing home, and why are their cops here?"

Embry was asking.

"Mr. Call we need to ask where you were today at 2:00"

Det. Hill asked.

"I was here with Jake and Seth"

Embry told them.

"Why? Please tell me what's going on"

Embry asked.

_He does not sound good-__**Paul**_

"We received a 911 call today reporting an assault and abduction"

Det. Hill told him

We could hear his heart beat start beating wildly.

"W..Wh.. Whoo was abducted?"

Embry asked.

You could hear the desperation in his voice for them to say any name other than Bella's

_Where's Bella-__**Seth**_

_Seth, she's missing-__**Sam**_

_How, what?-__**Seth**_

"Embry, son. Bella was taken from her car in the parking lot at the mall. Leah was knocked unconscious and when she woke up, Bella was gone"

Charlie told him.

"How long have you been dating Ms. Swan"

Det. Graham asked him

"Bella, she likes to go by Bella"

Embry said.

"Ok how long have you been dating Bella?"

Det. Graham asked.

"It will be a year March 21"

Embry told the Detective

"So this is a serious relationship? A sexual relationship?"

Det. Hill asked.

"Uhh"

Embry started stuttering

_Oh hell they asked that with Charlie right there-__**Quil**_

"Son, while I don't want to hear about it, I'm not stupid"

Charlie told Embry

"Yes Sir it is. I love her. I want to marry Bella"

Embry told the Detective. His voice full of emotion.

"Do you know of anyone who would want to hurt .. I mean Bella?"

Det. Graham asked.

"No, she's perfect. Everyone loves her."

Embry said.

"Does she have any ex boyfriends or friends who may want to harm her?"

Det. Hill asked.

"No, no one "

Embry said, his voice starting to tremble

"We will need your friends contact information to verify your

whereabouts for today"

Det. Graham told Embry

"Yea sure"

Embry told them

"What do we do, how do we find her?"

Embry asked

_He sounds close to losing it-__**Paul**_

_I feel for him, I cannot even imagine-__**Jared **_

_He really loves her__**-Jake**_

"We're doing everything we can, this is our number one priority, we will need to get started on missing posters, that's always a good way to get the information

out to the public."

Det . Hill told Embry

"Does Bella have any birthmarks, scars, tattoos? Anything that will help to identify her?

Det. Graham asked.

"Yes, two skin etches. A small scar on her forehead near her hairline. A freckle under her right eye. Three freckles behind her left ear. A scar on her right ankle. And a birth mark low on the inside of her hip almost in the shape of a heart, it's even pink"

Embry told the Detectives.

_Damn-__**Jared**_

"Are skin etches the same as tattoos?"

Det. Hill asked.

"Kind of, but they're put on using a needle dipped in ink"

Embry told him

"Can you tell us the color and what they are of?"

Det. Graham asked.

"On her right wrist she has a tribal circle, some of the symbols are Makah but I don't know what the others are. My name is on her shoulder going length wise, not across. The color is almost blue, my great grandfather said its homemade Indian ink"

Embry told them.

"Do you have any pictures of the etches?"

Det. Hill asked.

"No, but I can show you what the ink looks like"

Embry told him

_I guess he is showing them his tattoo-__**Paul**_

_When did Bella get skin etches?-__**Jake**_

_Summer-__**Leah**_

_She had his name etched on her?. -__**Jared**_

"_Yea, and hers is on his chest-__**Leah**_

_Where did they find someone still doing skin etching with Indian Ink, that's really rare to come by unless you know someone, and even rarer that a Native would give Bella a white woman a etching with Indian ink-__**Sam**_

_They went the same day; neither knew the other was doing it. Bella said some old Native was there and offered to do it for her. But I didn't know it was Indian ink -__**Leah**_

_HUH-__**Sam**_

_Think it means something, about what ever is going on with Embry?-__**Paul**_

_Maybe, but I don't know-__**Sam**_

"Thank you for your time, we'll be in touch"

Det. Hill told the room

We heard the Detectives leaving. Charlie and Annie started talking but we couldn't hear Embry.

"Charlie what can we do to help?"

Annie asked.

"I should start with missing signs. The sooner we get them up the sooner someone might recognize her."

Charlie told her.

We cold hear Embry start pacing and repeating, **"Recognize her, Missing Posters, Abducted" **his voice rising with every word.

"**She can't be missing"**

He yelled.

_Paul phase out and get in there, make sure everything is ok-__**Sam**_

"Embry, honey. We will find her"

Annie said softly.

"Son, I know you love her. We will get our girl back"

Charlie told him

"I'm going to marry her"

He said but it didn't sound like he said it to anyone

_Leah, Jake get as close to the house as you can and see if you can see inside-__**Sam**_

"**What if she's hurt, or cold, or…**

"Son calm down"

Annie said quietly

"**What if she's being hurt? FUCK. Where the hell could she be, who would do this?"**

_Paul just got in there, he looks like a caged rabid animal , but no shaking__**-Jake**_

"Em come on man, let's take a walk"

Paul said

"**I don't want to take a goddamn walk, I want Bella here and I want her safe"**

_Shit, he is pissed-__**Quil**_

"Son, I understand how you feel. Let's work to get her home"

Charlie told him

"Come on Em, let's go outside"

Paul said

**Man she's gone**

"We'll find her"

Paul told him

**FUCK**

_Shit, can you phase without shaking?__**-Jake**_

_This is going to be very bad__**-Jared**_

_Shit Charlie and Annie are walking to the back of the house-__**Leah**_

**I am going to fucking kill who did this!**

Embry wailed

The next thing everyone saw was Embry's figure blur until all that was left was a huge wolf, his fur looked calico. Black, white, brown and grey. He was massive.

He let lose the most feral growl any of us have ever heard.


	34. Chapter 30 Abducted

**CH.30 Abducted**

I was lying across a backseat of a car, that much I could tell. I could feel the car moving, I don't know how long we have been driving. My head was still covered so I couldn't see anything. I desperately wanted to sit up but my legs were tied together at the ankles and my hands were tied at my wrist.

I was trying to remember what happened; the last thing I can remember clearly is seeing Leah lifeless form lying on the pavement. Oh god Leah, I thought.

I must have made a noise, because the next thing I heard was a deep, unfamiliar

man's voice.

"I know you're awake," the man said to me.

I wanted to ask who he was, and why he had done this, but I was so afraid. I decided that I needed to be strong; I needed to find a way out of this. I needed to get back to Embry, my dad, my friends .

"Who are you?"I asked

"Ahh Bella, Bella, Bella, who I am, is not important," the man said.

"Why did you take me?"

I asked.

"Everyone wants something and you sweet Bella are my ticket to getting what I want"

The man told me.

"Is Leah ok?"

I asked

"Yes, I only needed your friend out of the way, not dead"

He answered

"Where are you taking me?"

I asked

"No where you need to concern yourself about"

He told me.

"I need to use the rest room"

I told him

Praying that maybe if I could get free to use the bathroom, I could figure out

how to get away.

"Hold it, we will be arriving soon"

He told me.

I felt the car come to a stop, I felt the car rise ever so slightly as the man opened his door and stepped out, slamming the door after him.

Suddenly the door closest to my head was pulled open, and he was pulling me out of the vehicle.

I could see nothing. I could not walk on my own due to the restraints around my ankles, so the man grabbed me around my middle and carted me to where ever it was he was taking me.

I did not know if he planned to kill me, rape me or worse. I was trying to keep my breathing normal, but it was hard.

"I'm not going to hurt you"

He said, as if he could sense my unspoken questions.

"Why am I here?"

I asked.

"I told you, you are my ticket to getting something I want"

He told me again.

"Please don't do this"

I begged.

"Too late if it wasn't me, it would have been someone else."

He told me.

"Why, I don't understand?"

I asked.

I did not understand anything, everything he said was cryptic.

"You're not meant to understand."

He told me.

"My friends will find me"

I told him, before I could think better of it.

"Maybe, but doubtful and you won't be my concern much longer, so it won't be me they find you with, if they do find you."

He said.

"What do you mean?"

I asked, feeling unease creep into my soul

"I'm only the middle man."

He said.

"I thought you said you wouldn't hurt me"

I said

"And I won't"

He said.

"I'm tired of you questions, we're almost there"

He said.

"Please"

I said

I never got a response. I could feel him stop walking; I had no idea how long we had been moving, or where he had taken me.

"We're here"

He announced.

I could hear what sounded like a door being opened, and felt my self-being pulled through an opening.

The restraints around my ankles were loosened along with the ones around my wrist but what ever was covering my face was left.

"You have everything you need here, bed, shower, clothing, food and drinks. I will be back in a couple of days. The restrains are loose enough that you can free yourself and take off your hood once I am gone.

Don't bother trying to escape, you can't and you will only hurt yourself."

He told me.

I heard the same sound from earlier of a door being opened and closed with

a loud _CLICK_.

I waited a few minutes and then began trying to get out of the restraints. Once I was free, I felt around my head trying to find a way to take off the covering. I reached around to the back of my neck and felt was seemed to be a drawstring, so I began untying it and pulled the hood off my head.

It took a couple of minutes for my eyes to adjust, once I could see clearly I began looking around. I was in what I could only describe as a bunker, something you would think of from an old War move. It was concrete, with small windows at the very top of the ceiling. It was new, the cement looked fresh. It was warm in here, not cold like I would have thought. There was a bed and a wardrobe looking cabinet. I opened it and was shocked to see my own clothes in there.

There was a small TV and a few books and magazines. A shelf with bottles of water, bread, peanut butter and jelly, and chips.

Behind me was a door, I opened it and found a bathroom with a shower and toilet.

I went back to the area with the bed, and found what I guess could be considered the front door. I started trying to pull, push, bang on it ,anything to get it to budge, but nothing. It looked and felt like it was iron, it probably was.

I sat on the bed and turned on the TV, anything to keep my mind from going to the dark places it wanted to.

I watched as my own face appeared on screen and listened as the reporter's voice began speaking.

It has been a full 24 hours since the abduction of Isabella Swan, from the Port Angelis Shopping Center in Port Angelis WA. The investigators are asking the public for their help. Anyone who saw or heard anything on Dec.22, even if it seems insignificant, to please come forward. Search efforts are underway and the information you may have could be the lead that is needed to locate Isabella.

This is Tracy Reed reporting from Port Angelis, WA.

I sat there numb. What must my parents, Embry and everyone feel right now?

Those were the thoughts swimming in my head as I drifted to sleep.


	35. Chapter 31 Rage and Anguish

CH.31 Rage and Anguish

_Flashback of the last 24 hours_**.**

**The pack watched as Embry's multi colored wolf ran into the forest howling and growling in rage.**

_**Holy Fuck Embry just phased-Quil**_

_Jake phase back and get to Charlie and Annie, Call Billy-__**Sam**_

"_Sue took dad to the Dr.-__**Jake**_

_Then call Harry-__**Sam**_

_What do I tell them?-__**Jake**_

_It is too late to hide it from them. They will have to be told the legends-__**Sam**_

_Shit, try to get close to him and talk to him-__**Sam**_

_Look __I told Sam showing him what I was watching. __I am not going near that shit until he calms down. Sam he is out of his mind and not the typical holy fuck I turned into a wolf._

_This is rage-__**Paul**_

_Damn it-__**Sam**_

_What the hell do we do?-__**Quil**_

_Paul we need to get close enough to see him, we cannot have him making his way out of the forest.-__**Sam**_

_Yea, sure you tell him that-__**Paul**_

_We have a new brother that needs our help, -__**Sam**_

_Seth you and Jared stay on patrol, we cannot let our guard down.-__**Sam**_

_Quil Leah, come with me let's help Paul calm him down.-__**Sam**_

_Being in his head is going to suck right now-__**Quil**_

_Can anyone hear his mind?_

_No-__**Quil**_

_Only Bella's name-__**Paul**_

_All I hear is him repeating she's gone-__**Leah**_

_EMBRY STOP!-__**Sam**_

_Sam I don't think he hears any of us, he is out of his mind.-__**Paul**_

Sam, Quil and Leah met up with Paul and took in the scene before them.

_Fuck, he has cleared about an acre of trees already-__**Quil**_

_Sam I don't think we are going to be able to approach him, he is in a full-blown rage-__**Paul**_

_What the hell is she doing?-__**Paul**_

The pack watched as Leah phased human and stalked towards Embry

_Shit, Paul your girl has bigger balls than you-__**Quil**_

_How do you think she keeps his ass in line-__**Jared**_

**EMBRY CALL IF YOU WANT BELLA BACK, CALM THE FUCK DOWN AND LISTEN TO US. NOW SIT DOWN!**

_Look, he's sitting there naked and _HUMAN_-__**Paul**_

_Quil, go get him some shorts-__**Sam**_

_Everyone phase back so we can explain things to Embry and welcome _

_our new brother-__**Sam**_

The pack now human, minus Jared and Seth slowly approached their new pack member

"Em, you have to stay calm so we can talk to you and explain things"

Leah told him

"Leah she's gone, just gone. What am I going to do?"

Embry asked his body shaking with emotion.

"What if she's hurt? What if she's looking for me? I.. I.. Oh god Bella"

Embry was muttering.

The pack watched as their friend, and new brother dropped his head in hands and began to sob.

"We know Embry and were going to do everything we can to help you find her.

I give you my word."

Sam told him

Paul and Leah had been stoic as long as they're bodies and minds would allow but seeing Embry break down from his loss, reminded them of theirs and couldn't hold back their emotions anymore.

"We will give you three some time, and then we can explain everything. Quil and I will be waiting at the edge of the yard, when you're ready come to us"

Sam told them.

"Sam how do we help? I mean this is .. Shit its Bella?"

Quil said

"I don't know Quil, I don't know"

Sam said

It took a couple of hours for Leah, Paul and Embry to reign themselves in enough to be able to make the walk to Sam and Quil.

"Are you ready to hear the legends?"

Sam asked after he saw the three approach.

"I just want you to tell me whatever you need to, so I can focus on finding Bella"

Embry said his voice dry and hoarse.

"First let's explain why you turned into a giant wolf, you do realize you grew fur right?"

Leah asked trying to lighten the mood

"Yea, I kind of figured that out"

Embry said.

"First, do the Makah have any legends about spirit wolves?"

Sam asked.

"I don't think so, but I've lived here my whole life and I don't know all the Makah legends, only a few and none that mention wolves specifically"

Embry told Sam

"Well that's something we're going to have to look into. But for right now let's focus on the Quileute legends."

Sam said

The legends were retold

"Do you understand?"

Sam asked

"Yea, I turn into a giant wolf to fight vampires. There is a treaty with the Cullen's, one of which Bella used to date. We run high temperatures, heal fast and are strong as hell. Sam is the Alpha and we have to follow his orders.

Did I miss anything?"

Embry asked.

"Uhm no that's about it"

Quil said.

"I need to go see Charlie; I need to start looking for Bella. I need to find her.

Bella needs me."

Embry just kept talking

"Embry it's not a good idea to be around anyone right now, you just phased, and new werewolves can be volatile. We need to focus on getting you stable then we can go see Charlie and your mom"

Sam explained

"Like hell! Bella is out there somewhere, and I'm going to find her."

Embry yelled

"I understand Embry, but we have to make sure we keep everyone safe and keep the secret a secret"

Sam tried again.

"Is Bella safe?"

Embry asked growing angry, and walking towards his house.

"Embry please listen, I'm only doing this to protect everyone. Please don't make me have to place an order."

Sam said

"Sam I appreciate your concern, but I'm fine. I'm not going to explode in the living room"

Embry said over his shoulder

"Damn it"

Sam mumbled

"EMBRY YOU WILL NOT GO SEE CHARLIE"

Sam gave the Alpha Command

"I'm doing this for you own good, we can't let you lose your temper and hurt someone. I promise we will help find Bella"

Sam said

"I don't care if your mother fucking Santa Cause. Bella needs me and I need to find her, so take your bullshit order and shove it. You want to worry about me losing my temper, tell me one more time I can't find Bella."

Embry said

"Holy Shit, how did he disobey an order and not phase when you told him no?

He was pissed and didn't phase, how?"

Quil asked.

"Uh Sam you can only ignore orders when it comes to your imprint. Does that mean Bella is his imprint?"

Leah asked.

"It's impossible, wolves don't imprint until after their first phase"

Sam said

"The fact that we just explained to our friend how we turn into giant wolves and kill leaches should tell you and all of us that impossible doesn't really exist for us anymore.

I'm just saying"

Leah told Sam

"Come on let's get to the house, and keep an eye on him. Pissing him off by telling him no again, isn't going to do any good. "

Sam said

Inside with Annie and Charlie

Jake walked into the house, not knowing what to expect from Embry's mom or Charlie.

Harry was on his way to help explain everything.

"Charlie, Annie Harry is on his way to help explain everything, I'll do my best to answer your questions until he gets here"

Jake told Charlie.

Wolf or no wolf, Charlie Swan could be a scary man, and Jake did not want to be the one to explain all this.

"OH MY GOD"

Annie kept repeating

"Annie, it's going to be ok"

Charlie was trying to calm Annie

"Where is my son?"

Annie asked

"Is he going to be ok? "

Annie asked

"He will be ok, I promise."

Jake told her.

"Jake"

Harry called from outside

Oh thank god, Jake mumbled getting the door.

"Harry"

Jake greeted.

"Charlie, Annie"

Harry said

"Can someone tell me how my son turned into a giant.. Wolf,bear or whatever? And where he is?"

Annie demanded.

"He phased for the first time into a wolf, but we don't know why"

Harry answered coming into the living room.

"What do you mean you don't know?"

Annie demanded

"The Quileute's descend from wolves, certain families in the tribe carry the gene and phase into wolves when a threat is near. But we do not know of the Makah legends, perhaps that is something you will need to speak to your father or the Elders of your tribe about"

Harry explained.

"What kind of a threat?"

Annie asked

Jake, and Harry looked at each other before continuing.

"The cold ones"

Harry said.

"What are the cold ones?"

Annie asked

"Vampires"

Harry simply stated

Both Annie and Charlie paled at this information.

"How is my son supposed to go up against a vampire, and who all are in on this?"

Annie asked

"The boys with the wolf gene are built to fight and kill vampires, it comes naturally to them once they phase. There are some unique attributes they each have.

Abnormally high body temperatures to make sure they do not fall ill.

The boys are all built very strong, and are all-tall. They can run exceptionally

fast both in human and wolf form. Their sense of smell and sight is heightened.

While phased they can communicate through their minds in a pack mentality."

Harry explained.

"Embry is curious, usually when the 'fever' sets in there are symptoms.

A high fever, temperamental, and rapid growth. Embry however did not have any

Of these that we are aware of.

He is tall, but he grew at a normal pace, he is built but he works out. And as far as we know, he never had a high fever. I do not know how or why this has happened, other than to tell you again to seek answers from your tribe.

We will do everything in our power to help you and Embry through this. He is now a member of our pack."

Harry told Annie.

"Who all are wolves, and how many are there?"

Annie asked

"Me, Sam, Paul, Quil, Jared, Seth, Leah, and now Embry making 8"

Jake told her.

"Charlie are you ok, you haven't said one word"

Harry asked.

"The Cullen's they were cold ones?"

Charlie asked more in a statement

"Yes, but they are what they call vegetarian. They fed off animals instead of

humans. We have a treaty with them"

Harry told him

"Charlie you're taking this better than I thought you would"

Jake told him.

"Well Jake I knew about the wolves or suspected at least."

Charlie said shocking everyone in the room

"H.. How?"

Jake asked.

"I already had my suspicions, I know wolves are sacred to the tribe, I've been to the bonfires and heard bits and pieces of your legends. I saw Jake's growth spurt, the muscles, the high body temperature. The murders last year that were supposed to be animal attacks, never made mush sense to me. I kept hearing howls, and every once and a while I would swear I saw a massive wolf in the trees. Too many strange things going on around me.

There were a lot of clues and I'm a cop."

Charlie told them.

"Why didn't you ever say anything?"

Harry asked.

"I figured you, Billy and I have been friends for 30 years if it was something you could tell me then you would have. Since you didn't I knew it was a secret"

Charlie stated.

"And the cold ones did you know about that?"

Harry asked.

"NO I didn't know .Did Bella know about the Cullen's?"

Charlie asked.

"Yes, she did, but not at first."

Jake told him.

That's the first time during this whole conversation that the vein on Charlie's

forehead began dancing.

"Hmmm"

Was all Charlie said

"Do you think it's a vampire that has Bella?"

Charlie asked

"No, we don't the scent that was mixed with Bella's was human"

Jake told him

"Charlie, I promise you we will help you find her. Sue and I love her like our own, she helped our Leah when we couldn't and Seth well even Leah knows he loves Bella more. Might be all the cookies she bakes for him.

Charlie your daughter is very much a part of our family here that we will all do what we can to bring her home to you."

Harry told his friend.

"You and Bella have more in common than you thought

You're both good with weird"

Jake said.

"When will Embry be able to come home?"

Annie asked.

"It depends on how fast everyone can calm him down"

Jake said.

"Harry if you don't need me, I need to get back to the pack"

Jake said.

"Sure son go ahead, I'll stay here"

Jake phased to catch up with the pack.

_Nice of you to join us Jake-__**Seth **_

_Holy hell Charlie knew?-__**Jared**_

_Yep, seems so. Might be good to have a cop in on the know-__**Jake**_

_Yea-__**Seth**_

_Where's everyone?-__**Jake**_

_Talking to Embry or they were talking to him. He's headed to the house._

_Leah got him to phase back human-__**Seth**_

"_How the fuck did he get around the order?-__**Jake**_

"_Don't know, but he's not exactly right in the mind right now-__**Jared**_

_Damn his phase was fast-__**Jake**_

_Yea, fastest out of any of us-__**Seth**_

_How'd she do it?-__**Jake**_

_She phased human marched up and told him if he wanted Bella back, to calm _

_the fuck down. You should have seen it Jake. He was fucking tearing up the forest._

_About an acre of trees down-__**Jared**_

_Hell-__**Jake**_

_All right, I guess I'm going to go join the party-__**Jake**_

_Good luck-__**Jared**_

Pack

"Jake how did it go with Annie and Charlie?

Sam asked catching up with him on the way to the house.

"Good, his mom is worried but she's ok. Charlie well he knew about the

wolves already"

Jake told the pack

"How in the hell did he know?"

Sam asked

"Said he was a cop and there were a lot of clues."

Jake said

"Shit and he never said anything?"

Quil asked

"No, he said him, dad, and Harry had been friends for a long time he figured they didn't tell him because they couldn't' so it must have been a secret."

Jake told the pack

"Damn! I think we underestimated the Swan's"

Quil said

"Yea, I think we did"

Sam said.

"You know Sam it might be helpful to have Charlie know.

I mean he's a cop after all"

Leah said

"I think so too"

Jake told her

"How's Embry doing?''

Jake asked

"Hard to say, we couldn't really hear anything from him. Just Bella's name and him repeating that she was gone. He is completely broken, I mean head in hands sobbing. "

Sam told Jake

"Jared showed me how he disobeyed an order"

Jake stated

"Yea, I don't think his mind is anywhere except on Bella. But he was pissed when I told him no, but managed to not phase. We need to get our hands on the Makah books and find out what their legends say. He is too calm for having phased hours ago.

And no fever ever set it; it's just not at all like how it happened to us"

Sam said shaking his head.

Everyone gathered around Annie's now too small living room.

"Embry"

Annie said rushing to her son

"Are you ok; are you hurt, do you need anything?"

Annie started firing off questions

"No mom, I'm ok. I just want to get Bella back home"

Embry said

"Charlie, Sir.. "

Embry started, but was cut off

"Embry, son. Don't worry, this doesn't change anything."

Charlie told Embry

"Thank you"

Embry said

Many from their small community joined the group gathered around Embry's home.

Sue came as soon as Harry called her; Billy joined them as soon as word reached him.

Several officers from Forks made the drive to offer Charlie their assistance.

Kim arrived with her parents having learned the news, Kim was crying and her father approached Charlie with offers of what ever was needed. He had not forgotten the Chief's daughter was the reason his own daughter was alive.

Emily brought food she and Kim began preparing, with Annie's help.

The phone had to be turned off as it rang non-stop with prayers and offers of help.

The pack took turns patrolling, minus Embry who was in no way able to concentrate on anything. His sole thought was on Bella.

Leah and Paul were headed to the airport to pick up Rene

They worked through the night making calls, and telling stories of Bella's epic clumsiness.

When the first missing flier was complete and passed around for everyone to see, Embry's stared at it, passing it onto the next person.

Embry quietly made his way out of the house, and the only thing that could be heard was a howl full of anguish.


	36. Bonus

**Bonus**

**Sam's POV- Pack life **

I have been the Alpha of our pack for nearly two years, and this is the first time I feel like a complete failure. There have been times in the past when I didn't always know the answers but this is so far beyond anything I can fix. I do not know how or what to do to help my brothers or my sister, my community.

I did not have a clue until now just how much Bella Swan was a part of our world. Sure, I knew she knew the secret, but her presence in our circle was far more reaching than I ever could have imagined. Until now.

There have been rumors for years that my father may be Embry's father; I never paid much attention, always thinking it was nothing more than local gossip. Now that he has phased it seems more likely. I could possibly have a brother. He has not brought it up and neither has anyone else though I know it is on everyone's mind.

He looks like a man on fire, his whole being is wrapped up in Bella, as a friend, a pack brother and now maybe a blood brother I want to help him, comfort him, make this better and there is nothing I can do. I feel helpless.

I watch as Embry's world crumbles with each hour Bella is not found.

They are so woven together it's like they are one person. His mind is hard to be in, but the love you see for this girl is like nothing I have ever witnessed. His whole being orbits around Bella. Paul and Leah told me they believe he imprinted on her at the dance.

I have to say despite everything that we have been told about imprinting and how it works, I think maybe they're right. What you see in his mind for Bella is more encompassing than I know how to describe.

Paul, he has always been so private. We all know about his family story, but none of realized Bella had become his only family. He loves her like a sister and is mourning the loss of family once again. She allowed him a chance to be a part of something that he thought had been lost forever. Hot headed Paul was forever changed by a tiny slip of a girl.

Leah, Bella was able to crumble the walls Leah had built. Leah became the girl we knew growing up, funny and sarcastic. She let Bella know her, and in doing so, became best friends with the girl she once called Leach Lover. Best friends and sisters.

How do go on when your sister is lost to you?

Seth has always loved Bella and Bella him. He stood up for her when the rest had our heads too far up our asses to realize how great Bella really is.

She spoils him just like she would if he were her own baby brother from birth. He feels the loss just as great as he would if Leah were missing.

Jared was never a fan of Bella. He remained distant but friendly when she was around, until Kim only survived her car crash because of the girl he once was so cruel to. He was never obvious with his affection but those of us in the pack knew he felt gratitude and respect towards her.

He feels great remorse for never showing Bella the kindness she showed all of us.

Quil and Bella had been close friends, and had been working on becoming friends once again. He fears for her and does not know how to help everyone through this. Quil is scared he may not get the chance to be the friend she was to him.

Jake, he is a whole other story. Jake's love for Bella was epic. He loved her too much and I think that caused them both pain. He has been coming to terms with the fact that she was never meant to be his. And learning to love her in a different way.

He is scared for the girl who he grew up with, became best friends to and loved more than he should have.

He is also dealing with Embry, once best friends, close like brothers. They have been working to mend their friendship over the last few weeks.

Jake does not know how to help Embry right now, none of us do.

He feels guilt for the pain he caused Bella and the grief he gave the two of them this last year. He loves her, but watching Embry, he has come to see even his 'epic' love for Bella does not come close to the way Embry loves her.

Emily and Angela mourn the lost friendship but accept that their actions ended it.

Knowing that does not mean their fear is not as great as anyone else's is.

They try to show their support with meals .

Charlie and Rene, how I pray to the spirits I never find myself in their place. Rene is a mess, and if it were not for Embry's mom Annie, I think she would be in the hospital.

Charlie always the brave cop has not shed one tear in front of anyone, but we can hear him late at night while we patrol. We see his eyes rimmed in red, his voice hoarse.

He has spent a lifetime keeping the people of Forks and now La Push safe, and his only child, his little girl is lost. He looks lost himself.

Annie, Embry's mom. She learned her son turns into a giant wolf and fights vampires the same day she finds out her sons reason for breathing is missing.

She does anything to keep busy. She is worried for her son, and scared for the girl she loves and knows one day will be her daughter.

Harry, Sue, and Billy lifelong friends of Charlie. They have all watched Bella grow from a baby into a woman. They all love her as their own.

Harry and Sue know with out Bella, Leah would still be lost to them and the familial love between Bella, Leah and Seth is amazing. They feel as though they have lost a child of their own. Billy, Charlie's best friend feels the loss as his. He does not know how to help Charlie get through this. How do you hold someone up when you are

falling down to?

Me, I was the one who found Bella when the leach left her in the woods to die, I can see her face in my dreams. She looked so lifeless, as if death had already claimed her.

She went months in a state of depression, barely alive. She came out of it when she started hanging out with Jake, while I was happy to see her beginning to live again,

when she learned the Tribe's secret, I was angry, I did not trust her. She loved the enemy after all. When she eventually started dating Jake, I should have been a good Alpha and lifted the order about imprinting; I should have been a better leader and never placed the order to keep Angela a secret. I made mistakes, never with the intention of hurting her deliberately but it did… I did.

I learned a few things about Isabella Swan. One she is one of the most trust worthy people I have ever met, she has never once betrayed out secret even when we betrayed her.

Two, she loves unconditionally and perhaps that is how she could love my enemy.

Three none of us gave her enough credit, and we are all realizing that now.

She has taught us lessons, we did not know we needed to learn, and perhaps when she comes home to us, we can thank her.

One little pale face girl, changed the lives of an entire town, became the glue that held us together in a world she was never supposed to be a part of.


	37. Chapter 32 Empty without You

**CH.32 Empty without You**

**Bella**

The man should be coming today; it has been 2 days since he was last here.

He comes like clockwork, every 2 days to check on my food supply.

I have watched my face appear on the screen. I have listened as reporters on TV discuss my disappearance; and regaled the viewers with statistics of abductions.

I have marked the days on notebook paper with a pencil I found on one of the shelves. Wondering each morning, I wake if it will be my last. I have been locked in this cell for nine days. Christmas came and went, and I cannot help but wonder how much of my life will pass by while I am imprisoned.

I wonder if I will see Embry's face again, feel him touch me, or hear his voice tell me of his love for me. Without Embry I feel lost, my heartaches. My body feels weak,

and I hurt all over.

I will myself to have strength so that I can make it back to his arms.

I remember the sound of my father's voice as it booms in cheer for his favorite team.

I wonder if I will ever roll my eyes as my mother tells me about another of her hair-brained plans. I think about Paul and Leah and hope they are together; I want to tell them what their friendship has meant to me. I smile as I think of Seth, my puppy. Always loyal, and caring.

I think of Jake and want him to be happy. I want him to know that I love someone so much; that it allowed me to forgive all the hurt I have ever felt.

I write everything down.

I am more scared then I was when James tracked me, I knew he was going to kill me; it is the unknown that lies ahead that is terrifying.

I am lying on the bed, with the blanket around me, I feel so cold even though

it's warm in here, my cell.

I know the man should be coming soon, and I wonder if today will be the day he hands me off. Will that person hurt me?

I heard the door opening, and listened as the man made his way into my hell.

'"I've come to make sure your supplies are still stocked. This will be the last you

hear of me."

He told me.

"Please don't do this"

I begged

He did not answer.

And I could not bring myself to speak any more, I felt the doom sink in, I knew there was nothing I could say that would change his plans. Nothing has any of the other

times I tried.

He may hide his face, but I will remember his voice for the rest of my life.

He walked to the door, turned back to me and began speaking.

"This was never personal, a means to an end"

He told me, walking out the door.

I was left alone once again, my thoughts running wild and my heart clenching so tight I thought it would stop.

**La Push:**

"Embry, you need to get some sleep. You can't keep going like this."

I told him

"Paul, I can't. I need to be looking for her, what if I could have found her, but I was sleeping?"

I asked.

"Em, I promise you one of us will be looking while you rest, but you need to be well for when she comes home"

I tried again.

I watched as my friend, my brother curled himself into a ball, sobs shaking his huge frame as he drifted to sleep

I do not know how much longer he is going to survive without Bella. It has the whole pack worried. No one has ever seen anything like this.

We are all convinced Bella is Embry's imprint, even if the council refuse to believe it, well a couple of them do.

I watch as Embry finally allows himself to succumb to sleep, and wonder if this nightmare will ever end.

I make my way downstairs where half the pack is stationed, with Charlie, Rene

and Annie.

"Is he sleeping?"

Annie asked

"For now, but he's fighting it"

I told her and the room.

"What are we going to do tomorrow?"

Annie asked

"I don't know, I just don't know"

Charlie said looking exhausted.

"Why, what's tomorrow?"

Seth asked.

"Embry he .. He was going to propose"

Annie told us.

"Oh god"

Leah said immediately jumping up and walking out of the house.

The rest of us just looked around at one another feeling helpless, and wondering how to help our brother through this.

Rene and Annie went outside after Leah, while the rest of us just sat there not knowing what to say or do.

"Charlie, has there been anything new?"

Quil asked

"No, it's like she vanished. No one has called in any tips that are useful. There have been no sightings that came to anything. I don't know what else to do"

He said looking like a dieing man

"What can we do?"

Sam asked

"You all are already doing everything you can."

Charlie said.

Rene and Annie came back inside with Leah, we could tell the three of them had been crying, they just sat down and took in the scene in front of them.

From upstairs, we could hear Embry waking up, his heart beating erratically and his breathing labored. The wolves in the room looked at one another fear for him evident on all our faces.

We spent the rest of the day trying to get Embry to eat, and taking turns on patrol.

**Bella**

I woke up to my tenth day in captivity. I think its New Years Eve.

I flip through the few channels that I have and listen to yet another news brief on myself. I wonder how long they will keep talking about me before I'm forgotten?

I spend the next few hours watching reruns of some TV show that was not worth watching the first time it was on. I have not read any of the books that are here, I cannot focus long enough to understand the words on the pages.

Hours pass while I think of every moment I have spent with Embry; every kiss shared, the way it feels to make love to him, our bodies as close as they can be.

His skin that somehow taste like both chocolate and cinnamon.

The sound of his voice as he tells me he loves me.

The way his eyes light up when he is building something. His laugh when hears a good joke, his kindness and the way he respects his mom.

I do not know how much longer I can go on without him. I crave him like I crave fresh air.

**Embry**

I woke up , and looked around my room. I can still feel her here, her scent is still around, but it gets fainter with each passing day. I fear the day I walk in here and cannot

smell her.

The days are passing and I wonder how many will go by before we find her. I know she is alive I can feel her, but no matter how hard or how far I look I cannot find her.

My thoughts are consumed with memories how her bottom lip is just a little bit fuller than her top lip. How her lips feel pressed to mine. The way she smells like honeysuckle and her skin taste like honey.

The way our bodies fit together perfectly when we make love. The sound of her voice telling me she loves me.

How she seems to shine when she cooks, and the way she loves everyone, and takes care of her dad.

I do not know how much longer I can go on without her; I need her like I need water.

I look around outside and can see it is getting dark, the fireworks will start soon.

I was going to ask her to marry me tonight while we watched the fireworks.

I wanted to start the New Year knowing she would become my wife.

I walked downstairs to see my family, all with knowing looks. I wonder if they knew tonight I was supposed to make plans to share my life with Bella, instead I feel like my life ended when she disappeared.

I nodded, and slipped outside. Phasing quickly I needed to be on the cliffs, the spot I where I was going to ask Bella to marry me.

**Charlie**

I watched as Embry came down the stairs looking every bit the dieing man I felt .

I knew he must have been thinking about what tonight was supposed to be. I cannot help but think about it. I had known he was going to ask her to marry him, I gave him my blessing.

I thought I would be celebrating my daughter's engagement and welcoming a son.

_**Flashback**_

_I answered the door, finding Embry standing there._

_Hey son, Bella's not home yet. I told him, knowing he already knew that._

_I know Chief I wanted to speak to you. He told me. _

_With that simple sentence, I knew why Embry Call was standing at my door._

_Come on in Embry. I told him, even though part of me wanted to shoot him. I was not ready, I needed more time with my Bells._

_We sat down, and I watched Embry trying to find any hint of nervousness that I could use to argue my reason for telling him they were too young. _

_I only found a strong, confident young man before me._

_Chief, I want to ask Bella to marry me; I want to have your blessing before I do that._

_He told me._

_I gave him a point for not beating around the bush._

_Embry, you kids are so young, why not wait? I asked him._

_I know were young, and there are many reasons we should wait, but I love her. I do not want to look back in 50 years and know she could have been my wife for one day more if we had not wasted that day because we were young. He told me._

_Well hell, I did not expect that._

_Embry what about college? I asked him, knowing this is the trick question._

_We both want to go to Peninsula Community, and work on business degrees._

_Bella wants to open a coffee shop/ bookstore and serve a small lunch menu and desserts._

_I think she can do it, she shines when she cooks._

_I plan to have my own Builders Company, I want to design and then build. See the project from start to end._

_Damn he is good, I thought._

_Embry how will you support a wife? I asked. I know he is going to trip up at some point._

_I will not tell you we will be rich and have a fancy house, because I do not know that. And that is not really, what either of us wants._

_I do know that I will love her, my whole life. I can tell you that we will build a home and make it a home with our friends and family. We want BBQ's in the back yard, and one-day kids running around. We want the messy life that is not perfect to anyone but us._

_I want to share my life with your daughter. I love her._

_I was always going to tell him yes, I just wanted to hear for myself that I was making the right choice in giving my blessing._

_I knew this young man sitting in front of me loved my daughter and her him, but even still, I hated losing her._

_Sir, I don't want to take Bella from you, I just want to share in her life with you._

_He told me._

_And that is how I knew Embry Call was the best man I knew, no matter his age._

_Yes Embry, you have my blessing. Welcome to the family son._

_**End of flashback**_

I was brought out of my thoughts by the most haunting howl one would ever hear.

Those of who knew about the wolves knew it was Embry, and he was thinking of what tonight was supposed to bring.

**Bella**

It had finally gotten dark, I could tell from the tiny window at the top of the ceiling.

I grabbed my notebook and began writing.

_Dearest Embry,_

_Every day without you is like a day without sun, every hour without you, like an hour without water, every minute without you, like a minute without air._

_You have made my life so full, shown me love and taught me what it feels like to truly love another. I cannot imagine my life without you; it would be no life I would want to live. Every moment we have spent together has been the best of my life._

_I love the way you love me._

_I fell in love with you the moment your arms wrapped around me at the dance. _

_Did I ever tell you that? In your embrace, I felt you touch my soul, and make my heart whole. I can still feel your lips on mine. I long to be wrapped in your body, and hear your breathing as you lye next to me. I want to trace your beautiful body with my fingertips memorizing every muscle and feel your breath on my skin._

_I will love you for a lifetime._

_My heart is eternally yours, _

_Bella_

I put away the notebook, feeling drained with Embry's absence. I could feel myself getting weaker.

I laid my head on the pillow and began drifting to sleep.

I heard the door opening and looked through the darkened room to see who was coming for me.

I felt the breath leave my lungs.

"Ed..Edw.. Edward?"


	38. Chapter 33 Delusional

**A/N **There are several conversations and POV's in this chapter. I have tried to make it as easy to read as possible. Any name appearing in **BOLD** is the POV you are reading, however there are multiple conversations going on in each POV. I know it's chaos, but everything is taking place about the same time, different people/places. Plus my mind is chaos. J

CH.33 Delusional

**Edward**

Bella's scent assaulted me, as I walked into the dormitory I built, it was almost as sweet as I remembered. A new scent clung to hers, making her smell less floral, but no matter she still had the most wonderful aroma about her. I do not know how I went two years with out breathing it in. It was the life force I have been missing.

At first, I didn't think I could go through with this plan. I left so she could have a human life, but the burning man I turned into with out her, knew I could not dismiss a second chance with Bella.

I needed Bella Swan; she was the happiness I denied myself, for far too long.

She loved me once deeply, wanted me to change her so we could be together for eternity. I know deep down she still loves me, I can wait until she feels that love again.

I will not make the mistake of leaving her a second time. Once she forgives me, I will change her and we can spend forever together.

I watch as she stirred awake, and looked directly at me. I heard her sweet voice call my name.

"Ed..Edw…Edward?"

Her voice sounded like the most beautiful symphony.

"Yes my love"

I say to my angel

"Di.. Did you do this to me?"

She asked

"I made sure you were safe and comfortable"

I told her

"Edward, please don't do this"

She begged

"Bella love. I could not stay away any longer. I love you, I never stopped.

Every word I said to you that dreadful day was a lie. I only wanted to protect you.

I committed the worse kind of blasphemy. I promise I will spend the rest of my existence making it up to you.

I will change you, and then we can be together for eternity."

I told her

"Are you fucking insane?"

She asked using language so vile; it should never cross her beautiful mouth.

"Let me go. If you love me then you wouldn't do this"

She yelled

"Bella my love, I know you still love me, it will take time for me to earn your trust again, but I know we can be happy together "

I told her.

"Edward, I do not love you. I do not want to spend forever with you. Let me go"

She said.

"Bella you don't mean that. I know you, and I know you can love me again."

I told her.

"Did you really think kidnapping me, taking me away from my family and my friends, from my life would make me love you again? You are delusional"

She spat me.

"Bella you just need time to remember"

I told her

"No, I need you to let me go"

She said.

"I can't do that"

I told her

"Fuck You"

She screamed

"Bella I will leave you for the night, so you can calm down, I will be back in the morning. What would you like for breakfast?"

I asked her.

"To go home to La Push"

She told me

**Bella**

I watched as Edward left through the iron door that held me prisoner.

He looked the same, forever frozen at 17. Bronze hair always perfectly imperfect. His ethereal beauty that I once compared to an Adonis. His voice still sounding like the song of angles, and his scent just as sweet as I remembered.

Looking at Edward made me yearn to run my fingers through inky black hair and feel russet arms wrap around me. I longed for Embry's chocolate and cinnamon scent to wash over me, to taste the same flavor on his skin.

Someone, anyone help me. I cannot go on much longer. I feel my self-getting weaker by the day. My mind is slipping and my body is giving out.

I have no idea what time it is, or how long I slept before I woke to my nightmare.

I headed to the bathroom; I did not think I was strong enough to stand for a shower so I decided to take a bath. As I sat in the bath water, memories of all the times Embry and I shared a bath assaulted my mind.

The way it felt to rest my water slick back against his chest, how he would take such gentle care in washing my skin. The way his hands would massage my scalp as he shampooed my hair. We would relax in the warmth of the water, as the bubbles floated and clung to the sides of the tub.

I felt tears fall from my eyes; I missed him so much I ached.

I sat in the tub long after the water-cooled, I finally pulled myself out, dried off and dressed. I made my way back to the bed, and wrapped myself in the blanket.

Exhaustion lulled me to sleep.

_I was in the woods, but not on the path, I have come to know. The moon was not illuminating my way. It was pitch black all around me._

_I can feel you, please come out. I whispered into the wind knowing my wolves _

_were near. I watched as first the white wolf, then the black wolf made their way out of the dark forest._

_I looked at the white wolf; I know you are the Great Spirit Wolf I said to him. He nodded his massive head. I looked at the black wolf, I am sorry but I do not know who you are._

_The black wolf took a step closer to me, and moved his head until it was resting under my hand. I began gently running my hands through his fur._

_My child, you will learn of me soon. His voice sounded in my head. _

_Please help me. I cannot last much longer, without Embry, I ache and my mind is growing weak._

_The Great Spirit Wolf stepped up to me and put his massive head under my other hand, just as the black wolf had done._

_You are stronger than you think Isabella; you must use your strengths. We will be waiting to guide you. His voice sounded in my mind._

_They stepped away from me and returned to the darkened forest._

I woke up feeling my wolves around me, I knew I needed to listen to the words they spoke, but I still wished they would just crash through the door and get me.

I got my notebook out and marked another day gone from my love, from my life.

_Dearest Embry._

_My memories of you are what keeps me sane._

_I took a bath and my mind wandered to the times we shared a bath together._

_The gentle way you would slide the bubbled soap on my skin, the way it feels to lean my bare back against your slick chest. I miss you more than I know how to say._

_I miss how our skin looks next to each other's, how your rough hands that build beautiful furniture, are the same hands that turn soft when you caress me._

_I yearn to feel you, to be held by you and to hear your voice tell me that you love me._

_You are in my thoughts every moment._

_I love you with everything that I am._

_Always Yours,_

_Bella_

Someone anyone see me, help me. Please I thought aloud as I drifted to sleep.

**Alaska- Jasper's Pov**

Alice had that far off look she gets when she is getting a vision, I didn't pay much attention, over the years I have seen that look millions of times.

I felt her emotions spike to that of fear, and knew something was wrong.

"Alice, darlin what's wrong?"

I asked

"Bella"

Is all she said?

Esme, Carlisle, Emmett and Rosalie appeared in the living room at once hearing Bella's name.

"Alice, you haven't had a vision of Bella in almost a year"

I said

"Quick turn on the news"

She shouted

Emmett turned on the TV and started flipping through the channels.

Alice still had a far off look on her face, "STOP" she shouted.

Eleven days ago, Isabella Swan was abducted from the exact spot I am standing in at the Port Angelis Shopping Center in Port Angelis WA.

Authorities are asking anyone who was in the area around 2:00 on December 22 to please contact them. You may unknowingly have heard or seen something that could be the key to finding Isabella and bringing her home. Call 1-555-555-CRIME

This is Tracy Reed reporting from Port Angelis WA.

I looked at my family, Carlisle had Esme who was dry sobbing in his arms, Emmett looked like someone had just kicked his puppy and Rosalie looked scared. The emotions coming off my family were a mix of concern and love.

"We have to go to Forks"

Alice announced.

"How could this happen we were just there"

Rosalie asked.

"What do you mean you were just there?"

Esme asked.

"Rosalie and I have been visiting Forks every few months since Bella disappeared from my visions. The first trip I made alone, I just needed to know Bella was ok.

What I saw, took my breath away… well if I had breath.

Bella had met someone, she was in love. I saw them together that first trip and could almost feel the love they had for each other.

I told Rosalie about it, and the next time I went she came with me. We have been going every few months. Bella looks beautiful; she has a light about her that she never had before."

Alice told us.

"Why didn't you tell us?Carlisle asked.

"Edward, he was so adamant that we stay away and didn't even want me looking for her, that we kept our visits secret."

Alice said.

"Rosie why didn't you tell me? You know I love Bella"

Emmett asked

"I know you do, we worried that Edward would hear it. Alice and I are the best at keeping our minds closed to him"

Rosalie told him.

"What's her boyfriend like?"

Emmett asked.

"He's from the reservation; he's very tall and built. He's quite good looking for a human."

Rosalie told us.

"Is he a wolf?"

Carlisle asked

"No, it doesn't look like it but Bella does know of them. She is friends with most of them from what we could see."

Alice answered.

"What are they like together?"

Esme asked of the human girl she loved as a daughter.

"We saw them once in Bella's back yard having a water gun fight. We watched the two of them play around and laugh. Bella looked so happy. "

Rosalie told us with a wistful look on her face.

"How did you go there undetected by the wolves?"

Carlisle asked

"We always stayed down wind so they couldn't pick up our scent and used the old trails from when we lived there. We never stayed longer than a few hours.

"We need to get to Forks"

Alice interrupted the questions.

"We should all go, I don't know how the wolves will react but I would like to offer our assistance in finding her.

We all packed and loaded ourselves into the cars, and took off to Forks.

We arrived several hours later, after unpacking we headed to the border, knowing the wolves would pick up our scent and meet us there.

We had only been on the border for a few seconds when we heard the first howl; it was soon followed by several more.

Out of the forest walked eight huge wolves."

"Edward is not with us, someone will need to be human so we can speak"

Carlisle told them.

The solid black wolf walked back into the forest and emerged human.

"Sam"

Carlisle greeted

"Carlisle"

Sam said.

"We have learned of Bella's disappearance and would like to offer our assistance in finding her.

Carlisle told him.

"Why would you want to find her, when you left her?"

He asked anger coming off him.

"When Edward made the decision to leave, we felt we had to go with him. We have regretted the way we left from the moment we were gone. Please understand we thought we were doing the right thing, we all love Bella deeply and want nothing more than to see her happy. We would like to offer whatever assistance we can

In finding her,"

Carlisle told the wolf named Sam

With every mention of Bella's name one of the wolves pain increased, it was becoming overwhelming.

"Embry phase, you should be in on this discussion."

Sam told one of the wolves.

A multi colored wolf walked into the forest returning human. Pain and sorrow rolling off of him in waves.

It was too much and my knees buckled.

"Jazz are you ok?"

Alice asked

"His emotions are so strong, it caught me off guard."

I told her as she helped me up.

Sam just looked at me, with question in his eyes.

"I am an empath I can feel and manipulate emotions. His emotions are very strong."

I explained.

"Embry is Bella's mate"

Sam said

"But you weren't a wolf "

Rosalie said pointing to the wolf we now know is named Embry.

"How would you know that?"

Sam asked.

"Carlisle let me explain"

Alice said.

"I have the ability to see the future, they are however subjective. Almost a year ago, Bella disappeared from my visions. I kept trying to see her but I couldn't.

I came back, to see if she was ok. I stayed out of sight so she would not know I was here. I did not want to interfere in her life, but I needed to know she was safe.

I saw her with him, and knew they were in love. Rosalie and I have been coming back every few months to check on her, but he's never been a wolf"

Alice said.

"Embry has recently joined the pack"

Sam said.

"Do you plan on staying in Forks?"

Sam asked

"Just long enough to find Bella. We would like the opportunity to give Bella the option of staying in contact with us, but we will not interfere in her life. We only want what is best for Bella. We love her very much, and regret the way we exited her life."

Carlisle said

"That's up to Bella; you know the rules of the treaty. We would like to ask permission to cross the border if Victoria comes back"

Sam said.

"Victoria?"

Emmett asked.

"Yes Victoria has been hunting Bella since you left. We have kept her at bay but she always manages to evade us."

Sam explained.

"Of course you can cross in pursuit of Victoria. We would like to offer our assistance with that as well"

Carlisle told them.

"Embry how do you feel about the Cullen's offer to help find Bella"

Sam asked Embry

"I don't care who helps, or how we find her I just need her home."

He said.

"Perhaps we can meet tomorrow and come up with a plan?"

Carlisle asked.

"Yes that would be ok."Sam said.

"Before we go, do you believe it to be one of our kind that has Bella?"

I asked.

"No, the scent was human"

Sam told me.

"We will see you tomorrow."

Carlisle said as we left to go home.

"I don't want to work with the Cullen's but under the circumstances we need all the

help we can get."

Sam told the pack as they went back into the forest.

**A/N: I just wanted to let everyone know I am not going in a pro vamp direction**

**but even Sam knows that they need help finding Bella and is willing to accept any help they can get.**


	39. Chapter 34 Light the Way

**CH.34 Light the Way**

**Cullen's **

"Why can't you see Edward?"

Emmett asked Alice for the hundredth time.

"He changes his mind too often for me to see anything clearly.

Right now, he is thinking of where to go next. Ireland or France.

We had all tried calling Edward; we only ever got his voice mail, which we had grown used to over the last two years.

"It's time we left, to meet with the wolves"

Carlisle told us

We made it to the clearing, as the wolves were coming from the woods.

I knew Embry was not with them, because when he is around I find it hard to stand. His emotions are just too strong.

"Sam"

Carlisle greeted

"Carlisle"

Sam returned the familiar greeting

"How is Embry today?"

Esme asked, always the mother

"He's the same, growing weaker"

Sam told her.

We continued to discuss what to do next in hopes of finding Bella. So far there was nothing, no clues, no scents and Alice had not seen anything more of her since the

first glimpse nearly two weeks ago.

We had looked everywhere, running as far as Alaska and Canada never finding so much as a trace of Bella.

We were deciding what direction to look next when the most horrific, haunting howl cut through the wind.

"Embry"

The wolves called out at once.

"Paul, Leah, Seth go find out what's wrong. Jake stay here but phase so you can see then phase back so we can know what we are dealing with."

Sam said in Alpha mode, even the vampires felt the power rolling off Sam.

"Carlisle is there anything you can give him to calm him?"

Sam asked.

"Not much will work because of the metabolism you have, and medically speaking there is nothing I can do. I could try sleeping pills. I don't know how long it would be effective but it might be worth a try"

Carlisle told him.

"Please, I don't know how much longer he will survive this, and whatever has just happened won't help"

Sam said, looking weary.

"Ill go get them now"

Carlisle told him

Esme sat dry sobbing, Rosalie trying to comfort her.

Just as Emmett and I were finalizing our travel plans, we heard Alice gasp.

Those of us left in the clearing watched as Alice's far off gaze turned to one of horror.

"It's Edward he has Bella, he's going to change her."

Alice said

**Bella**

I woke up much as I have for the last eighteen days; I grab my notebook and make my nineteenth mark. I head to the bathroom to do my morning ritual, I change clothes and I head back to the bed to curl up and wait for the day to end.

I stare at the TV and watch yet another news report about myself, and wonder when I will be just another girl who someone used to know. One more face added to the too many lost, and never found.

I hear the door open and know that Edward has returned just as he has for the past eight days.

"Good morning love"

He says to me.

"Go away"

I tell him

"Bella, I've been very patient but I am growing tired of this. You will love me again.

Perhaps if I changed you, when you woke to your new life you would be more accepting of our relationship."

He said.

"Edward, if you change me you will give me the strength to kill you, and you'll never know I'm coming to take your life because you can't read my mind.

I promise you, if you change me I will burn you."

I told him

"You know Bella I may not be the enemy you think I am, maybe I'm the lesser evil. Did you ever think about that?

Bella my love, if you would just try to love me again, I know we could be happy"

He tells me.

I pulled myself from the bed to use the bathroom. My body is so weak now, that walking has become hard. I had gotten into the habit of running my fingers across Embry's name and tracing the symbols of my wrist. Somehow, it made me feel closer to Em and it is all I had.

I take longer than I need, just so I can escape Edward's watchful eye.

I walk back into the one room cell to see Edward reading my notebook.

"What the hell are you doing?"

I asked him

"Who is Embry?"

He asked me.

I ignored his question.

"Is this why you refuse to allow yourself to love me again?"

He asked me.

"You are all kinds of crazy aren't you? I don't love you because I love someone else, how many more times can I say it?"

I asked him

"Did you let him touch you?"

He asked.

Jesus he is fucking insane

"Yes I did, and I loved every second of it. Do you want me to tell you all the ways he made me scream his name? Or would you rather hear all the ways I made him moan mine? Tell me Edward what is it you want to know?

How his skin tasted like desert, oh I know you want to hear how much he loves it when I wrap my legs around his waste. Is …

"**STOP**"

He yelled

"You fucking asked"

I screamed.

I saw his eyes turn black with rage. He stalked towards me and grabbed my arm, so hard I thought the bone would snap. With his other hand, he was gripping my hip.

Isabella my patience has ended, you have not even given us a chance.

His hold on me kept getting tighter with every word he spoke.

"You're hurting me"

I screamed.

"You will be mine"

He spat between clinched teeth.

I watched as he brought his mouth closer to my neck, inch my inch. His hands tightening around my body.

"You will soon scream my name Isabella," he said.

Embry's face went through my mind, how much I loved him. I would not let this happen.

My wolves were right, I am stronger than this, and I will not let him take me away from Embry. I felt a surge of energy run through my weakened body.

"**NO**"

I screamed pushing at his chest. To my surprise, Edward went flying across from me.

I was momentarily shocked frozen, and then I scrambled to my feet and headed for the door praying whatever strength I just found would last long enough for me to get the door open.

I made it to the door, yanking and pulling. Finally I felt it move just enough for me to get through the small space that had given way.

My eyes burned from the sun, and my lungs were heavy with the air. I steadied myself on my feet and I ran.

**A/N: **Were getting to the last few chapters.


	40. Chapter 45 Lost and Found

**CH.35 Lost and Found**

**Jasper's Pov**

Complete chaos erupted. The wolves still in the clearing were growling and turning in circles much like you would see in the wild, we could hear the howls of the others from deeper on their side of the border.

Esme and Rosalie were sobbing, Emmett was uprooting nearby trees, and I thought I was going to combust from the emotions swirling around.

"Can you see where they are?"

Sam asked a horror stricken Alice

"No, all I see, is they are in the woods in some kind of concrete building, there is snow on the ground. I will keep looking"

Alice told him.

Carlisle came running into the clearing with his medical bag.

"Sam I brought a sedative, enough to keep him out for a while"

Carlisle told Sam and then took in the scene around him

"Jasper what happened?"

He asked me.

"Alice had a vision. Edward has Bella and is going to change her"

I told him, knowing this would break his non-beating heart.

"Where?"

He asked.

"Alice is looking, she doesn't know yet"

I answered.

Paul came running out of the forest looking ready to cry and kill at the same time.

"Embry, when we got to him he said Bella was hurt. Then we heard what Alice said.

Sam he is, I heard the Doc say he brought a sedative. Sam you need to let him knock Embry out or something. He is fucking going crazy. "

Paul said looking terrified

"Call Charlie, have him meet us at Embry's house. Keep Annie and Rene away.

Carlisle how do I give him the sedative?"

Sam asked

"You have to administer it through a shot. I brought enough to hopefully keep him down for 4 hours. But it will need to be re administered every hour."

Carlisle told him handing him the meds.

"Jared stay here Alice is looking for Edward and Bella, phase human so Embry can't hear we need to get him calm before he hears anything else. Quil, Paul come with me."

Sam ordered then bounded into the forest.

"How could he do this?"

Esme asked sobbing

"I don't know"

Carlisle told her.

We all knew if Edward changed Bella he would burn, but I think we also knew even if he did not the wolves are out for blood. I cannot say I blame them. If it were one of my family members or my mate, I would destroy whatever or whoever hurt them.

"Alaska, she got away but…. Victoria has caught her scent"

Alice said

"Jesus can this girl not get a break?"

Jared muttered.

"Do you know where at in Alaska?"

Jared asked her

"No, somewhere along the border. We need to hurry"

Alice told him.

"I need to phase and let the others know"

Jared said as he ran into the forest.

_Sam is Embry out?-__**Jared**_

_Yes-__**Sam**_

_Alice says they are in Alaska somewhere on the border-__**Jared**_

_Let's go-__**Paul**_

_Someone needs to stay with Embry and Charlie-__**Sam**_

_Seth, Leah you stay here help Embry and make sure to keep him out as long as possible.-__**Sam**_

_Sam.. Alice said she got away from Edward but Victoria caught her scent-__**Jared**_

_**FUCK- everyone said at once.**_

_Should we be leaving Embry behind? __**Quil **_

_I do not think his body can make the run he has grown too weak, and I do not know what we're going to find. This is the only way I know to protect his life _

_right now__**-Sam**_

We waited for the wolves to come back, they came out of the forest in a V formation, and they looked fiercer than I had ever seen. Sam was the only one phased human.

"We should split up Alice only knows it's on the border but can't pinpoint exactly where. If you send one or two wolves with us, we can remain in contact with each other in case we find them before you"

I told Sam

"Yes that plan will work. But you and your family must know Edward will pay for this"

He told me

"Yes, we know. We will not interfere"

I told him.

"Then let's go'

Sam said.

Quil and Sam came with us; the others went the opposite direction. Everyone, wolf and vampire hoping for the same outcome. Bella to be found safe and alive.

**Bella**

I started running, snow and woods all around me. There was nowhere to go except into the forest. Whatever strength I possessed did not extend to my balance. I was stumbling over tree roots hidden beneath the snow. Where am I?

I was so afraid Edward was behind me somewhere, but I could not bring myself to look back. I had to stop I had been running for what felt like hours, but could have only been minutes, I was freezing and tired and my body was growing weaker by the second.

I stopped and slumped down by a tree, I just needed a moment to catch my breath.

I have no idea how I pushed Edward or opened the iron door. Adrenaline maybe?

I had been sitting in the snow, wet and cold for only a minute when I heard a voice that had haunted my dreams for two years.

"Bella, come out, come out, wherever you are"

She taunted

I stood and looked all around nothing, but snow and more trees.

"Bellla"

She sang

"Your dogs aren't here to protect you now"

She told me.

I kept scanning the area, but I could not see her. I wondered if I escaped death my one vampire only to meet it at the hand of another.

"Bella you look divine and smell delicious"

She said.

Suddenly she stood in front of me, catlike features, blazing red hair wild like her

eyes, the color of blood.

"Victoria"

I said

"We meet again Bella. I have waited so long to get you "

She told me.

"How shall I make you suffer? Would you like to hear my plans for you?"

She asked

"Fuck You"

I spat

If I am going to die, I am not going to show her my fear. I thought.

She was in front of me before the words finished spilling from my mouth.

"You little bitch"

She said grabbing me around the throat and lifting me from the ground.

I could not breath, I started feeling dizzy and I swear I could see my life playing out like a movie in my mind.

I love you Embry I whispered through my ragged and numbered breaths.

I heard howling, and felt myself being dropped to the ground. I could not see where the howling was coming from. I started crawling away from her, until my body gave out. I did not have it in me to move another inch.

I was lying in the snow wondering which would be more painful being drained by Victoria or freezing to death.

I could hear snow being crunched around me; suddenly my wolves appeared in front of me. The Great Spirit Wolf stepped across me leaving my body between his front and back paws. I could feel his warmth immediately. I brought my hand and wrapped it around his leg.

'"You are safe now my child." his voice spoke to me in my mind.

I heard the black wolf howling, it was unlike any howl I had ever heard. It felt like he was sending out a call. I was trying to stay awake, but my body would not cooperate. My eyes kept fluttering close.

I could hear Victoria snarling, but I could not concentrate long enough to see what was happening.

I heard the black wolf let out another howl this one longer and higher pitched, suddenly there were wolves all around. I did not recognize any of them, they were not familiar but I could not stay awake any longer, my eyes fluttered shut and I felt my body go limp.

Blackness was trying to claim me; I just kept thinking of Embry, I would not leave him, not like this.

I was aware enough to know that I was in and out of consciousness, but too weak

to call out. My wolves had disappeared, leaving me with the new ones I did not know.

I smelt fire and knew without looking Victoria was burning. I could hear voices, so I knew the wolves had phased. I could hear them talking about what to do with me, we can take her to a hospital, a voice said.

What in the word would a girl be doing out here alone?' Another voice asked.

I felt myself being lifted, the warmth from my rescuer surrounding me.

Look, one of the voices said, sounding urgent.

What, another asked.

Her wrist, look at it, the voice said again.

Those are Makah symbols etched in tribal ink, the voice said.

Take her to the elders. The voice said.

That was the last thing I heard before the darkness that had been trying to invade me finally took over.

**Jasper's Pov**

We had been running for hours, no sign of Edward or Bella. The others had not had any news yet either. We stopped to regroup.

"What direction do you want to go in now?"

I asked Sam

"Let's go to the right, we've looked everywhere else."

He said frustration and worry lacing his every word.

"Quil have the others found any sign of her?"

Sam asked Quil who was still phased as a wolf.

A moment later, he shook his massive head no.

"It's going to snow; we need to find a scent soon before the weather makes it harder"

Sam said.

Alice froze her face held the far away look that could only mean she was getting a vision. The rest of us waited for her to come back and tell us what she saw.

"This way she pointed to the middle of the forest. I still cannot see Bella, or Edward.

I do know they are not together and Victoria has disappeared meaning she is probably dead"

Alice told us.

We all took off in the direction Alice pointed, Sam remained human so we could communicate without the need for him to phase back n forth.

"Are the others on their way?" I asked Sam

"Yes, they will meet up with us shortly"

He told me.

We had run about 100 miles when we came to a bunker style building. It was constructed of concrete with an iron door.

The other wolves came into view as Emmett pulled the door from its hinges and threw it to the ground.

Bella's scent assaulted us as we entered the building.

It was empty neither Bella nor Edward were here, but Edward's scent hung in the air.

"Fuck"

Paul yelled

"Look around see if you can find anything that can tell us where they might be"

Sam told the wolves.

I could feel the rage coming from the group; Rosalie's being one of the strongest.

She always pretended to hate Bella, but the truth was she hated the choices Bella was making for Edward. Rosalie mourned her human life ending, and hated that Bella would throw hers away so easily. Once we left and Alice told Rose about Bella's new life, Rosalie was genuinely happy for Bella and the life she had ahead of her. I know Rose wanted to watch Bella live, marriage and children, happy and alive.

"There's nothing here, just clothes and a notebook."

Quil said.

"Wait those are Bella's clothes, from her house. Leah bought her that shirt right there"

Paul said pointing to a t-shirt thrown on the floor.

"Whoever did this, had to have been in her house on the rez"

Paul told us.

"Damn"

Quil said.

Quil started flipping through the notebook, when suddenly he closed it shut and looked at all of us, with tears in his eyes.

"Here"

He said handing it to Sam

Sam began looking through it, and closed it soon after.

"We can't read this, it's too personal but we will take it for Embry"

Sam said his voice thick with tears he did not allow to fall.

Esme and Rosalie were huddled together trying to comfort one another. The rest of us were just looking around not sure what to do next.

"He kept her here in this.. this cell"

Paul yelled stalking out the entrance.

"I'll burn him myself"

Emmett snarled walking out the door behind Paul

"Let's try to pick up the scent outside."

Sam said ever the leader.

We all walked outside, catching a faint scent of Bella and a stronger one of Edward going in opposite directions.

"Follow Bella's scent first, we can always look for Edward but we need to find Bella now"

Sam said.

We followed the scent through the woods; the scent did not follow any pattern.

"It looks like she was running"

Quil said.

We followed until we came to a tree, it looked like she had stopped and slid down the bark, we could see faint traces of lint and her scent clung to the bark.

We looked all around but any tracks left had been covered by the steadily falling snow. We followed her scent a few feet away from the tree and saw the traces of a fire, long died out, but could smell the undeniable scent of burnt vampire.

"That's Victoria's scent"

Sam said.

"Well that's one piece of good news, now where the fuck is Bella and who burned the red headed bitch?Paul asked.

"What do we do?"

Quil asked.

"Bella's scent is gone, the snow is falling heavier now, there's not much we can do right now. I think we should go home for tonight, give Embry this notebook and regroup and search again tomorrow, at least now we have a starting point."

Sam said.

"Agreed"

Carlisle told him.

I had learned a lot about the wolves the last almost 2 weeks. All of them felt strongly about Bella, some felt gratitude, or respect, friendship and a sense of loyalty.

Paul, Leah and Seth felt the strongest with familial bonds, they truly thought of her as family. All felt love, even those who seemed less obvious about it.

Embry loved her with a completeness I had never felt before, not even with mated vampires.

Bella Swan was a creature unlike anything I had ever known before.

She managed to love and be loved by monsters. In her absence, sworn enemies had come together with one goal, to find a young woman who changed our worlds.

A woman who was not supposed to be a part of either, yet had managed to intertwine herself so completely that both vampire and werewolf would give their

life for her.

**A/N: **I thing I have 3 maybe 4 more chapters and then we will be finished.


	41. Chapter 36 On my Mind

**CH.36 On my Mind**

**La Push- Sam's Pov**

We made it back to La Push, none of us knowing how we felt. Edward was gone, though we planned to hunt his already burning ass down, Victoria was dead.. again. But we were coming home without Bella.

I made my way to the door, knocking even though I knew it was not necessary, but it gave me a few more seconds without having to look into everyone's eyes and tell them we still did not know where Bella was.

I heard Charlie yell to come in.

I made my way in the house and watched as everyone's expectant eyes fell on me.

"Where's Embry?"

I asked.

"He's still out"

Charlie told me.

"Let's go to the table, I'll get some drinks"

Annie said

Annie made some coffee and she and Leah joined Charlie, Seth and I at the table.

I knew Leah and Seth feared Bella had been bitten and was changing.

"We found the place Bella has been kept; it was a bunker style building.

Neither she nor Edward was there. We did find something interesting out, there were clothes there for her, and Paul recognized one of the t-shirts as one Leah bought for her, which means

"Someone was in my house"

Charlie finished for me.

"Yes, it looks that way"

I told him.

"We followed Bella's scent out side a few miles from the building, it ended there.

We found a pile of ash with Victoria's scent. So we know she has been burned.

Bella's scent disappeared, the snow was coming down pretty heavily, but at least we have a starting point for tomorrows search."

I told them.

"Was Edward's scent mixed with Bella's? Was she…"

Leah asked me.

"No, his went in the opposite direction. We don't know why or how Victoria was burned. And no, we do not believe she was bitten."

I told her

"Charlie we found this notebook, in the building. I flipped through it looking for anything that might tell us where Bella was. Uhh it is mostly stuff for Embry, but your name is on one of the pages. Charlie I have to warn you, it's very personal"

I told him handing him the notebook.

I watched as Charlie walked outside notebook in hand.

I do not know how he must feel right now, and I hope I never have to find out.

"Has Embry been out the whole time?"I asked.

"We had to hold him down to give him the shot after you left, then about two hours

ago, he woke up and told us Bella was safe. He laid back down on his own and went to sleep."

Leah told me

"What are we going to do about Edward?"

Leah asked

"The Cullen's know when we find him, he will burn. I actually think if Emmett or Rosalie finds him first, they will light the match themselves. What bothers me even more is someone made it into Charlie's house; we need to find out who was working with Edward. Who ever it was went unnoticed on the rez"

I told Leah

"Where's Rene?"

I asked

"My mom took her to my house"

Leah told me.

"I'm going to pick up Rene"

Annie told us

"Leah, that notebook has some pretty personal stuff in it, I don't know if I should give it to Embry or not. Quil looked at it before me, and had tears in his eyes when he handed it to me. I just do not know what to do. I know she wrote it for him, but I'm so worried it will break him"

I told her.

"Sam, I don't know what's going on but I know Embry has some weird connection with Bella that none of us understand. He knew when she was taken, he knew today when Alice had her vision, and he woke up today saying she was safe.

I believe him. I think you should give it to him, it was written for him. If it were you and Emily, would you want to read what she wrote to you?"

Leah asked me.

"Thank you Leah. It's nice to be your friend again"

I told her.

"Yea it is"

She said.

**Charlie's Pov**

I watched as Sam entered Annie's house without Bella. My heart sank again at not seeing her. I listened as he told us about finding the building she has been in for the last 19 days, and I felt myself die inside knowing she must have been scared.

He told us about finding her scent and then it disappearing.

I have been a police officer for 23 years; I have had to deliver news that became a parent's worse nightmare. I never thought I would become one of those parents looking for their lost child.

How could I have let someone enter my home?

When Sam handed me the notebook, I decided to come home and read it.

_Dear Dad,_

_I guess if you are reading this, I am still lost. There are so many things I have never_

_told you._

_I love you, and you have been the best father a daughter could ever hope for. _

_Moving in with you was the best decision I have ever made. I want you to know that._

_Neither of us has ever been very good at talking, always just a little bit awkward._

_I get that from you, just like my blush. It is funny how I never knew that._

_I am sorry for all the worry I have caused you. _

_Somehow I found myself lost long before I was taken. I want to thank you for being strong for me when I was so lost two years ago, you were so wonderful during that time, never giving up on me._

_I want you to know that is why I am strong today; I watched you and learned from you._

_You are the best man I know._

_If I am never found, I want you to have no doubt that I left you happy, and felt more love than I ever thought possible. I've been happier than I deserved to be._

_I love you daddy._

_Your baby girl_

_Bella_

I flipped the page and saw a letter to Embry I know I should not have read it, but I was halfway through the page when I thought better of it.

_Dearest Embry,_

_That first night in the tree house, all day I was nervous. I think we both knew what was going to happen. When we made it up there, I did not feel anything but love and I knew it was right, you and me together was right._

_I have never been the beautiful girl, but the way you look at me makes me feel beautiful._

_The way you touch me, it is like you are memorizing the way I feel._

_I close my eyes and I can feel you next to me, feel your lips on my skin, your hands in my hair, your skin heating mine against yours. I have never felt more alive than I do when I am next to you, wrapped in your body._

_I love you; I am in love with you._

_Forever,_

_Bella._

I put the notebook down, I wanted to blush at the words I read, but I can only be thankful that my daughter has felt loved, and given love in return.

I let myself feel all the emotions of the last nineteen days, then I put myself back together and headed to Annie's, to give Embry the notebook, words written for him by the woman who loves him. My daughter.

**Embry's Pov**

I knew something was wrong this morning, I could feel it. I ached and then my body started burning. I knew it was Bella.

I remember Sam, Paul and Quil holding me down as Leah gave me a shot, and then everything went black. I had the strangest dream but it brought me peace.

_I was standing out in the forest searching for Bella, when I saw a black wolf with silver on his ears and tail. He looked me over, like he was looking into me. Searching my soul._

_Then I heard him speak._

"_Your mate is safe. Your love strengthens you and will bring her home to you._

_You have much to learn, you will learn it with your mate beside you."_

_The wolf bowed his head to me and returned to the darkness of the forest._

I woke up seeing Leah and Seth with worried faces.

"I'm fine; I'm going to take a shower"

I told them.

I heard Leah say maybe I was high; I had to laugh at that. I showered remembering all the showers Bella and I shared. The way the bubbles would cling to her skin. The way her skin would look flushed from the warm water. The feel of her body against mine as the water beat down on us.

I got out of the shower and lay down to get some sleep. I wanted to be awake for when Bella come home to me.

I heard Charlie asking where I was, mom told him I was up here.

"Come in" I said hearing Charlie knock.

"Embry, sam found this today when they found the building Bella has been held in.

It's mostly for you."

He told me handing me a notebook.

"Thanks, Charlie"

I told him

I opened the notebook and began looking through it. I could see where she marked each day she has been gone. There were letters and quotes, all things Bella.

_Dearest Embry_,

_Do you believe in fate, of soul mates? I do, I believe you and I are meant to be._

_I can feel you, even though we are apart, I can almost smell your chocolate and cinnamon skin._

_I think about how you would make love to me, and how I felt like nothing bad could ever touch me after feeling your hands on me. That's what you do for me, you make me feel safe, and loved._

_I remember how your hands would gently map out my body, how you would ghost your lips across my skin. And how when you fill me I feel so complete, so whole that when we part I feel like a piece of myself is missing._

_I can hear your heartbeat, and feel the warmth of being wrapped up in your body._

_I love you with all I have._

_Always,_

_Bella._

I miss her like I miss my own breath, I don't think I will ever let her go when she comes home.

**Edward's Pov**

How did Bella push me, how did she open the iron door?

I was so shocked at first I didn't react. When I finally got myself together to go look for her, I could not get passed the wolves. There were two of them, but they were not the wolves of La Push. They weren't human at all, that much I knew.

I had to get our of here, I could hear the thoughts of my family knowing they were close.

I knew if the pack found me they would burn me, I didn't bite her, but I hurt her. They won't see the difference.

This was supposed to be easy, I would get Bella, she would remember her love for me, and then after her change we would live our existence in love. How did it all go wrong?

It was a win, win for everyone.

She has no idea, what is waiting for her.

**A/N **I think this will be a double post day. We will see. J


	42. Chapter 37 Gifts from the Spirits

**CH.37 Gifts from the Spirits**

I woke up feeling more drained than ever before, my body sore and my mind reeling. Sitting up I looked around realizing I was in an unfamiliar room, and I have no idea where I am or how I got here.

The last thing I remember was the smell of Victoria burning, and being lifted from the ground.

I decide to make my way out of the bedroom, and try to get answers.

I walk down the hall and find the stairs leading downstairs.

I walk into a room full of people and gasp at what I see.

"Good morning Bella"

He greets me.

"H.. How?"

I ask trying to wrap my mind around what is in front of me.

"Sit sweetheart and we will explain."

He told me.

"You are on the Makah reservation."

He told me.

"I.. I .. Great-grandfather?"

I asked not sure if I should be calling him that, but I do not know what else to call him.

"Yes, I am to be your great-grandfather so you may call me by that"

He told me smiling, the same smile that graces Embry's face.

"How did you find me? How did I get here?"

I asked.

"There is much to tell you, we are waiting for a few more guests to arrive."

He said.

"Can I get you something to drink or eat?"

His wife.. Great-grandmother asked.

"Water please"

I told her suddenly realizing how thirsty I was.

"Does Embry know I am here?

I asked

"No, he does not. There are things you must know before you can go home"

He told me.

"Is he ok?"I asked

"Yes he has become weak, but you will be united soon"

Great-grandfather told me

"He.. He's a wolf isn't he?"

I asked near tears

"Yes he is, but do not fear. You are his mate"

Great-grandfather told me.

Great-grandmother gave me a glass of water and sat next to great-grandfather.

I heard the door, and watched as several people gathered around the room all-looking at me as they passed and took their seats.

As they entered I learned they were the Elders of the Makah Tribe.

My mouth popped open when the last of the guest arrived.

"I know you"

I said to him

"Yes, my name is Shunni; it's wonderful to see you again."

He told me.

"I am so confused"

I said

"Let us explain, Shunni will you start?"

"Bella, I am a Shaman, it means many things most importantly I am the link between the spirit world and the living. I have had dreams all my life about lost legends, never knowing until I met you and your Embry what they meant.

You and Embry are each one half of the 'Blessed Union' it has been generations since such a couple have lived, making it a legend told around the bonfires.

The Spirit Warrior came to me in a dream, when I woke up I only knew I had been tasked with giving the ink etching. I did not know why or what I was to etch until I met you and Embry. Embry had not phased yet, so I could not give him his true mark, you however were ready to receive yours. When I saw you, I knew it was you, with the spirits guiding my hand I etched your mark.

You carry the symbols of many tribes. Generations ago, tribes were destroyed by settlers, and those remaining came together and formed one tribe. Each bringing with them symbols from their lost tribes

Your wrist is adorned with Makah symbols as you know, however you also carry the symbols of the Quileute and the symbols brought by the people who lost their own tribe and became one, calling themselves Peaceful Nations."

Shunni told me

"Do you remember the leather strap I gave to you?"

He asked

"Yes, you told me I would know who it belonged to"

I told him

"Yes I did, and you gave it to Embry"

He stated

"Yes"

I told him

"Bella, the strap carries the same mark as your wrist, the lost tribes, symbols were documented on the leather strap, the same symbols now etched in your skin.

You will carry Embry's mark and he yours, just as he was not ready to receive his own mark, he couldn't be given yours so the leather strap allowed him to have your mark close until he was ready to have it marked on his skin."

Shunni told me

"His wolf form will be etched to mark me?"

I asked

"Yes, you will also be marked with a bite. Though you already carry his scent"

Great-grandfather told me, making me blush.

"What is the 'Blessed Union'?"

I asked

"You have heard of imprinting?"

Shunni asked

"Yes"

I answered.

"The Blessed Union is not an imprint, it is a soul union. When the right souls meet they split and intertwine themselves together forming one soul, it only happens when the Spirits give their blessing. That is why you and Embry became weak without one another; you were each missing half of your soul.

Each soul must possess the same qualities of joy, peace, love, hope, serenity, humility, kindness, benevolence, empathy, generosity, truth, compassion and faith.

When the soul of one recognizes the same qualities in another, they are joined with the spirits blessing, making a "Blessed Union". Many people share the same qualities, however you and Embry each possess something more proving to the spirits that your union was worthy of their blessing.

Your union is stronger than anything else in your lives. Your hearts match as do your bodies, which is why you and Embry are bonded as strongly as you are."

Shunni explained.

"What do we possess that we don't know about?"

I asked.

"You Bella loved the unlovable, you gave a family to one who had none, and you healed the heart of the broken hearted. You forgave the unforgivable. You sacrificed your happiness so another could have theirs.

Embry loves unconditionally, he forgives the unforgivable, he too sacrificed his happiness to allow someone else to feel theirs, and he trusted when asked to even though he did not understand.

You are each other's match in everyway. You have each been given gifts from the spirits. Your ability to free yourself came from the love you feel for your mate and the strength given to you by the Spirit Warrior. Embry's ability to feel your emotions is one of his gifts. We do not know how many you have been given, you will both discover

them as they are needed."

Great-grandfather told me.

"Wow, this is a lot to take in"

Was all I could say

"Do you have more questions?"

Great-grandfather asked me

"I don't understand why I was chosen, I mean I'm happy but I'm white. I thought this would be given to someone Native"

I explained.

"The soul knows no color."

Shunni told me, making me smile.

"How did this happen, Edward isn't the one who took me. The man who took me was human I am sure. I never saw his face but I know he was not supernatural. And did I have to be taken for this to come together?''

I asked them

"Come, we will talk about that as I etch your mates mark onto you"

Shunni told me


	43. Meet the Makah Pack

**Meet the pack- just a little bonus material**

Shunni explained to me that the black wolf from my dreams is the Spirit Warrior of the Makah Tribe, the same as the Great Spirit Wolf to the Quileute's.

He told me it was honor for the spirits to visit me in my dreams, and even more so for them to come to me while awake. He thinks it may mean I am a dream seer, but only time will tell.

I told him about them speaking to me and telling me they would guide me on my path, I even told him how they came the night Embry and I made love the first time.

He explained that was the final blessing of our union.

He said they would probably visit whenever I need guidance.

Embry's wolf covers my back; I cannot wait for him to see it though I think Charlie may have a heart attack when he sees how large it is.

We are getting ready to go to La Push, and there are a lot of people coming. I am nervous about what tonight, and meeting the entire Makah pack.

I have already been told that there are 16 wolves, and three of them are Emby's cousins.

Shunni and I talked about a lot of things, imprinting being one of them and it turned out my theory was close.

"How is it possible that both tribes have packs and you don't know of each other?"

I asked

"Long ago, our tribes were at war with one another we made peace during the time of Taha Aki but there was always distrust amongst the tribes.

We share many of the same legends, but only a few of us know about them.

I am a Shaman so I am given information from the spirits."

He explained.

"Tonight will force the tribes together"

Shunni said

"I know, but it will also destroy many lives"

I told him

"Not forever sweet Bella"

He told me

"Annie and Charlie have been informed and will be waiting to meet us at the council building, when the time comes. I am sorry Embry cannot be told, but it has to be this way"

He told me

"He's going to be hurt"

I said

"He will draw strength from you, his mate."

He told me

I could only nod.

"Are you ready to meet the pack?"

Shunni asked

"Yes, but I'm nervous"

I admitted

"Don't be, you are family"

He told me patting my hand

"Come let's go, they're excited and as you know, excited wolves can be dangerous on the furniture"

He joked.

We walked downstairs and Great-grandfathers house was full of huge overgrown shape shifting wolves. I was already feeling overwhelmed, and was sure, when everything was over and done with, I would become the rebel teenager I've never been and drink.

"Bella this is the Makah Pack, starting in the back we have…

Ty, Drew, Ethan, Jace, Riley, Matt, Kyle, Owen and in the front we have

Carson, Brad, Nick, Tanner, Kane, and Embry's cousins Will, Chase, and Lilly.

"Wow, I will try to remember but no promises. Thank you all for saving me"

I told them.

I looked at Lilly and knew she was meant for Seth.

"Who's Seth ?"

She asked.

I gasped, "How did you know his name?"

I asked her.

"I heard you say I was meant for him"

She told me

"I .. uh only thought that, I didn't say it out loud"

I told her.

"This may be one of your gifts"

Great-grandfather said

"Try thinking of something else for one of the wolves and see if they hear you"

Shunni said.

I looked at Will and thought… You have the same smile as Embry.

"It runs in the family"

He told me laughing

"Woah, this is weird"

I said.

"Could be fun"

Will said, cocking his eyebrow

Oh yea you are related to my Embry. I thought.

Will just started laughing.

"Hey no fair"

The one I think named Chase said

"Why is this just happening now?"

I asked.

"I'm not really sure; unless it has to do with Embry phasing and you now bare his wolf on your skin. You will probably discover additional gifts once he has marked you

with his bite"

Shunni said making me blush.

"So what's Seth like?"

Lilly asked

"He's one of my best friends. He is the baby brother I never had."

I told her smiling.

"Is he cute?"

She asked

"He's a wolf, you're all cute"

I told her.

They laughed at that.

"Bella are you ready to go?"

Great-grandfather asked me

"Yes"

I told him, my stomach already turning.

The drive to La Push was long, but entertaining. Chase is a lot like Quil easy with the jokes and prides himself on being a 'ladies man' the two of them together will be a nightmare. Owen reminds me of Sam, only friendlier. Lilly is the sweetest little thing and I cannot wait for her to meet Seth. She was also excited to know there was another female wolf.

Will reminded me a lot of Em, and I learned they had been quite close until Will phased, so he was anxious to get his cousin and friend back.

The other wolves were in a different car so I did not really get to learn anything about them.

When everything comes out, you two will need to hold Em back. I will tell my friend Paul the same thing. I thought to Will and Chase.

They both just nodded.

We were pulling up to the council hall before I realized the drive was over.


	44. Chapter 38 Revelations

CH.38 Revelations

**We all exited our cars; Shunni came to stand beside me.**

**I wanted to storm in there and let my anger be center stage, but it is hard to do that when people I care about were going to be hurt. I settled for getting the truth out.**

"**Bella are you ready? I know this is going to be difficult, but I know you are strong."**

**He told me.**

"**Let's just get this over with, I hate knowing that Embry is going to be hurt"**

**I told him**

"**I know and I don't like it either, but it is the only way to keep what has been done from being covered up.**

**I will walk in first with the Great-grandparents after me, and then the pack will follow.**

**You will come in with Will and Chase."**

**He told me**

"**Is he here?"**

**I asked, knowing Shunni knew whom I was asking about.**

"**Your father will pick him up before he makes it into the building."**

**He told me**

**We opened the door to the council hall, and followed the hallway until we were outside the door leading to the meeting room. **

**I could hear Old Quil speaking.**

"**We are here today, to discuss the upcoming ceremony transferring the Alpha Position to Jacob Black."**

**I heard him say.**

**Shunni opened the door and walked in.**

"**Shunni? This is a closed meeting for Quileute Tribesman"**

**Billy told him**

"**We have been invited"**

**Shunni told him, as the Great-grandparents walked in behind him, followed by the Makah Pack, well 14 of them as two stayed behind to protect their tribe.**

**I could hear whispers and murmurs through out the room.**

"**Great-grandfather?"**

**Embry asked.**

**The moment I heard Embry's voice I nearly stumbled., but Will caught me.**

"**It's going to be ok"**

**He whispered.**

**Thank you I told him through my thoughts.**

"**By who? No one has the authority to invite outsiders to a council meeting except the Elders and we did not invite you."**

**Old Quil asked with impatience in his voice.**

"**I invited them"**

**I said walking into view**

**I could hear almost everyone gasp at seeing me. Most everyone was now wearing a confused expression on their face.**

**I could see Em getting up, so I decided to speak to him in my thoughts before he distracted me and I could not finish what needed to be done.**

**Em, do not panic. I can speak to you with my thoughts and I believe you will be able to do the same. Can you try?**

**I asked**

**Bella?**

**I can hear you Em**

**OH god Baby, I love you, he told me**

**I love you too, so much, I told him**

**I need you to listen to me **

**You are going to find out some things tonight that are going to make you angry and others that are going to hurt. I hate knowing that you will hear them in a room full of people, but there was no other way."**

**I told him**

**As long as you are never lost to me again, I can get through anything. I am never letting you out of my sight. I can't live with out you"**

**He told me**

**I am never going to let you, let me out of your sight. I love you so much, and part of what will be explained is why we cannot be apart.**

**I love you Embry. I told him with my thoughts.**

**I needed to alert Paul and Leah, so that when the time came, they could help Will and Chase with Em.**

**Paul, Leah, act as nothing is going on. I need you to get closer to Embry, and when the time is right hold him back. Will and Chase from the Makah rez, will be there with you to help.**

**If you can hear me, nod.**

**I thought to the two of them.**

**I saw both of their heads nod ever so slightly.**

"**She does not have the authority to invite anyone to a council meeting, as she herself is not allowed to attend. She is not Quileute and not an imprint"**

**Old Quil spat out.**

"**Don't I?" **

**I asked**

"**Considering Bella has been missing nearly a month, I think she should be allowed to stay for the meeting. She knows of everything we will discuss anyway."**

**Harry said.**

"**Bella please allow me on behalf of the tribe to welcome you home."**

**Harry told me.**

"**Thank you Harry"**

**I told him**

"**I would greatly appreciate it if I could have a moment to explain how I was found; I think everyone here would like to know as I am aware the pack has been searching for me."**

**I asked**

"**Of course Bella"**

**Harry told me.**

**It did not go unnoticed that Old Quil was not happy with Harry's declaration.**

"**I would like to start by introducing everyone with me. This is Shunni, as some of you may already know he is a Shaman. These are Embry's great-grandparents I told the crowd smiling at great-grandfather who kissed me on the cheek before sitting.**

**And this is the Makah Warrior Pack; I explained pointing to the group of boys who looked like men standing beside me.**

"**Will, Chase?"**

**Em asked**

"**Hey Em"**

**They said**

"**My hands and ankles were tied and a hood was placed on my head when I was taken from Port Angelis."**

_**I could already hear **_**faint**_** growls coming from the packs. The Makah pack was hearing much of this for the first time as well.**_

**I was taken to a small concrete building, much like a cell, it had heat and a bathroom.**

**I also had a TV and clothing. The clothing that was provided for me was my own. Which means someone had been in my home here on the reservation and planned my abduction.**

**The man who took me told me he would not hurt me. That I was the key to getting what he wanted and it was not personal.**

**I did not understand what he meant until this morning.**

**He also told me, that he had taken me but someone else would be coming for me. He never lied. He did not hurt me and at some point after I had been in the cell for more than a week Edward Cullen came for me.**

**Edward insisted he and I were supposed to be together and that once I remembered my love for him, he would change me and we could be together forever.**

_**Another round of growls filled the room**_**.**

**After days of my refusal, he became angry and attempted to bite me.**

_**Snarls now filled the silent room**_**.**

**I managed to free myself and run away, only to be found by Victoria. **

_**More growls**_

**Victoria grabbed me by the throat, and began choking me.**

**That is when the Great Spirit Wolf and The Spirit Warrior appeared.**

**I could hear gasp at both Victoria's attempt to kill me and my admittance to seeing the Great Spirit Wolf.**

"**You expect us to believe you; a pale face saw the Great Spirit Wolf?"**

**Old Quil asked incredulously.**

"**I've been dreaming of The Great Spirit Wolf for more than a year, The Great Spirit wolf often came to my dreams with a black wolf I now know to be The Spirit Warrior of the Makah Tribe.**

**I have also seen them while awake, and spoken to them."**

**Yes, I expect you to believe me; I have no reason to lie.**

**As if to prove my point all of a sudden howls could be heard from outside, but the room held the wolves. **

"**I don't think they liked you calling me a liar"**

**I told Old Quil smirking**

**The Spirit Warrior called the Makah wolves to me and that is how I was found.**

**Will carried me to the reservation and to Great-grandfathers house."**

**I told them.**

"**Now that we know your rescue, we must continue with our meeting"**

**Old Quil said**

"**I'm not finished"**

**I said.**

**I was weak and had passed out by the time we arrived; it was not until I woke up that I learned the truth about my abduction and why I was taken.**

"**Shunni can explain this next part better."**

**Embry and Bella are each one-half of the 'Blessed Union' it has been generations since such a couple has lived, making it a legend told around the bonfires.**

**The Spirit Warrior came to me in a dream, when I woke up I only knew that I was to give skin etching as tribal marks to the couple of the 'Blessed Union'. I did not know who the pair would be, but once I saw Embry I knew he was the un-phased wolf of the couple, once I met Bella it became clear she was Embry's mate. Making the 'Blessed Union'. **

**Embry had not phased yet, so I could not give him his true mark, Bella however was ready to receive hers. When I saw Bella, I knew it was she, with the spirits guiding my hand I etched her mark. **

**Bella carries the symbols of many tribes. Generations ago, several tribes were destroyed by settlers, and those remaining came together and formed one tribe. Each bringing with them symbols from their lost tribes**

**Bella's wrist is adorned with Makah symbols, however she also carries the symbols of the Quileute and the symbols brought by the people who lost their own tribe and became one, calling themselves Peaceful Nations."**

**Shunni told me**

"**I gave her a leather strap, and instructed her that she would know who it belonged to?"**

"**She gave it to Embry"**

**He stated**

"**The strap carries the same mark as her wrist, the lost tribes symbols were documented on the leather strap, the same symbols now etched on her skin.**

**Bella now bares Embry's wolf form and Embry will be etched with Bella's mark, as well as his own. Just as he was not ready to receive his own mark, he couldn't be given hers so the leather strap allowed him to have Bella's mark close until he was ready to have it etched on his skin."**

**Shunni explained**

"**Does this mean Bella is Embry's imprint?"**

**Sam asked**

"**The Blessed Union is not an imprint, it is a soul union. When the right souls meet they split and intertwine themselves together forming one soul, it only happens when the Spirits give their blessing. That is why Bella and Embry became weak without one another; they were each missing half of their soul.**

**Each soul must possess the same qualities of joy, peace, love, hope, serenity, humility, kindness, benevolence, empathy, generosity, truth, compassion and faith.**

**When the soul of one recognizes the same qualities in another, they are joined with the spirits blessing, making a "Blessed Union". Many people share the same qualities, however Embry and Bella each possess something more proving to the spirits that their union was worthy of their blessing.**

**Embry and Bella's union is stronger than anything else in their lives. Their hearts match as do their bodies, which is why she and Embry are bonded as strongly as they are."**

**Shunni explained.**

"**Bella loved the unlovable, gave a family to one who had none, and healed the heart of the broken hearted. She forgave the unforgivable. Bella has sacrificed her happiness so another could have theirs.**

**Embry loves unconditionally, he forgives the unforgivable, he too sacrificed his happiness to allow someone else to feel theirs, and he trusted when asked to even though he did not understand.**

**Embry and Bella are each other's match in everyway. They have each been given gifts from the spirits. Bella's ability to free herself came from the love she feels for her mate and the strength given to her by the Spirit Warrior. Embry's ability to feel her emotions is one of his gifts. We do not know how many they have been given; they will both discover them, as time passes. I do believe it will be discovered that Bella is a dream seer, as both the Spirit Wolves of the Tribe visit her"**

**Shunni finished explaining.**

**Everyone sat stunned and quiet.**

"**There hasn't been a Blessed Union in generations. It has become a legend and not one even told anymore"**

**Harry said**

"**No there has not, until now"**

**Shunni told him.**

"**Bella show the Elders your wrist"**

**Shunni instructed**

"**I did as I was asked, noticing a couple of the Elders paling"**

"**It's true"**

**Harry said awed**

"**Yes, it is"**

**Shunni replied.**

"**But how, when"**

**Harry asked**

"**The dance"**

**Leah spoke up**

"**Yes we believe the blessing occurred at the dance, when both souls were ready**

**to be joined."**

**Great-grandfather said.**

"**I understand the 'Blessed Union" and I agree Embry and Bella are the legend in our time. It is undeniable the bond the two share, I have had the privilege of watching them grow stronger together. But I don't understand why you didn't just tell them, and what this has to do with Bella being kidnapped."**

**Harry said**_**.**_

"**Embry needed to phase in order for him to receive Bella's mark. They each need to bare the mark of the other to complete the 'Blessed Union' Once Embry bares the skin etching of Bella's mark, and he marks her with his bite their bond will become even stronger. Embry did not phase until his mates life was at risk."**

**Shunni explained**

"**That brings up another question, Embry never showed any signs of phasing until he, well until he went wolf. He was around just as the others when the gene kicked in.**

**How is that possible?"**

**Harry asked.**

"**Bella was always meant to be Embry's mate, he did not phase with the rest because his mate was being protected, Embry's bloodline allows his phasing to work differently than what you are used to. Bella was always meant to be Embry's mate. When they first met their souls recognized the union, but were not ready to be joined"**

"**What is Embry's bloodline? And I still do not understand how Bella being kidnapped plays into this"**

**Harry asked**

"**Bella please don't do this"**

**I heard**

"**I remember begging my abductor not to hold me hostage in a cell; I remember begging Edward to release me. Then I begged that Embry would hear me tell him that I loved him as Edward brought his mouth closer to my neck"**

**I answered his plea**

**Get ready to hold Embry down. I thought to Paul, Leah, Chase and Will.**

**I could see slight nods of their heads.**

"**Tell me what the purpose of this council meeting tonight was?"**

**Great-grandfather asked**

"**That is none of your business"**

**Old Quil told him.**

"**We were planning the transfer of Alpha position"**

**Sam said**

"**Embry has the Alpha blood of the Makah Warrior, he is the great-great-grandson of Killanahee the first Warrior Shifter of the Makah, and he also carries the Alpha blood **

**of the Quileute."**

**Billy Black is Embry's father, and rightful Alpha heir to the Quileute Pack as well as rightful Alpha of the Makah Pack. Only mated wolves can become Alpha of a pack.**

**It was suspected that Bella was Embry's mate, once Embry was able to physically injure a pack member Billy knew he carried the wolf gene. With Bella gone, Embry would be without his mate, preventing him from ever feeling the Alpha pull and allowing Billy's indiscretion to never be known."**

**Great-grandfather told the room**

**I could hear Embry struggling to free himself.**

"**All lies, you have no proof of anything. Billy is in a wheelchair, how do you expect us to believe he was capable of such accusations? He has loved you as a daughter and this is the way you repay him?"**

**Old Quil spat at me.**

"**I have all the proof I need, and I know Billy was not the one to kidnap me. **

**You and he together arranged for someone else to do it."**

**I calmly said**

"**Dad, Annie"**

**I called**

**My dad and Annie came walking in with Joshua Uley, the man behind the voice.**

**Chaos broke out, wolves snarling and growling. Sam was vibrating so much I thought he would phase right there at the table of Elders.**

**I could see Leah, Paul, Chase and Will struggling to keep hold of Embry.**

**Paul looked close to phasing himself.**

**Jake sat stunned, I felt bad for him learning his father had been unfaithful; he had a brother, and was never going to be Alpha unless Embry turned it down.**

**Quil did not look much better, having learned the part his grandfather played in all of this.**

**Harry was frozen looking out into the room that had imploded with emotions.**

"**Bella were going to need your help here"**

**Leah shouted.**

**I ran over to Embry, put my hand on his chest, and began speaking to him in my thoughts.**

**Baby, I am so sorry you had to find out this way. I wish there had been another way.**

**Please calm down, I love you so much. I will help you through this.**

**I told him.**

**Bella are you ok. **

**I am**

**Baby oh god I don't know what I would have done if you had been lost to me forever.**

**How are you?**

**Right now, all I care about is that you are home.**

**We will figure the rest out; right now, I just need you.**

"**He's ok you can let him go"**

**I told them**

**Embry had me in his arms before I could blink**

"**I love you so much"**

**I told him**

**Feeling Embry's arms around me, made my world right again.**

**We were lost in our embrace when Paul managed to get our attention.**

**Uh Embry, Bella I think you may have to do something to calm the room down.**

**We looked out into the room, which had vibrating wolves, yelling Elders, a kidnapper, a Police Chief with a gun, and a group of stunned spectators.**

**ENOUGH **Embry shouted.

Immediately the room fell quiet

I do not think Embry was going to have a choice in the Alpha role, with one word the wolves had bowed at his command and even the humans had felt the authority in his voice.

"Shunni how do we proceed when such a crime has been committed?"

Embry asked

"In the past when a crime was knowingly perpetrated against the mate of a pack member the punishment was death, you are a special case as you are the rightful heir to two packs, also essentially making you the Chief of both tribes. You also carry the legend of your union."

Shunni told Embry

What do I do? Embry asked me with his thoughts.

Baby, we are not giving death sentences. We will find an appropriate punishment.

How about start by calling a meeting in 2 days time. In the meantime, Shunni and Harry can handle any issues the council normally would.

Confine Billy, Old Quil and Joshua to the rez, under Charlie's supervision.

Oh and maybe, take Charlie's gun. I told him with my thoughts.

Have I ever told you how smart you are? He asked

I just laughed

"No one will be handing out death sentences, that is for the Spirits to decide.

We will meet in two days to reconvene. I ask that Harry Clearwater and Shunni act as Council and handle any issues that may arise until further notice.

Charlie I am placing Quil Ateara Sr., Billy Black, and Joshua Uley under your supervision.

I ask that Will and Chase from the Makah Pack remain here until we can come to some agreement on how to handle the packs."

Embry told the room.

"That sounds like a good start"

Shunni told Embry

"Jake can I speak with you?"

Embry asked.

I watched as Jake and Embry walked outside to get some privacy.

The pack began coming up to me to welcome me home.

Leah, Paul and Seth nearly smothered me with their hugs.

Quil walked up to me "Bella I am so sor…

"Quil stop. You did nothing wrong"

I told him giving him a hug

The rest of the pack made their way to welcome me home and give me their well wishes.

Embry and Jake came back shortly after

Everything ok? I asked Em with my thoughts

It will be he answered

"Bella I don't even know where to start"

Jake said

"Jake it's ok; we will all work together and figure this out"

I told him and gave him a small hug.

"Sure, sure"

He said with a small smile

Em and I finally made our way back to Charlie who scooped me up and nearly knocked the breath out of me with the fierceness of his hug.

"Bella, I am so happy your home, I love you kid"

He told me his voice full of emotion.

"I love you too dad"

I told him.

"I have to deal with them"

Charlie said pointing to the Old Quil, Billy and Joshua

"I won't be home tonight so you will need to stay with Embry. But I expect to see you tomorrow"

Charlie told me

"Thank you dad"

I told him knowing it must be hard for him to let Embry have me alone on my first night back.

With that, out of the way Embry and I left the council building, and headed to his house.

A/N: Don't hate me.

Smaller details will come out in another Ch. To tie any lose ends.


	45. Chapter 39 Between You and Me

**CH.39 Between You and Me**

Embry and I walked to his house hand in hand in silence. He carried me up the stars and sat me down on his bed; he entered his en suite stopping to grab towels on his way.

I heard him start running water for a bath and could smell the bath salts he added.

He came back, pulled me up from the bed, and held me close to his body, as he started slowly undressing me. There was no rush, as much as we both craved the feel each other's body, we needed to know we were both ok.

Embry began unbuttoning my shirt one button at a time, placing delicate kisses on every inch of skin he uncovered. When he had my shirt and bra removed from my body, he pulled his own shirt over his head. I traced the letters of my name with my fingertips and placed a small kiss on my name that resides just above his heart.

I ran my hands up and down his chest, memorizing the feel of his warm skin, his muscles that twitch under my touch. I placed several chaste kisses on his skin inhaling his unique scent of chocolate and cinnamon, his scent making me feel at peace.

Embry began unbuttoning my jeans, and pulled them down my body along with my panties. I copied his actions taking his jeans from his body until we were standing together nothing in between us except soft, heated flesh.

He leaned down kissing the spot just below my ear.

"I want you so bad, but first I need to take care of you"

He whispered

I could only nod, my emotions at being in his arms were getting the better of me, I was so afraid of waking up and finding this to be a dream.

I knew Embry's need to take care of me came from his wolf, and I would give him that.

I could see subtle differences in Embry's body he had grown a couple of inches and his muscles were even more defined. Beautiful does not even come close to describing how my Embry looked.

We walked to the bath me backwards, Embry guiding my path. I realized Embry had not seen his wolf etched on my back yet and could not wait to see what his reaction would be.

We reached the bathroom and I turned to step into the tub my back on display for the first time. I could hear the intake of his breath and felt him trace the lines of his wolf.

He did not say anything just ghosted his fingers along the etching.

We stepped into the tub and sank down into the warm water, my back against his chest just as I had dreamed about so many times while away.

Embry began washing my body, touching my skin so gently and reverently. He washed my hair with strong hands that held nothing but love in them. He pulled my wet hair to the side and began kissing my neck. He licked the spot where my neck meets my shoulder

This is where I am going to mark you with my bite. He told me in his thoughts.

All I could do was whimper.

Our lips still had not touched and I was slowly losing the ability to think straight.

Embry kept kissing my neck and began running his hands along my body, never touching my breast or the part of me that craved him.

Embry turned my body just enough so he could look down on my face.

"I love you so much Bella. You are what keeps me alive; you make living in this world have meaning. Without you, I have no purpose. I want to build us a home, I want to marry you, and I want to watch as your body swells with my child.

Will you marry me?"

I couldn't stop the tears that gathered at the corner of my eyes.

"Yes, a million times yes"

I told him

He finally leaned down and captured my lips, so softly at first then he ran his tongue along my bottom lip parting it just enough so he could enter my mouth.

He caressed my tongue with his, exploring my mouth as if he would die without the feel of our mouths battling.

Pulling away, he reached outside the tub and grabbed a box lying on top of one of the towels.

Opening it, he pulled the most beautiful ring from its velvet security.

My great-grandfather gave this ring to me on my birthday before he left to go back to the Makah rez. He told me it was to be yours, and that no one had worn it in generations, I did not understand why until tonight. This was last worn by the bride of the last

'Blessed Union' Embry told me.

"Wow" was all I could manage.

The ring was unbelievable, the band was made from bone so polished it felt and looked like glass, with symbols carved into it. The same symbols I now had etched into my skin. There were multi stones going around the main stone, some I recognized and some I had never before seen. Turquoise, jade, ruby, diamond. All clustered together making the center stone.

Embry slid it on my finger, perfect fit. Kissing me once more on the lips.

"I can't wait to give you my name"

He said pulling us both from the water and drying our bodes.

"I want; no I need you to make love to me"

I told him placing a kiss in the center of his chest.

Tree house we both said in our thoughts at the same time.

Embry wrapped me in my robe that still hung on his door and pulled his own around his body. And pulled me down the stairs and out the door.

When we stepped out of the house, there were twinkle lights lighting the tree house just like the first night we made love.

Embry carried me to the ladder where we found a note placed on one of the steps.

"Welcome home "

"Leah"

I said aloud

We made our way up the ladder and into the tree house and found a beautiful bed made up for us, in one of the corners there was a tray with a radio, champagne and glasses, and every kind of fruit you could imagine. It was beautiful.

Embry brought us to our knees, and began trailing soft kissed along my neck, across to my ear and down my throat. Little moans were already escaping my mouth.

I can smell you; it makes my wolf want to climb out of my skin.

He told me in his thoughts.

Embry untied my robe, slipped his hands inside and began running his hands up and down my sides, across my stomach, down my back all the while placing sweet kisses on my neck, my lips and my shoulders. When he reached his favorite spot, the spot where his name is forever engraved into my skin he licked it.

"Honey" he moaned.

I began exploring his body with my hands, first his chiseled chest, then his muscular back, I brought my hands to his shoulders and ran my nails down his arms, and across his stomach. I could feel his muscles ripple under my touch.

I finally brought my hands to his member, wrapped my hands around it, and slowly started stroking him. I loved hearing the soft moans escaping his mouth.

He made his way to my center and began running his finger up and down my slick entrance, never pushing in, just touching, and feeling me.

"Baby, I need to feel you."

I told him

He lowered me to our bed, and hovered over me kissing life into me.

He was positioned at my entrance and slowly started pushing into me; the feel of our bodies connecting had me breathless.

He would push in, only to pull almost completely out, then push back into me going deeper with every motion.

Finally, he was completely inside me, he remained still.

I just need to feel you wrapped around me for a moment. He told me in his thoughts.

He began thrusting slowly, kissing me with every stroke he made inside my body.

He filled me so completely.

My legs were wrapped around his waste his arms holding me close to his chest, there was no room in between our bodies and I still wanted to be closer.

I want you to mark me with your bite. I told him with my thoughts.

Embry pulled out of me causing me to whimper at the loss.

He rolled me to my side with him laying length ways beside me and reentered me from behind.

He had one arm around my chest his fingers playing with my nipples, his other hand wrapped around my waste giving the fingers on his other hand access to my nub which he was drawing circles around.

Oh, god you feel good. we moaned at the same time.

"I'm so close," I told him

He started licking my neck, the spot he chose earlier to make his mark.

He picked up his pace with both his thrust and his ministrations on my clit, I was about to fall over the edge when I felt his teeth sink into my skin, causing us to climax simultaneously and harder than ever before. The moment his teeth made contact with my skin, we could hear howls in the forest, and we both knew it was the spirits. It almost sounded like they were howling in chant.

Embry continued thrusting into me, as my body clenched around him.

Feeling him cum inside me made me climax again. I had missed the feeling of his warm seed being released in strong streams inside of me.

Oh god there was no better feeling.

Embry started licking his bite causing me to moan and squirm, Embry oh god that feels good. I told him in my thoughts.

We never disconnected, we just kept making love long into the night.

We finally pulled our bodies apart long enough to get a drink

Embry reached over in all his naked glory, his body stretched showing off all his sinuous muscles causing me to moan, and my center to pool with wetness.

I could not help it, looking at him made my body react instantaneously.

Em poured us both a glass of champagne and brought the tray of fruit over.

"Remind me to thank Leah"

He said with a grin

"Uhmm ok"

I said.

Just then, he showed me what the grin was for. A jar of fresh honey complete with the long honeycomb dispenser.

"Ahh I see"

I said smiling

Embry and I finished our glasses of champing and then he laid he back down.

He opened the jar of honey and drizzled it across my breast and down to just below my belly button.

The look in his eyes as he drizzled the sticky sweetness over my body had me dripping in anticipation.

He started by licking and sucking his bite on my neck, nearly making me cum from that a lone. Dear God I moaned.

He started licking the honey off my skin, as if it was his last meal. When he got to my breast, he pulled one nipple in his mouth tugging on it with his lips and making me writhe under him.

He released my nipple placing a kiss on top of it as he moved to suck the other one into his mouth, as he did that he began running his hands up and down the inside of my thighs. I began slowly stroking him, applying pressure at his head.

He bit down on the nipple in his mouth at the same time he thrust his fingers into me, sending me into a quaking mess beneath him.

"Oh Fuck Embry"

I moaned.

"Not yet"

He said against my skin.

He pulled away from my breast and began licking the honey from my stomach, sucking and nibbling my skin along his path.

When all the honey was gone, he looked at me, licked his lips and pulled my clit into his mouth sucking hard, his fingers thrusting in and out of my center.

"FUCK" I screamed out as I came.

He sucked and pulled his mouth away only after my tremors had finished.

Embry crashed his mouth onto mine kissing me with everything he had.

He pulled me up from the bed as he rocked back on his heels so he was the one lying down. Lifting me and entering me in one fluid motion, causing us both to call out as I took every inch of him into my body.

Our mouths never parting. He began thrusting up as I rocked down on him; he had my bottom lip in between his teeth making everything about our connection feel animalistic.

We were bucking into each other and moaning our pleasure into the wind.

He started kissing his mark sending new sensations coursing through my body.

I was sucking and biting his skin, we were frantic in our movements, I could hear growls coming from his chest and fuck me did that turn me on even more.

He bit down on his bite mark, causing me to bite down on his neck where I had been kissing, both of us coming but never stopping our movements. We finally came to a halt when neither of us could breathe.

Bella, fuck you feel good. He told me in his thoughts.

We lay down and drifted to sleep wrapped in each other so tightly you could not tell where one ended and the other began.


	46. Chapter 40 All the Pieces

**CH.40 All the Pieces**

**Embry's Pov**

I woke before Bella; the sun was rising above the horizon, the air was damp from unshed rain, and the air smelled fresh.

I looked down at Bella, making sure she was real; that this was real.

I would never be able to live my life without her beside me.

The last few hours had given Bella back to me, but also turned my world upside down.

My father had my mate kidnapped, knowing she would be killed all to keep my parentage a secret. I always wondered if my father knew about me, and now I know he did, and he cared more about keeping me a secret than he did Bella's life or mine.

I have a brother, someone who was my best friend growing up.

_**Flashback**_

_Jake and I walked outside to get some form of privacy._

_So brothers huh? Jake said_

_I guess so. I told him._

_Look man, I don't know where to begin what Dad did is …. Shit I don't know what to say._

_Jake let's just get through one thing at a time._

_Bella is home and safe and right now, that is what I want to focus on._

_You and me well, we will figure it out as we go, at least I don't want to kick your ass anymore. I joked._

_Sure, sure he said _

_About Alpha, I started to say_

_Em I never wanted to be Alpha, I feel a pull but it has never been strong enough to take over. You are the Alpha. You have been able to refuse orders from the moment you phased, you are bigger than all of us and your wolf carries all of our fur colors._

_It has always been you, now we know why._

_You know us being brothers explains a lot. He told me_

_I mean the way I feel protective of Bella even after I imprinted. I thought it was because I loved her so much, but seeing you that first day she was missing I knew I never loved her like that, maybe I have always felt love and protective because she was the mate of my brother._

_Were going to be ok aren't we? I asked him_

_Yea, I think we will_. _There is a lot of shit to work through but yea were going to be ok._

_**End of Flashback**_

My mom, I feel like I have been lied to my whole life, I can only hope she had reasons that will make me understand.

'Baby"

I heard my sweet Bella say as she ran her hand down my back.

"Good Morning"

I told her turning so I could kiss her lips.

"I was so afraid I dreamed everything"

She said

"No, you're really home and I'm really going to make you my wife"

I told her pulling her close to me.

"Let's get this cleaned up then go shower. It's going to be a long day"

Bella said kissing my lips softly

"Nope when this day ends, we're coming right back up here, there's still honey

left in that jar"

I told her with a sly grin.

I watched as Bella stepped out of the shower, her back to me, I could see my wolf form emblazed on her beautiful creamy skin.

That is so hot. I told her in my mind as I wrapped my hands around her middle.

We finally made it downstairs after a I showed her just how hot I thought she looked wearing my wolf.

"Shunni is here"

I told Bella

"That's going to take some getting used to"

She said smiling.

Bella and I answered the door

"Good Morning"

He greeted

"Good Morning Shunni"

Bella told him kissing his cheek

"I hear we have things to celebrate"

Shunni said

He must have noticed Bella's confused face and mine because he smiled and brought his finger to his temple.

"The spirits tell me we have a wedding to plan and you have marked your bride to be"

He told us causing Bella to blush.

"Yes I have, and yes we do"

I told him pulling Bella close to my side.

"We have much to do Alpha. You need to receive your mates mark as well

as your own."

Shunni said getting out his supplies to do the etching.

"You will be marked with the Makah Alpha symbol on one arm and the Quileute Alpha symbol on your other arm. Bella's mark will be etched on your back."

He told me

"We will need to hold a pack meeting, first I want to meet with Sam, Jake and Quil.

Then with Will and Chase. After we have settled those matters we can speak with the entire packs."

I told Bella.

"I will go tell Sam to call the others and meet here in a few hours"

Bella said kissing my lips and leaving.

"Be…

I started to say

"Will is waiting outside to escort your mate"

Shunni told me, seeing the fear in my eyes.

I just nodded my head.

Shunni was just finishing up with Bella's mark when she came through the door"

I watched as she stopped dead in her tracks, and looked at me. I could smell her arousal and it made me instantly hard.

Holy hell you look fuck hot. She told me in her mind.

I can smell you, are you wet for me Bella? I asked her in my thoughts

Always. She told me.

I am going to lick you, and then I am going to fuck you. I told her in my thoughts

Is that a command Alpha? She asked

I am so fucking hard for you right now. I told her

I am going to let you fuck me as hard as you want Alpha. She told me.

Jesus. I said

Bella calling me Alpha had me all kinds of rock hard.

"All done"

Shunni announced

"I need to go check in with your great-grandfather"

Shunni said gathering his supplies.

He was about to walk out the door when he turned to face me

"Alpha I will let the others know to wait for your call"

He said winking

I locked the door the moment it was closed and pulled Bella to me claiming her mouth.

I devoured her tongue; it felt like silk sliding against mine, her lips like tiny pillow made to fit around my own.

I tore her clothes off her body, and latched on to her nipple, sucking and licking her perfect pink bud.

"Fuck Bella" I moaned

"I'm waiting for you to fuck me"

She said grabbing my cock and stroking me through my jeans.

Mine, I growled out.

I lifted her, planting her bare as on the counter faster than she knew what hit her.

I pulled her legs apart, wrapping her creamy thighs around my neck, and inhaled her sweet musky scent.

I licked her from bottom to top, her juices coating my tongue.

Fuck, you taste good. I told her in my thoughts.

I spread her lips with my fingers and plunged my tongue inside her warm pussy twirling and lapping every inch of her. I sucked, gently biting down, on her clit as I pushed my fingers inside her and started pumping.

Her hips were thrusting and her hands were fisted in my hair.

Fuck Baby I'm going to cum she strangled out through her ragged breaths.

NO not yet, I told her in my thoughts as I pulled my fingers out and took my mouth from her clit.

I unbuttoned my pants and let them fall just enough to free my dick.

I want you to cum around my cock I told her.

Then fuck me Alpha. she yelled in her thoughts.

Goddamn hearing her call me Alpha and telling me to fuck her, made my wolf come out.

I pulled her up and impaled her on my dick; raising her body and slamming it back down as I walked to the couch.

I pulled out and turned her around so her stomach was resting on the back edge of the couch and rammed my dick into her tight cunt.

Looking at my wolf on her back as I fucked her, made me want to howl.

FUCK, she wailed.

My hands were gripping her shoulders so she could not move as I slammed myself into her over and over again. I brought my mouth to her neck and started sucking on my mark, she was moaning and writhing under me and I fucking loved hearing her scream my name.

I'm going to mark you again, I told her as I sunk my teeth into her flesh.

Bella tightened around my cock milking every drop I could shoot in her.

Fuck Bella, I said still thrusting and cumming.

I could feel myself hardening again, so I pulled out and turned Bella so she was facing me and reentered her in one swift thrust.

Wrapping her legs around my waste, I lifted her up and walked to the table, laying her down so I could watch her tits bounce as I pumped my dick in and out of her

tight little box.

GOD EMBRY she moaned.

I sucked her nipple into my mouth biting down as Bella tugged on my hair.

I could feel her walls starting to clench around me.

"Cum for me" I told her

I pulled her up to a sitting position and started kissing her as I pumped harder into her.

She sucked my bottom lip into her mouth biting down hard, I could taste the blood.

Fuck if that was not hot.

We came together in pants and moans of each other's name.

I pumped into her a few more times, as we came down and our bodies stopped the tremors our orgasms caused.

"God I love you"

She said licking my lip she bit.

"I love you so damn much"

I told her.

I pulled out, and helped her to her feet.

"We need to get cleaned up so we can meet with the others"

She told me.

"I think we better do this outside it smells like sex"

She said

"You can smell it?"

I asked

Yea she told me

I wonder if that is a side effect from the bite?

I asked in my thoughts

Hmm maybe, we can ask

We smell good don't we. I asked cocking my brow at her.

Yea we do, but if we plan to meet anyone, today we had better stop talking about it or we will never get dressed.

We made our way upstairs and got dressed causing us both to whimper.

I made the phone call telling them we would meet in the back yard.

Bella made some snacks, drinks and we headed outside to set everything up.

Sam, Jake and Quil came walking into the yard shortly after Bella and I sat down.

"Sam, Jake where are Emily and Angela?"

Bella asked

"Ahh there at my house, I wasn't sure if we should bring them with us or not"

Jake told her

"Please call and ask them to come. I would like to talk with them."

Bella asked

"Sure, sure"

Jake said

We waited for the girls to arrive, before getting down to business.

When the girls finally showed up, they sat with their mates and we began,

Bella going first.

"Emily, Angela I don't know that we will ever be close like we were before but after this last month I know life is too short to hold grudges and be angry.

I would like for us to be on friendly terms and be able to enjoy each others company as we are all going to be spending a lot of time with each other."

Bella told them

"I would like that very much Bella, thank you."

Emily told her

"Me too Bella, I really am sorry for all the pain. I hope we can become friends so that we can be happy about becoming sisters"

Angela said.

"Sam, Jake, and Quil I know you feel badly for the parts your family played.

Please do not feel guilty, you had nothing to do with any of it and I do not hold you responsible. I know each of you helped look for me, and I appreciate that more

than you will ever know."

Bella told them.

I watched the guys all nod, heavy emotion in their eyes.

"You were right all along Bella"

Jake said

"About what?"

She asked

"You always said you loved me like a brother, and I guess now I really will be your brother"

He told her smiling

"Yea you will "

She said returning his smile.

Your turn Alpha. Bella said to me in her thoughts

Bella you make me hard when you call me Alpha and I do not think you want me bending you over in front of everyone. I told her in my thoughts.

Hmm could be fun. She said to me in her mind

Everyone was looking at us as if we had 3 heads as Bella and I stared at each other making facial expressions without words.

"Oh Bella and I can speak to each other in our thoughts."

I told them

"Cool"

Quil said

"Shunni was here this morning as you all know and I have received all my etchings.

I think we need to decide what everything means and how to go about it all"

I told them.

"Embry, I was never meant to be Alpha. I only held the position because I phased first.

It is your birthright, and we all know that you have been able to refuse orders since your first phase. It is clear you are the Alpha. I know Jake agrees.

It exudes off you; I do not think you have any choice but to take on the role. The only thing to figure out really would be your Beta position. It was thought I would fall into the role as Jacob took over the Alpha position. Now of course I assume Jake will be your Beta."

Sam told me.

"I can't deny the Alpha pull, I'm not sure I could even if I tried. Jake how do you feel about being Beta? I don't want to make you uncomfortable taking the 2nd position behind me."

I told Jake

"Em I told you last night I never wanted to be Alpha, at least now I know why I never felt the need to assume the role. It was meant for you. I have no problem being your Beta.

We may have just found out about everything but you are my brother."

Jake told me.

"Thank you"

I told him

"I would like for both of you Jake and Sam to be in the role of Beta. I may feel the pull but you both have more experience than I do, and can help me learn the role of Alpha.

Would that be ok with the two of you?"

I asked

"I don't have a problem with it"

Jake said

"Me either"

Sam added

"Good that's settled"

I told the group

"What marks did you get today?Jake asked

"Shunni etched Bella's mark on my back, the Alpha mark of the Makah on my right arm and the Alpha mark of the Quileute on my left arm."

I told him

"Damn"

Sam said

"Let's see"

Jake said

I pulled my shirt off revealing both arms that now bore the etching of the Alpha mark from my shoulder to my elbow. Then turned so they could see Bella's mark that went down the center of my back from my neck to my waste.

"Fuck dude, do you realize you are a 6'11 265 lb muscled Indian with tattoos for sleeves? You are one scary looking mother fucker"

Quil said shaking his head

Everyone laughed.

Fuck, do you have any idea how hot you look? Seeing you shirtless with your etchings on display, your abs showcased, and your pants hanging low on your hips makes me wet. Bella told me in her thoughts.

Fuck Bella, now I am hard. I told her in my thoughts.

Hurry and finish your meeting, so you can come play with me.

I heard Bella tell me in my mind.

Groaning I sat down, looking at the amused faces of the guys.

Ok I said shaking my head trying to clear it.

"We need to discuss what punishment we will be handing out"

I told them.

"Emily, Angela you want to come inside?"

Bella asked, so we could have privacy.

'Sure"

They said getting up and following her inside.

"I have a few ideas and I would like to hear your opinions."

I told them

"Embry you are the Alpha we will follow what ever you decide"

Sam said. Jake and Quil agreeing.

"Thank you, but this is a pack , decisions like this should be discussed"

I told them.

"I think stripping them of their duties as Elders of the Tribe will hurt them more than anything else we could do. I also believe that nothing we do will compare to what the spirits will decide upon their deaths. It will be up to them individually to make peace with the spirits. As much as I would like to see them suffer that will only serve to make me feel better, and that is not the kind of person I want to be.

Old Quil and Billy are not healthy enough to serve time, but will be made to make amends for their crimes.

The name Black and Arteara will remain on the council; you will not suffer for their crimes.

Joshua Uley will be banned from La Push after serving a reasonable amount of time, under Charlie's supervision.

I also want to implement new rules and regulations for the council.

I want to bring Sue Clearwater on as an Elder; there is no reason why women

are not on the board.

Each wolf will have a parent or representative on the board, even if it means informing new people of the secret. No meeting will occur without at least two wolves present.

I want the wolves represented by pack members on issues that concern the pack.

We will document all meetings, and imprints will be permitted to attend meetings with their wolves. They are just as much a part of the pack as we are."

I finished telling them.

I watched as everything I said sunk in.

"You make one hell of an Alpha"

Sam said smiling with Jake and Quil nodding in agreement.

"Thank You"

"We will have a pack meeting later with everyone and ask who they would like to represent them on the board. Meeting at the council building at 6 pm tomorrow to enforce the punishments as well as impose the new regulations."

I told them

"I will also be meeting with the pack from Makah and figuring our how that is going to work. I would like to have them over to meet the La Push pack after our meeting, as it appears we will be working together in some capacity.

"We could have a bonfire for both packs and a welcome home for Bella"

Sam suggested.

"That sounds perfect"

I told him

We walked into the house and found the girls at the table drinking coffee, and chatting.

I could tell it was awkward but it was a start.

Sam pulled Emily from her chair as Jake gathered Angela up and headed for the door.

"We will see you later"

They called walking out.

"So Alpha how did it go?"

Bella asked raking her nails down my still shirtless chest

"Good"

I said pulling her close and licking my bite on her neck.

"Charlie called; he and your mom will be here in an hour"

She told me unbuttoning my jeans

"Then I have an hour to make you scream"

I told her slipping my hands into her jeans and cupping her ass.

"Take me upstairs Alpha"

She purred in my ear

We had dinner with my mom and Charlie, my mom and I had a lot that we needed to talk about but I needed to get through the next few days first.

It was decided Bella would pretty much move in with me, Charlie realized there was no way to keep us apart. He saw what happened to me when she went missing, and Shunni explained the 'Blessed Union' to him. He made us promise that we would stay at his house some nights and added that the same rules applied.

Don't want to hear or see.

We told them of our engagement, they were both happy for us.

Rene had flown back to FL. three days ago and would be returning in about a week.

Bella and I walked to the council building for the pack meeting.

We had already called and invited Harry and Sue. My mom and Charlie were coming as well.

We explained the new rules and regulations, as well as the punishments that had been decided upon.

Sue happily accepted position of Elder, Harry agreed to represent Jake and Quil as well as Seth and Leah with Sue.

Paul asked Charlie to represent him, which Charlie agreed to. My mom of course representing me. Sam chose Sue, and Jared plans to ask his dad. So we will soon have to sit him down and explain the legends.

Over all it went well.

We headed to the bonfire to meet with both packs. Introductions were hilarious. Thankfully, everyone seemed to get a long right away.

22 werewolves present, to say it was rowdy was an understatement.

Emily and Angela had prepared more food then I think any of us had ever seen, after everyone ate I stood up with Bella to announce our engagement.

Everyone was genuinely happy, and excited about getting to see a

legend in their lifetime.

The girls asked Bella what kind of wedding she wanted, to which Bella said she would be happy eloping in Vegas.

Shunni appeared out of nowhere and informed Bella she would do no such thing.

Apparently being Alpha to two packs, and being a living, breathing legend entitles us to royalty status according Native belief.

Bella will have to suck it up and plan a wedding and according to Shunni, more than just the Makah and Quileute Tribes will attend the wedding. The 'Blessed Union' is a Native legend known to all Tribes, so we are a big deal.

I talked to Chase and Will and it was decided Will would act as Alpha while I was here in La Push with Chase his Beta, when I traveled to Makah I would assume the Alpha position and Will the beta.

With business out of the way, we all started having fun, finally.

**A/N**: One chapter left


	47. Chapter 41 I do Prt1

**CH.41 I do… Prt 1**

Tomorrow is my wedding day; tonight I am having a slumber party with the girls.

Let's face it no stripper could ever be as fine as the wolf pack.

The last six months have been stressful and life altering, but every moment brought me closer to becoming Mrs. Embry Call. I would go through it all over again if it meant I ended in the same place, about to marry Embry.

I was brought out of my thoughts by the door swinging open Lilly coming in with a few more of the imprints.

Lilly, Talia, Mia, Sammie and Jill came walking in with huge smiles on their less than angelic looking faces.

What are you up to?

I asked

"Nothing Alpha"

Lilly sang.

"Lilly how many times have I asked you not to call me that?"

I asked her

"More times than I can count, but soon to be cousin, it's true you're the Alpha's mate and we all know you can order him around"

She said cracking up.

I could not help myself and cracked a small smile.

"Ok gifts first"

Leah sang out

For someone who claimed to 'not be good at the girly shit' Leah had thrown herself into Maid of Honor duties.

Leah drug me to the couch making me the center of attention, as everyone gathered around. With two packs coming and going as much as they did we had, had an explosion of imprints. Shunni thought it had something to do with the Alpha finding his mate allowing the others to find theirs, but no one knew for sure but the house was full of lovesick women.

Along with Lilly's group of hoodlums there was Leah, me, Emily, Angela, Kim, Hannah, Madison and Kaya.

It was a full house.

"Ok mine first"

Leah shouted

"Should I be afraid?"

I asked

"Very"

She told me with her signature evil grin.

I opened the box, which held a beautiful light gold hued teddy. It was truly gorgeous; I was not sure why she was grinning so evilly until I noticed the second box with the same wrapping paper.

Inside was powdered honey with a feather duster and so many sex toys, I could not count. I knew my face was red, I could feel the heat.

"Thank You Leah''

I tried to say with a straight face.

"Thank me after tomorrow night"

She said waggling her brow at me

I opened so many gifts I felt like the Victoria's Secret warehouse was in Charlie's living room.

There was one package left unopened and I knew instantly whom it was from.

The elegant wrapping and flawless ribbon screamed Alice.

Making me think of the last few times, I saw the Cullen's

_**Flashback**_

_I had been home for a week, when Embry and I met with the Cullen's. Embry needed to renew the treaty, as the new Alpha and I wanted to thank them for their help in searching for me. It was awkward, I was thankful for their help but I didn't know if I would ever allow them into my life again. They had hurt me terribly when they left._

_I listened as they all apologized and felt some sense of closure. They told me they were returning to their home in Alaska but wanted to leave me their contact information._

_They promised not to pressure me but hoped I would think about keeping in touch._

_I wasn't sure if I wanted to or not. Embry was great and said it was up to me._

_While he did not trust them completely he trusted me, also I would never be left alone._

_Two months had passed with just a few emails mostly updating us on Edward's whereabouts. Alice was still having a hard time seeing him as he kept changing his mind. Four months after my abduction the Cullen's came back to Forks and asked for a meeting with Embry, Jake, Sam and myself._

_They informed us Edward had been burned. They brought his ashes as proof for Embry and the pack. _

_They told us what transpired._

_Edward had been traveling constantly, attempting to block Alice. He ended up in Texas and by this time had started feeding on humans; he crossed paths with Jasper's old Army buddy Peter. Apparently, Peter has a gift, and knew Edward was coming after me so he called the Cullen's asking what they wanted him to do. Alice said no matter how far in the future she looked or how many different scenarios it always ended with Edward attempting to change me. Peter intervened and Edward was burned._

_I felt bad for the Cullen's but a weight was lifted knowing I was free._

_The pack respected the Cullen's for the choice they made about Edward, though no one is best friends the pack sees them as what they try to be. Peaceful._

_I still do not have a desire for them to be a huge presence in my life, but we do email frequently. _

_**End flashback**_

I opened Alice's gift to find the most luxurious his and her robes.

Designer robes, only Alice. I thought.

There were several smaller gifts in Alice's box.

A home entertainment system from Emmett, with Rosalie adding a gift certificate to a furniture store. Jasper sent a hand written note promising the delivery of a home library.

And Carlisle and Esme sent a check in an ungodly amount, explaining it was an investment into my coffee/book store, and they expected coffee on the house whenever they were in town.

Leah grabbed the card from Carlisle and Esme out of my hand noticing my wide eyes and nearly choked when she saw the amount.

"They gave you 5 million dollars?"

She asked nearly passing out.

"Yea I think they did"

I said.

After everyone regained their composure and I locked the check into Charlie's gun cabinet, Angela turned into the bartender and started passing out drinks.

Angela, Emily and I had come to some kind of truce. We were not best friends but we were friendly, and could hang out and have fun with one another. Angela and I would be sisters one day. To their credit, both seemed sincerely apologetic and tried very hard to make amends. All in all life was good.

"You do realize not a single one of us is of age, and were getting drunk in the Chief of Police's house."

Kim giggled

"No worries Dad has him night fishing"

Leah told us

"What time is it?"Lilly asked

"10:00 Why?"

I asked suspiciously, I knew she was up to something. Chase was not her brother for nothing.

"No reason"

She squealed

"Come on girls lets go outside"

She said walking towards the back door.

When I got outside, I noticed a bonfire going and chairs all around. Oh, she was defiantly up to something.

"Lilly what have you corrupted my puppy into this time"

I asked

Poor Seth had his hands full with Lilly. They were perfect for each other just as I said the first moment I met her, but as shy and under the radar as Seth is, Lilly was his opposite swinging from chandeliers.

I blame Chase.

"Oh your puppy is just fine."

She told me rolling her eyes.

"Ok ladies sit down, the show will begin shortly"

Lilly called out

She ran over to me wrapping a hooded red cape around me and then took her seat.

We each took a seat, as the music from the Full Monty blared.

"Oh No"

I groaned

"They wouldn't"

I asked

"Yes they would"

Leah laughed.

Out walked or strutted both packs.

24 werewolves, ass naked with bridal bouquets covering their woo hoos. All wearing Wolf mask, as in 'Little Red Riding Hood' wolf mask.

"You have to be fucking kidding me"

I laughed

"This is the funniest shit I've ever seen"

Leah barked.

All of a sudden, the music switched to "Little Red Riding Hood" as the wolves began a choreographed routine.

"OH MY GOD"

I squealed

Embry knows what his body does to me, he better be planning to whisk me away after this little stunt. I thought

LI'L RED RIDING HOOD (Ronald Blackwell)

Owoooooooo! Who's that I see walkin' in these woods? Why, it's Little Red Riding Hood. Hey there Little Red Riding Hood, You sure are looking good. You're everything a big bad wolf could want. Listen to me.

Little Red Riding Hood I don't think little big girls should Go walking in these spooky old woods alone. Owoooooooo!

What big eyes you have, The kind of eyes that drive wolves mad. So just to see that you don't get chased I think I ought to walk with you for a ways.

What full lips you have. They're sure to lure someone bad. So until you get to grandma's place I think you ought to walk with me and be safe.

I'm gonna keep my sheep suit on Until I'm sure that you've been shown That I can be trusted walking with you alone. Owoooooooo!

Little Red Riding Hood I'd like to hold you if I could But you might think I'm a big bad wolf so I won't. Owoooooooo!

What a big heart I have-the better to love you with. Little Red Riding Hood Even bad wolves can be good. I'll try to be satisfied just to walk close by your side. Maybe you'll see things my way before we get to grandma's place.

Little Red Riding Hood You sure are looking good You're everything that a big bad wolf could want. Owoooooooo! I mean baaaaaa! Baaa?

You have never seen anything until you have watched 24 of the most beautiful men in the world NAKED, most nearly 7ft, ripped like body builders, dancing like Chippendales.

Holy Shit, there must be enough pheromones in the air that all of La Push smells sex.

"You realize that in a few hours I will be related to half of the naked conga line?'

I asked Leah

"Please tell me someone is recording this?"

Leah said through tears

"You know I am"

Lilly sang.

Poor Seth I told Leah in my thoughts.

"Poor Seth nothing, you know her skinny little ass is going to pounce on him once

this is over."

Leah said

Uhhggg!

You better be planning to take me into those spooky woods.

I told Embry in my thoughts.

You know I am. he told me

"Our Alpha is getting married"

Paul chanted

as the wolves howled

As the last line of the song played all the guys except Embry dropped to their knees.

"Come here Little Red Riding Hood"

Embry said in his Alpha voice looking at me eyes filled with fire.

He knows the Alpha voice has only one effect on me… wet panties.

I got up and walked over to him as he dropped his bouquet, wrapped me in his arms kissing me like a dieing man.

Wolf whistles going on around us, along with the girls own whistles and shouts.

"I'm taking Little Red Riding Hood on a walk."

Embry told him

"Walk my ass"

Paul snorted

"Don't leave, we'll be back"

Em shouted over his shoulder as he pulled me up and carried me into the woods.

"Don't you dare get into the poison oak"

Leah yelled causing me, Em, Paul and Seth to crack up

I could hear the others asking what was so funny.

Embry carried me deep into the forest, until we came to a blanket that was surrounded in tiki torches.

"It's beautiful"

I told him

He wordlessly began kissing my lips, neck and the spot just below my ear.

"Oh Em"

I moaned

He unbuttoned my shirt and pulled it from my shoulders, letting it fall to the ground.

The buttons on my jeans were next; he pulled them slowly down my legs, holding me as I stepped out of them.

I had not worn any panties or a bra, so I was left standing in only the red cape.

Embry let his hand fall to my center as he palmed my mound.

I started stroking him, and kissing his chest, pulling his nipple into my mouth and biting down.

So Alpha how do you plan to take me? I asked in my mind

Mmmm fast and hard. He told me pushing his fingers inside me.

I love how wet you are for me. He told me in his thoughts.

Alpha I am always wet for you. I told him

Keep calling me Alpha and you are going to get the wolf Little Red Riding Hood.

He said through his mind.

Alpha, Alpha, Alpha I purred.

Embry had me on all fours faster than I could blink.

He entered me in one quick thrust filling me completely.

Fuck so tight he moaned

He had one hand gripping my shoulder, holding me close to his body, his other hand drawing tight circles around my clit as he pounded into me.

Fuck baby I groaned

He brought his mouth to my neck and started sucking on his bite, making my eyes roll back in my head.

I started flexing my pelvic muscles tightening around him

Holy Hell Bella he groaned.

I want you to cum for me he told me in his thoughts.

He quickened his thrust, pinched my clit at the same time he sunk his teeth into my neck sending me over the edge.

I clenched tight around him, milking him of his own release.

We fell down in a heap, panting and breathless.

"The next time I fill you, you will be my wife"

He said kissing me senseless.

"I like the sound of that"

I told him.

"Come on let's get back before Leah comes looking for us"

Embry told me shaking his head

"Get ready for a body check"

I told him laughing

"She's going to be bridezilla"

He said

"Yep"

I replied.

We made our way back to the house, and hung out with the group for a while, then Leah informed Embry he had to leave so I could get my beauty sleep.

Em may be big bad Alpha but Leah was scary.

After Embry gave me a thorough good night kiss, us girls went inside to sleep.

I'm getting married I sang out, causing everyone to laugh.


	48. Chapter 41 Prt2Here comes the Bride

**CH.41 I do… Here comes the Bride**

I woke up to Drill Sgt. Leah Clearwater shouting orders.

"Good morning to you too"

I said

"You'll thank me when everything runs smoothly today"

She said over her shoulder barking orders at the other girls.

"Mam Yes Mam… Alpha Bitch"

"You know after today, that lil nickname will technically be yours"

She said smirking

"Awe Leah, you'll always be my bitch"

I told her cracking myself up

She tried to scowl, but smiled despite herself.

"Okay, let's go over the details and make sure everything done has been checked off and those that haven't get done"

She said pulling out her notebook.

I swear she is going to be the worse bride known to man, and is going to make my life living hell when it is her turn.

There were over 350 people waiting to watch Embry and I get married.

Shunni had told me our marriage was a big deal, but it was not until we were actually planning it that I realized how true that was.

Members of Tribes from all over the country had come to watch the 'Blessed Union'

be united in marriage. Billy and Old Quil were also attending.

We ended up telling Rene everything; she was too close to the action and way to perceptive to be kept in the dark

She actually took everything better than anyone expected.

Everything about the ceremony aside from our clothing and a few minor details was going to be very traditional to both Makah and Quileute Tribes.

I was still trying to wrap my mind around today, I never wanted a big wedding and here I was getting ready to walk down the isle with what has to be one of the largest wedding party's in history. I had 12 imprints and Seth standing with me. Embry had 13 of the wolves standing with him, while the others would be escorting me half way to their Alpha.

The girls were all wearing strapless floor length gowns each a different shade of turquoise, Leah's maid of honor gown was also strapless, floor length but hers was the darkest shade and had a sash that had been woven with each shade of turquoise from the other girl's dresses. I could not wait to see how the colors looked against the beach.

My dress was unlike anything I ever pictured myself picking out, but the moment I put it on I knew it was the one.

It was white satin, floor length. It had a deep V-neck line with spaghetti straps and was backless, showing off Embry's wolf.

Embry was wearing Navy dress pants, no shirt. He would be adorned with the necklaces worn by Chiefs. None of the guys would be wearing shirts, to which they were all grateful.

The ceremony was being held on Second Beach. 150 chairs were set up and then the platform where Embry and I were exchanging vows was placed, on the other side were the remaining 150 chairs.

We would be in the center with two groups of 150 guests facing us from two sides.

There would be tikin torches lit at intervals through out the seating.

Huge white tents had been set up for the reception, and a dance floor built.

All the food was being prepared by members of the Tribes that had traveled to attend our wedding.

Charlie would be walking me halfway down the isle then the wolves not standing up with Embry would meet Charlie and escort me the rest of the way to Embry.

Shunni was performing the ceremony, but Embry and I were saying our own vows to each other.

"Alright Swan everything is on schedule, now it's time for you to get ready"

She told me

Two hours later my hair was in a lose, low bun with tiny intricate braids running through it, whisps of hair framing my face.

My make up was flawless, silvery shadow, black liner, mascara, and pink lips.

Leah really is talented.

"Thank you Leah"

I told her

"Anything for you .. Sister"

She said hiding so I would not see her get emotional.

"It's time to get you in your dress"

She told me

I was not wearing any undergarments but this time it was because of the cut of the gown.

It was lined so I was safe from showing off the goods.

I stepped into my gown, and that is when everything clicked.

"Oh my god, I'm getting married"

I said

"Yep you sure are"

Leah said smiling.

"Bella you look beautiful"

Leah told me

"Oh I almost forgot Rosalie sent something for you. It arrived this morning"

Leah said grabbing a small box

I opened it revealing the most beautiful hand made garter. It had both Makah and Quileute symbols hand stitched into the delicate fabric in what looked like gold thread.

"Wow"

Leah said

"I know"

I told her

"Here there's an envelope, but it was separate from the box"

She said handing it to me.

_Dearest Bella,_

_I am so very happy for you. I had this made and sent directly from the maker so it wouldn't smell of leach. Ha ha _

_Live a beautiful __life__, my dear sister._

_Love Rosalie_

"Damn"

Leah said after reading the card I handed her

"Okay I have to go put my dress on and I think there are people who want to see you"

Leah said stepping out of the room

"Bella"

My mom called walking into the room and tearing up immediately.

"You look so beautiful"

She told me.

"Your dad and I wanted to give you this"

She said handing me a jewelry box

I opened it revealing a beautiful stand of pearls.

"They were your great-grandmother Swan's she wore them on her wedding day."

"Thank you"

I told her, turning so she could fasten them around my neck.

"I'm going to go take my seat. I don't want to miss the Packs entrance"

My mom said quirking her brow

Poor Phil, my mother was smitten with all the wolves. It was hilarious to watch her get flustered around them, but who could blame her.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in"

I called

"My great-granddaughter"

Great-grandfather said walking to me

"I want you to have these. My mother wore them on her wedding day"

He said handing me a velvet bag

Inside were pearl and sapphire drop earrings.

I knew they had to be over 100 years old and priceless, not to mention the sentimental value.

"Your birthstone. See all things are written in the stars"

He told me kissing my cheek

I knew better than to try to refuse.

"Thank you, great-grandfather I will cherish them"

I told him

"I'm going to go keep Annie calm"

He said winking and leaving.

Leah walked back in looking like a super model

"You ready to be Mrs. Call?"

She asked

"Yes"

I told her

"Good cause your dad is coming to walk you down the isle"

She said giving me a hug and calling the girls to the room.

In walked 11 bridesmaids, and my puppy, plus Leah all looking like they stepped off a catalog shoot.

"Wow, you all look gorgeous."

I told them.

"No one will notice us next to you Alpha"

Lilly told me smiling.

"B.. you are glowing"

Seth told me kissing my cheek

Do not make me cry, puppy. I told him in my thoughts

"Alright we have to go"

Leah said ushering everyone out the door, leaving me to wait for Charlie

"Bells"

Charlie said walking in

My dad held so much emotion in his face, and love for me in his eyes.

"I love you kiddo. I'd never be able to give you away if it I didn't know how much you and Embry love each other"

He told me

"You'll always be my number 1"

I told him

"You ready?"

He asked

"I am dad, I really am"

We walked from our house to the car and drove the distance to Second Beach, where we entered one of the tents to wait for the music.

We could hear the drums begin, cueing us that it was time.

"I love you Bells"

My dad told me as he began walking me down the isle.

I linked my arm with Charlie's and began walking down the isle.

The moment I saw Em waiting for me my breath faltered. He looked so beautiful.

His tall, muscular form shirtless wearing the Chief adornments, his Alpha status on display, and my name showing for all to see.

I could already feel myself starting to tear up.

You take my breath away; you are the most beautiful creature ever to walk the earth.

Embry's voice told me in my mind.

I love you so much. I told him. Even my mind was incapable of speech

Charlie walked me to his designated spot and kissed my cheek, handing me over to the wolves. Literally.

I was then escorted to Embry's side.

Embry reached for my hand, kissing it as wolves in the procession that escorted me bowed to their Alpha.

I handed my bouquet to Leah, and turned to Embry and then we both turned facing Shunni.

"We are here witness the marriage of a long forgotten legend come to life before our eyes. When the right souls meet they split and intertwine themselves together forming one soul, it only happens when the Spirits give their blessing.

Each soul must possess the same qualities of joy, peace, love, hope, serenity, humility, kindness, benevolence, empathy, generosity, truth, compassion and faith.

Their bond is the strongest part of their lives. Their ability to love unconditionally, forgive the unforgivable and have faith in that which they cannot see has ensured their love will be everlasting. The spirits have blessed this union."

Shunni spoke.

As if on cue, howls could be heard filling the forest.

"The spirits send their love and protection."

Embry and Bella have chosen to speak from their own words.

"Isabella you are my life. Everything I am or will ever become is because you are in my life. The moment I held you in my arms, I knew I loved you. It did not make any sense but suddenly everything was clear. I could only see a life, a future with you beside me. You make me believe and give me faith.

I will spend all of my days as your protector, your friend, your lover. I love you"

I knew I had tears sliding down my face. Embry had his own falling.

"Embry my life began the moment you wrapped your arms around me.

Your heart giving me strength replaced every pain I ever felt.

You made me see life clearly, and to believe in the unbelievable.

You allowed me to laugh, to love and to live.

For the rest of my days I will be your supporter, your friend, your lover. I love you"

By Tribal Law, I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Call.

Chief and Alpha of Makah and Quileute Tribes.

Chief.. Alpha.. You may kiss your bride.

Embry stepped close to me, cupped my face with both his hands and slowly leaned into me kissing my lips softly, sweetly and thoroughly.

The wolves howled, even in human form it was a piercing sound of power.

We stood ready to walk down the isle together, as each of the 23 wolves stepped in front of us bowing in submission to their Alpha and his mate. Each stepping back in formation after their turn.

It was a sight to see.

We walked to the tents and began the reception.

Embry and I were dancing together just like the night that started our life together.

Is it time?

I asked in my head

I think so

He told me.

Are you ready? I asked

I could see a nervous nod.

The DJ announced it was time to toss the bouquet and garter.

(One les special than what Rose sent me)

"Everyone ready?" I asked

"Yes"

Came the answer

Embry and I stood our backs to the crowd and tossed both the bouquet and garter into the crowd of wolves.

We turned quickly to watch.

Everyone jumped back leaving Leah and Paul standing in the center of the room.

Leah easily caught the bouquet, when she turned to show it to the other guest; she was met with Paul on bended knee.

I watched as Leah tearfully said yes, and Paul slipped the ring onto her finger.

Dance with me. I told Leah in my thoughts

We were dancing and laughing

"You don't mind he did this at your wedding?"

She asked

"Please why do you think I've been practicing my aim?"

I told her

"You knew?"

She asked

"Of course I knew. I'm the Alpha Bitch"

I told her making her laugh.

"There's no one I would rather share my day with or see happy then you and Paul.

You're my family and you both deserve all the happiness in the world"

I told her.

"Thank you, I love you, you know"

She said

"Yea I do, I love you too"

I told her.

"Alright I'm cutting in before Paul and Embry kill Chase for his lusty thoughts seeing you two dance together talking about loving each other"

Jake said with his signature grin once again gracing his face.

"So Mrs. Call, I am officially your brother"

He said shaking his head

"You sure are"

I told him

"It's good to be just Jake and Bells again"

He told me

"Yes it is"

I told him

"You look beautiful sister"

He told me kissing my cheek as my dad came up for his turn.

Charlie and I had our father daughter dance, and then I danced with every single pack member plus Shunni and even great-grandfather.

All of a sudden, the DJ started playing Little Red Riding Hood, causing us girls to throw our heads back and howl.

Alpha I think its time you take me as your wife. I told Em in my thoughts.

I think you are right Mrs. Call.

The end.

**A/N: **Several people have asked if I will do a sequel, I am undecided but will see what I can come up with.

Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed. This was my first fanfic and it has been a blast.


	49. Chapter Outtake

**Outtake Pre-Game.**

**Embry's Pov**

I kissed Bella bye leaving her with my mom, as I walked into the locker room my mind drifted to Bella's legs wrapped around me as we fucked against the lockers.

Just thinking of it had me hard.

_Think of dead kittens I told myself._

I needed to get to the locker room before my teammates arrived so I could find Bella's bra. I walked from the bleachers to the gym door, down the stairs and made my way to the locker room. It looked like some of the guys were already here.

I started looking around for Bella's bra, but didn't see it anywhere.

_Fuck!_

"Hey Call." Tim greeted with a shit-eating grin on his face.

"Hey man what's up?"

"I don't know you tell us. You're the one with the fuck hot school girl."

I was looking around as I made my way to my locker. I could hear the guys snickering.

"So Call looks like you had fun after we left." Bryan said laughing.

"Man you got to tell us, who's the school girl, and how the hell did you get her?" Jay asked.

"I got lucky." I told him grinning as I pulled my shirt off to change.

"Fuck dude! Have you seen your back or the bite on your neck? Shit!" Bryan said.

I just smirked.

"Come on Call tell us something you've got a damn tattoo for fucks sake." Tim said practically bouncing.

"I met her last year at the Spring Fling dance. We've been together ever since."

"Man, fess up you were the shyest fucker in the school and now you're having wild locker room sex. Who is she?" Tim asked.

"Her name is Bella Swan."

"The Chief of Police's daughter?" Jay asked.

"Yep." I told him.

"Damn you've got balls!" Tim said.

"Still doesn't explain shit, how did you go from barely talking to a girl to fucking one of the hottest chicks I've seen?" Bryan asked.

"I love her." I told him simply.

"Shit Call, you serious?" Jay asked.

"Oh yea, I'm going to marry her."

"I heard you were living with her." Shane said walking up.

"Nah we don't live together. We do stay with each other sometimes though."

There was no sense in denying anything, it's a small rez.

"DAMN!" Tim said.

"We want to meet this girl."

"Yea ok, after the game."

Coach came walking out of his office, clipboard in hand.

"Alright boys, we're going to have a good game tonight. I expect a win."

All of us started stomping our feet getting pumped for the game.

"CALL" Coach yelled.

"Yes Sir."

"How was your afternoon?" He asked me.

"Uh good Sir." I answered.

"Mr. Thebeau our janitor had a rough afternoon, seems he nearly had a heart attack."

Coach told me.

"Uh I'm sorry to hear that." I answered completely confused.

"Did you know Mr. Thebeau cleans the school everyday at 4:30?" Coach asked.

_Oh, shit!_

"Uh no Sir I didn't." I said already hearing the guys snicker.

"Mr. Thebeau said he heard screaming."

I could hear most of the guys trying to hide their laughter.

"Uh Coach… "

"Call?"

"Seems Mr. Thebeau got an eyeful when he came down here. He said he nearly had a heart attack when he walked in and saw one of LPH's finest students' ass naked with some girl against the lockers."

By this time, most of the guys had stopped trying to hide their laughter and were cracking up.

"Call did you happen to lose anything while you were involved in your extracurricular activities?" Coach asked.

"Yes Sir." I said shaking my head.

"Seems Mr. Thebeau located it for you." Coach said pulling Bella's bra from behind him and handing it to me.

"Uh thanks." I said

"Mr. Thebeau also said to give you this." Coach said handing me a glass jar with buttons in it. Finally smirking so I knew I wasn't in deep shit.

"Damn son, you do realize her father carries a gun?" Coach asked.

"It's all good." I told him.

"Apparently."

"Just don't be stupid. Be safe." He said shaking his head and going back to his office.

"Fuck dude, you got busted." Jay was laughing.

"Not the first time."

"See this is what I mean. Shy Embry call just got handed his girls lacy black bra by the football coach after finding out you were seen fucking her against the lockers.

and he didn't even blush." Tim said.

"I'm going to see my girl now that I don't need to look for her bra."

I told the guys walking out.

"Don't forget we want an introduction." I heard Tim yell.


	50. Chapter AN

**First, I am sorry this is not an outtake.**

**I wanted to let everyone know I am working on KMS to revise and clean it up, it was my first Fanfic and there are so many errors in it. I will start working and posting the cleaned up chapters soon. I will also be adding occasional outtakes, and am tossing a sequel idea around.**

**If you have suggestions on chapters you would like to see outtakes for let me know, I can't promise to do everyone's but I will see what I can do.**

**Thank you again to everyone who read and took the time to review. My first fanfic experience was a blast thanks to all of you. **

**JM- Iamtwilightobsessed.**


	51. Chapter A

A/N I am in the process of posting the cleaned up chapters of KMS. CH.1 will be up shortly and I will continue posting as the chapters get edited. I have made some changes to the story nothing that will change the plot or outcome, hopefully the changes will make KMS an easier read.


End file.
